


The Daughter of the Sands

by Sandentwins



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Adoption, Ancient History, Atlantis, Empire of Mu, End of the World, F/M, Fluff, Harm to Animals, Intrigue, Political Marriage, Politics, Time Travel, War, Worldbuilding, Zia's Powers, season 4 speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 127,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: Something went wrong, horribly wrong. And now, Zia finds herself thrown back to the times of Mu, away from everything she's known. Found by the royal family, she now needs to take on the role of an ancient princess, one she's always thought she shared an uncanny resemblance with...It's so foreign, and yet so familiar too. What cruel prank is history playing on her? Why has her own life become a role she needs to play, a story she already knows the outcome of? Can she only watch as it all unfolds in front of her, or will she be able to change fate and restore the truth?
Relationships: Princess Rana'Ori/Original Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Where the White Birds Stand

_The walls trembled. The ground shook. Everything around them was but a chaos of noises sounding out and machinery going haywire, as the destruction protocols engaged._

_Zia tried to move. Around the room, the various devices have started to dysfunction, as if they were going insane. Enraged by the sudden arrival of a new entity, the City was rejecting it, rejecting this wound that's just been carved into its living, beating heart. It screamed without a voice, thrashed around like an injured animal, and the children could feel it all around them._

_“We have to leave! Come on!!”_

_Laguerra's voice surprised Zia when she heard it. When did she get here? How much time had elapsed since the beginning of the destruction? She couldn't know. The fifth City was breaking loose, the rich decorations falling from the ceiling and crashing onto the dozens, hundreds of machines laid about the hall. Zia tried to walk out of their way, to not get crushed alive by beams and bird statues, but she couldn't muster the strength to move. She was in shock, as if it were her own heart that had just been stabbed into. Why? What was going on? Why couldn't she run?_

_She felt Tao grab her arm, and she followed behind him as he dragged her out of the falling debris. In the clash of metal against glass and foliage, she started to hear it: a voice, a deep and foreign voice screaming out. It was coming from all sides of the room at once, and was enraged beyond belief._

_**Meara sha, meara! Shevai arase sha! Rhaora sha, Rana! Rhaora sha!!!** _

_She didn't understand these words, not did she have time to ponder their meaning, as she was trying to get out of this place as quick as possible. From the tall windows, she could see the plants in the garden dying off, as the devices that were keeping them alive slowly came undone in the destruction. The hidden garden of the Falcon King was being destroyed, his City being reduced to shreds and crying out in despair._

_Flaming red hair caught her the corner of her eye. Busy on the command screen, Ambrosius was trying to get the medallion coins back, but they were seemingly stuck. He raged against it, hitting the machine with his fist, sending more tremors shaking down the falcon palace._

_“Why isn't it working!? What's happening?!? The double medallion should have sufficed!!”_

_Another bird statue fell in the way, and Tao stopped dead in his tracks, quickly pulling Zia out of the path. She was still frozen, paralyzed with something she couldn't comprehend, as if she's never witnessed the destruction of a City of Gold before. That voice was still ringing to her ears, echoing through her heart, and it terrified her like nothing before._

_**Rhaora sha, Rana! RHAORA SHA!!!** _

_Suddenly, a large hand grabbed her, and yanked her back. She screamed, trying to evade it, but Ambrosius was stronger._

_“You're not going anywhere!”, he roared._

_Zia tried to fight back, to kick him, but she was still unable to move, and his rage gave him a frightening strength. Tao tried to hit him, but Ambrosius easily pushed him away._

_A green mass rushed to his face, clawing and pecking at it, and that got him to release Zia's arm. She stepped away, feeling her self-preservation instinct get back on the line. Ambrosius shouted, fought away at the ball of feathers trying to gouge out his eyes, and his fat meaty claws closed around it._

_“Enough of this!!”_

_In a thrust of cruelty, he threw Pichu away like a rag, causing Tao to scream once more. The parrot fell on the ground, and Zia hurried to pick him up, looking around for an escape. A large crack had opened in the ground, and the room would be about to collapse any minute now._

_Ambrosius stepped towards her, and Zia reacted quickly. She grabbed whatever she could reach and threw it his way to push him away, her instincts driving her body more than logic. The hourglass shattered on the ground, releasing a torrent of crystal beads that fell away in a cacophony of glassy sounds. Ambrosius fell on the ground trying to evade this dangerous terrain, but she didn't stop yet; led by rage, she threw another piece of time device, and another, screaming to cover the pain of the City and the people trying to escape it. She wasn't herself anymore, she was crying, it was all too much for her! She needed to get out of here, quick!_

_Tao's voice called out to her, joined by Esteban's a moment later. She managed to snap out of it, and tried to make her way through the labyrinth of fallen debris, clutching a wounded Pichu to her chest. Another bird started to crack and fall from the ceiling, and she dove to avoid it. It fell on yet another machine, which exploded in a deafening rumble of metal and glass. She felt something hit her back violently, cutting her breath, and she fell on the ground. Another hourglass had shattered, and the sand it contained cut away at her skin like hundreds of thousands of glass shards. The pain caught her by surprise and she yelped, letting out a cry of pain that didn't even matter in all the noise already going on around._

_It started burning. Had one of the machines caught fire? She tried to get up, but she couldn't find the strength to, for everything felt horrible and painful. The sand was flaying her skin, the heat of the Egyptian desert was coming back to her, and she had trouble breathing. She attempted to crawl up, out of here, but lost grasp on the floor and fell back in the sand which rose in a cloud of dust, stinging at her eyes and making her cough out. She tried to push it away, but even her power seemed to have left her._

_The voice of the City was still shouting. It sounded in pain, in horrible pain. Zia tried to make it stop, to close her ears to it, but couldn't manage to do so. Everything was starting to blur out, to fade away from her weakening sight. Even Pichu's cries were barely enough to keep her awake._

_The ground gave way with a quake, and she felt herself falling. But before it happened, another giant hourglass fell down, and the liquid it contained washed over the ground and debris. When it touched to the sand, it started sparking, filling the air with electricity; when it reached her, she felt it burning her skin. She tried to fight it, to escape, but the sparks had already filled the air. They shone bright in front of her, and she screamed like she couldn't do anything anymore, and that's when they became the brightest._

_But then it all faded._

~~~~~ 

It was a gentle breeze on her face that woke her up.

Painfully, Zia managed to sit up. Her hand met some rough grass, showing she was outside. It took her a moment to regain her senses, dizzy as she was, but eventually she managed to make sense of what she was perceiving. 

The City had disappeared. The Falcon King's garden, the luxurious vegetation hidden in the desert, the gigantic bird palace, all was gone. All around her were untouched grass and sand, as if it was never there at all.

“...Esteban? Tao?”, she called out hesitantly. “Are you there…?”

She looked around, struggling to get back on her feet. Her skin still hurt, her dress had ripped in places. Did it get burnt? What happened? There was no trace of a fire whatsoever around her. She looked down at herself, saw the medallion which still missed its centerpiece; she didn't have time to fetch it from the throne room. But there was no sight of the City whatsoever around her.

Her heartbeat quickened.

“Mendoza? Anyone??”

She looked around. She tried to see footsteps in the coarse grass, to find where she could have come from. Did she walk all the way to here and pass out? Did someone put her here? There was no sign of it whatsoever, as if she's simply appeared in the middle of this place.

Her reflexions were cut off as something rustled in the dry grass. She turned around, startled, fearing the worst from this unknown situation.

“...Sancho?”, she attempted, to relieve the mood.

It wouldn't be, and she knew it. But then, a little ball of feathers emerged from the grass, and relief came all the same.

“Zia! Zia!”, it squeaked.

“Pichu! There you are!”

She smiled as she went to pick him up. He winced as she touched him, and she could see why: he had some ruffled feathers where Ambrosius had grabbed him. 

“What has that monster done to you?”, she gasped.

She sat in the grass, let the little bird rest on her lap and snuggle up to her. For the time being, this was all that mattered: she's found one of her friends, and he was relatively alright. 

Now to find the others…

“Have you seen Tao and Esteban? Mendoza, Sancho or Pedro? Or...or anyone?”

Pichu looked up at her, then around. It seemed that he too didn't notice the situation until now. He tried to fly, but only managed to awkwardly waddle, his wing all ruffled.

“...Tao?”, he asked. “Rrr...rk? Tao??”

He called out for a moment, just as confused as Zia. But nothing answered.

“I'm sure they're nearby.”, she said, trying to keep reasoned. “They can't...they can't have gone far.”

Maybe she was the one that's gone out? She weakly stood, took a good look around her surroundings. And of course, she recognized them.

The Farafra desert. The desert of white sand that surrounded the fifth City of Gold, with its limestone formations that resembled bird statues. The domain of the once-great Falcon King. She recognized the white sand, the bird rocks in the distance, but...the rest felt a little off.

The statues were taller than she remembered, and there were many more. The ground was flourishing with desert grass where she never saw any, and there was a surprising amount of light vegetation. She looked around for an oasis or a water hole, but found none. The air was hot, but still bearable, whereas it had felt like a blaze the first time they traveled through the desert. Had the gardens of the City taken over, and made this barren land verdoyant once again? Had the rare plants of ten thousand years ago been freed from the walls of Shikera, and spread into the desert? She looked at a bush she's never seen before, but didn't know whether she's seen one like this in the gardens; still, she failed to identify it. Something was...strange.

“We have to find the others.”, she told Pichu. “They can't have gone far.”

“Tao...Tao, Esteban, Pedro!”

“I know. But we'll find them, alright? We...”

She stopped, and coughed something that she felt itching at her throat. It stung her nose and mouth as she expunged it, and for a second she breathed out some strange dust. It glimmered in the sun for a moment, before vanishing into thin air. She looked down, and saw her dress was covered in it in places. Pichu also had dust all over his feathers, despite his attempts at shaking it off.

“We need to get out of here.”, she managed to speak. “It's not safe.”

“Watch out, watch out!”

He attempted to fly forward, but painfully landed back into Zia's arm. She took him on her shoulder, and looked at the sky; the sun was shining bright. Huh, strange...was it higher than when she entered the City? Couldn't be, maybe she was looking wrong. 

“South is that way. We need to walk east.”

She turned this way, trying to recognize the shape of the bird statues. They looked completely different from what she recalled, but it was the same desert. They were way too unique to be mistaken.

“East. To the settlement.”

No use in wasting time. If she returned to civilization, she'd have a better ease finding the others. So she walked, heading deeper into the desert, ignoring the burning feeling on her skin and the rash in her lungs.

She walked. She walked in the same, vague direction, her legs carrying her despite the pain. She coughed as she walked, breathing out more of that sand that irritated her. The breeze was warm, but that warmth was suffocating her, and she felt like she couldn't breathe right. Pichu snuggled to her as she walked, and tried to cheer her up, but it wouldn't do much. She was way too worried. She couldn't afford to be cheered up, not now, not while she was in this unknown place. So she walked, and walked on still, despite the pain and the itch and the tiredness, she walked until she felt the sun burn away at her head and covering her in sweat. 

She walked until her legs trembled, until she started to shake from heat and fatigue. She walked until all the statues, all the plants started to melt together in a confused puddle she couldn't recognize. She walked until Pichu's worried voice failed to come to her, until she couldn't hear him anymore. She walked and walked until she felt like she couldn't anymore, until her injured legs finally gave way, until she felt the sand on her skin before she even noticed she fell. She walked until she couldn't anymore, until she didn't even find the strength to get up.

She was alone in the desert, her friends had disappeared and left her behind. She was tired, wounded, her mouth aching for water and her body for a break from the sun. She knew she was about to die in that desert, away from everything, away from home, in the most pitiful of ways. 

But she couldn't do anything about it. So she let it take over, and let her collapse come to be. Her vision blurred, she only felt like sleeping. Sleeping the pain, the fatigue, the thirst away. It would be for the better.

In the haze that was her vision, she barely saw the movement in the distance. Something was coming, but she couldn't see what; for a second later, she blacked out once more.

The sound of footsteps in the sand was the last thing she heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know where i'm going.


	2. Green Wings Will Herald

It took Zia a good time to wake up. When she did, she was rather surprised to find the air around cool and bearable. Was it all a dream? 

She struggled to sit up, and her hands met soft cloth. She was resting on a woven mat draped in linen, that she had never seen before. She didn't recognize the place she was in: it looked like the inside of a tent. What was going on? Did someone find her? 

She tried to assess the situation. She looked herself over: her clothes were still ripped and burnt, her skin red and scorched by the desert sand. A coughing fit caught her by surprise, and she expunged more of that glimmering dust that stung her mouth. It seemed that it hadn't been a dream, after all. 

Pichu was there too, resting on a little pillow. She felt relieved, knowing she hadn't been separated once again. That's when she noticed his wing has been wrapped in cloth: someone had bandaged it. Her own body showed similar signs of care, her burns and bruises soothed with something that faintly smelled of herbs. Scent alone wasn't enough for her to recognize them. Where exactly was she? 

As she pondered, someone entered the tent. She got startled for a moment, and them equally so. She was about to say something, when they suddenly left, leaving her confused. But a moment later, they came back, and brought along someone else. 

The man was very tall, and equally old. His white hair and beard crowned his face like a lion's mane, and his clothing bore very intricate embroidery. He had black skin, but his eyes were of a blue so pale and celestial that it felt jarring. Zia stared at him for a moment, completely in awe of his presence that imposed itself without she could do anything about it. The other person bowed respectfully, and it told her that this man had status. Her heart started to race, fearing she would get in trouble, but he made none of it and stepped closer. 

“Karhoe sha.”, he spoke. “Mima, siba sha kenne?”

Zia blinked. What…? What did he say?

“I...”, she stuttered. “I'm sorry, I...I don't understand.”

The old man raised a brow, looking at her strangely. She's never heard such a language before! Normally, it wouldn't be a problem, she's always had a good grasp of foreign languages...but for some reason, this one was even more foreign than everything she's ever known.

The man spoke again. His tone was quiet, and not as angry as she'd have thought. It was obvious his words were kind, for it was likely he who brought her here, but she couldn't make sense of them. Not at all.

He spoke once more, and Zia couldn't help looking down. She couldn't know how to answer to that, she was too tired to think about it. It felt overwhelming for the moment, as if this task was being too much for her. But the old man noticed her unease.

Slowly, he knelt down to her level, and held her hand. Zia froze for a second, not knowing his intentions, but then he very gently pat her hand as if to comfort her. His own hands were large, very well-kept and ornamented with rings. Slowly, she looked up at him, and he showed a kind smile that reassured her. 

“You...are alright?”, he asked.

This time, she understood. She eagerly nodded, before remembering her countenance.

“I...yes. I am fine.”

The man smiled some more, and sat next to the mat.

“Good. I was...worried you were not.”

He was searching his words a little, as if he were speaking a foreign language. Zia did not recognize it, for speaking to all sorts of people throughout her life has made her own language into something complex and unidentifiable, so much that she's never questioned it once. But to be understood was so good on the moment that she couldn't care less.

“We have found you in the desert.”, he kept on. “Tired, fallen and weak. What led you to such a place?”

“I...I don't know. I got lost. I lost my friends.”

Around them, other people were starting to come. Servants, very likely; they checked on her, made sure her bruises and burns were patched properly. Someone offered her a cup of water, and she eagerly drank it, for she didn't even notice just how parched she was. She remembered manners a second too late, but the old man's reaction to her beggary was to laugh.

“And you are very thirsty, too! Where do you come from, child?”

“...I'm not sure of where.”, she hesitated, shyly putting down the cup. “I was...traveling with my friends, and we got separated. I woke up alone in the desert.”

Pichu stirred awake next to her.

“Well, almost alone.”, she corrected. “But I do not know where my other friends are.”

“I see.”

Pichu prepped himself up, ruffling his feathers a bit. Oblivious to the situation, he waddled over to Zia, who happily took him in her arms. 

“Zia, Zia!”, he peeped. 

“I'm happy to see you too.”

She caressed him plenty, and he turned to face the old man. He tilted his little head, curious, and his birdbrain took over.

“Hello! Hellooooo. My name is Pichu, hi!”, he greeted.

The old man looked in surprise, and let out another hearty laugh.

“An animal that speaks! Why, I have never seen such a thing!”

“He's a parrot. He belongs to one of my friends, but he is very friendly.”

Gently, the man's ringed fingers pet the bird's head. Apparently, Pichu seemed to enjoy it, leaning into his large palm.

“Green wings will herald...”, he said, as if recalling something. “So it is true, then.”

Zia didn't understand. The man let go of Pichu, and looked at her.

“Tell me, child. Where is your name, and what land do you come from?”

She didn't really know what prompted such a question, but she figured anyone would want to know that, especially from a child they had just saved from the desert.

“My...my name is Zia. I come from the land of Chimon, but I have traveled across many countries.”

The man nodded slowly.

“I am most pleased to meet you, Zia. My own name is Kane'Oro, and I come from the heart of the Fire Ocean.”

Something in Zia's expression must have looked confused, for he smiled again.

“I believe you do not know where this is, do you?”

She thought for a moment, but shook her head. Mendoza would have surely mentioned such an ocean at some point.

“I understand. I believe we have different words for similar places, for you and I are very far apart. But if you would like me to, I will help you close that breach.”

“That...would be appreciated. I don't know where I am, and I feel very lost...”

Kane'Oro nodded. 

“This was to be foreseen. You should rest some more, my child. When you are back on your feet, we shall see that you understand it all.”

“Could you help me find my friends?”

This time, he took a moment to reply. She feared she had said something wrong, but he didn't seem angry.

“We will do what we can.”, he eventually answered. “But there are things no khemeia or mageia can help.”

She didn't know what these two words meant, but she felt they were important. So she nodded, knowing very well that perhaps she wouldn't see her friends again so soon. 

“...thank you for your help.”, she said after a moment. “And for saving me.”

“I should be the one to thank you, my child. You shall understand why in due time.”

Very gently, he put a hand on her head. How strange… She didn't hate it. His hand was very warm, very gentle. On the moment, it reassured her a little. He pat her hair for a moment, before standing back up.

“You are here as my guest. Whatever you need, ask and it shall be brought. My servants understand your language for the most part.”

“Thank you for your kindness.”

He left the tent, giving her a peek of the world outside. It was the same heat as that of the desert, but it had changed somewhat, even though she didn't get a good view of it. She laid back down on the mat, and Pichu perched on her chest.

“Zia sad?”, he asked, noticing her frown.

“I'm worried about Esteban and the others.”, she replied, petting him. “I hope they're alright.”

“Tao...miss him.”

“I miss him too. But I'm sure he's fine.”

She brought the parrot into a careful embrace, like a comforting toy. He snuggled up to her, his feathers trembling under her hand as he wriggled and moved about. 

He'd be fine. They'd all be fine. And she'd be fine too...or at least she hoped.


	3. When the Falcon has Cried Thrice

Even though Zia insisted she could still do things herself, Kane'Oro was bent on good hospitality. So the next morning started off with her awkwardly standing around while one of his servants helped dress her up. Her clothes had sustained some damage, and there was no way he'd let her walk off all burned and ripped like a mendicant. Even though she appreciated the thought, she did wish that they'd let her do the job herself, but hospitality was hard to deny.

She's never seen such strange fabric. It looked like the pretty silk she might have seen in the markets of China and Persia, but depending on how she looked it at it, it seemed to subtly change colors. It also felt a little warm for the hot Egyptian desert, but she didn't say anything about it. Never look a gift horse in the mouth, Mendoza once said; ironically, at the time she had no idea of what a horse was. And from such a thought to another, she came to be pondering where her friends were, as she was being dolled up by expert hands.

She hoped they were safe. Had the catastrophe of Shikera separated them all? She knew they were still alive, somewhere out there; they just couldn't die. That would be unfathomable. So she held that belief in her heart, determined to find out what happened. She's already found Pichu, so the rest of them wouldn't be too far.

At least she hoped so.

The servant finished tying her hair in a ponytail, and while she didn't really like how it looked, she thanked them all the same. The situation was a little strange, but Kane'Oro had good intentions. He was helping her out, back on her feet and into the world; she's been through a lot, and anyone would have wanted her to feel better. This was very kind of him, yet doubt remained on her heart.

“Pretty pretty!”, Pichu whistled, perched on the mirror.

“You're not half-bad yourself, my good sir.”, she replied with a flattered hand gesture. 

She hesitated a bit before reaching her arm out, and he fluttered to land on it. Tao always made it seem so easy, but luckily enough Pichu was a friendly creature. Had he been as stubborn as her own pet condor was, she'd have had such a harder time carrying him around. 

Ah, time to go. Following the servant's gesture, she walked outside, blinking at the harsh sun shining up. Her head still hurt a little, but at least she could walk straight, so she let her eyes adjust as she walked between the tents.

The little settlement reminded her of a Chaldean camp. Large tents have been put up in a circle, and were slowly waking up along with daylight. The way she understood it, it was but a night stop for their caravan, and they were already setting up to resume their journey south. She could see that already some people were packing up, speaking that unknown language and preparing their draft beasts.

She's never seen such people. She's always thought that Spaniards such as Mendoza or Gomez were scary tall, and some like Gaspard were built like bears; but those paled in comparison of the giants she was met with. They were so tall that she thought no door she's ever crossed in her life could accommodate them; their shoulders were squared and their sharp traits sculpted from stone. They reminded her of the Urubu giants clad in bear pelts, and she wasn't sure which of their people win in a fight. They carried heavy loads like it was nothing, men and women alike, and she could swear the few children that accompanied the group were actually younger than her, even if they almost matched her height. It made Zia feel horribly small, and she tried her best to not stand in anyone's way. 

“Just who are they?”, she asked Pichu after nearly bumping into someone who didn't even see her.

“Scary!”

And he hid in her arm, burying his head in her sleeve. 

The beasts they used to carry supplies were equally built. They looked like black bulls, with sharp horns and piercing eyes; yet they remained still as she stepped closer, casually grazing the scarce desert grass. Never in her life had she seen such animals, and it scared her a little, for maybe she was even further away than she first had thought.

“I have a feeling we're not in our known world anymore.”

She watched the bull graze, unsure as to what to do now. But as if to break her from her thoughtful contemplation, footsteps approached.

“They are quite beautiful.”, Kane'Oro said in his calm voice. “They were gifted to us by the Kita Queen, as a sign of good will.”

“I see.”, Zia replied, feeling completely lost.

“We are currently going home. Three days earlier, we have gone north to the nest of Ash-Feathers, to the queen who had pleaded for our help. Since we are of noble heart, we provided her tribe with what they needed; and now, we are headed home.”

Ash-Feathers? Tribe? Zia only felt more and more lost. But then again, the tall man noticed her silent unease.

“You have no idea of this world, have you, child?”

She tried to think of what to say, of how to answer. But all she could do was shaking her head slowly.

“I understand. I expected it.”

She blinked, and looked up at him.

“What do you mean…?”

Maybe it was obvious that she wasn't from here. Did she look that much like a foreigner? Well, she was so much shorter than them, so perhaps it was to be taken into account.

“I am not sure of how much I can tell you.”, Kane'Oro slowly said. “Perhaps the time hasn't come yet.”

“The time to what? I'm sorry, I...I just don't understand.”

“Such is your right, my child. But I can tell you that some time ago, the stars have spoken. They knew of your arrival, and that we should help you.”

The stars. Didn't Tao say something about them? She tried to remember, but nothing came to mind. It all felt blurry, to be fair.

“You...knew I would be there? In this desert?”

“You could say that, yes.”

“...how? How come you could know? How could...”

Slivers of memories came to her. The words of the emperor of Mu that spoke of two children, that warned about the future of the world. The Book of the Seven Languages that collected prophecies both broad and specific, that seemed to know everything about every event. Could it be that some things were just meant to happen? Back in Shaolin, Tian Li had said that whoever had written the Book knew how to read the future; but until then, she's never considered it to be true.

“...do you know how to read the future?”, she hesitated.

Kane'Oro looked at her strangely, but laughed at her words. It was a good laugh, not a mocking one.

“Oh, how I wish I could! It would save me so much trouble. No, unfortunately, I was not given this gift.”

Of course. She knew it'd have been stupid. But then he kept on, and his words surprised her.

“However, there are some of my advisers that do possess it. Their words are what eventually led me to you.”

Zia's heart skipped a beat.

“...so it is true. It's...it's real.”

Doubt struck her, and she frowned.

“But why? And how? Are...are you rescuing all children that get lost in the desert?”

“I wish I could, but unfortunately this is way outside the scope of what we want to do.”

His eyes turned to the desert beyond the camp. The unforgiving, harsh desert of white stone.

“Every life is precious. Yet some are more precious than others, and they are worth saving from the cruel fate of nature.”

Gently, his hand rested on her shoulder.

“And you are of those precious ones, my child.”

Zia opened wide eyes. Again, his only reaction was to chuckle.

“This is a lot to take in, I know. But I shall explain it all in due time, do not worry.”

She tried to say something, but her words mumbled themselves in her mind before she could even articulate them. What? What did he mean by that?? How could she be precious? How could…?

...right. The medallion. She was a Chosen One, bearer of the key to the Cities of Gold, and as such her life had more “worth” than others. She sighed, not sure she liked this idea at all. 

Slowly, she reached under her collar, and pulled out the moon necklace. She looked at it, not sure what to think, but she knew it made her feel somewhat bitter. Were it not for that piece of jewelry and what it meant, would she have had any worth at all? Or would she still be laying unconscious in the desert in that very moment, dying of thirst and exhaustion like a mere animal?

Perhaps Kane'Oro sensed her thoughts, for her pat her shoulder again in that deep, hearty manner.

“Not for one second, little one. You shall understand it all soon, but for now it is best we keep moving. I will explain it all.”

Zia sighed, knowing it was wrong to think in such ways. But she couldn't help it. It felt too ironic to be false.

She took it off her neck for a moment, and in a thrust of self-deprecation, passed it around Pichu's neck. The parrot looked at the medallion in surprise, and tried to peck it. Zia couldn't help a chuckle at this sight.

“You're the new Chosen One, now. Be proud.”

Pichu looked at her, stopping messing with the string. Taking it literally, he ruffled his feathers and stood proudly on her forearm, likely in the way Tao had taught him.

“Remember the people of Mu, rrk!”

“Yeah. Remember Mu and their own stupid prophecies.”

Wait, did she say that out loud? Kane'Oro was still there, and she felt a bit embarrassed. He crossed his arms and scoffed, as if offended.

“Why, that is not very nice.”

“I apologize. But I have heard that these people were rather...arrogant.”

He raised a brow, his interest picked.

“And what if they are? Perhaps they have reasons.”

“Perhaps...but so far, I struggled to find them any.”

She let Pichu give her the medallion back.

“If they were anything like my friend, I doubt they'd have been good company.”

“You have nerve to speak of us in past tense, you know.”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I did not-”

She blinked.

Slowly, she turned to him.

“...'us'?”

Her thoughts started going fast. 

“You mean...you...you too are descendants of the people of Mu?”, she hesitated.

“Descendants? That makes us seem like we disappeared.”

He laughed again. And then, he put a hand on his chest, and bowed his head. Some people nearby that have been listening to their conversation joined in, as if they were greeting her. These tall, strange, knowing people whose language she simply could not understand.

“My child, have you not recognized? We _are_ the people of Mu.”


	4. She who Comes from Elsewhen

The silvery ship was gliding smoothly over the water, cutting through with a precision and poise like no other. It made no motion as it sailed, unlike the rocky Spanish ships Zia had known in her life; it was a peaceful cruise, one that would take them to their destination in no time. It reminded her of the Solaris so much that she felt it pang at her heart, but she kept it silent, for no one would understand it. Though all it took was one look at her bird companion to know that he too was thinking the same thing.

Sitting on a soft chair, watching through the glass windows, Zia was mindlessly petting Pichu with one hand, the other resting on her cheek. She had no real idea of where they were going, aside from the mention of “home”, and it made her somewhat nervous. For this world was nothing like she had envisioned, and it ached to know that all she remember was now but a distant memory. A memory that didn't exist yet.

During their procession to the coast, where the ship was waiting for them, they've seen people. Unlike Kane'Oro and the other dignitaries, who were dressed in rich colors and fine embroidery, those people they've met had nothing but raw linens and animal skins to wear. They were harvesting wild trees and plants for food, whereas her traveling companions ate bread, cured meats and cheeses. They've passed by small wooden settlements that would not handle the test of time, to get to a ship build to last out of metals and rare materials. It was like these people she was now following were entirely different from the rest of the world, a world where humanity had barely begun to bloom into society.

But did she expect anything less from the people of Mu? 

She thought at first that they had been reborn. That whatever place she was transported to harbored a bastion of Mu culture, one that had lived the rest of time. But the more she came to see the world outside, the more she realized something was amiss. The more it came to make sense.

Someway, somehow, time had changed. That day she came to find herself abandoned in the desert, she was not transported in another place; she had gone back to a different time. To the distant, forgotten past.

And she didn't know what to think of it.

It all seemed so foreign to her. Was it even possible? Was it all a dream, an invention of her imagination? The feeling of the feathers under her fingers seemed so real, however. The wooden decorations of the ship felt solid, firm under her elbow. Everything appeared clear to her. No, it couldn't be a dream. Even though she wanted to wake up, to find out it was all her imagination, she couldn't. 

She sighed, and Pichu ruffled his wings a bit. Looking up, he pecked Zia's fingers gently to catch her attention, and she spared him a glance.

“Hey, buddy.”

“Zia sad?”

She didn't really know what to say, so she simply shrugged a little. She wasn't really sad, it was more like...apathy, perhaps. She could choose to be sad, of course; but what good would it do? She didn't like to waste tears on something so useless as a weird situation. They were to be saved for occasions that deserved them.

Like knowing she'd likely never see her friends again. 

“I'm not sad. It's fine, I'm fine.”

She sat up a bit, noticing that she's been slouching. It wasn't good. She mustn't let herself down so much. 

“Maybe a little...worried, if anything. But I'm not sad.”

“Tao...Tao, Esteban. Miss him.”

“I miss them too. But we'll get better, won't we? We'll find a way back, it's only a matter of time.”

She gave him a scritch under the beak, and this pleased him for a moment. But then he fluttered out of her grasp, landing on the arm of her chair instead. 

“Back, back. On the Solaris!”

“It's true that this ship looks like the Solaris. It was built by the people of Mu, after all...”

In all her reflexions about it, she's never imagined them as such. They were much more...tall than she'd ever have thought. Yet they seemed gentle, unlike the bestial Urubus. She knew they were good people, if not a bit strange. But she's seen stranger in her life. 

“Remember the people of Mu! Remember!!”

“It's not really remembering if they're still here.”

She couldn't help a chuckle, recalling her rather embarrassed interaction with Kane'Oro earlier. Oh, how she still cringed at it!

“I'd never thought I'd pronounce such words in my life. But this is true, now.”

She glanced around the room. It was one of the ship's many bedrooms, in which she's been invited to stay during their crossing of the Indian Ocean. Like all the other rooms, it was richly decorated: this one had an agricultural theme, with furniture and walls depicting fruit, strands of grain and more beasts she didn't recognize. 

Ten thousand years before her time, the world still struggled to feed itself. People were relying on what they found in the wild to eat, and have not yet learned to sow; yet the civilization of Mu knew of agriculture, of cultivated grain and domesticated animals. The tribe of Ash-Feathers, as she has been told, still subsisted on wild plants despite being the most prominent society in this part of the African continent. Knowing these two civilizations existed within the same timeframe, and even managed to meet, struck her like nothing else. How come she was traveling aboard a powerful sun-powered ship, whereas the rest of the world still sailed on boats of reed and straw? Something felt wrong just thinking of it.

It was unnatural, to be fair. 

“Tao said that the civilization of Mu was already there twenty thousand years ago.”, she recalled quietly. “Perhaps they were the first men to learn all these sciences.”

She watched through the window, watched some distant lands pass by in the horizon.

“They must have had a great headstart. How come they alone became so powerful, while everyone else was still behind?”

“The honor of the people of Mu!”

“I don't think honor is what caused it. You don't become such an empire on honor alone.”

There was definitely something up, but she didn't know enough about history to prove it. All she had was Tao's perspective on it, and she knew it to be very biased. Perhaps some things couldn't be explained at all, and that was it. 

“...powerful.”, Pichu repeated. “Powerful...Mu. Powerful Solaris. Powerful...food?”

He tried to peck some grapes on a dresser, but got very disappointed to find out they were a glass-blown decoration. 

“They're powerful indeed.”, Zia sighed. “Let's hope they can help us. I'm not very comfortable here.”

“It's hot?”

“Not in that sense, I mean.”

She looked down at her dress, moved her legs a bit to make it shimmer in the sunlight. The intricate weaving technique made it change from a soft gold to a warm pink and all the colors in-between, depending on how she shifted it; how could such science exist while people out there wore animal pelts like barbarians? Was there no commerce at all going on in this world? 

A heavy knock on the door interrupted her reflexions. Pichu perked up and went to hide in her collar, as Zia stood up to open. She was a little surprised to see Kane'Oro himself, followed as usual by a servant.

“I hope you do not feel too lonely in here.”, he said as a tray of food was brought in. “You know you can feel free to join my company on the upper deck.”

“Thank you for your kind offer. But...I do not think I'm suited for company right now.”

She was not suitable, is what she meant. A foreign girl speaking no word of their language, forced to sit by a table of people that would literally look down on her, their heads buzzing with thoughts on what a “savage” she was? She would never accept it.

Never again.

Kane'Oro sat in the chair facing hers. The two of them were served something that resembled Japanese tea, after which he dismissed the servant with a gesture. Pichu's fear gradually dissipated as this was going on, and by the time the door closed again, he was eyeing the fruits and baked treats with interest. 

“I have pondered the tale you told me.”, said Kane'Oro, casually stirring his cup. “Your story is very interesting, to say the least.”

And hard to believe, she'd thought. 

“You have been through a lot, Zia. I see why you would want to come back to your friends. Your mission sounds of the highest importance.”

He sipped his tea, and Pichu looked at Zia. She frowned a bit at first, but then grabbed a little rye cake to give him. He chirped happily at it, contented with simple things. Oh, to be a bird and not worry about anything…

“Do you believe that my time is different from yours?”, she asked.

“It is within the realm of possibilities. To journey across time is...unheard of, to say the least. It surpasses everything we have learned from khemeia so far.”

She nodded.

“May I ask...what exactly is khemeia?”

“It is the realm of all things known. The forces that govern our world.”

“You mean, the gods?”

“Far beyond. I refer to the forces of the sun and moon over our planet and its movements, to the way living things are born and die, to the way two elements combine to make a third, and how all things interact with one another in a myriad of ways. Khemeia is the study of all that can be touched and seen.”

She thought on it, pondering the word over in her head. It did sound like another one she knew, but she wasn't too sure.

“But time is a tangible science, is it not? We can measure it...”

She remembered the fifth City of Gold, the hidden garden of Shikera. A garden filled with plants that would grow and die over and over, stuck in a temporal loop of birth and decay. In the bird palace that overshadowed it, all sorts of devices have been kept, measuring and testing time in all ways. She has seen hourglasses pouring in reverse, clockwork counting in impossible ways, and even the impossible feat of birds shriveling and shedding until they returned to their shells before hatching all over again. Surely journeying through time could be achieved with this technology; is that not how she was brought here in the first place?

“Time...does not work this way.”, he explained slowly. “To travel through it is unheard of.”

“But I was brought here. So it does exist, doesn't it?”

“I would know if such things existed. The Circle of Gold is kept under strict check, and the Circle of the Sun certainly does not research such things.”

Zia tried to reply something, but she couldn't. Instead, she lowered her head, knowing it would be useless. Perhaps she landed in a world where it didn't exist; perhaps it simply didn't exist yet. But if so, when would it exist? How long would she have to wait until a way back was found? One year, ten years? A century, or more? It dawned on her that perhaps she would not get to see her friends again in her lifetime, and her throat started to hurt. What if she could come back to them, but as an old and frail woman while Esteban and Tao were still children? Would they still be friends? Her eyes prickled, and she felt Pichu snuggle up to her, but she tried resisting it. She must not cry, not now. She must not.

But if so, why did her eyes feel blurry? Why did she feel a hiccup building its way into her chest? She tried to hide her tears, to not cry in front of a noble, but to no avail. 

“I understand your sadness, my child.”, he said gently. “Alas, you have to understand that perhaps, you won't be able to go home. And I'm deeply sorry.”

She wanted to hold back the waters, but she wasn't strong enough. Shedding her dignity, she broke down into tears, hiding her face in her hands. The fact that she had wanted to dismiss for so long made its way out, and she was forced to face it: she was alone in an unknown land, and there was no way back. All she knew, all she was familiar with, all she loved was gone. She was somewhere no one could find her, trapped forever.

Kane'Oro did not say anything. He let her cry, let her try to put her sorrows at ease. It lasted for several minutes, after which Zia felt more tired than she's ever been. Weakly, she looked up at him, and he simply handed her a handkerchief to wipe her tears.

“I am terribly sorry that I cannot do anything for you.”, he said.

She accepted it, taking a moment to clean up the mess her face had become. She waited for the scolding to come any moment now, but it never came. 

“It truly hurts me to see that nothing in my kingdom can help your pain.”

“...it's fine. I'll be fine.”

“His” kingdom? She wasn't sure she should say anything, her thoughts were too blurred anyway. 

“You already did so much for me.”, she continued between two weak sniffles. “I'll never be grateful enough for your help.”

“It is not a matter of gratitude, my child. It is perfectly natural.”

Calmly, his hand moved to rest over hers. On the moment, it did feel a little comforting.

“I do not know if you will be able to return to your time. You must face the possibility that perhaps, you will have to remain here.”

“But what will I do? Where...where will I go?”

“Perhaps I can help.”

He straightened up in his seat.

“It is obvious you have no parents or relatives here that can take care of you. But since I was the one to find you, I have a moral responsibility for you.”

“You don't have to.”, Zia said, a little embarrassed. “I wouldn't want to cause you trouble...”

“You cause none of the sort. I fully expected your arrival, and I have already sent word that you should be accommodated.”

“...why are you doing this? How can I repay you?”

“I desire nothing of you, other than your good health and happiness.”

He looked out the window.

“We will soon arrive to our destination. You should get some rest, it will clear your head. I would like you to join us for supper tonight, but I understand if you do not desire to.”

“I...I'll do my best to be good company.”

“You already are.”

And he pat her head again. It barely felt foreign at this point; perhaps such was a common thing in the society of Mu. Pichu looked up at this tall man, head tilted.

“Nice mister. Nice, nice.”

“Why, I am flattered.” 

And he offered the parrot another rye biscuit from the tea tray. He smiled, and left Zia to some lone thinking time.

She sighed, and took her own untouched cup. This tea smelled of unknown spices, and left a warm aftertaste on her tongue. Foreign, but not bad after a time; perhaps it was the same with everything else here.

“I don't know if I'll be able to stay here forever.”, she wondered. “Can you imagine, living in the times of Mu?”

“Tao, Tao. Remember the people, rrk!”

And he echoed some of those foreign words that she recognized from Tao's own vernacular. He was more fluent in Muan than she could ever hope to be!

“I suppose you'll get used to it faster.”, she sighed. 

He looked at her, head tilted. Then he fluttered to the table, grabbed a little glazed cake in his beak, and nudged it into her hand. She accepted the gift, and took a small bite out of it; it tasted sweet, with a fruity filling. But mostly, the texture reminded her of the cornbread she used to eat when she was little. Perhaps it was made of similar ingredients? 

It felt strange to think of. The world she grew up in was here: it simply didn't come to be yet. It would eventually reappear, or rather simply appear, even if she would not be there to witness it anymore. Whatever civilization lived in the land she was born in was a precursor, an ancestor to her own. The history of her people, of their culture, their traditions was being made in this very instant. Perhaps she would get to see some of it, to at least hear of it. Perhaps staying with the people of Mu would show her how it all came to be, and what Tao found so fascinating with them.

It was the same, but different.

“Maybe...it won't be so bad. Maybe it will be a learning experience.”

“Happy 'sperience.”

“Everything's happy when you're here, birdball.”

He crooned in her hand as she pet him, and this brought a smile back to her face. She let out a small chuckle, her chest feeling a little better already.

Perhaps it could work out.


	5. Warmed by the Fire

After a couple days of navigation only, the Indian Ocean was crossed. From there on, it was but a short distance to their destination, a continent in the heart of the Fire Ocean as they called it.

Zia had never been to this part of the world, but even then she could sense something was off. It all felt jarring. The places she had traveled through so far all breathed of ancient times; but this one was different. It was oh so different.

From the harbor, she could see high buildings towering into the sky. She could see streets paved with stone, decorated with ornamental flowers and metal statues. Machines started unloading the boat once they docked, and carts pulled by no animal she could see went to welcome passengers and merchandises. Zia watched it happen as she stood on the deck awkwardly, wondering what she should do, making sure to not be in anyone's way. 

“Scary...”, Pichu commented, as another loaded shipment walked right past them.

“A little.”

Zia turned to the city she could see in the distance. 

“Do you think...this is it? The continent of Mu, in the flesh?”

“Remember the people of Mu! Wisdom, wisdom of Mu!”

“Yes. It'd take a lot of wisdom to build something so...so Muan.”

She watched for another moment, still unsure of what to do. It took a servant ushering her in the right direction for her to finally follow, walking down to solid land after what has likely been the shortest ocean crossing of her life.

Down on the port, Kane'Oro was being greeted by his fellow people. They were all bowing and showing him great reverence, which made Zia rather uneasy. Whoever he was, he had status, power; she felt even smaller, standing next to him. So she tried to retreat a little, but she kept being pushed forward, towards this welcoming crowd of giants. And perhaps he sensed her unease, for he decided it was time to go.

A coach was waiting for them. It was richly decorated with gold and glass, and made of a style unlike anything she's seen. Kane'Oro and a couple of followers entered in, and Zia was invited as well; so she shyly took a seat, watching the city around as the vehicle started moving on its own, pulled by no horse or man. Pichu squeaked in fear, and hid in her sleeve for a good moment, as she tried to reassure him that all would be fine.

Perhaps he sensed the lie in her voice, for he didn't come out.

A conversation in Muan was going on, of which she didn't dare ask the meaning. The situation was all too familiar of her time at the Court of Spain, where she learned that the best way to keep alive was to be quiet and never bother anyone. So she made herself even smaller than she was, petting Pichu's feathers to keep herself grounded down, to not slip into a state of panic and make a mess of herself. Instinctively, bits of countenance and stance came back to her, and she tried to be as still and unnoticeable as possible. To not bother, to not impede, to not be in anyone's range. To pass for a doll with no feelings and no needs, like they would want her to be.

That's about when a large hand pat her shoulder.

“You are very quiet, my child. Is something wrong?”

The gentleness of his tone surprised her even more. She looked up, startled a little, and tried to form an answer; but apparently, he didn't require one. 

“Worry not about languages. Where we are going, there are people who speak yours.”

She wanted to ask. She wanted to ask so badly that it ached at her. But she didn't find in herself the strength to do so. Again, he didn't need it, for it felt like he could read her thoughts.

“We are headed to my palace. Until...things are settled, I would like you to reside here.”

“Your...your palace?”

Just how much status did he have? She looked up at him, doubts popping up in her head, when suddenly she noticed it.

On his chest was a piece of jewelry, that she's never seen up close. But now that she was sitting right next to him, she could see its shape. Two moons, two coins, encased in a royal cartouche.

“It can't be...”

She recognized it. She recognized it from the fourth City of Gold, from the chest of a very similar person. So similar that she was buried with it.

The Double Medallion.

“You are...the emperor of Mu, are you not?”

Kane'Oro blinked, surprised. But then, he nodded.

“I am surprised you have not seen it before. But then again, you are of a completely different time.”

Immediately, Zia felt struck with shame and doubt. She had addressed this man so casually, when she should have been paying him utmost reverence! But this only seemed to amuse him, in a genuine way.

“Oh, please, do not bow so low! You have shown me honesty, and it is much better than any kingly respect.”

“I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...”

“You are forgiven, my child. Be as you are, not as you are expected to be.”

And he gently pat her head. The other people in with them seemed to approve of his bon mot, so Zia added nothing and accepted it. At least she wouldn't get in trouble, and that was what mattered.

The city they drove through was beautiful. Sculpted fountains decorated the center of paved plazas where people were sitting and relaxing to the songs of tamed birds; trees planted along the main way were forming an ornate arch above their heads as they passed under, giving some shade to the hot sun. People were dressed with elegance and poise, showing their status with jewelry, embroidered shawls, shimmering fabric. The architecture was of a style she didn't know from anywhere else, and she couldn't decide whether it looked more modern or ancient; perhaps both. Everything looked clean, well-kept, the air smelled fresh and people looked like they bathed on a regular basis. In a sense, it reminded her of home, and it felt a little comforting.

Kane'Oro's palace was in the heart of the city. Upon seeing it, Zia immediately had a thought, that Pichu echoed out loud.

“Cities of Gold! Cities of Gold!!”

And he escaped her hands to fly forward, getting a better view of the castle. Who could blame him? Anyone who had seen the Cities would be fooled. It stood like a palace of gold, shining under the sun in a myriad of colors. Pure orichalcum, she thought; it was engraved with patterns, runes, decorated with statues and fountains. For a moment, it felt as if she were back in the land of the Mayas, discovering the first City of Gold with its temples and towers. But what else did she expect, coming from the people that built them?

The coach stopped in the inner court, and servants opened the doors for them. With some hesitation, Zia stepped out, taking a wide look around the garden that decorated the place. It was simply beautiful! Like a corner of nature put in the heart of the palace, more than any European king could ever hope to get. After a time, Pichu perched back on her shoulder, and she followed the Emperor with a bit of hesitation. 

Would she truly be living here? It felt surreal.

There were some people waiting, that immediately took after taking care of business. They bowed to Kane'Oro as expected, denoting their lower rank; except for two of them. And to those two, he went directly to greet them, going as far as to embrace them like old friends. Zia felt very surprised, for everyone so far had showed him the utmost respect. 

That's when he gestured for her to come closer, and her heart started pounding again. She did so, but with a shy pace, her thumbs wriggling together without she wanted them to. Knowing they too were people of status, she awkwardly curtseyed to them as she had been taught, hoping that perhaps they would forgive her. 

“I present to you, Zia.”, Kane'Oro said. “She shall live with us for a time.”

The two people, a man and a woman, looked at her kindly. Then, the woman smiled, and greeted in Zia's language.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, young one.”

“We hope you feel safe with here.”, the man added.

Zia's heart relaxed a little, and she tried to smile as well. Now that she wasn't as nervous, she could see them a little better.

The woman was tall, like all the people here. Her dark curls framed her speckled face like lush foliage, and her sleepy green eyes looked upon everything around with peace. Everything about her gave off an aura of serenity, like she could keep calm in about any situation. Zia tried to imagine her getting as angry as possible, but it was a rather difficult exercise.

The man next to her could have been even taller, had he not been in a wheeled chair of elaborate craft. There was some spark in his eye, something mischievous in his smile, that told her just how eager he was. Even though he was barely moving, it felt like watching an excited dog wagging its tail around, ready to play. He wore himself in an unkempt, wild fashion that obviously had many hours of effort put into it, as if he cared that much about how people thought of him as a free spirit.

And between them, Kane'Oro stood like a voice of reason, a paternal figure in-between quiet stream and splashy waterfall. 

“I would like you to meet Vai'Sina and Fisaga.”, he said. “They are my truest companions, and my partners in life.”

They bowed their heads to her, and she awkwardly did the same. “Partners in life”? It couldn't mean what she thought it meant, right?

“Hello.”, Pichu greeted. “Pretty, pretty!”

And he whistled in admiration, fluttering about the people he already chose as new friends. Fisaga eagerly gave him a happy scratch, having never seen a talking parrot before, while Vai'Sina remained a little on her guard. Kane'Oro simply chuckled in his good fashion, and Zia did the same, letting the tension ease somewhat.

“Come on, everyone.”, he announced. “It has been a long day at sea, and I ache for rest. How about you show our little guest around? I will have her quarters readied, after I finish some business.”

“So it shall be. Come, Zia. Would you like a tour?”

She looked up at her protector, but accepted it. If she were to live here, it would be best to get acquainted with the place. These people had offered her their hospitality, and it would be rude to deny, anyway. 

She might not express it out loud, but the prospect of being here truly excited her. The palace of the Emperor of Mu! How Tao would be jealous! 

Perhaps the discovery of this new place would silence the ache in her heart.


	6. And Shielded by the Ash

And so began a very strange time in Zia's life.

Living in the palace of the Emperor proved to be a rather pleasant experience. Her only knowledge of royalty stemmed from her own experience at the Court of Spain, which was far from a pleasant memory. All about rules, etiquette, proper behavior and forbidden places; it made her dread living here. But as time went on, she found that things were much more relaxed in the Court of Mu.

She had relative freedom, granted she stayed within the castle walls. No room besides private ones were off-limits: the gardens, the library, the study rooms were permitted to explore. If at first she stayed in the confined of her allocated bedroom, the itch to discover this place soon struck, and she'd frequently have a walk around the premises with Pichu in tow. It all felt so distant, so foreign, and yet so familiar. 

There was no schedule, no obligations. She rose around the same time as other members of the Court and took her meals with them, but she was here as a guest, so she could do as she pleased. There was so much she wanted to do, and so much she was allowed to do; such freedom made her dizzy at first. But it was easy enough to get used to.

She'd spend her mornings in the gardens, getting acquainted with plants and nature in general. In this distant time, shrubs and trees all looked either like distant relatives of those she knew, or completely different and unknown species. She's taken to collecting leaves and flowers in a little notebook, and trying to stay in touch with her father's knowledge of plants and remedies.

Walking through the outer court also showed her plenty. There were a few streets immediately outside the palace, where merchants and offices had set up stand. The goods she saw on display were the most luxurious she's ever seen, and it taught her a lot about what this society was like. The people of Mu generally kept to their insular continent, and had plenty of resources of their own; gemstones and spices were indeed valuable, but most precious were goods found far inland, where it was hard to get by boat. Wool came from wild sheep, silk did not benefit yet from mulberry farms, and most grains were still in their primitive forms. There were few civilizations out there ready or willing to trade, and more prominent ones such as the Ash-Feathers tribe had yet to develop sufficient agriculture and industry. By being on top of their game, the people of Mu were the only ones of their kind.

Well, almost.

By the time afternoon came, most of the important duties had been taken care of, and she would already find people to talk to. If most members of the Court had limited knowledge of Zia's language, there were some she knew she could come to.

Kane'Oro himself was very busy, but his companions always had some time for her. Vai'Sina would patiently show her how to operate a harp loom, weaving gold threads together so finely that a pair of gloves would fit into a walnut shell. Zia's own work never managed to get this good or precise, yet the crafty woman was always proud of the little handkerchiefs her mentee managed to put together. Zia felt a little embarrassed at first, not used to such praise, but she did find it didn't feel so bad. It reminded her of when her father taught her to knot quipus, and made her nostalgic of these times both long gone and that had yet to happen. So she looked up to these moments with an eager heart, always ready to do something with her hands. With time, her work came to progress into something much neater, and it was always a pleasure to keep herself busy.

But duties had to resume, sadly. And so Zia would leave Vai'Sina to work, and go find someone else to talk to. That's about when she'd meet with Fisaga, who was just heading back between classes. He was an esteemed nacaal, an adviser to the Emperor, and taught classes on sciences in a renowned academy. At his side, Zia got to see just how convenient everything was: even though he couldn't walk, he could navigate around just fine. Streets were even and wide, stairs were flanked with flat ramps, and most tall buildings had systems akin to ascensionators that allowed anyone to quickly get from one level to the other. It was absolutely unheard of, and Zia thought it to be a little crazy; but the more time she spent in his company, the more it came to her that this was a good thing. In the Empire of Mu, no one was ever deemed unfit: everyone could bring something to it, and those that needed help could get it. So while Zia was obviously at a disadvantage with her small stature and unknown speech, no one made her out to be an outcast. When she took part in Fisaga's classes, she usually sat silently and listened on, but rare would be the times when some friendly student wouldn't offer to share their notes with her, seeing she couldn't take any. And it brought her a little more hope, for this world she ended up in was kind. It was what mattered most.

But at some point, it would get too complicated for her to understand, and she would make her way back home at the first ring of the bell. Afternoon duties had taken over, and so she would be alone once again, to wander the castle on her own. Just a lonely little girl, surrounded in gold.

It was to be that way one more afternoon, a few weeks after she had arrived. That day, she has been hanging out in the library, trying to make out words in a picture book without much avail. Muan language was complicated, and she wasn't sure she could teach herself how to read it. So she sighed and closed the book, turning her head to see Pichu sleeping on a nearby shelf. At least _he_ had a simple life, with only simple things to care about. But Zia couldn't be satisfied with only food and shelter. Even though she never said it out loud, for fear of being rude...she missed her friends. She missed their company, their games, their little inside jokes. And there were times when, even though she was as comfortable and safe as could be, she'd give it all up and return to the harsh desert if it meant seeing them again.

But that wouldn't happen.

The door to the library opened. She paid it no mind, simply putting the picture book back on a pile. But when heavy footsteps came her way, she turned her head, and quickly got startled.

“Your Majesty.”, she greeted with a slight bow.

“Please, my child, away with it.”, he smiled. “Are you having a good time here?”

She wasn't really sure what to answer. But in doubt, she didn't want to be rude.

“The best of times, sir.”

“I have made so that you feel welcome here. You know that if there is anything you need, all you have to do is ask, and it shall be granted.”

“I...I appreciate the thought. It is truly kind of you.”

She lowered her head a little, embarrassed as ever. Never had she asked for anything, and it sure wouldn't start now.

And as usual, perhaps Kane'Oro knew it.

“Your little friend is asleep.”

She blinked, and turned to see Pichu still napping on his perch.

“He...tends to do that.”

She got up, and went to pick up the parrot. That's when she noticed that Kane'Oro wasn't alone; he was so imposing that she barely saw the other behind him. And the Emperor noticed it too, for he stepped aside a little. 

“I figured a little bit of company would benefit you.”

And he gestured for the boy to step forward.

It was obvious he wasn't from Mu. Where most teenage boys towered over Zia, this one about matched her height. He was clad in traditional patterns, yet stood with his hands all twisted together and his eyes down, as if he were nervous. Zia couldn't help but recall how she felt the very same some weeks ago, a little foreigner in the shadow of a colossal ruler. She felt a pang of empathy in her heart, one that made her step a little closer. The boy looked up at her approach, and their eyes met; his' were of a deep blue that she had never seen here. He came from beyond the sea, his pallor hinting at some distant European land, his raven hair at some Asian country. He had obviously come a long way, and merely standing here was a feat in itself.

“It...it is the greatest honor to meet you, princess.”

And he bowed deeply. Zia didn't know whether to correct him, for she saw that he was shuddering. Was he fearing punishment? She looked at Kane'Oro, who simply smiled on; so she took action, and told the boy to stand up, which he did like she just barked an order at him.

“His name is Meliad.”, Kane'Oro spoke. “He too comes from another place, but he is well-versed in our customs. I figured you would appreciate to have someone to spend time with.”

Zia blinked. She looked at the boy, who drew his eyes away; almost immediately, that empathetic feeling came back. To merely see it hurt her, and she couldn't fathom that he felt so afraid at the prospect of being here.

“Hello, Meliad.”, she said. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

He nodded, still with that hint of frightful tremble. However, his eyes dared to look at her once or twice, which meant that maybe it was but a temporary scare.

“So...you're here to be my friend?”, she asked.

“It is...indeed, the intent. His High Majesty the Emperor wished for someone to teach you the right customs of the Empire, all while...making sure you have a pleasant time in his Court.”

Obviously he had rehearsed it. She had worried at his nervousness, but to see it was almost...endearing.

“Well...how about we do so?”, she offered. “Can you read Muan?”

He nodded. Zia took the picture book back. 

“There's this book I'd like to read, but I can't exactly make out the words. Could you help me?”

“With great pleasure, princess.”

Kane'Oro smiled as the two sat down at the reading table.

“I will let you two get acquainted. I still have many matters to attend to, but we will see each other for supper.”

“Alright, your Majesty.”

And he left the room. Once he did, Zia witnesses Meliad's tense behavior relax a little. She couldn't help a chuckle.

“He sure is tall, isn't he?”

The boy blinked, unsure of what to say. He glanced at her, then towards the door, then hesitated.

“I...I suppose he is.”

Then, after a moment of silence, he added:

“Everyone here is so tall. It's a little scary.”

“I wonder why. Maybe that's because they eat such tall animals.”

She chuckled, and opened the book at a random page.

“Here, that's the part. Can you help me read it?”

“Of course, princess.”

She paused for a moment, before looking at him again.

“I...I don't know where that comes from, or if that's a strange custom, but...you can call me Zia, you know. That's my name.”

Meliad opened wide eyes.

“That...that wouldn't be appropriate!”

“Why so? We are to be friends. Friends don't call each other by titles, that's...”

She thought back to Esteban, to the many titles he's gathered during his journey. Child of the Sun, Savior, Messenger of Viracocha; he hated them all. He despised attention so much that one time, he's even offered to sell Tao a title or two for a piece of bread. It led to a weird week where Tao called himself the Child of the Sun in turn, before giving it up out of boredom.

“...that's just silly. Zia's fine.”

The poor boy seemed to ponder the question very deeply. Whatever he has been taught surely went against this; but he had to expect it. After all, Zia didn't know the customs, and already had her own, so it wouldn't be a surprise that she'd have some crazy ideas about society.

“Well...your word is my command, pr- Zia.”

“See? That's better.”

She smiled, and he tried to show a shy smile in return.

“By the way, what should I call you?”

“Oh...Meliad is fine.”

“Fine by me too, then.”

She put the book between them, and business resumed. Turns out having someone explain it to her in her language was already much easier, and working through the alphabet would be a breeze. 

For the first time in weeks, she didn't even see time fly by.


	7. She Shall Face the Beast

The afternoon was warm, with cicada-like bugs humming in the court gardens. It was a delightful summer day, and everything was hinting at rest, laziness and peace. It would have been a fantastic day to go about and wander the grassy fields. 

Alas, Zia was cooped inside practicing writing. 

Not that schooling wasn't important, of course. But the sun's heat and the sounds of the sea were calling to her, drawing her attention away from her slate where she's been tracing Muan characters over and over, trying to get the traits just right. They've been at it for hours, following lessons on reading, numbers and history. She knew she'd have to learn the customs and practices of this time, but she'd never have guessed it would be so tedious!

“Princess, please focus.”

Meliad's voice brought her back from her thoughts. She turned back to her slate, and resumed copying the letters he had written on his own. Lucky for her, he was a patient teacher, and she'd never have to expect any scolding from him, even though he was older.

That was his way. A soft, harmless boy who spoke with great reverence, and did his best to uphold the strict values Kane'Oro had asked of him. Even though he and Zia were on excellent terms, he took his role as a mentor very seriously, even if it meant spending hours every day teaching Zia about the world of Mu.

And of course, he had this weird habit of calling her “princess”. She figured it was something from his homeland, or her bad understanding of a common politeness. If she had tried at first to make him stop, he's been so reluctantly polite that she's had no choice but to accept it and move on.

She finished copying the last line and handed it to him for review. As he read, she stared out the window into the court gardens, watching birds and insects carelessly trail by. Oh, to be a little animal and wander peacefully… Why couldn't her life be as simple as Pichu's, who's taken to spending his days out in the trees now? It was unfair. Out of the two of them, she didn't know who was more of an ornamental pet.

Needless to say that she hated the idea.

“It is very good. You're progressing.”

She smiled, relieved that at least this one exercise was done with. She got writing down for the most part, but to keep a neat handwriting was the tricky part.

“We should practice a little more. Here, we could start with the major gliphes, and move on to-”

“Oh, not again. We've been writing all afternoon!”

Meliad blinked.

“Well...such is your goal.”, he answered with confusion. 

“I know, I know. But my hand starts to hurt. Can't we take a little break?”

He looked around, genuinely at a loss for a second.

“Well...I...I suppose we could, yes. If you would like we move on to another subject, I will need a moment to prepare it.”

“Thank the gods.”

And she let her face fall on the writing desk, not without sending her tutor into a shudder of inappropriateness. Ah, let him be shocked! She wasn't a princess, after all; merely a little country girl in a palace.

“You did very well.”, Meliad reassured. “You are learning faster than I would have thought. By the end of the month, you should have all seven levels covered.”

“We only ever use four.”

“His Majesty the Emperor insisted that I prepare you for the high-end classes of the Academy. To enter, it is required to have basic knowledge of all seven writing systems.”

Zia sighed, knowing very well she wouldn't escape it. Why would Kane'Oro want her to enroll in the Academy? She barely spoke the language right yet. Clearly, whatever “big plan” he had for her, she was starting to get nervous about.

“Would you like I fetch a cup of siris for you, princess?”

“I'm not thirsty.”

She raised her head from the desk, remembering her posture. In the library, only the sounds of books, slates and scrolls were coming to distract her from her thoughts. She stared through the window for a moment, trying to find relief in the dance of butterflies. How she longed of home...was Kane'Oro truly doing everything he could to get her back to her era? Or was it just something he said to soothe her? She didn't want to doubt him, but it's been a good while since she came here, and she's yet had to see any sign of him holding his word.

In the midst of her bitter contemplation, she noticed something. A hint of music coming to her ears. She sat up, listened for a moment, unable to locate the source of it.

“Do you hear this?”

Meliad raised his head from a scroll. The music was distant, not quite clear, but it certainly sounded very jovial. He stepped towards the window, and looked out over the court.

“Ah, it is the festival.”, he said after a moment of contemplation. “They are parading through town.”

Zia stood up, and tried to see it too. Beyond the walls of the castle, in the lower streets of town, she could see the colors and shapes of a large number of people walking through. Windows and doors had been decorated with colorful flags, flowers and all sorts of things. The music became clearer, and she could feel it more than she heard it: it was a dance, a celebration, something joyful.

“What are they celebrating?”

“Today is an important day for the people. They are celebrating the protector of Patiala: the Golden Lion. It defended the town from an enemy that came from over the sea.”

“It sure looks like they are having fun! Do you think we can join them?”

To that, Meliad frowned with a stern look.

“Absolutely not! This is a folk celebration. As a member of the Court of Mu, you are above such peasant distractions.”

“What?”

She blinked, not getting it. “Peasant distractions”?

“What do you mean? Doesn't the Emperor celebrate things too?”

“The Emperor and his court have other grand occasions. They are nobles, so they should not partake in the same pointless ruckus as the common folk.”

This time, it was Zia's turn to frown.

“Common folk? These are his people! Back home, even kings and leaders celebrated with their subjects!”

“You have to understand that your home is not anymore!”

That stung. There was no other way to say it. And perhaps he noticed it, for he covered his mouth immediately after.

“Forgive me! I...I did not mean to offend you, princess.”

“...I...I'm not offended.”

It stung. It definitely stung, and hit where it hurt. But it only made her frown some more.

“I'm not going to stay here long. I'm not going to become a citizen of Mu.”

She glanced at her workdesk, still covered in scrolls and chalk dust.

“I _will_ be going home. Why are you acting like I'm going to stay here, anyway? You know I won't.”

And she walked out. Meliad froze, hesitating, before following.

“Where are you going?”

“Outside. I _want_ to see that festival.”

“You can't!”

“Why not? I'm not part of the Emperor's court. I'm not a noble, I'm not even from here!”

She looked at him, and saw the way worry twisted his face. Her own expression softened up a little. 

“...come on. I just want to see it. It's become so boring in here...”

“I can't let you do this. If His Majesty were to know...”

“He won't know.”

She held his trembling hand in hers to ground him down.

“I'm allowed to walk the grounds of the palace. But...we don't know where these grounds end, right?”

“Please, you're going to get in horrible trouble.”

“I won't! Trust be. I've done this before.”

And she tugged on his hand to coax him, to which he could only follow. He was trembling, she could feel it; but for now, she wasn't ready to think reasonably. 

She had too many things in mind, anyway.

Leaving the palace itself was an easy task. To sneak past the guards was another. But one does not spend their childhood cooped up in a castle without learning of a few ways out. And soon enough, the two of them had made their way out of the walls, into the lower parts of town.

And it was definitely worth it. Wherever Zia looked was music, dancing, celebration. Metal effigies of the Golden Lion were paraded around like heroic relics, and people would throw flowers and sweets at it as offerings. Intricate dances were taking place in groups, all in twirling, jumping, ribbons floating in the wind. There was laughter, there was music, there was fun! All of this reminded Zia of her homeland, of her own celebrations and fests, in a way too beautiful to be real.

Truly, she felt at home here.

“I told you this would be worth it!”, she said in a loud voice to try to cover the crowd.

“I still think we should head back...”

“I told you, we're fine! I know how to look out for myself.”

She picked a couple flowers from a basket someone was passing around, and handed one to Meliad. He looked at it with worried doubt, still glancing around like a frightened animal.

“Come on.”, she said more softly. “Don't you miss your own home? You know how I feel.”

He looked down, still unsure. But she could see in his eyes that he was thinking so. He just refused to admit it, perhaps out of fear, and it hurt to witness. So she put a gentle hand on his arm, trying to get him to look at her. 

“I want you to have fun, too. You can't tell me you find palace life entertaining, do you?”

“...I don't.”, he admitted after a moment of silence.

Zia smiled.

“You can tell me. Because you know I'd understand. We're in the same boat, you know.”

He looked back at his flower, unsure. But then, he let out a weak chuckle.

“I suppose...this is better than writing lessons.”

“See? That's what I mean.”

And when the lion effigy was brought their way, they both tossed their offering at it. Even though Zia said she wouldn't want to become a citizen of this Empire, it still felt nice to take part in their rituals and customs.

Wherever and whenever she was, some things just couldn't change.

Down in the streets, she barely felt time pass. Dancing, partying, enjoying the brightness and friendliness of people, it all made her less cautious. Meliad might have been her lifeline at first, her tether back to the boring reality, but with time his words of caution drowned within the cheers of the crowd. And before she knew it, Zia had dropped her guard, abandoning all idea of stealth. 

The rest happened without she even realized it.

The crowd was becoming rowdy. Perhaps someone had gotten too inebriated; perhaps it was getting too thick to move through. The heavy lion statue started to wobble on its stand, that took six sturdy people to carry through town. One of them cowered, may it be the weight of the statue of the exhaustion of such a day, and the golden lion tilted. Zia noticed it around the same time as the others, just a moment before it was too late.

The crowd moved in a wave, and the carriers with it. In another moment of weakness, the lion tilted forward, and gravity caught up. The people right in front did not see it early enough to move away, and the gold lion started crashing right to the ground.

The moment she saw it happen, Zia moved on instinct.

People drew away, cowering under the threat of being crushed under several dozen stones of massive gold. The statue was very large, and anything caught under its fall would be done for. But where they all braced for the horrible clank of metal against the paved ground, nothing of the sort ever came.

They moved out of the way, revealing what could have happened; and most importantly, revealing what _was_ happening indeed.

Zia had her arm extended out. She had screamed, as did many others, in a pointless warning; but where such a gesture and voice would not have changed anything, hers happened to be of a different nature. And before she had even realized it, she had caught the lion statue in mid-air, stopping it inches from the ground. Ensnared in the net of her mind, it had escaped gravity and was now holding perfectly still.

Once panic had struck, she realized what she was doing, and she wasn't alone. Soon, all those eyes turned to her, to her outreached arm and to the frozen lion, the weight of which was starting to become awfully noticeable. She had lucked out, but she would not be able to hold it much longer; she's only ever held very light items without a crown, and she was starting to feel the strain of all that gold weighing against her mind. She clenched her fist, trying to fight it, to not let it all drop at a moment's notice, but she knew it would be useless. So she used what strength she had left to put the statue back in its upright position, turning it around in the air so that the lion's paws faced the ground. Then she let it fall, and the loud noise of metal sounded against the pavement as she fell on her knees, out of breath.

But by the time she'd caught it again, all eyes were now on her.

It didn't strike right away, but soon enough she realized what she just did. She's used her ability, right in the open! Everyone had seen it! Panic surged through her again as she stood up in a jolt, hiding her hand as if it were the source of that sudden shame. She flipped around hurriedly, but couldn't escape those eyes on her. Everyone was staring, whispering, some were pointing, and she knew that it wouldn't pass as a coincidence. She'd get into big trouble, the kind of trouble _witches_ wouldn't come back from.

The crowd parted. She wanted to run, but she felt stuck in place. Her worst fear came true when she recognized the armor suits of the palace guards.

This time, there was no escape.

~~~~~ 

Kane'Oro was a gentle man. She was sure of it. In all the time Zia had been here, he's never done anything to hurt her.

But today, she'd find out that he could also be terrifying, in proportions that she would never have envisioned.

“I am deeply disappointed.”, his voice sounded out like a thunder rumble. “You disobeyed my orders and ventured outside of the palace, to mingle with the peasant folk and their meaningless festivities.”

Zia couldn't reply anything to that. She was looking down, her hands wrung together, her voice unable to sound out. She felt like a little girl again, unable to even breathe right without feeling like her life would be in danger.

“And you let her.”, he resumed, his accusation switching targets. “I entrusted her safety to you, and you let me down.”

Meliad was cowering on the ground next to her, frozen in a pleading prostration that could fell apart any moment now, given how much he was trembling. The poor boy had reasons to be afraid, and even though he tried so hard to keep his countenance, there was almost nothing to be kept. And it hurt Zia more than her own scolding, for she knew it was all her fault.

And of course, the Emperor was fully aware of it.

“I expected better. I definitely expected better. But this is what I get.”

He snapped his fingers, and two guards stepped up.

“Zia, your punishment will be twenty strokes. As for you, since you failed the one task I have given you, you shall receive double.”

They stepped again, and Zia cowered in place as well, fearing the worst; but they grabbed Meliad and forced him up, revealing his tear-soaked face. Confusion soon led the way to horror as she realized that he would have to pay for the both of them; and he knew it fully. She tried to call him, to reach out, but he was led into a separate room where she couldn't see him anymore. However, she could still hear him; and what she heard froze her blood to the core.

She failed to hold back her tears, and cried them out as empathy took a hold of her. With each lash he received, it was as if her own back was being struck, and it was all her fault. It hurt to know that she caused his pain, she and her own recklessness; she looked up at the Emperor, trying to make it stop, but he ignored the pleas in her eyes. Instead, he stood like a statue, unmoved by the boy's cries, as if nothing could reach him anymore.

It wasn't cruelty. It was sheer, stone cold indifference. And it tore even further at her.

It seemed to last on forever. Whenever she thought it was over, the cries would start out again. She couldn't count, she didn't want to face the reality of just how much Meliad would suffer by her fault; she might as well have been the one whipping him. So she cried, falling to her knees and giving into the pain, until at last, at final last, it ended.

Her face was soaked with tears. She could barely see anymore, barely hear between her sobs and her will to mute it all away. And to that, Kane'Oro simply sat down on his throne.

“I hope you have learned your lesson.”

She sniffled, trying to keep her composure. But it proved impossible, for she felt way too horrible about it. Silence reigned for a few more moments, during which she didn't want to look at him. But she knew she would have to. She'd have to face his wrath, in his twisted way.

But when her eyes finally laid on his face, she found no wrath left on it. Instead, he almost looked... _sympathetic._

“Believe me, my child. This hurts me greatly, too. But you have to understand that your reckless behavior has consequences.”

She sniffled again, trying to form her words.

“We...we weren't doing anything bad! We were...we were just...we wanted... _I_ wanted...”

“I understand. But there are some things that cannot be done, no matter how much you want them. There is a reason why I do not want you to walk outside the court, and it is for your own safety.”

“But why!?”, she protested. “Why are you keeping me here?! Why aren't you helping me!?”

“Because I cannot help you.”

Zia's breath got caught.

“My child...”, Kane'Oro spoke slowly. “I would love to help you return to your era. I know it is what you want, and that you miss your home. But it simply cannot be done. Neither mageia nor khemeia will allow it. And besides...you are not meant to return.”

... _what?_

“I know it might shock you. But your presence here has a meaning. You will understand it all in due-”

“When!?”, she burst out, getting back on her feet. “When will you tell me!? You keep avoiding it, and it's driving me insane!”

She knew she was talking back to the Emperor of Mu, and that any moment now her head would roll flat on the ground. But if she were to die, then so be it. She wouldn't contain these questions any longer!

“You want me to join the Academy, to learn about your world, but it isn't mine! I'm not meant to stay here, but you want me to! So why!? Why are you not saying anything!?!”

Kane'Oro barely reacted. It's as if he had expected such an outburst. Remembering Meliad, she suddenly caught herself and calmed down, fearing he might get punished even more in her stead; but the Emperor did nothing of it. Instead, he stood up, and extended his hand as if to silence her. So she stayed silent, but he didn't move, keeping his arm up. And in a thrust of lucidity, she understood.

It all came to her with the same certitude as light that came to her eyes, as sounds to her ears and as the cold tears to her skin. For a moment, she could see it, she could see what he was doing, what he was _showing_. But she did not see it like she saw his body, it was something else, something no known sense could explain. 

The mighty beast was standing still, like a dog awaiting an order. She couldn't identify it, but she knew it could easily kill her if it wanted. Yet is showed no sign of wanting so, and stood peacefully with all the majesty of a king lion. 

She saw others, too. Watchful birds standing around the room where guards were, diligent bees and quiet cats in the place of servants, sleepy foxes in the stead of nobles and courtesans. She looked down at her hands, and felt them to be different, too; but she couldn't exactly sense what they were. She knew there was something to her, but in her troubled state, she couldn't sense its form. It had yet to come. 

Kane'Oro's face relaxed, and the beast laid down like a cat. It still overshadowed the room by its aura, yet it was nothing frightening or cruel anymore. But it was looking at her, its chin high as if it were judging her, and somehow she understood it. She understood what it wanted, what _he_ wanted, and so she raised her hand in turn.

A scroll started floating. Then two, then three, then more. They came to her with ease, and in that half-sight she could see the threads of gold that spun from her fingers and wrapped around whatever she wanted to bring to her. She saw her power given form, her ability finally put into shape as she brought more and more items into the air, creating a web of gold extending from her palms and fingers, a web which she controlled. With a twitch of her mind, she brought the threads closer, bundled together, then far apart and circling her like a shield. The beast's tail slowly moved, showing appreciation, and she continued. Now that she could see the threads, she could manipulate them with ease, and that's exactly what she did without she realized it. 

Little by little, the half-sight faded away, and her easy grasp on her own ability too. Slowly, all the things she had brought up came to the ground, and she realized what she was doing. She looked to Kane'Oro, waiting for his verdict, and he nodded.

“Your mageia is impressive.”, he commented. “Without training, you already manage to control it quite well.”

Zia blinked, and looked down at her hands. The threads of gold had disappeared, but she could still sense them, just waiting to reach out and seize the world like one seizes the day.

“Is that...what it's called? Mageia?”

“It is one of its names. But many others have sought to call it the Power of Kings. For it is the privilege of the royal Muan bloodline.”

Zia jolted her head up.

“But...I don't understand! I don't know where I got it from!”

“Who knows? Perhaps it was simply meant to be.”

He stood up, and walked to her. In his stride, she could feel the mighty beast's pace, even though she couldn't see it anymore. Gently, his hands laid on her shoulders, and she tried to keep calm.

“Have you ever felt like you were able of so much more? Like there is potential within you, that only begs to be let free?”

She tried to think back. All these years in Spain, where she's been reduced to nothing more but a doll. Her time spent traveling with Esteban and the others, where she's always been a secondary role, a neck meant to carry the medallion of the Sun and nothing more. 

“I...I don't know.”

“I do not expect you to accept it so soon. But you will need to get used to the idea, that perhaps your place has been here all along.”

And then, he smiled.

“It was not a coincidence. It was foreseen.”

She didn't know what to make of it.

When she retreated to her room, after failing to check on Meliad, she collapsed on her bed with a heavy sigh. From his perch, Pichu fluttered down to her, landing on her chest to greet her.

“Zia sad?”, he asked, noticing her red eyes. 

“I'm sad.”, she nodded. “I'm horribly sad. Because I'm a horrible horrible person.”

She held the little feather ball against her, thinking about her friend. How he must be suffering right now… She couldn't fathom it. She hated the idea, yet she had to face it.

“Pichu, I'm afraid that maybe there's no way we're going home.”

The bird looked up at her, but didn't seem to understand. She didn't have the energy to explain it to him, so she just left it at that and instead buried her face into a pillow.

There was so much she'd have to learn.


	8. And Become its Kin

“I just don't know what I'm going to do.”, she admitted softly. “I don't know if any of this is true.”

She messed with the needle aimlessly, twisting threads between her fingers. On her lap, her latest work looked like a sad attempt at continuing something, only to fail miserably. 

“Was I really meant to end up here? Was it my fate all along?”

“Fate is a tortuous thing.”, sighed Vai'Sina as she kept painting threads. “No one can see it, no one can decipher its meaning. It might as well not have one.”

“It doesn't make sense. If I'm meant to be here, then...why was I born in my time? Ten thousand years from today?”

“Who knows? Perhaps the answer is not what you expect.”

Zia sighed, putting down her work. With tired feet, she walked to the window, watching the trees in the gardens below. She had such a lovely view from the bedroom, but even that couldn't drive her thoughts away from all the questions that plagued her mind. Questions about fate, about destiny, and about herself, all twisted and tangled together like threads on a failed weaving attempt. 

What was she doing here? Why was she kept prisoner in this palace, why was Kane'Oro keeping his motives from her? She didn't understand. It was all too confusing, too overwhelming for her, and the more she tried to make sense of it, the less she succeeded. But she couldn't just ignore it. She couldn't turn her back to perhaps her only chance of going home.

“Are you not happy here?”, the quiet woman asked after a moment of silence. “Would you rather be on the road with your friends?”

“I...I didn't say that. Of course I'm happy here. I can't complain.”

Still, her eyes sought out the window as she struggled to follow through.

“I see.”

Slowly, Vai'Sina put down her work and stood up as well. For a while, the two of them looked out the window, without speaking a word; simply watching birds live their life in the branches. Zia wasn't really in a loquacious mood, and it felt nice to be understood nonetheless. A soft hand rested on her shoulder, and she glanced up for a moment, but returned her attention to the gardens soon after.

“You miss them.”, Vai'Sina said in her quiet fashion. “And that is fine. If you did not, it would have been strange, don't you think?”

Zia shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

“What about your family? Do you miss them?”

Again, Zia pondered for a moment. 

“My mother died when I was young. My father...”

Her throat got stuck for a moment.

“I...I was taken from him. I never got to see him again until the day he died.”

“My poor, poor child.”

The hand on her shoulder brought her a little closer, and Zia accepted the embrace. She wasn't particularly into it, but after a moment, she did return it. It felt nice, that was all. It'd have been rude to refuse.

“You have gone a long path. I see it.”

Vai'Sina's hand cupped Zia's face with an utmost softness.

“I see in your eyes that you have suffered. No child should ever live such horrible events.”

“But I'm not a child. I'm...”

She tried to run the numbers in her mind, but it turned out that she had no clear idea of her age. Upon her arrival in Spain, she had been given a new birthday and her age got arbitrarily decided upon, and even today she struggled to recall how old she exactly was. She barely even knew just how much time had passed since she left with Esteban and Mendoza. 

“...I'm lost. I'm so lost.”

She didn't know why, but her throat hurt again. She tried to hold back a sob, but failed at it.

“I don't know anymore. I don't know what I'm doing here, I...I barely even know who I am!”

It hurt to foresee, she knew it. But she couldn't help it. Vai'Sina held her closer, and before she knew it, she had started crying. 

“Let your feelings out.”, she advised. “Let them all wash away.”

She caressed her back and hair in a very gentle manner as she cried, not so much to shush her cries as to help her cry through her doubts and worries. Zia held onto her, not caring about proper etiquette or whatever, and just let it happen, for she felt weak and unable to change it. She was a grown girl, and yet she was acting like a crybaby in front of a queen! What shame, what shame!

What tragedy to know that she'd never be able to go home. But there was no other way, now.

“I never wanted this...”, she breathed between two cries. “I don't know why it's happening, I don't know what I did to deserve this!”

“You didn't do anything, for you never deserved this. This is not a punishment for some fault you committed. This isn't your fault.”

Zia forced herself to look up at her.

“But...but what if it is?”

“How could it? Did you want it to happen?”

She blinked, taking a moment to wipe some tears away.

“...no.”

“Did you make it happen? Did you decide, by your own hand, to send yourself back to a distant past?”

“No.”

“Then it wasn't your fault.”

She grabbed the cloth she has been working on, and gently brushed Zia's tears away. The gesture was simple, and yet she felt it to be so tender that it made her feel weird. A kind of weird that she's never felt before.

“What matters now is not the past. If there is a way to send you back to your era, I'm sure we will find it; but for the time being, we have to make sure you are fine and happy.”

Zia felt bad that she's stained her pretty work with her tears, but Vai'Sina made nothing of it.

“Kane'Oro knows how much it matters to you. He would never hold you prisoner here. But you have to understand that it might take years before we have a way to send you back. It would not be right to leave you in an unstable situation for all this time.”

Zia looked down, not sure of anything. It is true that she hadn't considered this perspective before.

“But then...if I start making my life here, will I still want to go back? If I start...having attachments, I will need to leave them...”

“Would you rather have no life and no attachments at all, hanging onto a promise that might not come before a long time? This is not a healthy way of thinking.”

She finished cleaning up her face, and looked at the neckerchief she's been weaving. It was all scrunched up and stained with tears, now.

“I'm sorry I made you waste your work.”, Zia said in a tiny voice.

“It was not a waste. On the contrary, I am glad it got to serve a purpose.”

“But now it's all dirty...”

Vai'Sina smiled.

“And what about it? Everything gets dirty at some point. Everything gets broken, undone, finished, and we cannot do anything about it. Does that mean that we should never start them?”

“I...I don't know.”

Zia nervously rubbed her arm, and let her continue.

“Everything ends at some point. But it should not stop you from starting them anyway. Even if some years from now, you have to abandon the life you have built here, you will have spent those years thriving and living, and making the best of yourself.”

That's when her fine hand gently held Zia's.

“And if your way home never comes...then you will have something stable here. Something to hold onto.”

And at that, Zia looked up. She saw the woman's smile, a warm smile that made her feel all weird again. A kind that she didn't know, but that she felt to be good. Definitely good.

“Is that...what Kane'Oro wants?”, she asked with hesitation. “He wants me to make my life here, so that...so that I don't spend years waiting?”

Vai'Sina nodded.

“He knew that you would come, and he has planned it for so long. He has been waiting for your arrival with utmost joy.”

“How come? What's so special about knowing I would come someday?”

At that, Vai'Sina fell silent for a moment. She sat back down on her work seat, and Zia sat nearby, listening.

“Fisaga and I have been his partners for many years, now.”, she started. “We have shared his life and his worries for so long. We are a family.”

She looked down at her hands, at an intricate ring she was bearing. 

“But our family isn't exactly...complete. We have tried and tried again, but neither of us could give him an heir. And it brought him great distress, and to us as well.”

Zia could understand his concern. Without an heir, there was no way to secure his dynasty. But then, she thought back to her father, to that man who had missed his daughter so much that he had been willing to adopt a little orphan, to try to fill the void in his heart. She knew her parents had tried to have a child for a very long time, and her birth had come to them like a blessing. 

She failed to understand where she fit in all of this. But the more she thought of Papacamayo, the more a stray thought started to slither into her mind. It couldn't be…?

“So...what about me? What does he intend to do?”, she asked warily.

“A year or so ago, he was told of the prophecy that announced your arrival. A young girl brought in by the desert, one that would have the mageia. One that he could take under his wing.”

She looked at Zia.

“He did not make much of it at first. But the more he thought of it, and of how it pertained to him...the more he understood. He grew fond of the idea, and to him it seemed like this girl would be the heir he had so desperately desired.”

Her face squished into an endeared smile.

“You should have seen him. I doubt 'overjoy' would suffice to tell you just how he felt about you! Before he even met you, he already knew he would do anything for you. For this daughter of the sands that he kept dreaming about. And...I have to admit that his dreams became ours very soon.”

More and more realization started to hit. Zia looked as confused as could be, and her eyes slowly widened.

“He...he knew I'd come. That's why he took me in.”, she stuttered. “That's...that's because he wants to...to make me his heiress?”

Vai'Sina nodded, and Zia gasped.

“But why? Why would he...why me? I'm not an heiress, I'm...I'm just some random child!”

“You have the right idea, but you look at it the wrong way.”, she giggled. “Only a member of the royal family can hope getting on the throne.”

Her smile softened.

“And since you do not have any parents or family...we could become yours.”

Zia stopped mid-thought.

“You mean...you'd adopt me?”

She nodded. 

“Of course, Kane'Oro would rather it be your decision. But in waiting for the right moment to tell you, he keeps you in the dark and I have seen how frustrating it is for you. So it is best I tell you, so you can think on it.”

If only she could! To think straight seemed out of reach for Zia in the moment.

“And...and what about you, and Fisaga? Would you…?”

“We have long discussed it before you even came. We have accepted that this heiress that would come would become part of our family. But now that I got to know you, I have seen just how much of a wonderful child you are.”

Very gently, her hand laid on Zia's.

“Know that if I were to call you my daughter, it would not be for some prophecy. It would be for _you_.”

She smiled, and that warm smile sent more shivers through Zia's heart. She felt the weird again, and now that she knew of these people's intentions, she managed to put a name on it.

In that moment, she knew what it felt like to be a newborn child. To have been expected for so long, dreamed about, to have been part of plans before she even came to be. To be the object of love, of a _parent's_ love, simply for existing.

And it was overwhelming.

“I know it is a lot to take in.”, Vai'Sina continued, withdrawing her hand. “In the end, your decision is what matters. Do think of it for a while. Oh, and rest assured that even if you choose to not become our child, you would still be the Emperor's ward, and keep living here. Do not let that factor into your decision.”

“...I shall.”

She felt awkward. She felt so warm, but at the same time under a pressure she didn't know how to name. And it was strange, foreign, and she didn't like it.

How horribly weird of a situation she was in, now!

~~~~~ 

“To be adopted into the Emperor's family is a great honor. It would also be a very kind gesture of his part.”

“I know. But this isn't what I'm worried about.”

Zia sat by the window, her fingers running through Pichu's feathers without much precision. The bird just crooned happily, always eager to be pet and cared for like the birdbrain he was; but at the sound of a tray being put down, he raised his head with interest.

“Normally, the bloodline would not allow for such a thing.”, said Meliad as he poured a cup of siris. “But you possess the Power of Kings, and were the object of a prophecy. It would be madness to not go for it.”

“Madness, or reason. He barely knows me at all!”

“Two moons isn't what I would call 'barely'.”

He handed her a cup of the beverage, and she accepted it with a sigh. Pichu didn't even wait for him to offer sugar biscuits before fluttering to the plate and happily grabbing one. She'd swear he's gotten even rounder than before, with all the pomp of this new lifestyle of theirs.

“Plus, he would have time to get to know you more. You would spend a lot of time together.”

“We don't exactly spend a lot already.”

“It would be different. As his daughter, you would receive some education directly from him. It would be a good occasion to bond.”

She remained dubious, but granted him benefit of the doubt. After all, she did see princess Margarita interact with her parents every now and then, back in Spain.

“I don't even know the first thing about being a princess.”, she said after taking a sip.

“That is exactly what he would teach you.”

“Princess Zia, rrk! Princess Zia!!”

“As for the rest, you can count on me. It is what I was appointed for.”

“And I thank you for that.”

She noticed he was still standing, so she had to tell him to sit down and enjoy some of the treats he's been eying like a sad, hungry dog. It was always a little awkward to keep their rank difference into account; so what would it be like after she became a princess of Mu? 

“How is your back, by the way? Is the bandage holding?”

“Very well, princess. I have to thank you again.”

If he's refused to have her attend his lash wounds directly, she's insisted on helping make a soothing balm for them. Whenever she thought back on it, or saw him make the slightest of winces as he stretched an arm or laid down, she couldn't help but feel absolutely horrible. In such a position, she would have many new responsibilities, and all her actions would have big consequences. She couldn't afford to screw up, especially not if her friend were to be punished for it. 

“I don't want to bring you anymore trouble.”, she said. “You know what? If I do become a princess, my first decree will be to ban lashing altogether.”

Meliad let out a slight chuckle. 

“I am afraid the Court will not accept it so readily. They are very fond of authority.”

“Well they shouldn't. After all, _I_ am the Court! I decide what they will be fond of!”

And she puffed up her chest in a ridiculous display of authority that made Meliad chortle even more. Pichu stood on the table next to her, and mimicked her pose.

“I decide! I decide!”

“See? Even Pichu agrees. That means my words are law of nature, for even animals speak them!”

“I decide!!”

“Exactly! And for that, I shall name you my captain of the guard! Clearly you have enough brains for it.”

That was it. The poor boy burst out in laughter, trying and failing to hold it back. And Zia laughed out as well, renouncing on trying to keep up this facade of serious authority. For it felt good to laugh, to not think too much about this situation.

The others would never believe her, when she'd get to tell them about her adventures. She'd have so many stories to tell.

“...it feels kind of scary.”, she admitted after a moment of laughter. “But...if you're with me, I feel like it's going to be alright. Because I know I won't be alone.”

Meliad blinked, still stifling a chuckle.

“I will do my best, princess. I will make sure you can count on me.”

“Me too, me too! Rrk!”

Zia smiled, her eyes looking out the window again. So much that would happen, from then on...so much that she was apprehending. But so much that she would try to live through. 

To have a father again. To have parents again. To be part of a family again. She didn't really know about it, but...the more she thought on it, and the more she felt like maybe, _maybe_ , it wouldn't be so bad.


	9. She who Brings the Rain of Sand

The moon was beautiful, tonight. 

It brought light to the world when the whole island was asleep. It brought some of the sun's warmth into the night, as if to remind everyone that it'd come back soon. As if to reassure whoever was still awake that everything would be fine in the morning.

“If only.”, Zia sighed.

With a gesture of her finger, she picked up another pebble, and sent it floating up to join the others. Through sheer worry and mindpower, she's put together a whole sea of little stones floating above her head in a circular pattern, idly spinning around on the path of her thoughts. Thoughts which wouldn't calm down anytime soon, it seemed.

She looked at the medallion she still carried in her hand, let a sliver of moonlight dance on its engravings. Once again, her mother's gentle words echoed back to her ears, into an illusion of words that she couldn't exactly remember, but whose impact still lingered on. Her voice that was so distant, that she imagined more than she remembered, that almost haunted her the more she thought back on it. Yes, she recalled her mother. She was not a certain face, but a myriad of scattered sensations: the embrace of her solid arms, the touch of a chubby hand over hers, a slight tug in her hair as it was being carefully combed. She was kind, gentle, and brought some flowery fragrance with her wherever she stepped.

Even when she was sent away from home, Zia fought to preserve this image of her. She fought to preserve her memory, her secret, the mission that was entailed to her in keeping the medallion of her foremothers. She fought so hard that it had imprinted into her; and now, she was supposed to...give it up? To leave it be, to replace it? 

She recalled her father. He's always been such a gentle and soft man. As far as she could remember, he's always had white hair and wrinkles, and a slight tremble to his voice that told of his upcoming weakness. She's never heard him scream or speak above a whisper, and each of his words seemed to carry some deeper, profound meaning whenever he spoke. She's come to associate him with the sound of a brew boiling away, with the scent of freshly-chopped herbs, with the soft pounding of a pestle into some squishy leaves. 

That day, when he died, she's sworn to protect his memory. She's sworn it for him, for the world, for Maina who had also known him. Even though she wouldn't voice it, she had decided to bring revenge against those who have killed him, against those who have taken her away from him. It was in his memory that she had decided to be strong, for that she'd never bear to see his legacy and his efforts wasted. When she'd hit a low point, she'd remember him, remember the gentleness in his words and his hands, and it'd give her hope that the world wasn't all bad and evil. There were good forces in it too, and he has been one of them. But now, would she have to abandon it as well? Would she have to forsake his memory and replace him, like he's never mattered at all?

This prospect was already horrible enough on its own. But the worst part of it was that she couldn't oppose it either. She had refused to call her Spanish captors “friends” for all these years, on the basis that they were rotten and despicable at their core; but this time, it was different. Kane'Oro and his partners were great people, who had helped her so much since she arrived here. There were many reasons why she would do good to accept their offer, and many why she _wanted_ to. 

They had good intentions, a good character and they've long wished for a child, so they would treat her right. Already, what time she had spent with them had proven delightful, and she would love to get to know them more. And as she's seen the other day, the friendship they had could very well evolve into something more.

She remembered with what gentleness Vai'Sina had brushed her tears away, hugged her and comforted her. It was a gentleness she hadn't known since she was a little girl, one she's almost forgotten. The gentleness of a loving mother, one who cared deeply for her child's well-being. Without thinking, Zia touched to her cheek, where she had been touched so softly, and again that feeling rose in her heart. A feeling of _want_.

She's missed it. She never knew just how much she's missed it. Her cheek felt wet, her heart felt tight. 

“Mama...”, she whispered under her breath.

In the weak light of the moon, something moved. Blinking, she noticed one of the pebbles that have been floating over her was going down. She flicked it back up, and it danced with the others for a time, before some more landed down on the edge of the balcony. Frowning, she sent them back up, but they escaped her control and landed on the floor.

“Come on...”

She tried to send them back up, but they floated away instead; What was going on? Could it be her abilities were going crazy? She paused for a moment, trying to focus, but the pebbles were still floating around without she wanted them to.

...that wasn't her doing. When she realized that, they floated up to behind her, to the door leading back inside. And with great ease, they landed in Kane'Oro's palm.

“I hope I did not interrupt your thoughts.”

Zia got so surprised to see him here that the rest of her little pebbles almost fell down in shock. But she managed to hold them up, long enough to send them back into the garden pond she picked them from. They landed in a rain noise that startled the sea dragons from their sleep.

“I'm sorry I woke you up.”

“Do not apologize, my child. You are not at fault.”

He stood to her side, watching the garden from the balcony. It was so quiet at night, and the moon shimmered off the sea in the distance like a glimmering blanket. Zia didn't really know what to make of his intimidating presence, so she stayed quiet.

And so, for a time, they watched the scenery together. Zia didn't dare resume floating up pebbles to vent her thoughts, as she didn't know whether that was appropriate or not. But again, just like he was reading her mind, he offered her those he was still holding in his hand. And she hesitated for a moment, before picking them up with her mind and floating them around. When they came his way, he picked up the pace, and let them swirl about for a moment before passing them back to her. She almost dropped them, but caught them at the last second, and resumed floating them in a slow, elegant loop.

What a curious exercise. She had never practiced her gift with anyone before; she would never have thought anyone would have the same gift as her, even! But in the world of Mu, mageia was a real notion. It was the Power of Kings, and such a king was right next to her. If their little game went on rather haphazardly for a moment, soon her mind settled and the dance of the stones became much smoother, relaxed. They passed from one's control to another with ease, and it almost felt like second nature to her. It almost felt...natural.

She didn't even realize she's stopped crying, or worrying. 

It did have to stop after a while, however, for endurance wasn't her greatest point just yet. She held the stones up in place as she felt a headache come up, rubbing her forehead with a slight wince. Kane'Oro chuckled, accepting the end of their silent game.

“It is very good.”, he congratulated. “You have quite a mastery of your mageia. With time and practice, you shall surpass even myself.”

“I've never lifted anything for so long.”, she said as if to excuse herself. “I still have some trouble.”

“All arts come with a rough start. There are some things I can teach you, so that you have an easier time.”

His hand rested on her shoulder, and she blinked. It was such a heavy hand, and yet such a gentle one too.

“But for now, you should go back to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day.”

She knew she should, but still, she couldn't shake off the thoughts that plagued her so much. And she knew that he could see them. He could see her restless mind at work, just like she had seen his soul take the form of this mighty beast that day.

“Unless of course...you would like to stay a little longer.”

She nodded. She turned her eyes to the moon, remembering her previous contemplation, and just let it all out. 

She let her mind do most of the talking at first. But then, her words came out to give a semblance of explanation, and she let them happen. She didn't attempt to stop them, as she told the tale of her youth, of her parents, and of what they meant to her. Kane'Oro listened with great respect, not interrupting her, simply letting her vent out the worry she had on her heart. 

“It's not that I don't want to accept your offer.”, she said. “But...I'm afraid for what it will entail. How can I do this to my father, if I were to replace him? I cannot, I cannot for the life of me.”

At some point while she told it, she had started crying again. But it didn't hurt as much, this time. She knew Kane'Oro would understand, for he always seemed to understand. He just had this effect about him, and she hoped, she hoped with all her heart it wasn't just an impression.

He didn't say anything, simply listened on. It was clear he was touched by her turmoil, and that he wouldn't dismiss it. She feared for a moment he would force her to abide by his will and by the prophecy, but he made no such thing.

Instead, he turned to her.

“If truly this causes you so much pain, then we should not go through with the adoption. The last thing I want to do is to hurt you, and I would never bear to see you live an unhappy daughter.”

“It is not that it causes me pain...”, Zia hesitated, fiddling with her hair. “But I cannot bear to choose. You have been nothing but kind to me, and it's true that I should start building something here…”

She looked down at the gardens, at the ripple of the moon on the pond surface.

“Yet that would mean abandoning what I left behind. Accepting I would never go back home.”

Gently, Kane'Oro then shook his head.

“You are thinking in black and white, my child. You see the situation as an ultimatum, while it is nothing of the sort.”

Zia blinked.

“How so?”

“First of all, no one said you shall forget your birth parents. On the contrary, that would be unwise. You can never truly part from your origins, and they remain at the core of what you are.”

His thumb carefully grazed her tears away. 

“Moving forward does not mean abandoning the past. Your ancestors are part of you, and they should be honored.”

“Would I not betray their memory by replacing them?”

“No one can ever be replaced. Even if I am to adopt you, I cannot replace your father, and I will never try to do so. Yet I will love you as if you were mine, for it is what is good.”

Zia drew her eyes away.

“If I do become your daughter...I will be a princess of Mu. I will not be able to return home, for I will be bound to this new responsibility.”

“What is a throne, to a child's happiness? If that time comes, we will be able to find someone else to bear that title.”

If. If that time comes, not when. This struck her the most, for after all, there was no guarantee she'd ever be able to go back.

To hold onto hope and wait, or let it go and build something new? She already knew the answer, it was obvious; but she was afraid to face it.

“...will you truly?”

“I assure you. And until then, you will never have to want for anything.”

It wouldn't be so bad. She knew so. She'd be trained and prepared for this role, and it was what these people wanted. These nice, caring people.

It would be cruel to refuse them. And she didn't want to be cruel. Her parents taught her to be kind, and she would honor their memory. Perhaps it was what they'd have wanted.

“...alright.”, she said after a time. “I accept.”

Kane'Oro smiled, a warm smile that shone as much as the moon. In that moment, she got another glimpse of the mighty beast, and for that brief second she knew what he felt.

Pride. A father's pride, like her own father had felt for her. 

~~~~~ 

The atmosphere was a bit tense in the hall, she could feel it. But she decided to not be afraid. She faced the crowd, withstood their eyes on her as she made her way down slowly, knowing exactly what this day meant for the people of Patiala. She needed to be brave, and to hold her composure.

She wasn't afraid. She had no reason to be. She just knew so. Once she arrived before the throne, she knelt down before the Emperor, lowering her head. Her heart was beating fast, but she wouldn't falter. She'd had time to prepare, after all.

“Today, the isle of Mu has been blessed with the greatest of gifts.”

His voice sounded out like a roar in the hall, booming above the crowd to be heard by everyone. 

“For we welcome not only a new citizen of our Empire and a new friend; but a daughter. A princess, sent to us from beyond all that is known.”

The three of them stepped forward. To her neck, Fisaga passed the amulet; on her shoulders, Vai'Sina draped the mantle. With both his hands, Kane'Oro held hers, and invited her to stand up; in full view of the crowd, he held her in his arms, and she returned it. She was so small, so fragile in his embrace that he might as well crush her; but he wouldn't. He never could, for she had become something more precious than his own life.

Slowly, she turned around, and faced the crowd. She could see all the eyes set on her, but stood with courage despite it all. For such was her place, now. Today, she was joining the most powerful family in the Empire; as such, she had no reason to be afraid.

It was what she had chosen.

“People of Mu, I present to you the new Crown Princess. I present to you, her Imperial Highness Rana'Ori, Princess of Mu!”

The crowd cheered. Everyone celebrated. Amongst them, Meliad was there, offering her a reassuring smile. On her arms, Kane'Oro's hands were warm and heavy, offering her a lifeline to the world. 

Tomorrow will be a long day.


	10. She who Holds Time in her Grace

As days passed, Zia thought she's maybe chosen wrong. As weeks passed, her doubts slowly faded away into the back of her mind. As months passed, she started to forget about it. 

And two years after she first came here, Rana had made this place her new home.

Of course, getting used to it had been the hardest part. There have been many days when she felt she couldn't do it, many nights when she cried herself to sleep thinking of home, many moments when she considered giving it up altogether. Even though she had accepted she wouldn't be coming back to her time, there was still a part of her that wished, that _yearned_ to hear Esteban and Tao's voices again, to feel the rush of the Golden Condor under her feet, to follow the path of adventure. She missed it all, she missed it so terribly! But there was no changing the past.

Her adoption into the royal family was her point of no return. Her new name was the first stone with which she'd have to build her life.

Of all the things she'd had to get used to, this one was the hardest. A new name meant a new identity, a new self; but this was a tradition she couldn't escape. If she wanted to face the crowd and be part of Mu, she needed a Muan name. Out of all possibilities, however, it surprised her that Kane'Oro chose to name her Rana'Ori, “the bringer of sand”. Out of all the names he could have come up with…! Either it was a pure coincidence, either her life would go in directions she dreaded to consider. Needless to say that she grew very afraid for the few weeks following the adoption; but she eventually settled her mind by telling herself that she couldn't be _the_ Rana'Ori. It was a coincidence, and nothing more. As for any proof of the contrary, she made sure to stomp it away so far into the back of her mind that her existential anxiety would never find it.

Luckily for her, the people close to her knew what she felt like. Now that she was Crown Princess, she needed to learn the ropes of ruling, which meant that she could spend more time in Kane'Oro's company. Of course, it was very formal company, and most of the time she'd simply sit somewhere by while he took all the decisions. But she'd get to be with him, and he'd always find a moment to answer her questions at the end of some meeting or assembly. Mostly, she'd learn from watching him do, learn the duties of an imperial person and what sort of situations she'd have to face in the future. For she would be Empress one day, and she would need to be ready.

No pressure, really. 

Yet with all these expectations came great support. The Emperor was always ready to answer her doubts, with some way to reassure her. With time, it became natural for Rana to seek out his advice and good words, since he always seemed to have some at the ready. He was guiding her, training her, comforting her. Loving her. If at first she felt too guilty about forgetting Papacamayo, time and memory helped ease her thoughts. And that's how she gave into it, gave into this strange paternal love she was being offered, and accepted her new parents as her own.

What a strange unit they were. The simple fact they were three had been enough to thoroughly confuse Rana, who's always been used to more traditional ways. What kind of greedy child was she, to have three parents where many children had none? It did take her some time to understand that this was simply one of the ways of Mu, and that it was natural. 

Those of the imperial bloodline were, in a sense, above humanity. Bestowed upon with powers no one else was able of, they were thought to be of a completely different world, akin to gods. Yet they ruled over mere humans; so, to keep in touch with the earthly realm, it was customary for them to marry two people at once, from the male and female worlds. This guaranteed a lineage regardless of the ruler's gender, and eased the strain of a relationship by giving it three pillars instead of two. And most curiously, Rana was expected to do the same when she comes of age!

All things considered, it wasn't a bad situation. Each of her parents loved her in their own way, and always made time for her. It was obvious they've wanted a child for so long, and to finally have one was like a wish come true. Kane'Oro had someone to pass on his wisdom and medallion to; Vai'Sina had someone to share stories and motherly skills with; Fisaga had someone small to smother in affection. They were so different, and yet they worked so well together, especially in regards to their daughter. From grand, official gestures to little things, it felt like she was rediscovering her own childhood. Like she had a chance to live what has been taken away from her.

She had known a mother's love, a father's pride. Despite time, despite continents, it seemed some things would always stay the same. A gentle touch on her arm, a playful hair ruffle, a protecting embrace would be enough to make her feel like a little child again. It took that little to make memories rise through her mind, memories of when she was but a small girl in a small village. 

Kane'Oro's good words were of the same gentle paternal tone as her father's lessons on nature, on quipus, on gods. He had the same voice that bore the first marks of age, the same slow yet mighty manners, the same white beard that framed his face like a halo. He was so tall, and she was so small and defenseless next to him, that the illusion felt much more real; and yet he never hurt her. He could be stern, and his judgments could be considered severe, but this only added to the aura of solidity that he gave off. He had something pure and distant about him that made it hard for Rana to approach him at times; but then, he'd open his arm to her, and she'd give in like it were the most natural thing in the world. For it _was_ natural, now.

Vai'Sina was quiet, so quiet that Rana felt she could disappear at a moment's notice. She liked to spare her words, for her hands and her eyes would do most of the talking. She might not have her spouse's ability to read minds, but she didn't need it; it always felt so easy to confide in her, perhaps due to this very silence of hers. Rana had always felt a little nervous about the coming of her own womanhood, for her young friends wouldn't understand and her adult friends would likely laugh it off, but having a mother figure again helped ease that feeling. She always had some word, some crafty trick, some little secret to help her smile after a bad day, for she cared about the little details. Sometimes, it made all the difference, and time proved it to be true: for it was her kind advice, her praise, her reassurance that helped Rana feel much more confident about herself. With time, she even started to feel _beautiful_ , and it made her wonder whether Mendoza would have managed to bring such beauty out of her. 

Fisaga did remind her of Mendoza, in a sense. He was her father as much as Kane'Oro, and yet she couldn't exactly make sense of him in her mind, since that role was already filled. So at first, he was something more of a wacky uncle, a mentor of sorts; it took her some time before she could harbor as much affection for him as for her other parents. Perhaps he sensed it, for the first days after she joined them, he'd always try to gain her favors. First with gifts: toys, books, treats, anything she could name. But it made her uneasy more than anything, for she wasn't used to it, so luckily he eased out of that. Then, he tried to be there for her, to play with her and be interested in what she had to say. It felt nice to be loved and supported, but still it felt smothering and pushy, and Rana wouldn't be very much into it. It took a good moment for his zeal to calm down, after which he wised up and decided to let her do the first step. She did once she was comfortable, and she discovered that he was actually a very nice man, with refined education and a witty sense of humor. Through his recommendations, Rana discovered a new love for books, and the two of them would happily discuss her latest readings. He knew so many things about the world, and had such a knack for telling stories that spending time with him soon became one of Rana's favorite pastimes. As for the times when she did need pure affection and unconditional support, all she had to do was ask.

It sure was a strange life. But it was one she came to love with time. For she was never in need, never in despair, and everyone would have bent over in any way for her. After so much time spent doubting her own worth and place in the world, it felt like she fit right in.

There was a place for her on top of this world, and Rana was growing right into it. 

~~~~~ 

The first whispers of spring came to wash away the remains of winter snow, and for the first time in months the air started to warm up. The weather was getting clear enough to host the Market of Colors, and Rana wouldn't miss it for anything in the world.

Sure, higher education and etiquette lessons were important, but so was understanding the world she was now a part of. So was getting acquainted with the people she would have to rule over one day. Plus, what better way to learn of economy and value than to be at the heart of it? Perhaps those arguments are what convinced Kane'Oro to eventually let her go into town, granted she had the usual supervision. 

And so, there she was in the middle of the crowded marketplace, Pichu on her shoulder and Meliad on her tail. Should anything happen to her, he'd be held responsible, so she made sure to always check for him before going anywhere; it would be easier if he weren't so keen on walking behind her, but she's grown used to it. At least he had her back. 

“Just look at these!”, she exclaimed happily, looking at an array of fabric rolls. “I've never seen anything so shiny!”

“It is silk from the land of Zhongguo.”, Meliad explained, catching up to her. “It is quite hard to come by.”

“I wonder if the Emperor would accept some as a present. He ought to keep his neck warm.”

Pichu fluttered ahead, looking at all the displays and items around. They didn't call it the Market of Colors for no reason: everywhere they'd look, rainbows of goods would enchant their eyes, from foods to fabrics to jewels to pretty much anything. A prime occasion to celebrate the coming of spring, from all corners of the world.

“What about you, Your Highness?”, Meliad asked. “Would you like a silk scarf?”

“I don't need one, I'm warm enough. But thank you for asking.”

She remembered one of her own escapades in a similar market, a couple millennia in the future. She did her best to not seem like a wild, uneducated royal such as the one she's had the _pleasure_ to sneak out around town; she did her best to be polite and respectful, and never touched anything without permission. Yet of course, her face was known by the people, so all those who recognized her offered her so much kindness and presents that she didn't have any clue of what to do. Despite her attempts at keeping a low profile, it was hard to miss the shortstack kid with a green parrot.

Even animals seemed to know her. As she walked by a cage of exotic reptiles, she could swear they were following her. Chickens and fishes had a similar reaction, and it was always a funny sight to behold. It did do that before, some times in her childhood, but she's never thought much of it. It was easy to ignore; though perhaps a little less when a couple songbirds suddenly flew right by her face, chirping their melodies in a beautiful yet startling voice. She almost crashed right into Meliad as she stepped back, clearly not as used to it.

“Will you leave her alone!”, the latter had said. “Come on, you miscreants! Shoo, shoo!”

“No, leave them be.”, Rana chuckled after a moment. “Look, aren't they adorable?”

She let them perch on her hand and chirp at her. On her shoulder, Pichu let out a similar noise, which made her chuckle some more. Could her little green friend be getting jealous?

“They're only birds, Pichu. They simply wanted to say hi.”

“Not funny, not funny, rrk!”, he ruffled.

She let the little birds fly away, giving Pichu a tiny scratch on the head.

“Jealous little thing, you.”

To that, he replied by fluttering off, and opting instead to perch on Meliad's head. The poor boy sighed and let it happen, having by now accepted that his hair doubled as a seat for the Princess's little pet. Wasn't the first time, wouldn't be the last; his resigned expression made Rana laugh despite her good judgment. 

“Aw, you look adorable like this.”

“Well...I aim to serve you in any way I can, Your Highness. I am devoted to you body and soul...I suppose my hair is included in there.”

She laughed again. His humor was rare, and a bit self-depreciating at times, but the few jokes he allowed himself to crack were always a welcome surprise. 

“Your hair is beautiful.”, she reassured. “And so is your soul. It is so beautiful that I've decided to treat you to something, for your kindness.”

“You do not have to, Your High-”

“Tut! There is no talking back to a princess.”, she replied with a devious smile. “For all you have to endure in my company, I declare that you _have_ to enjoy the time. Thus is my new royal decree.”

He didn't even try to fight it, and simply chuckled. 

“Well, it is your new royal decree.”, he conceded as if it were the ultimate argument. “What can I do against it?”

“Royal, royal, rrk!”

A delicious scent came to her nose around that moment. They were approaching the food areas of the marketplace, and the middle of the afternoon was a perfect time for snacks, as per the old yet appreciated tradition of _aibha_. 

“Let me treat you to something sweet. Say, what smells so good?”

“I think it is...roasted nuts?”

“We've got to try some!”

And already she was gone, like a breeze in a meadow. Meliad did his best to follow her; but since most people drew away at her approach, it wouldn't be too hard.

Living in another era and region, she thought that food would be too different for her; but once again, it proved to be just fine. The people of Mu knew of many methods, such as how to curd milk into cheese or how to produce sugar out of reeds. Their vast oceanic network allowed them to import goods from many areas of the world, and all that combined made their cooking the most refined and advanced there was in this world.

Well, save for one other.

Meliad was the one who handled transactions for her. It was logical, as Rana would have servants that took care of such matters. Yet it was interesting to watch, if only to learn the value of money as well as some basic politeness for public situations. 

“It's a hot day out there.”, she noted. “Do you think Krata and Akis would like some?”

“If so, they would never voice it out.”

She eyed the crowd going around its business, and spotted them after a moment. Two tall, straight-backed people in civilian attire, looking around with a stern face. Rana was never allowed out of the palace without some form of protection, for obvious reasons; should any danger show up, these two would be ready to spring out into action. She's tried several times to make friends with them, but unlike Meliad, their functions wouldn't allow it. So she never spoke to them unless it was necessary, yet tried her best to be nice. 

“Get two more portions.”, she decided. “They too deserve a break.”

“There is no break from your safety, Your Highness.”

“I've got to get home at some point, don't I?”

It just felt natural to be nice. If she really were to get on the throne, she would be a good ruler. She'd learn the names of her servants and staff, do good actions for the people, and try to make this country a better place in general. Her escapades into town were not mere whims; by directly coming down to people, she'd see with her own eyes what needed fixing. She already got a couple issues in mind with plans on how to make them better, and so many more small details that could use improvements. She's been given power through some freak accident of time, so the least she could do was to use it well. 

She's been there. She's lived years on the road, known hunger, poverty and vagrancy during the quest for the Cities of Gold. Had she been born into the royal family, would it have been the same? Would she have been so coddled and sheltered in her bubble of luxury that she'd have no idea of her people's problems, like a certain Chinese prince once did? Perhaps it was a good thing that she wasn't from here.

Perhaps it was the reason she was brought here.

A few minutes later, the scent of roasted nuts came to her in the form of delicious little cakes, made with millet flour and glazed with cooked sugar. Somewhere in town, a bell rang the hour of _aibha_ , and everyone got to enjoy a peaceful break from work or school. Rana and Meliad found a quiet seat by a lovely fountain, and sat down to eat their well-deserved snacks. 

“I have to admit.”, she said after a couple bites. “Perhaps Mu is the greatest society of all _because_ they have a dedicated break time.”

Well, almost all.

“Did it not exist in your era, Your Highness? Or, rather...will it not exist?”

“I suppose many cultures have a prayer time or something similar, but it is not the same.”

She fed Pichu some nuts from her cake.

“I do wonder...”, Meliad hesitated. “What will become of Mu, in the thousands of years that follow? I have yet to hear Your Highness mention it.”

“Well...”

And here was where Rana was tasked with a difficult choice.

Few were those that knew she came from the future. Out of all her close people, Pichu was the only one who knew the whole truth, for he's been there as well. Kane'Oro has heard her story and witnessed her sorrow, but she doubted he truly believed her. Vai'Sina and Fisaga knew she came from a distant, foreign place, but never pressed the matter as to not make her more homesick than she was. Most people knew she was a foreigner just by looking at her, and would never suspect she was a time journeyer as well. As for Meliad…

In all honestly, Meliad has been quite of an oddball during those two years. He was her friend, and she could share so much with him. She did confide some of her secrets to him, and his lips have remained sealed; but deep down in Rana's heart, there was worry that they wouldn't stay safe forever. He has been appointed to her side by the Emperor, and strived to be worth it; he obeyed her and her wishes, but the Emperor was the one he answered to. His orders took precedence over Rana's, and the poor boy couldn't do anything about it. If Kane'Oro were to force him to repeat all that Rana had confided in him, he wouldn't be able to do otherwise. Of course, it wasn't his fault at all; and yet it made her wary. The Emperor would never be so cruel or scheming as to use him like so, not when he had such a good relationship with his daughter. But she knew it could happen. She's seen it happen before. 

And she hated that she couldn't fully trust him, no matter how much she tried. 

“...it has been a long time.”, she replied after some hesitation. “I do not recall my home time that much.”

“I am sorry to hear it.”

Coming from the future, she held dangerous knowledge. If it ever made its way to the Emperor's ears, it could put the future in jeopardy; and she'd never allow it. The war, the solar weapon, the destruction of the twin continents, the extinction of Mu; she couldn't speak anything about it. She couldn't risk changing history. And yet she bore the name Rana'Ori, clearly telling her of what would happen in the years to come. If it was true, and she dared to think it was, then she would never rise to the throne and be crowned Empress. It would all end before that day. _She_ would end before that day.

No, it couldn't. She shook her head in a twitch, chasing this idea away. There was no way it'd happen thus. She'll become Empress, she'll improve the Empire and make it a better place. That's what she's decided. That's what _had_ to happen.

“...Your Highness, you seem troubled. What is the matter?”

“Zia sad? Need...happy?”

Rana blinked, letting her thoughts aside.

“I apologize. I was daydreaming.”, she said.

“Zia sleep?”

“No, I'm not.”

She forced a chuckle, and took Pichu on her hand.

“And it's Rana, now. You know it.”

“Raaana?”

He looked at her with his little bird brain, and she could feel the gears turning in his head. He was such a smart pet, and yet such a simple one.

“……….Zia! Hi, Zia!”

And he fluttered around her. Rana sighed, and Meliad chuckled.

“Do not worry, Your Highness. He'll get it one day.”

“I give up. I renounce. He's too stubborn for me.”

“Perhaps there is no wrong in having two names.”

“You say it like it's easy.”

It sounded so strange. At times, she forgot her own name used to be different. 

“I still don't know how to feel about it.”

“Would you rather have kept your former name?”

“I...I don't know. It wouldn't have been proper...”

She thought back to her friends, to the many moments they've called her name. With fear, with friendship, with anger, with tease, with tenderness. 

“It'd have held me back.”

“To name a child is always a great moment. Your new name should signify new beginnings.”

“I guess that's how I think of it most times.”

She looked at Pichu, who's paused from his fluttering to drink from the fountain. 

“Have you ever thought of changing your name?”, she asked after a time.

“...sometimes. But I am not sure I am ready.”

“Why not?”

“For that to happen...I would need to change a lot of other things first.”

“I see.”

The little bird shook his feathers dry, and let his wings bask in the sun. Then he took off again and perched up in a tree branch, where he tried to make friends with some ornamental birds.

“Do you miss your home?”

“...I do. But I am glad I can be here.”

“You get to make a difference.”

“And so do you.”

Rana let out a slight smile. A difference indeed… Oh, how she wished she could forget what would happen next, and go on without holding back! Yet it pained her to know that maybe nothing she did would matter, in the face of war and destruction.

But that wouldn't stop her. She'd rather have it happen from trying to change things, than from simply let them follow their course and passively witness time. If there was a chance, even the slightest change that she could change the future, she'd seize it. 

And maybe die trying.


	11. When the Bridges that Were

In the middle of a meeting with the city's nobles, a servant hurriedly snuck in to tell the Emperor a message. Kane'Oro replied with a slight sigh, and the eyes of someone who didn't want to do this at all.

“Right. If you will excuse me, sires, I have an important engagement to attend to. We shall resume tomorrow.”

And just like that, the meeting was dismissed. Rana raised her head from the documents she's been reading over, wondering what could have prompted such a reaction. 

“Father, what is happening?”, she asked once the others had left.

She's never seen him look so tired. It was barely noon, and yet he seemed mentally exhausted like he's had a long day of complaints and pleas.

“Our brethren from Gaderis have sent their dignitaries, as usual.”

“Our...brethren?”

“You will see in due time. Please, go make sure everything is ready for their arrival, while I...prepare myself.”

“I will.”

Whatever was going to happen, he seemed to be dreading it. If only for that, Rana was more surprised than ever. What could draw such a reaction out of him?

“It ought to be a big occasion.”, she thought to herself, as preparations were being made. “But I wasn't told we'd receive guests today.”

From the windows of the high towers, she could see clearly into town. Nothing seemed out of the usual: it was a gray autumn afternoon, the sky littered with clouds that heralded later rain. Bad day for a visit, it seemed, yet that didn't seem to be a problem. 

Was that a ship in the distance? Hard to see from here. She tried to get a little higher, but footsteps in the hallway stopped her from climbing on a nearby dresser.

“Your Highness, there you are.”, sighed Meliad once he saw her. “Do come, you have to get ready.”

“I will, I will. Say, are we receiving anyone today? It was not in our schedule.”

“I know it seems sudden. Unfortunately, these people never announce their arrival until their ship is already in Muan waters.”

He chuckled at that, and Zia blinked further.

“These people? Whom is it?”

“The Emperor has tasked me to explain it all to you. But first, you need to get ready, for you will make a public appearance.”

Rana wanted to press the matter on, but she knew it would be useless. So she simply did as she was told, and let her chambermaids put her on her best looks to impress that mysterious visitor. 

Formal occasions were always a bit of a hassle, but she's rehearsed so many of them that it'd barely be a problem anymore. It wasn't that hard: be polite, courteous, remember the right greeting for the right rank and class, and all should be good. The Emperor would be handling the more political negotiations, so Rana didn't yet have to worry about that. But she needed to make a good impression, as she would be the one in charge someday.

“We have had a long relationship with the people of Gaderis.”, Meliad explained. “They are not on the same level as Mu, gratefully, but their society is an advanced one. Every twenty moons, some of their nobles come to Patiala and recruit nacaals freshly graduated from the Academy.”

“I suppose _that_ is the 'reaping of knowledge' that I have read about. Why are they doing this?”

“They appreciate Muan culture and knowledge, but have yet to form their own institutions.”

He chuckled lightly at that.

“They are too lazy to do it.”

“What do they give us in return? I doubt we would let out best scientists be hired into other countries without some reward.”

“They have a very impressive trade network, that goes where our fleet cannot yet reach. There are so many goods that we can only get through them, some we cannot do without.”

“Instead of money, we pay them with science. That sure is an interesting concept.”

She finished getting ready, admiring the embroidery of her dress and the elaborate decoration in her hair. As a princess, she had to dress the part, but that didn't mean it wasn't a pleasant surprise every time. It sure helped her feel regal.

“What a shame we have that much rain.”, she sighed, looking out the window. “It would have been better if...”

She blinked, lost mid-sentence. Something...something, just now, had seemed a little off.

“...do you feel this?”

“Feel what, Your Highness?”

“I do not know, it's as if...”

It couldn't be. She opened the window, and was met with a fresh autumnal breeze as expected; but after a time, it got warmer. The air, the weather were warming up as if someone had lit a fire right beneath her window, but nothing of the sort was going on.

Behind the stormy clouds, a silver lining cracked its way through, and eventually pushed them aside. The rain has been going on to last, but with unforeseen sudden, it simply stopped. The clouds faded away, the rain ceased, and the sky opened up on a bright sun that warmed Rana's face like a gentle caress. 

“It seems they have arrived.”, Meliad said behind her. “They like to show that off.”

“You mean... _they_ did this?”

It couldn't be. Quickly, her thoughts ran like a scattering school of fish, and she headed out into the palace. There was agitation and hurry, as their Gaderi guests were coming. Yet no messenger or herald had been sent: Rana realized that it was that sudden brightening that warned of their arrival.

She descended into the throne room, where a small crowd of dignitaries was already gathered. As per the use, she stood by her father, who had tried to put on a face of countenance and might. Minutes later, the doors opened, and all eyes in the crowd turned to the newcomers; immediately, the tension shifted, until they got announced.

“Presenting to you, her Ladyship the Minister of the Crown, _sheka_ Nemasha of Gaderis and consorts.”

And the small delegation entered in.

It was obvious they were foreigners. It was obvious they were from a different culture. But where Rana had expected them to be on the same level as the Ash-Feathers and other primitive societies, they were clearly the most dashing people she's ever met in this era.

Four guards in dyed leather suits flanked a small woman that could very well have passed for a quetzal. Decked in elegant blue feathers, she looked as if she had wanted to emulate high Muan fashion with lower-end materials; yet it gave her such poise and elegance that it might actually have worked. She strutted more than she walked, making nothing of good etiquette and instead having some fun, and opened wide arms when she saw the Emperor. 

“Ah, my good Kane!”, she exclaimed happily. “How it is pleasure to see you again!”

She had a bit of strong accent that she didn't even try to hide, and spoke quite loudly. Kane'Oro stood straight, and gave her the usual greeting. 

“I salute you, revered Minister, and wish you welcome in my domain.”

“Ah, cut the pleasantries, you don't need it!”

And she eagerly shook his hand, in a way that surprised Rana and seemed to annoy Kane'Oro even more. Yet he was trying his best to not show it.

“...right. How has your journey been?”

“We have not problems with weather. As usual!”

She gave a hearty laugh that echoed through the room. Surprisingly, some of her bodyguards also gave a slight chuckle, but were not dismissed for it. 

“I have so much good news for you, my friend! But first, you have good news for me, yes?”

“Indeed. Minister Nemasha, I would like you to meet the Crown Princess, her Imperial Highness Rana'Ori.”

Remembering the politeness rules, Rana deeply curtsied.

“I salute you, revered Minister. It is a great honor to meet y-”

And then she got pulled into a hug.

“ _Ai, ai_ , is she not adorable?”, the Minister squealed. “Look at you, your little cheeks! You are so small! He feeds you good, yes?”

“I-”

Rana blinked, completely unable to respond as she was being crushed into a solid hug by a dignitary. She glanced at her father, secretly begging for instructions, and his tired look told her to just accept it. 

As the old woman looked at her to better see her face, however, Rana noticed something. From this close, she saw that she had eyes the color of gold. Not even light green or warm brown, but gold: the same gold as sunflowers, Indian spices and amber crystals. When she eventually let her go to greet the Emperor's companions, Rana looked to the armored guards following her, and saw they too had that same trait. 

She's only ever known one person in her life that had golden eyes. Well, two, but one has been her very best friend for years.

Brethren from another ocean. Sudden sunlight at their arrival. Eyes of gold. As the pieces put themselves together, she tried to hide that feeling bubbling within her; for since her arrival and her discovery of Mu, she's been asking herself a question she's never had the answer to. 

In this time, they called themselves the Gaderi, since everything had a different name. But in hers, they were known as Atlanteans. 

~~~~~ 

“It is not a bad thing.”, Meliad commented. “There is a lot of work to be done in Gaderis. They will find many employment opportunities.”

The ceremony at the port was going wild, with much celebration going on. Atlanteans sure were known for their party spirit, and the fruit wine they've brought surely helped a bit. 

“It sure looks like a happy occasion.”, Rana commented. “I hope they will not feel too homesick, living on another continent.”

“From what I have heard, Gaderis is a warm and bright place. But its people tend to be a bit...”

Near them, a loud voice shouted something in a foreign language, to which many more echoed happily.

“...rowdy.”

“Our own people can be just as much!”, Rana chuckled. “Do you not remember the Golden Lion dance?”

Meliad glanced away, not too fond of that peasant celebration. Instead, his eyes rested for a moment on the group of Muans discussing over there. They were still wearing the patterned uniform of the Academy, along with the golden scarves that told of their successful graduation. Full-fledged nacaals, on their way to a new life with new opportunities.

He softly sighed.

“They look so happy.”

“I too would be happy to finally leave the strict classes and go have some fun.”, Rana shrugged. “I heard the final exams are especially hard.”

“Of course they are! Most people seated at the Assembly of Knowledges come from the Academy. Only the best should be allowed that privilege!”

“That sounds a little...harsh.”

“It needs to be. The Assembly is an essential part of society, we cannot simply let anyone in! Imagine if unworthy people were to enter, and decide of our Empire's fate? We would be doomed!”

Rana blinked. 

“I have never seen you get so heated, Meliad!”

The boy realized what he was doing, and coiled back in fear. Rana quickly raised a hand.

“Not that it is a bad thing! On the contrary. You're obviously passionate about it, are you not?”

He took a moment to ease himself, and decide what to answer.

“I...I am, yes. Some of my acquaintances plan to enroll in the Academy, so I have been...keeping tracks on courses.”

“That's a noble pursuit.”

She rose a brow, figuring out some details.

“What about you?”

“What...do you mean, Your Highness?”

“Have you thought about enrolling in the Academy?”

He jolted.

“That would be…!”

He obviously felt flustered at the very idea of it. 

“That...that would not be my place, no! I am but your servant, I have no right to…!”

To see him fuss about was so endearing. Look at this little flustered hooter. Rana couldn't help a chuckle at his thumb-fiddling and hand-wrangling, for he was so obvious in his intent that it felt rather cute.

“You're not my servant, Meliaki.”, she smiled. “You're my friend.”

She booped his nose playfully, and that combined with the silly nickname made him freeze out of sheer incorrectness. 

“And that means I want you to do what's best. If you want to enroll, then it is your right.”

“But...but it wouldn't be...”

“Of course it would. I have to become Empress someday, right? Which means I'll have to surround myself with advisers. I'd rather have someone I trust by my side than some random people I don't see eye-to-eye with.”

Gently, he eased out of that frozen state. But she could tell he was still tense.

“When are the entrance exams?”, she asked.

“...in about two moons.”

“You have enough time to prepare. Nothing is stopping you from trying, right? You already know so much about Mu law and culture, perhaps more than most pahicaals.”

“...would you be fine with it?”

She gently took him by the shoulders, and faced him with great seriousness.

“Of course I am. And I promise you, that if you work hard and pass the exams, I will cover all your tuition fees.”

He opened wide eyes.

“Your Highness, that is…!”

“That is what friends do.”

She smiled.

“And that's the least I can do. Between the two of us, you're the one who's got more chances to succeed in higher education. I want to make sure you can do it.”

“Would that not be inconsiderate, to have imperial support?”

“I never said anything about that.”, she said raising her finger. “I know I could pull strings to have you accepted right away, but I won't.”

And with that finger, she booped his nose again.

“You won't need it. For I know you can succeed on your own.”

And, for the first time since the matter came up, Meliad smiled a bit.

“Your Highness, this is...this is most kind of you. How can I ever repay you?”

“You already paid me more than you can afford, silly. It's time I did something, for a change.”

She let go of his shoulder. 

“Today, we celebrate our brethren. And tomorrow, we'll study together. You'll be a pahicaal before you even know it.”

“If I do, I will have to take time away from my duties… I will not be as present in the Court.”

“If you do end up as my nacaal, we'll spend a lot of time together. Consider it an investment.”

That seemed fair enough. She smiled at him, and then got pulled into a conversation with some dignitaries, so she had to leave him at that. Left on his own, Meliad pensively looked at his wine glass, pondering thoughts over.

“Me, a nacaal?”

He swirled it a bit.

“Meliad, the naacal...the naacal Meliad?”

He chuckled. 

“I guess it does feel nice to dream.”

And he thoughtfully resumed watching the party, with the feeling of her finger lingering on his nose like a nymph's playful kiss.


	12. Have Been Torn to Shreds

Another year passed. Another set of seasons came and went, another time came to be. Once more, the laws of nature proved true, for while some things came to grow, others came to end. 

During spring, as the new year was beginning, the Emperor received news that the Kita Queen had recently passed away. The tribe of Ash-Feathers lost its leader, but not for long: her son would be succeeding her. As their allies, the Empire of Mu would need to present their grievances and renew the vows of friendships made with their former queen. In his wisdom, the Emperor decided that this would be the perfect occasion for Rana to play her part. She would have to sail over to the land of the Ash-Feathers, meet the new king and discuss their alliance; great things would come of it for both their lands, and it would help settle the Muan dynasty in the eyes of the world.

Since she first arrived here, Rana had never left the isle of Mu. She's never even left Patiala until recently, to accompany the Emperor on his yearly tour of his lands. She got to see some of the other major cities and landmarks of the Empire, and it turned out everything was pretty much the same: while not all towns were as rich or as flamboyant as the capital, they all were as clean, distinguished and efficient. People were living comfortably: everyone had access to food, health and education. Solar appliances provided most towns with warmth, light and energy, which in turn fostered industry and practicality. The world she lived in was one of modernity, one she didn't even know back in the future; a world where traveling at night was perfectly safe, where messages and goods could be sent across the land in less than a day, where no one would die from small diseases or starvation. It was a perfect world, and she was helping to spread it to others.

It almost felt jarring to travel the sea again. How long has it been since she had done the same journey in reverse? She couldn't remember. She was living her seventeenth year now, which made her an adult in the eyes of Muan law. Perhaps this was what persuaded her father to let her out into the world, the real world. She might have been a coddled little princess, but now was time to get serious and truly learn how to lead an Empire. 

First step: know your allies, and keep them close.

“How long until we reach Egypt?”, she asked.

“Qadan, Your Highness.”, Meliad corrected. “I believe it is but a matter of hours now. We will be entering the Gulf very soon.”

“I can't believe I'm going back there. It's been...so long.”

She peered over the water, watching the beautiful waves that rippled over the Indian Ocean. The Sea of Lemures, as they called it. The one where ghosts come to dance at night. 

“I know the desert will still be there. But I cannot say the same of the Qadari settlement...”

She looked up.

“I've never actually been there. Kane'Oro found me in the desert.”

“Sand, not funny. Not funny!”

She chuckled, giving Pichu a little pat.

“It wasn't funny. We walked for hours on end. I thought I was going to die out there!”

“But you did not, Your Highness. And now you're here.”

“Made it, made it!! Rrk!”

And the parrot happily fluttered around them. 

“Made it, made it!! Victory!!”

“We did win at life, in a sense. Wouldn't you think?”

To that, Pichu replied by perching on Meliad's head, and looking down at him.

“Your Highness, your Highness.”, he greeted. “Cookie.”

Meliad rolled his eyes, and simply fetched a buckwheat biscuit from a pouch at his belt. But before Pichu could nab it, he held it out of reach.

“Have you forgotten your manners?”

“…rrk.”

Pichu made an annoyed face.

“Peas and thank you.”, he repeated. “Thank you. Now, cookie!”

“Alright, I suppose you have earned it.”

And he rewarded his good behavior with a crunchy bite. Rana simply laughed at that scene, and at how casual it had become. 

“In no time, you will have taught him new tricks.”

“I already have. Behold this. Pichu, fly up! Come on, bird!”

He held up a hand, expecting Pichu to fly to it. But the parrot simply looked at his fingers without a clue, before resuming scattering crumbs in Meliad's hair as he munched.

“...well. Perhaps he needs more time.”

And Rana succumbed to another fit of laughter.

How charming it was. How charming it all was. How she wished it would last, now that she had found peace in it. 

~~~~~ 

Rana's world was beautiful. Modern, efficient, caring. A world she's never seen anywhere else in the world, and that had no equal. Well, except one.

But until now, she's never realized the weight of that statement. 

The people she met in Qadan were nothing like Muans. She recalled all those years ago, when she was struck by how they still wore animal pelts and ate wild plants; this time, the feeling came tenfold. She's almost forgotten just how...setback they were. 

But as she traveled north through more settlements, camps and other groups, she met more and more tribes acting the same. And she remembered that it was the world of ten thousand years before hers, a world where humanity was merely beginning to form society. These people were not setback: hers were the advanced ones. The technology and science of Mu allowed for feats of human engineering that no one else could do, and put them so far above all other civilizations of this blossoming Earth.

She wasn't sure of how to feel about it. Three years ago, she'd have been surprised, and wondered about just what the people of Mu were able to do. But now that she was one of them, now that she's known a life of luxury and modernity, it almost hurt to know that very few were those who had actual access to these. Even the smallest villages of Mu were leagues above the big settlements she passed through: most had barely any structure to speak of, and were more of temporary shelters than true houses meant to handle the test of time. It was all beast bone and hide, no wood or stone; no farms or cattle, only wild grain and the occasional captured calf. At the first colds of winter, many would die of starvation. The nature of the terrain made it impossible to travel in any way other than by foot, so bringing a coach was out of the question; instead, she was sitting on the back of one of these African bulls, which while slow, could handle so much burden. 

When she reached the heart of the tribe, she saw that things were looking up. It was still a bunch of tents more than a true town, but it was organized: roads of beaten dirt showed traces of city planning, shrubs and grain have been planted in the first semblance of a field, and bone sometimes left way for dirt walls. It looked like a first attempt at building a sedentary city, one that wouldn't last but at least tried to. 

“Here we are. The heart of the Ash-Feathers' tribe.”

The sound of Muan horns rang the arrival of Rana'Ori's delegation, as they made their way through the tight streets. In the middle of all these shabby houses, one appeared much bigger and prettier than the others: a hut of dirt walls, roofed with black pelts and decorated with many painted symbols. They stopped in front of it, and Meliad helped Rana get down from her stubborn steed. 

“It will be alright.”, he reassured. “You've got this.”

She nodded, choosing to believe him. To give her moral support, Pichu perched on her shoulder, gently nuzzling her cheek. She smiled, trying to stay confident, and waited for her escort to come before stepping forward. When she did, the two people guarding the “castle” pointed their spears at her in distrust.

“My greetings to you.”, she calmly said. “I am Princess Rana'Ori from the Empire of Mu, and I come bearing peace. I wish to speak to your king.”

The interpreter translated it aloud, and the guards stepped aside to let her pass. So with a pounding heart, she entered the castle of the former Kita Queen, to make her first move into the real world.

The darkness of the only room surprised her. The only source of light was the sun still coming through holes in the roof, which gave this place an eerie aura. She saw something move in the dark, but as her eyes got used, she saw it was a bird perched on the structure. Another movement caught her eye, and she saw more; there ought to be at least a half-dozen of them, surveying the room with their eyes and curved beaks.

Suddenly, fire blazed. Torches of grease lit up around the room, water washing off them as if they were extinguishing in reverse. Rana jolted in fear before she understood what was going on, as the birds above cawed and called in a cacophony of noise that scared Pichu away. Her eyes that have been accustomed to darkness didn't resist, and she had to cower for a moment before readjusting; and as she raised her head again, she saw that there was someone in the room.

The way he was sitting on an elevated throne, in the most casual of postures, clearly told of his status. His clothes were also made of hide and fur, but they were pinned together into something more shaped, more complex, almost like sewing. The many feathers in his red, coiled hair were his crown, and the hawk he was lazily petting with one hand was his heraldry. He looked so young, barely out of his teens, yet he already bore so much on his shoulders that he almost looked adult.

“...my greetings to you.”, Rana said after a moment. “I presume that you are the heir of the Kita Queen.”

He barely waited for the translation to be over to give her a side eye. He wasn't directly looking at her, still staring at the bird he was caressing; but when he did, she found a strange coldness in his eye. 

“I was expecting the Emperor.”

His words were strange. The interpreter looked at Rana with a confused look, but the latter simply blinked. The king had just spoken in a language she forgot she knew: her own language, the one spoken everywhere else in the world.

“...I come here in his name.”, she replied, remembering the words and tones. “I am Princess Rana'Ori, his dau-”

“So he sent _you_.”, he cut off. “He came all this way just to play hero when my mother needed help; but now that he can't play savior, he sent some nobody?”

He scoffed, and the hawks perched in the room echoed that sound. A vicious, mocking sound. His voice sounded...strangely familiar, for some reason.

“I am not a nobody.”, Rana stood. “I am the Imperial Princess, and I come on behalf of my father.”

Again, he side-eyed her, and sighed. Only then did he bother standing up. 

“Fine.”

He snapped his fingers, and two servants brought out a pelt on the ground. Rana understood that it was meant for her to sit on, and didn't know how to feel about it; for now, she simply did so, letting this weird man look down on her.

“My own name is Ankheru. I am the leader of the Ash-Feathers, and I fight for my people.”

He brought up his hand, and one of the hawks came down to perch upon it. To see him like this, his arm up to welcome a bird, his cold eyes turned to the sky...it all seemed familiar. Her intuition whispered a name, one she dreaded to speak; and yet, she knew it. 

It couldn't be, and yet...

“You are...”, she hesitated. “You are the one they call the Falcon King. Aren't you?”

By his expression, she could tell he was surprised. He turned to her, and his face split with a wince that could have passed for a mimicry of a smile.

“Why, you sure are perspicacious. You know of my royal name before my own people.”

He crouched down to her height, almost mockingly, and she got to see his face from close. A face she has already seen on a statue, one of the many statues that decorated the halls of Shikera, the fifth City of Gold. 

Cold, dark eyes flanked with pale blemishes like a falcon's markings. A twisted grin that could without a doubt open on razor sharp teeth, like that of a man-faced monster's. Long fingers curled like talons ready to strike, to seize their prey and not let go. And on his chest, painted on his very skin with bloody ink, the winged shape of what would one day become a golden brooch.

It was him. There was no doubt about it. One day, this man would rule over a powerful empire, and govern one of the Cities of Gold; but she'd never tell him that. Not that she was going to, anyway.

“I know of many things.”, Rana simply answered. “And I presume you know why I am here.”

“Yes, yes.”, Ankheru replied with a hand gesture. “Your little political games. I know.”

And he resumed sitting on his throne, still in that slouching posture. 

“Go at it, then. Tell me your terms, the ways through which I am to surrender to you, and I will feign being interested.”

“Surrender? No one said anything about surrender! We come here as allies!”

“Do you, now?”

He scoffed.

“Surely your father must have filled you in about this sweet, _sweet_ deal he struck with my mother.”

Again, he glared at her with despicable eyes.

“You know. The usual spiel...save my people from an upcoming famine, only if they pledge loyalty to Mu. Why, how else could it possibly go?”

Rana frowned.

“No one said anything about loyalty. You're not our vassal, you are our friend! We came here to bring peace!”

“Peace! Oh, let me laugh!”

And he did so. An evil, scornful laughter, that the falcons echoed once again.

“Peace! After you held my people hostage for the price of freedom! Have you got no idea of what you're talking about!?”

At her side, her interpreter tugged on her arm.

“Your Highness, he is trying to intimidate you. Do not give in to his words.”

“I won't.”

She stood up, and looked at the Falcon King in the face. 

“The actions of my father do not carry on to me, just like your mother's promises do not apply to you. I am here today to build a lasting peace, one through which both our empires will thrive.”

“What tells me you are not just like him? When the opportunity strikes, you will turn your back on us.”

He frowned.

“Like all Muans do.”

“I'm not-!!”

She got heated for a moment, a brief moment during which the falcons ceased cawing. And surely the Falcon King felt it too, that wave that seemed to come right out of her before she calmed.

“...I am not like my father. Whatever...wrongdoings he committed towards you and your people, I am ready to make up for them.”

“And how will you do that? You're not Empress. You can't do anything.”

“I have as much power as you have.”

She brought forth a scribe, and had them note down the beginnings of a peace treaty. But as she was dictating, Ankheru seemed to understand what she was doing, for he snapped his fingers and pointed. Immediately, two of the ash-gray hawks dove onto the poor scribe, and tore up the paper they've been writing, shredding it to pieces.

“I care not for your seen words!”, the Falcon King called out, standing up in a rage. “You think you can control the world by simply writing signs? That whatever you write will bind me to you? You know me too little, _Princess._ ”

The world sounded horribly twisted in his mouth. Rana stood up as well, trying to match demeanor; if she was smaller than him, her commanding aura made up for the difference. Mageia wrapped around her like an invisible shield, one that no human hand could touch, but that any mind could feel: and surely he felt it too. 

She felt something, too. He had something similar all around him. It wasn't the Power of Kings, no...but it had a same vibe. Who exactly was he? 

“I want proof.”, he said. “Prove to me that we can be allies. Write it not in your language; speak it in mine.”

For a second, Rana wondered if she was really doing this. They were such a small tribe, it would be easy to trample them over. To conquer them, to make them into full-fledged vassals of the Empire. But she remembered the tales she's been told of the Falcon King during her time in Egypt: a great ruler gifted with the ability to make the desert bloom. His domain would eventually be chosen to house one of the seven Cities of Gold; was this not proof that their relations would be much more amicable in the future? Yet it wouldn't be if she didn't do the first step.

Under the collar of her dress rested her medallion. The moon part of the pendant, that she still had kept. One day, when the right time comes, she would wear the double medallion of the Kings of Mu, but for now she had kept her own one as a souvenir. A piece of orichalcum that wouldn't serve a purpose, but still contained all the information granted to them by the future Cities. It would do just fine.

“I do not know if you will ever be our equal. But with this, you will have part of our secrets.”

She took off the medallion, and handed it to him. He accepted it warily, eying the moon with disbelief; but that's when it started to darken in his palm. She's forgotten about that!

Yet Ankheru didn't seem fazed. He held it in his fingers, looking at the blackening orichalcum, and to Rana's surprise the corruption suddenly stopped. And then, a second later, it _reversed_ , and the pendant found its golden shine again.

“Ah, yes.”, he said. “I have heard of this magic material.”

“Orichalcum.”, she explained. “This key contains many secrets, some of which will help you. They are more...symbolical than anything, since you cannot read them, but I believe they...”

She stopped. Ankheru was still staring at the jewel, frowning as if he were focusing. The light of the torches gave the medallion a warm, coppery shine that reflected on his hand, dancing between his fingers; she stared at it for a moment, unsure of what to think, until the medallion started to shift. Its shape became uncertain, as if he were somehow melting it. How? It was impossible! Orichalcum couldn't be molten! Unless…

She remembered the City of Shikera. All these hourglasses, these plants growing and dying in fast pace. These waterwheels running backwards, this sand falling up, this time shifting and changing in an unnatural manner. The home of the Falcon King, with its halls bathed in that same coppery light. 

It wasn't the medallion shining on his hand. It was _his hand that was glowing_. Before she knew it, the once solid pendant was nothing more but a blob of liquid metal, jiggling in his palm like water. He frowned some more, and the light shone brighter, until the piece of liquid metal started floating in his hand. 

“Ah, there we are.”, he grinned.

He poked the piece he was now holding. A little floating orb of liquid orichalcum, shining with a light that rippled through like a tiny ocean, dripping golden droplets in his palm with every move. Somehow, the medallion has been reverted to its original form: a small, functioning orichalcum matrix.

The Falcon King grinned at her.

“This will do.”, he sneered. “ _Now_ we are equals.”

And with that, Rana understood what he was going for.

“...now, wait a second.”, she protested. “How did you do that? This wasn't what was planned!”

“Why, you gave me a gift, and I took it. Was that not what you meant?”

“Yes, but...do you have any idea of what this is!? Matrices are dangerous! In the wrong hands, they can cause-”

“Oh, so my hands are wrong? A moment ago, you were willing to give me secrets I have no care about, and now that I made something of them, you have second thoughts? I see what kind of 'ally' you claim to be!”

He scoffed, and stashed the orichalcum matrix in a leather pouch. It was so small that it could fit in his hand, but she knew it didn't matter. It took only a fistful of it to build a Golden Condor, so even this little already gave way to so many possibilities! Even without machines, the Ash-Feathers would be able to mold it into anything they desired, and she already knew what kind of situation it could lead to. 

“You don't want me to be your equal. You want to stay superior, so that you too can play savior! But the reign of Mu will not last forever, Princess. Sooner or later, you will have to step down.”

“How dare you! I trusted you!”

“Then you can trust me with this.”

He sneered again, and looked at Rana with a triumphant eye that his falcons knew all too well. Pichu, who's been hiding in her sleeve, poked out to croak at the Falcon King. 

“Meanie, you! Not good, not good!!”

Ankheru frowned, taken aback. But then, he snapped his fingers again, and coldly pointed at the parrot.

Before Rana could do anything, a hawk pinned him to the ground.

“No!!!”

She rushed to it, managed to chase it away with her hand, not without getting it badly clawed in the process. Quickly she retrieved the parrot, whose green feathers were speckled with blood; yet he was breathing.

“You monster!!”, she roared, so loudly that the ground trembled. “What's wrong with you!?”

Ankheru simply blinked lazily.

“Oh. My apologies. I thought it was a pest.”

The sheer indifference of his tone struck her. It was obvious he did not think so, and acted in all consciousness. The hawk with bloody talons landed on his arm, and he petted it like a cat who's merely did a silly thing.

“You dare hurt an innocent animal!? Have you got no heart?!”

“Why, funny how you feel more injustice for your _pet_ than for my people.”

And he stared at her again. That glacial, unfeeling stare, that was no different from that of his statue's.

“Between the two of us, I dare not ask which has got more of a heart.”

And on that, he left the room. Leaving Rana there to coddle her wounded friend, wondering just what had happened. 

~~~~~ 

“...father, please. Be honest with me.”

She raised her eyes from the window, to try to meet his gaze.

“Have I made a mistake? Should I...should I have tried to stop him?”

Kane'Oro sighed slightly, his voice heavy with the weight of age. As he listened to her tale, his expression had darkened, which led Rana to believe that she did something wrong. And yet, his reply surprised her.

“What is done is done. You had good intentions at heart, but intentions alone do not make an Empire.”

“I can't help but be afraid. I don't know how he did it...I swear, I never meant to give him such a treasure! I would never!!”

“I believe you, my child. It appears that Ankheru has fooled you, and you are not to blame.”

“But I am.”, she said, crossing her arms. “It was all my fault.”

She thought about Pichu, whose wings had almost been torn off his body. Had she acted differently, would he still have been in critical condition, with perhaps no chances of flying ever again? The thought felt too heavy for her, and she felt her throat hurt, but she did her best to not give in. She wouldn't cry! She wasn't a crybaby anymore, she was an adult, and a princess no less! She wouldn't cry. She couldn't, not when the fate of an empire rested on her shoulders.

“You do not see it, but perhaps it was a good thing.”, Kane'Oro then said. “Perhaps giving the Ash-Feathers this advantage will help them so much that one day, they will help us in return.”

“Are you not afraid that they will surpass us?”

“Oh, never.”

He scoffed.

“They are horribly backwatered. Even with orichalcum, they will never measure up to us. I am not afraid of this Falcon King, and neither should you.”

His fingers delicately lifted her chin up.

“You are the future ruler of the Empire of Mu. You are more powerful than he ever could be. What is a meager little bird prince, to an Imperial Princess? You should not fear him.”

“...I understand.”

Gently, he pat her head, and it never failed to make her feel so horribly small.

“Next time will be better. Go in peace, now; I have engagements to attend.”

She nodded, and took her leave. With a heavy heart, she watched the sun set through the hall windows; west, towards the land of Qadan and the tribe of Ash-Feathers. She wanted to believe nothing bad would come from this, but it felt impossible. 

It was horribly hard to stay optimistic, when she already knew how the story would end.


	13. In their Remains, She will Find

Following Rana's visit to Qadan, she did not hear of the Falcon King or the tribe of Ash-Feathers for months. Communication was already limited, since most nations could not send messengers that far or often, but such a silence was especially frightening. Now that they have been gifted with an orichalcum matrix, they could grow insanely powerful if they played their cards right. It barely took the Order of the Hourglass a few weeks to start producing weapons once they got a matrix of their own, so she dreaded to think of what could be achieved in months.

But she's decided she wouldn't let that deter her. It has been a mistake, and all mistakes were meant to be learned from. The lesson she got from that encounter was cruelly simple: if her heart was in the right place, she wouldn't be able to say the same of other people. Some leaders were bent on power and might, and some would be ready to hurt, betray and kill to gain it.

The Falcon King was definitely one of these. So, as one of the first powerful kingdoms of this world, it was Mu's duty to make sure there would be no other like him. And Rana felt it to be her duty more than anything, for it was mainly her fault the Ash-Feathers had now access to some of their secrets.

So far, nothing had come of it. The Ash-Feathers had ceased to give news of their existence, and no one had bothered checking on them. No one would think that such a small tribe could ever amount to anything, even with the power of orichalcum. They might have the metal, but they didn't have the knowledge! They were too tardy, too primitive to do anything with it! Her worries would soon lose all reason to be, she'd see. It was all a meaningless fear. So she's been told over and over, but that was no reason to worry any less.

On the contrary, she grew even more worried. She knew what the Falcon King would be able to do with such a power. She knew what it would lead to. And she hated it, she didn't want to think of it anymore, but she couldn't. Burdened as she was with knowledge of the future, she couldn't avoid witnessing the consequences of her own actions staring her in the face as they unfolded. What if it rippled even further? What if the rise of the Ash-Feathers played a part in the upcoming war? What if the war were her own fault?? All of these worries and more ended up making her sick, to the point it became very hard to conceal, no matter how she tried. 

Being surrounded with particularly perspicacious people didn't help.

One afternoon, during a study session, the mood was especially tense. She couldn't stay focused on her work, for her mind was riddled with worries about the future and its consequences. Whenever she tried to focus on the topic at hand, she'd wander off in another direction and find herself unable to think properly. There was palpable tension in the air, for the threads of her growing mageia were wrapping themselves around everything in reach without she wanted it to. Where some people would, in times of nervousness, fidget with their hands, tap their fingers or bounce their leg, she was making nearby items float or twitch on accident; a feat that soon proved rather bothersome for her chair-bound tutor and his limited reach.

“Would you please stop?”, Fisaga asked her, after she nearly made him drop ink on his document for the third time. “This is starting to be annoying.”

Rana stepped out of her worried daydreaming, and a couple of books nearby dropped to the ground.

“...I apologize, father.”, she said, trying to compose herself. “I do not know what is happening, I...”

Her fumbling attitude was proof enough of her mental state; Fisaga just couldn't stay angry at her. In his years of teaching, he's seen enough students break themselves over studying for exams to recognize anxiety and stress when he saw it. And he knew better than to be angry at that. 

“Well, I think I know.”, he said, putting down his calamus. “You are _still_ thinking about it, hm?”

“I know I shouldn't...”

She looked down with an apologetic face. Why couldn't she stop worrying about Ankheru's possible doings? She hated the very idea of it, but she just couldn't turn her mind away from it. And it ate at her like a monster lodged in her gut, without she could help it.

Fisaga sighed slightly, and rolled closer. Gently, his fingers lifted her chin up, and she was met with his bright, comforting smile.

“Indeed, you shouldn't worry about it. But there you are, and I think you're in too deep for me to ignore it.”

He laid back a bit.

“Want to talk about it?”

She made a bitter face. Whenever she's tried to express her worries, they've been dismissed. The people of Mu were so full of themselves that the possibility of a “primitive” people rivaling them was out of the question. Their pride outweighed the serious, real signs of something big happening beyond the oceans, and Rana's logical thoughts were not taken seriously at all.

“I don't think there's anything to say.”, she simply replied. “Anything you'd be willing to hear, at least.”

“Why, you know I'm always ready to hear what you want to say.”

“But will you believe me?”

He thought about his answer for a moment. Being a person of Mu, he too had that overconfident pride in his own people. But he's also seen first-hand what it did to Rana, and how it impacted her. So, between pride and love, the choice was much easier.

“I'll tell you what.”, he said. “From what I've seen of her, the Kita Queen never seemed really...present up there. So if you're telling me her son is up to something, I'd have reasons to believe you.”

Rana blinked.

“So you too think they could try to overturn us?”

“I...”

It was obvious that his pride would not be put aside that easily.

“Well, I mean. It's...unlikely, sure, but...the odds are never zero. And we have to take that into account.”

She didn't seem fully satisfied with that answer, but nodded nonetheless. No, this wouldn't do. He needed to help her take her mind off it.

Gently, his hand held hers, giving it a gentle pat. He's always been a very physical person, but she didn't mind; it helped ground her down to reality sometimes. And in a world of protocols and manners, sometimes a good, hearty hug was well-needed. 

“Little darling, I know this worries you.”, he said softly. “But you have to take it easy, too. If you keep worrying about things, you'll lose sight of everything else.”

“I know. I am trying. Yet it isn't as easy as I would like.”

“I know what it's like. I've been there too, you know.”

He gently tucked a stressed strand of hair back behind her ear. 

“But if you keep wracking your head about it, imagine what will happen when you'll be faced with many more problems at once! It's not healthy to let a single issue mine you down like that.”

“It isn't a mere issue...”

She tried to explain it, but found out that she couldn't. She had no way to express what she was worried about, for she couldn't reveal what she knew. 

“If we...do not take care of it, it might have bad repercussions. _Horrible_ ones.”

She looked up at him, trying to convey with her scared eyes what she forbade herself to speak. She didn't expect him to read her mind, and he didn't; but to see her like this was all it took. 

“You really are afraid of this, are you not?”

She nodded weakly. As much as she hated to admit it, the mere perspective of the upcoming war frightened her to the core. She knew it would have to happen some day, but never knew _when_ or _why_. Any day could be the one it broke out; any event could be a catalyst. Her presence in this era was no coincidence, and she knew it. She knew there was a chance her own actions would be what eventually brings the continent of Mu to disappear, and this idea terrified her to the point of nightmares. As a future ruler, all her actions had weight, and one false move could mean the end of it all. 

Of course, there was no way to translate all of that into a single glance. But Fisaga didn't need the details to understand just how it impacted her. So, after a time, he sighed softly.

“I will see what I can do.”, he said. “The next Assembly is coming up soon, I will try to explain the matter. If I have enough support, I could get them to send a delegation to-”

His sentence was cut off by the force of her embrace. Ah, well, if there was no need for it! He gladly returned it, happy that she was feeling a little more joyous already.

“Thank you so much, father...”, she whispered. 

“It's natural.”

He pat her back like to a little child. But good manners were still needed, so they parted after a moment.

“In the meantime, you have to take your mind off that falcon guy.”, he said. “I think I have the right occasion for you.”

“What is it?”, Rana asked, sitting back down.

“You know how we are good friends with the Isle of Gaderis? In these times of uncertainty, it is always good to keep up relationships. After all, they are our most worthy allies.”

Gaderis, or Atlantis as Rana knew it. A land she had often wondered about. 

“They are.”, she agreed.

“They are having a celebration in a couple weeks. An important date in their history, and a perfect occasion for friendship. Perhaps you could make an official visit and take part in some of it.”

She blinked.

“Is that allowed?”

“Oh, you know how they are.”, Fisaga dismissed. “They don't care if that's allowed, they will do it anyway. Plus, they have invited the royal family several times, but we never could make it.”

She recalled the celebration they've held for the last reaping of knowledge, about a year ago. Atlanteans were such rowdy people, but they knew how to party. 

“You could bring some presents.”, he continued. “Show some good will, appreciate their culture. You have such an easy time at that, have you not?”

“Indeed.”

If there was one thing Rana couldn't develop, it was that haughty Muan pride in her own nation. She's never been brought up to think of others as inferior, and her years spent traveling with the Golden Condor only opened her mind even more to other cultures and customs. Travel broadens the mind, after all.

“Trust me. It will help you unwind a little. You've worked yourself to such stress these past weeks, you deserve to take it slow.”

“If you say so.”, she said, keeping a roll of parchment from floating up again.

“And, who knows? Perhaps you'll see that things are better than you'd have thought.”

She didn't know what to think of that. But still, she nodded. If anything, it would be a needed change of pace.

~~~~~ 

Just when she thought she knew all about Mu, it still found ways to surprise her.

It has been a lonely trip to Gaderis, for her friends couldn't come with her: as much as Meliad had insisted to be by her side out of obligation, she's made it a royal decree that he needed to focus on upcoming Academy exams at the end of summer. It was an important task, for if he passed his first year, he would be recognized as a pahicaal, an apprentice of one of the seven Circles. And as much as she'd have wanted him to be here, he had to think of his own future too. Plus, he would need to take care of Pichu, for due to his injury, he wouldn't be able to make such a trip.

She still felt guilty about it. If he's survived the cold wrath of Ankheru's prey birds, it was for a price. One of his wings had been severely torn up, and the possibility was very real that he would never fly again. It felt horrible to know, especially when she's made the implicit promise to Tao that she'd take care of him. He who's been so joyful, so full of freedom and happiness, now relied entirely on people to get around. And as much as she's tried to help, her stressed-out aura only made him more nervous and agitated. She's already hurt him enough as is, so it was best she gave him some time away from her, and this trip was a good occasion.

Rana was long used to ships taking months to reach their destination. Months out at sea, surrounded with endless blue stretching to infinity, with nothing to watch other than the crew's mood and morale going down as food provisions depleted and no land came in sight. To reach the Serpentine Ocean, she's been expecting to circle the Southern Continent and go all the way around; but that would be inefficient, and unworthy of such a great people. 

They headed full east, sailing smoothly over the Fire Ocean with no hurdles. But after a few days, they were met with the strip of land that linked Northern and Southern Americas, and separated the two oceans from one another. There were no rivers, no passageways, no way to cross it to enter the Serpentine.

Oh, how she was wrong to underestimate the genius of Mu.

The ship she has been traveling on did resemble the Solaris, but it was a different model than what she's previously been on. It was smaller, and made for a shorter travel, but there was no way it could circle the whole continent and pass the frightening strait she still harbored scary memories of. But it didn't need to do so; instead, a powerful steam engine would run, and before she'd know it, the ship would have sprouted _wings_.

If they couldn't circle the continent, they would _fly_ over it!

In all her stupor, Rana didn't believe this was really happening. A flying ship! How could this be possible!? She has only ever seen one in her life, a ship quite different from this one, but which still operated on a similar system...a ship whose plans Ambrosius had found in the Pyramid of Mu…

...oh. 

_Oooooh._ It all made sense now. Why, she'd never have thought!

Where a fully-maritime travel would have taken weeks, they flew over the continent in less than a day. From up there, she's had a splendid view of a land which would one day become her own, a country that the ancestors of the Inca people had not yet conquered. A land that she was bound to get back to someday, somehow.

The ship landed back into the Serpentine Ocean, and resumed its course as if nothing had happened. From what Rana got from it, aerial travel was still being worked on, and a fully airborne journey was out of reach for now due to all the fuel it would take. The Circle of the Sun had not yet discovered the properties of morning dew and solar vapor, and while Rana was tempted to give them the idea, she knew it would be better to let them figure it out on their own. Something about telling them all the solutions she knew of felt like cheating.

From then on, it was only a short trip to Atlantis. And immediately upon arriving, Rana understood why everyone was always weird about this place.

~~~~~ 

At first, nothing made it out to be any different from Mu. The few constructions she could see were humble, but displayed architectural prowess like she's never seen before. As she was brought further into land, she saw more and more tall buildings that looked like they were built from solid gold, that shimmered under the sun. Streets were paved with gold, columns were sculpted from it, and had she not known any better, she'd have thought herself transported back to one of the Cities of Gold. Such a beautiful sight, that brought back so many memories, some so entrancing that she didn't even notice the journey progressing. But duty brought her back to reality, and she moved forward.

Atlantis was still held back on a technological level. No autonomous coaches in sight, only beast-pulled carts. The city planning was quite humble, made for efficiency more than appeal, but it worked all the same. All this gold did quite an impression on her, and she thought it to be pure orichalcum; but as she walked on the ground, by the streets and constructions, she noticed it wasn't orichalcum. It wasn't even metal, but stone: a golden stone which shone bright in the sun. Just like the city on the volcano, where she had first seen the Golden Condor: it was an illusion.

Such was her idea of Atlantis. The illusion of a great civilization, one that tried to be Mu but failed. All around her still had this strange vibe, as if their technology couldn't catch up to their ideas quickly enough. People wore basic clothing in strangely modern ways, houses were built from common materials into fancy styles, and everything had this sort of unfinished, uncultured feeling. As if they were building everything out of raw materials without ever refining them, to copy greater civilizations with limited means.

And the worst part in all of this, was that it _worked!_

Atlantis was beautiful. It knew how to bring elegance and beauty out of simplicity, out of places she'd never thought it would hide in. They were not hindered by their lack of technology: they were making the best of it. All that they had, all that they knew was used to its optimal level, which made them very efficient at running their cities. 

They didn't have engine vehicles, so they bred beautiful and powerful equines, the meat and hide of which was also a helpful resource. They had no water pipes or horticulture to create fountains and plant flower trees, so they decorated their towns with natural ponds and gardens that freshened up the air. Instead of cattle farming, they had sustainable hunting grounds; in lieu of metal refining, they had their own techniques to form sharp and resistant materials from cooking the sap of certain trees. And instead of all of Mu's solar-powered appliances, they had something no one could rival.

It was a beautiful summer day, and the whole island was celebrating. Rana had however learned her lesson, and tried to stay out of this while she was being brought to the capital city, home of the Gaderi government. She quickly found out about their very warm hospitality when she arrived, for it has been long since a royal person of Mu had come to visit.

“Ah, Your Highness!”, greeted the magistrates once she got down the cart. “Welcome, welcome! We were waiting for you. Has your travel been good?”

“I salute you, revered Minister. It has been an agreeable journey, indeed.”

What a warm welcome! Look at all these people out to greet her. And all these guards in their colorful armors, too! Clearly, it was a pretty place.

The House of the Magistrate was a gorgeous temple-like building, made of that golden stone like it has been carved out of one single, gigantic block. It was here that important decisions about the country were taking place, where the ministers gathered and received the people. Gaderis was ruled in a very strange fashion: every seven years, the people would choose the people in command, who would in turn enact laws and make decisions. The “Crown” of Gaderis was merely a name for this system without a defined head, where every voice was taken into account when it came to big decisions. What a waste of time, Rana thought: if they took time to ask everyone their opinion on a single subject, they'd never get far. Maybe this explained why this society was being held back, for no progress could be voted on. Yet she didn't speak up her thoughts, for it would be most unwelcome. She was here to appreciate this new culture, not to critique it.

“You've arrived just in time for the Bright Star festival. The week of celebrations has hardly begun, and it is about to get even better!”

“You are celebrating the day of creation of your country, right?”, she asked, having read up on history.

“Most certainly! It shall be a grand occasion, so grand that even Your Highness might take part in it. We do hope it suits your taste.”

On a low note, they added:

“It is well-known that the people of Mu are nothing of party animals, right?”

A shudder of laughter crossed the assembly, to which Rana could only blink with confusion.

“Um...perhaps.”, she simply said, perplexed.

“Ah, let that not hinder you. You are here as one of our sisters! Make yourself at ease, enjoy the weather!”

“For _once_ that we have some sun!”

Again, more laughter. Was it the role of dignitaries to crack jokes at any occasion? She let out an awkward, polite laugh, unsure about whether she was supposed to understand it. 

“Well, we have to get started. Your Highness, would you like to join the Ministers of the Crown for lunch? We have prepared quite a feast.”

“Oh, um. I would be most delighted to attend, indeed.”

It sure was hot in this place! Was the sun always so bright?

“However, I would first like to freshen up a little, if you may. It has been a long journey.”

“Why, of course, of course! Do make yourself comfortable. I will have you accompanied.”

The Minister clapped their hands, looking over to the various people busying themselves around. A couple of them raised heads at their signal.

“Let's see...ah, there. Fasavis, Kardelios, please escort the Princess to the quarters we have prepared for her. I trust you to guide her around the palace.”

“We shall, _sheka_ Rastiala.”, one of them said as they were coming this way.

“Right you shall! Please do not lose her around our halls, like we already lost the prince of Chalaos!”

“Why, we do not guarantee anything!”

And again, they laughed. Rana didn't know whether to feel appalled at this utterly casual tone between a dignitary and their staff, or worried at the light tone with which they discussed her fate in the halls of this palace. But she wouldn't have to make up her mind, for a third, unprecedented emotion suddenly came to her along with these two guards.

They led the way, and she remembered to follow along. The female guard turned to her and very politely told her of their way, surely a little flustered at the presence of a Muan royal in this place, but Rana simply nodded in reply. For she couldn't draw her attention away from the male guard, the one whose presence caught her by surprise. He didn't speak a word, merely smiled gently; a smile she knew. One she's seen before.

She barely bothered remembering the way she got to her quarters, a luxurious bedroom which has been prepared for her. The guards in fancy suits didn't cross the threshold of her door, and instead bid her to feel welcome.

“We hope you have a pleasant time in Gaderis, your Highness.”, the male guard then spoke. “Know that we are available whenever you wish.”

Flustered, she simply nodded and took a hasty leave, closing the door behind her. Once met with the silence and quiet of the bedroom, she let her heart pound away in her chest and her thoughts pour up her head.

It couldn't be. It was impossible! And yet, she was sure of what she's seen. It couldn't be an illusion, no...no, it simply couldn't. She tried to rationalize it, to make sense of what she's seen, but she failed to do so.

That guard, just now. That tall, brown-haired, golden-eyed man she's never met before. She shouldn't have paid him any more attention to anyone else, but yet something in him had caught her eye. And then it came to her, and she had realized with stupor that she knew him. She _recognized_ him. His face, even his voice all seemed to familiar for her. He didn't show any signs of knowing her at all, and yet she did.

That face. That was the face of someone she's known an eternity ago. An eternity that suddenly came back, as if a bridge had been built across time, to lengths she thought were impossible. It was someone she _knew_ , someone she still remembered, someone whose name felt like a breath of nostalgia on her lips when she whispered it in disbelief.

“ _Esteban._ ”


	14. Feathers of a Copper Bird

Knowing Atlantis and Mu were allies, Rana wondered why there'd ever be a war breaking out between them. But if she had to guess, cultural differences would be the most likely reason.

They were so different. Where she was used to strict court etiquette and policies back in Patiala, everything in Gaderis was much more relaxed. There were obviously laws and rules in place, but outside of the absolute, it all seemed friendly and at ease. No complicated greeting rituals, no formulations to learn by heart, no strict hierarchy with different titles and obligations for each and every member. She's done her best to address everyone by the correct title and rank, to abide by the rules and uses she's read up on; but even magistrates in their own court seemed to agree it was all a bunch of hassles. In most cases, they barely bothered with anything beyond the same respect and politeness they gave everyone, and this confused Rana the most. She who has grown used to being addressed a certain way quickly got lost by such casualty, but she couldn't exactly be angry at it. 

“I find it a little annoying that your people do not treat me as they should a princess.”

“Oh, forgive them; we never had princesses before. Or queens, for that matter! There's no word in our language for 'your highness'.”

Everyone was equal, in the eyes of the law. Everyone deserved respect and had the same rights; there were leaders and ministers, but these were merely functions, not titles. It didn't necessarily make them any superior to the common people and other workers; there was no talking down nor talking up to anyone. When assembly hours started, anyone could come up to the magistrates and present their grievances, their complaints, their suggestions, and each would be listened to. Of course, not all of them were followed through, for not all of them were reasonable, but everyone could play a part in how their city and their country were ruled. It made for a fair system where everyone had a voice, and where the people's interests were kept at heart. 

Rana dreaded that people would find a way to abuse this system and turn the country to anarchy, but it never came to be. All the people she's met in Gaderis, ministers and commoners alike, seemed to be of a good nature. Perhaps they were all too simple-minded to _dare_ think about abusing the system, like a flock of sheep guided wherever the ruling class wanted; except that said ruling class were also sheep, leaving no one truly in charge. One big peaceful herd that never felt the need to go anywhere, and that was fine with them.

“You're running in circles. At this pace, you will never be done with these affairs.”

“And what about it? It's best we take our time where it matters than we rush it just to please you.”

Perhaps their lack of technology played a part in it, too. Their crafts and methods were rudimentary, and their systems weren't as efficient as those of Mu. Tilling a field, hunting meat, building a house were difficult endeavors that required many hands and took a lot of time, all for so little results. The isle of Gaderis had few resources, but they were made the most of, in their own way.

“You know, you could be done with this farmwork sooner if you used metal tools.”

“Why waste so much wood in furnaces, when good sharp stone is so much more durable?”

That's what frustrated her the most. These people could be able of so much, and reach such prowess that'd put them on the same stance as Mu, and yet they _didn't._ They had the means, but didn't _want_ to use them. They were such lazy people that they didn't bother with anything beyond their needs: they didn't try to better themselves, to reach a higher standard of living, to increase their food production or optimize their systems. They were barely getting by, and they were _fine_ with it.

“If you would like, we could lend you some harvester machines. You would be done with these fields in less than a day.”

“Muan nonsense! What pride is there in taking the easy way? The sweat of our backs quenches the earth. It is the least we can do for taking its fruits.”

Rana couldn't help but doubt it. During her tour of the nearby lands, everything she'd seen was but another hammer drilling into her head the thought that Gaderis was a backwards nation. So far, the only way she's found to ease these thoughts was to tell herself that they were a people of traditions, so bent in their old ways that they rejected progress altogether. It was better for her to see these people as stubborn rather than stupid.

The sun was rising to noon, as the horse-drawn cart made its way between the fields. In many of them, dozens of people were busy tilling the ground, reaping grain, planting roots with nothing but their hands and basic stone tools. It was hard work, the likes of which she's never seen on Mu, where people had long mastered the art of letting machines do it for them. 

The cart approached a group of people loading vegetables into a bag, and Minister Marelos ordered a halt. The farmers looked up at their arrival and greeted them warmly, at what the two ministers got down to reciprocate. Their valets followed, and Rana did so hesitantly, figuring it would be rude to stay in. The feeling of mud on her shoes made her regret it a little, but she decided to ignore it.

“My good friends, what a pleasure to see you!”, Minister Marelos exclaimed, always in that loud tone. “I assume the harvest has been good?”

“Why, just look at it! The party feast's sure to be good!” 

“You're coming tonight, right?”

“Of course we're coming! We've even got a guest. Everyone, meet princess Rana'Ori from the isle of Mu.”

And all eyes turned on Rana, who was standing a little awkwardly. A quick glance to all four or so farmers proved her right: golden eyes, every single one of them.

“I salute you all, my friends.”, she greeted in her usual formal manner.

“Oh right, it's the Muan princess, yes? Well, nice to meet you, sheka Rana.”

“Came here to taste real, natural food?”

“I am afraid I am not- no, thank you- not here for a taste. I am simply visiting the land of Gaderis.”

“Why, don't you plan on conquering us just yet!”

And everyone laughed at that, in the usual manner that made Rana so uncomfortable. As someone who had her childhood ripped away by Spanish conquistadors, she wasn't sure how to take it, but she decided to ignore it.

“I have no such plans.”, she replied a little dryly.

“Well, even if you had any, you must not forget that the Bright Star is already here.”, Minister Marelos said calmly. “Fights and quarrels must cease.”

“Wouldn't want to upset mother.”

A slight wave of agreement went through the crowd, to which Rana couldn't help but raise a slight brow.

That's when a wet feeling prickled her face. She looked up, and noticed the sky was starting to get covered. By the time she thought it would rain, it started to fall, a light drizzle that seemed to wake everyone from their party mood. How sudden!

“Mh, it's coming up.”, one of the farmers noticed. “Think we'll have a storm cloud soon?”

“Doesn't seem like it.”

“We're not done yet with the fieldwork. We should do something.”

Somewhere in the distance, a loud whistling sound echoed over the fields. A farmer picked it up, and whistled back, in a manner that startled Rana somewhat. 

“What are they doing?”, she asked.

“Communicating.”

Over a nearby hill, another whistle sounded out. As if they got a meaning out of this, two farmers stepped forward, looking up at the sky. They each raised a hand, staring at the rain clouds, and after a moment, Minister Rashalin joined in as well, not caring about the wet mud. Rana watched, perplexed, for she knew what they were trying to do; et what still eluded her were the mechanisms of _how_.

The air started to feel warm. Something changed ever so slightly, as if the air pressure was being shifted. The three people were focused on the sky, the same as all these other people that had called in the distance. Some others in the fields were doing the same. It was a group effort, one that required coordination, and one that worked better than any machine ever could.

Just like that, the rain ceased. The clouds parted away, and the sun shone through again. And people cheered for it, cheered like someone just did a nice prowess, instead of shifting the weather by the mere force of their will.

The three people turned around to the rest of the group, and Rana noticed their eyes looking bright and shiny. But it disappeared almost as quickly, by the time of a blink.

“That was...impressive.”, she admitted. “Can you all do that?”

They looked at her like she's said something obvious.

“Why, that is the Gold of Gaderis. All of Coyolite's children have it.”

That name struck her. Where has she heard it before?

“We should all return to our duties. My friends, we'll see you tonight at the temple. Your Highness, do come, we should return to town.”

“...right.”

The farmers resumed working, for hard work didn't allow for much respite. Luckily, it was all so that tonight's celebrations would go well, and everyone was looking up to it. A celebration of peace, friendship and community, to which she was of course invited.

Perhaps it'd enlighten her somewhat. 

~~~~~ 

The town was being decked in beautiful colors, for the beginning of the Bright Star celebration. For about two weeks, it would be nothing but good times and peace, all to honor what she understood to be the country's founder. 

Gaderian history was a little obscure. Most of it was oral tradition, and few writings about it existed. The few she found were tomes written by “reaped” nacaals that came to live here, who wanted to keep a trace of this land's history and past before it got lost to time. 

She's wanted to visit the Gaderian equivalent of the Academy, but was quickly disappointed to find there was no such thing. Children were taught language and numbers, but most education led to practical pursuits, something more akin to apprenticeship. Science was not considered a priority, philosophy was risible at best, and most abstract notions were a waste of time. They only knew of mathematics enough to build houses and keep track of goods, of astronomy what was needed to get around at sea, and of biology enough to know how to take care of fields without ever wondering about why. They never bothered about the why. The why was a Muan thing, it took too much time. Was it always needed to know why? Why couldn't things just be the way they were, without anyone knew why? 

Rana had to admit they weren't wrong. Yet still, that lack of curiosity astonished her. They disregarded science so much that they had to import scientists from other countries to take care of it when it mattered. She knew it was how they were, but still, it frustrated her.

“Had you known things would turn this way, would you have still done it?”

She wasn't talking to anyone, alone on the ballroom balcony as she was. From there, she could see the beautiful statue of the founder in front of the House of the Magistrate. A vaguely feminine silhouette carved from that gilded stone, her arms open as if she wanted to embrace the whole world. From Rana's point of view, it did look like she was holding the town in her arms, cheering them like they were celebrating her. 

“Would you have founded this country, knowing your people would become such...”

She wanted to call them lazy, stupid and stubborn, but she couldn't. It wasn't right to treat them as such, no matter what her peers in the court of Mu kept saying of them. Atlanteans were the way they were; and knowing that their culture was doomed to extinction, she couldn't feel it in her heart to criticize it. It was bad to speak ill of the dying, even though they didn't know it yet.

“...I suppose you had your reasons.”, she sighed. “In the end, we all are different.”

Earlier this afternoon, she got to speak to a few nacaals that have emigrated here following the reaping of knowledge. While life in Gaderis was different from what they knew, it was a good life, and they've come to like it. They've never felt discriminated against, besides a few jokes. Rana could say the same too: despite her disdain for some Gaderi ways, and her own very obvious Muan upbringing, they never reciprocated it. She was serious and formal in all circumstances as etiquette guided, and they never tried to correct her, simply accepting it. They accepted everything, always, all the time, and when things didn't go their way, they wouldn't try to fight it. Was it laziness, as she'd have thought? Or was it something more? 

There was some activity in the room behind her. In her daydreaming, she almost forgot that preparations were still going on. She turned around, ready to leave, when the sight of the people present stopped her in her tracks. 

Two staff members have been tasked with cleaning the ballroom, making sure all tables had enough chairs and that everything was in order. It would be a quick task, hence why they were alone for it, yet it didn't stop them from bickering in fast-paced Gaderi as they worked, in that manner of close friends or siblings. She recognized the suits of leather they were wearing, those of the sun guard as they were nicknamed. And she recognized their faces as those of the two people that guided her around the other day.

The young woman was going around fast, picking up what remains needed to be picked up and tossing them to her partner, who seemed to have the upper hand in whatever argument they were having as they worked. They hadn't noticed her yet, but were coming closer to the balcony, and it'd be but a matter of minutes.

Rana wasn't sure of what to do. She knew that it would be a little awkward, but it was best to come clean now and avoid all confrontation. She tried to casually walk back inside and make her way out, but the two noticed her before she could.

“Oi, your Highness!”, the woman called out. “What are you doing out there?”

Rana froze, but regained her countenance. Why, she wasn't in the wrong! And they seemed to know it, for they weren't anywhere near able to scold her for wandering around the castle as she's been invited to.

“The party's downstairs! You should meet up with the shekae, that's where you'll get to discuss.”

The young man bopped his partner on the head with a piece of firewood.

“Discussing while the party's going on! Have you got no manners!”

They were talking in Rana's language and not their own, which means that they wanted her to understand their bickering. Almost as if they were doing it for comical purposes. Was it...their way of saying hello?

“Excuse her, your Highness. Fasavis has a very stupid mind. I hope you will execute her rightly.”

“Now, hey! You can't keep asking royals to execute me whenever I speak! That's the third time this week!”

“Well, with that so big head of yours, we can cut it as much as we want and there'll always be some to spare!”

And they laughed again. Such grim humor really didn't sit tight with Rana, who glanced around awkwardly for a way to escape the situation. But this time, something happened.

“Ah...I apologize. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Wait. Did he really just speak these words? If Gaderians were unapologetic about something, it was their brash sense of humor; yet he was looking at her with concern.

That face. That cursed face! Why, _why_ could she recognize it?!

Silence reigned during a moment, during which the three people simply looked at each other. Fasavis glanced between them, before a slight smile appeared on her face.

“Hey, Kardelios. Do you mind escorting the princess? I need to dispose of this.”

And she retrieved the pile of wood from her companion's arm. Before he could do anything, she was already gone, leaving them alone.

Kardelios simply sighed.

“I swear...”

He looked at Rana.

“Please forgive my sister. She does not think very right.”

“It...it is fine.”

Sister? She did notice a resemblance between the two, and their attitude which confirmed it. But that couldn't be right, no… Questioning herself even more, she tried to press the matter subtly.

“Will you...attend the celebration, tonight?”, she asked.

“Hm? Oh, of course. Everyone will be at the temple for the first night of the Bright Star.”

He stepped out onto the balcony, looking up at the sky. Intrigued, Rana followed, and he pointed at something.

“There. We can see her just fine, today.”

Indeed, a shining star had already appeared over the coming dusk. In the span of ten thousand years into the past, the sky had changed so much that she couldn't recognize it anymore; yet she felt as if that sight had something familiar. Like something she's heard of before, and has been racking her head the entire day to finally remember.

“Coyolite.”, she whispered. “The Shining Star.”

Kardelios blinked.

“Oh, you know her?”

She looked at him.

“Wait. _You_ know her?”

At that, he let out a surprised chuckle.

“Of course I do! This whole celebration is in her honor!”

That's what they called it the Bright Star festival, she thought. But something still puzzled her.

“I thought you were celebrating the creation of Gaderis?”

“That's what I said.”

He looked a little confused, head tilting somewhat.

“Have you never heard the legend of Coyolite?”

Rana looked down a bit guiltily. 

“I failed to read anything on it. I couldn't find anything.”

“Of course not. It's a story everyone knows.”

It seemed obvious to him, but not so much to her. And maybe he felt that, for a moment later, he offered:

“Would you...like I tell it to you?”

“I would not want to take your time...”

She looked up at him. For a second, just a second, she did see Esteban's face in his own. The same brown hair, albeit tied in a long ponytail; the same golden eyes, that all Atlanteans had. The same cheeks, the same little crease crowning his gentle smile. But now that she could see him more clearly, she could also see just as many differences.

“We all have many things to do.”, she continued. “I should join the ministers, and you should...well, do what sun guards do. Guard things, most likely...unless your duties also involve piloting golden condors into the sky.”

To that, he simply laughed a little.

“I have no idea what that is. Is it a Muan thing?”

So blunt. Her old friend would have understood the reference, but a stranger wouldn't. She got it wrong, and felt so stupid for it: of course this man couldn't be Esteban. No one's face was truly unique, after all, especially over such a large timespan.

“...no, it isn't.”

She tried to hide her disappointment. It wasn't this guy's fault, she's just thought the impossible. She'd have been ready to believe that one of her friends had also been sent into the past, and made their life anew here, but it was all wishful thinking. 

“Well...if it reassures you, I can give you all the time you need.”, he said gently. “Unless you...you'd rather not.”

She failed. Quickly, she looked at him, trying to hide her expression.

“Not at all! I- I mean, I would love to. I mean...”

Oh goodness, she felt so awkward. Kardelios tilted his head again, and for some reason, smiled a bit.

“You seem troubled. Did you have a bad day in our land?”

“...no, not at all. Gaderis is a beautiful place. I think I will learn a lot about you during this celebration, which will further the friendship between our nations.”

“Well, how about you learn how it all started? It's rare someone from Mu ever gets interested in our legends.”

She had to admit she was curious. So, for the sake of amity, she listened to his story.

~~~~~ 

Back when the world was only beginning, humans had barely crawled out of the mud, and were just starting to come together. Such curious creatures, forming tribes and clans, that quickly got the attention of higher beings; and one in particular.

Coyolite was the goddess of the sun. Every day, she'd watch over the Earth, walking the sky to greet all the people of the world. She brought them light and warmth, and watched them thrive and prosper. Over time, she grew so fond of them that she decided to join them, and descended on Earth to become one of them.

But now that she had shed her godhood, the people did not recognize her. They were afraid of her, and shunned her away. Unable to go home, Coyolite roamed the world alone, until she met with a tribe of sea nomads. 

They took her in, and loved her as if she were one of their own. Grateful, she raised an island from the sea that they could call home. She fell in love with one of the nomads, who gave her ten children. Ten mortals with golden eyes, that became the first rulers of Gaderis.

Since they carried Coyolite's divine blood, they shared a link with the sun, which they could call forth in times of need. With it, they could easily crush their enemies and conquer the known world; but the sun was not a power to be wielded. It spread its light equally, to all people of the world; such a power had to be used wisely. So they decided instead to share it, to give their light to the world.

Coyolite never forgot how she was shunned and abandoned by those she had come to love. But there was no revenge in her heart, only mercy. The rejected, the abandoned, the forsaken turned to her, and she opened her arms and her light to them. They became her children, whether or not they carried her divine blood; to prove it, she bestowed upon them her own golden eyes, that could stare into the sun's mighty light without ever weakening, so that they could watch over her like she's watched over them. 

No blood ties, no difference would ever be a hurdle to overcome. Coyolite loved everyone equally, and those who loved her in return became her family. The Children of the Sun, who would share their light with the world. Her task now in good hands, Coyolite regained the heavens, where she became a bright star that would shine on the night where the sun couldn't.

~~~~~ 

“...and every year, she comes back home, and we celebrate her return. We actively make efforts of peace and friendship, so that our mother is proud of us.”

Rana nodded slowly, taking it all in.

“And...it really happened?”

“Well, who knows?”

Kardelios shrugged with a smile.

“Maybe it was all invented. But...it does explain the Gold of Gaderis. Why absolutely everyone has the same eyes.”

Why Esteban also had them, even thousands of years later.

“They're lovely.”, she said. “You sure have lovely eyes.”

“...well, thank you.”

He giggled a bit, before Rana realized what she'd just said.

“As...as a people, I mean! Not as in...you, exclusively.”

“I understood, worry not.”

He snorted. But then, he looked at her, and again that smile reminded her so much of one she's known before.

“I have to admit...yours are nice, too. I've never seen anyone with such dark eyes.”

Curse that Gaderi casualty! How come he could just say those things and she wouldn't be able to get out of it by calling impropriety!?

“Well...you should see the Empire of Mu.”, she replied. “A lot of people have blue eyes.”

“Really?”, he gasped. “That must be a beautiful sight.”

“It's...common.”

What a strange life that one where everyone shared a given physical trait, she thought. She couldn't really blame him.

“In either way...thank you for telling me. Now I know whom we're celebrating.”

“It's not really about whom. It's about...how.”

He gazed at the town below, where the first lights were illuminating the dusk sky.

“It's about friendship. Between people, between friends...between nations, yes.”

“A celebration of peace...”

She thought about it. How ironic that she was here to celebrate peace, when war was right about to tear both their nations apart.

“Let's enjoy it while it lasts.”

“Why, the festival lasts two weeks. We have plenty of time.”

He glanced back inside.

“Perhaps not right now. I should get going...there is still work to be done.”

“Oh...right. I would not want to hold you back.”

And always with such casualty, he got back in. But a few steps later, he stopped, and turned to her with some hesitation. She could feel he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to. She held his gaze for a moment, not knowing what to say either; until he turned back around, and walked out of the ballroom.

Leaving her alone with her thoughts, and some answers that only brought forth more questions. But they were minor enough that she figured it could wait.


	15. That no Falcon will Scare

“It is such a shame that you have to leave us. We were having such a jolly time!” 

“The feeling is mutual, revered minister. However, my duties cannot wait any longer. I will be gone the morning after the last celebration.”

“Such business spirit! Well then, make sure to enjoy your night as much as you can. They don't do parties like these in Mu, do they?”

“Well...I have to admit that Gaderi events are very charming.”

Evening was falling over the Atlantic Ocean, and the Bright Star was almost gone from the sky. To cheer on Coyolite's departure back into the world, there ought to be a big event, and this was exactly what Rana was witnessing: the closure of the Bright Star festivities was maybe the greatest night of all those she's attended so far. Even Muan folk celebrations rarely came close to such cheer and fun! And you'd never see magistrates playing games with the people in a formal royal ball, for sure. 

Oh, how she wished her friends could see this. The dancing, the music, the fun! The sheer, unashamed fun everyone was partaking in! It reminded her so much of some festivities she's attended in another life. A distant life that she barely remembered nowadays, for it all seemed so far away. It all seemed like something that was meant to be forgotten, to pretend it never existed. There's never been Zia, only Rana'Ori; yet one couldn't be without the other, and it all felt strange to think about. Most times she tried to not think about it at all, but it'd always sneak up on her when she'd expect it the least.

Ah, well. No sense moping it over endlessly, right? She needed to change ideas, freshen up her mind. So she took part in the festivities, albeit in a conservative yet appreciative way. How long has it been since she's mingled with the people like it was nothing? Such closeness, such down-to-earth talk with commoners had a charm to it, one that made her see directly what was going on in the land. Maybe once she becomes Empress, she'd do the same, and open the halls to whoever wished to request an audience with her. There was some sense in that Gaderian “demokratos” concept; perhaps it wouldn't hurt to apply it to her own court.

But that wouldn't be for today. Her father the Emperor still had a long life ahead of him, and his daughter the Crown Princess still had a lot to learn. Perhaps it would do good to wait a little more, after all. She wasn't in a hurry.

Hm, would you look at that, her cup was empty. Normally she would holler someone over, but not knowing the use, she figured it would be rude. So instead, she wriggled a finger, and a cupful of milk wine came floating from the nearest tub right into her glass. Mageia had its advantages, she wouldn't lie; she wouldn't normally use hers for such petty purposes, but everyone in Gaderis did as they pleased. Not to mention she's always wanted to try that; it made for a cool party trick, too. Heh, if Meliad could see her right now!

She wondered how he was doing. The end of year exams should be over by now, and perhaps he was taking things easy. Or perhaps he was still wracking his head over his own work, filled with stress and anxiety as to whether he made it; knowing him, she knew which option was more likely. At least Pichu would be there to keep him company, and perhaps help him unwind some. Oh, how she was eager to go home, see her family again and return to a more familiar lifestyle! As pleasant of a place Gaderis was, the climate, food and poorer quality of life didn't sit at all with her. She longed to take a warm bath with scented oils, and let herself be pampered by her bathmaid's expert hands. What could she say? She was a woman of the people, but once you go royal, you can hardly ever go back. 

A strange feeling suddenly caught her mind, and she looked up at the sky. It was already night, and she couldn't see anything in the dark, so she figured it was nothing. She resumed watching the dancing crowd, appreciating the festivities from afar as per usual. Everyone seemed so happy, partying and having fun like there was no tomorrow, no work, no worries to be had. Their world was so carefree, so perfect, so innocent no matter how backwater it was. It was like seeing children play in the mud with sticks and stones, and have fun nonetheless; a cruel comparison, but one that sit right with her, for it was the only example she could think of. 

The feeling came around again, and she tried to discern it, but by the time she noticed it, it was already gone. However, she did sense footsteps coming behind her, and her already-aware mind turned around before her body did. It was a benevolent presence, she knew so; but her surprise still was great when she happened to meet eyes with none other than Esteban.

Ah, right. That wasn't him, but someone that looked like him. Ugh, she'd never get used to it!

“...oh, princess!”, Kardelios said as if he were losing his words. “I...did not expect to see you here!”

Kind of a lie, and a bad one at that. Anyone coming to the little terrasse she's been standing at for minutes now could see her right away. That sounded a bit contrived, honestly, but she didn't comment on it.

“I did not expect you either.”, she replied, trying to be polite. “Are you...having fun tonight?”

“As most can be.”

He glanced to the side, a bit behind him, and Rana spotted someone else with him who was hiding behind a stone pillar. What was going on? 

“May I...interest you in a piece of fowl bread? It's delicious.”

He handed her a basket of lovely bird-shaped breads, and Rana took one hesitantly. She noticed his hands were trembling, as if he were afraid. Raising a brow, she looked at him in the eyes, and tried to read his aura the way Kane'Oro showed her. 

A fierce and territorial pheasant, well-suited for a guard; yet right now, he was almost cowering. Hesitant, curled up, maybe even afraid. Behind the pillar, a similar bird that was trying to encourage him. She noticed it was Fasavis, and that she was discretely raising her thumbs at him. Was she...pushing her brother to have this conversation with her? Rana wondered why, until she noticed that her own aura was still displaying signs of aggression. Startled by that strange feeling that just happened, she forgot to let her guard back down, and that obviously made her seem right about to snap. She tried to relax, to ease down into a more agreeable mood, and smiled at him most courteously.

“Why, thank you. Those are so adorable, I could not possibly fathom to eat them.”

She caressed the bread's bird head to prove her point, and the silliness of her gesture made Kardelios ease a little. His aura stood back up, at which point she dropped that second sight and tried to enjoy things as they were.

“I...I heard that you are going away tomorrow.”, he said. “Is this true?”

“Why, yes. As much as I enjoy my visit here, I have to resume my duties. But I still get to enjoy the Bright Star festival.”

“Right. It is our greatest celebration, after all.”

He looked at the partying crowd, who were now caught in a dancing game Rana didn't quite understand. In the gentle gleam of the torches set around the plaza, his face had a warm glow to it, that even the shadows of his traits couldn't harden. 

“I...I hope you've spent a good time here, your highness.”, he said, always with that slightly off pronunciation that made it endearing. “And that maybe, you...you might come back someday.”

“Well, if relationships keep growing strong between our nations, I just might.”

It was a pleasant place, after all, even though she'd never make it her permanent home. Perhaps it would do her some good.

Kardelios was standing there, not really knowing what else to say. He kept discretely glancing back at his sister, who was not-so-subtly gesturing for him to go on. Rana couldn't help noticing it, but tried to stay subtle about it, for fear of putting him on the spot. What was he trying to do, exactly?

“Did you want to tell me something?”, she asked.

That seemed to wake him out of his contemplation.

“Ah! I mean...”

He tried to look at her, but couldn't hold her gaze for more than a second. Was he intimidated? Shy? His hesitation seemed to frustrate Fasavis, who facepalmed herself quite audibly in that usual comical manner. He glanced to the crowd again, and tried to say something again; but at the last second, he chickened out of it.

“...it was nothing. I...I apologize for wasting your time.”

She blinked. He stepped away, wringing his hands together in that anxious manner, when Rana thought she got his meaning. 

“Kardelios, were you...”

She turned to the crowd as well. The music had changed, and the wild dancing was now done in pairs, like in a Muan ballroom.

“Were you about to ask me for a dance?”

He jolted so much that his aura visibly ran around like a frightened chicken.

“I-I mean- !!”

In his startled state, he's accidentally dropped the basket of little breads he was carrying. Hurriedly, he bent down to pick them up, but they flew out of his reach as Rana did it for him, mentally setting them all in their dish that she put neatly aside. Awkwardly, he stood back up without knowing what to do, and she tried to make herself less menacing. A little hard when she was literally raised to do the opposite. 

“I would never...I mean...”, he stuttered. “It must be...forbidden, where you come from...”

She couldn't help a chuckle. A Gaderi worrying about conventions? Where was the world going to?

“Well, it would be. But we are not in the court of Mu, so...I do not see the problem.”

She has danced with some ministers for the sake of political amity, and it was a rather pleasant if not awkward experience. But no one had invited her yet, and she had to admit Kardelios's attitude was rather touching. She would never see him again, most likely, so she could grant his request before she leaves. She offered her arm, and he took it with some hesitation still, before they went back down to the crowd. From the corner of her eye, she saw Fasavis giving her brother an enthusiastic hand gesture.

The next paired dance would start in a few moments, during which the party crowd could relax a little and have a drink. Rana stood very formally, waiting for the music to start again and the dancing to resume; her partner seemed a little nervous, but trying to get over it. 

“Have you ever danced before?”, she asked, trying to make some conversation.

“I...I have, yes. I know how to do it.”

“You might have to show me. There are still some steps I...”

She paused. Kardelios looked at her, brow raised.

“Your highness?”, he attempted.

Rana looked up.

“Wait.”

She untied her arm from his own, and stepped about. That feeling was there again.

“Something's not right.”

It was a strong feeling, that started out much weaker; it was coming closer. A bitter, red feeling. She heard something, and looked up to the sky, where she noticed it just in time.

Quickly, she raised a hand, and the bird stopped right in its tracks, wings fluttering in haste. It cawed angrily at her, fussing at her self-defense move, before flying over the crowd that soon noticed it too. Then it flapped up and landed down, and Rana stepped aside to see where it was; but her surprised turned to bitterness as well when she was who was on the other end of that falconer's glove.

“Greetings, gentlefolk.”

He grinned as he stepped forward, into the crowd which parted at his arrival. He's barely changed from the last time Rana had seen him; and yet, something felt different. Perhaps the gilded cloak on his shoulders gave him a broader silhouette; perhaps his ashen markings made his eyes darker than before. Perhaps it was the way he was walking, standing, caressing one of his prized falcons like one would a trophy animal; something about him was off, and even the friendly Gaderi crowd could sense it. Where they were but sunlight and warmth, his demeanor was so cold that it sucked it right out of the air.

“I hope I did not crash your little festivity.”, he said, loud enough to be heard. “I simply thought that since all royalty was invited to it, I could bring myself in.”

It took a bit of time for anyone to respond. One of the ministers eventually walked to meet him, albeit with some reticence. 

“And...who exactly might you be, my good sir?”

The redhead scoffed, hiding his condescending glare with a good-willed smile.

“Why, my apologies. I have yet to make my grand debut into the world.”

He turned to the crowd, addressing the people.

“I am the Falcon King, leader of the Ash-Feather tribe. I come here as a friend of the Muan princess Rana'Ori, for it was _her_ that gave my people the ability to travel beyond the seas.”

And he pointed at her, bringing the spotlight on her in a way that made her uncomfortable. The minister looked between the two of them, but then discarded their doubts.

“Well, any friend of our ally is our friend as well! In that case, we bid you welcome in our land, noble King. Feel free to take part in the festivities.”

“Why, I shall. Thank you kindly for your offer.”

And little by little, the party resumed. But Rana wasn't convinced at all. While everyone was starting to dance again, she stepped up to him, decided to figure out what was going on.

“What are you doing here, Ankheru?”, she hissed angrily.

“Sand-Rainer.”, he replied most casually. “I heard there was a celebration going, and everyone was invited; why, is there any wrong in that?”

He was caressing his falcon's head like a puppy's, the same falcon that very certainly tried to attack her.

“There is when you're obviously up to something. I see clear through you.”

She frowned a little, and tried to sense his aura as well to get a view of his intentions. But just when she was about to get a clear reading, something snapped her right out of her second sight, like darkness befalling her.

“That is very rude.”, Ankheru commented. 

She blinked, brought to confusion. What...what just happened? She tried again, but found it incredibly difficult, as if something was holding her back.

“What are you...doing?”, she snarled.

“Why, you are trying to violate my privacy, and I am merely defending myself. Is that wrong?”

He grinned at her, letting the falcon fly away. There was no way she could know what he was up to, and it worried her. Not even his demeanor could tell her, for this guy was simply unreadable.

“You have such a bad idea of me, Sand-Rainer.”, he said like he was admonishing a child. “Why, can't I enjoy a little bit of fun too? Do I have to be up to something all the time? I thought we were allies. I am thoroughly disappointed.”

She knew she was in the wrong. What grounds did she have to think him guilty of anything? He's done nothing wrong...yet. She just couldn't think he was here to enjoy the celebration. Not he who was so strange, so cunning, who's attacked her without reason and grounded Pichu for the rest of his life. Not someone like him.

She then noticed something. His cloak was different from the rest of his clothing: it seemed to be woven cloth, and not animal skin. It was decorated with golden feather-like ornaments, of metal neither forged nor cast.

“I see that you have started to produce orichalcum items.”, she said.

“Have you noticed? It sure is a practical metal. Why, it did take some time to get the shape right, but I believe we have it figured out.”

He swished his cloak a little, and it trailed behind him in an impressive gilded effect. 

“With it, we can broaden our reach and travel the seas. Already we have expanded our territory and conquered more fertile land.”

He grinned at her, in that cold and aloof manner.

“And I owe it all to you, _princess_. You gave my people such a valuable gift.”

“Don't drag it for longer than it needs to be.”, she warned. “I have my eye on you, Ankheru.”

“And I will gaze into it as long as you desire, Sand-Rainer.”

He punctuated his words with a deep stare into her eyes, which made her need to step back a few. What was he trying to do? Not wanting to spend another second in his company, she walked away, turning her back to him. What a despicable jerk!

Luckily, more pleasant company was right near.

“I saw you speaking with him.”, Kardelios said once she met up with him. “Is he giving you trouble? I could drive him away.”

“You are kind to offer, but it would be useless.”

She sighed, feeling the weight on her shoulders even more. 

“He's a cunning and calculating manipulator. I do not trust him one second, but I cannot do anything about it. So far...he's done nothing unlawful or wrong, so I cannot allow my bias to decide.”

Kardelios discretely looked over at Ankheru, who's resumed petting his falcon and feeding it raw bits of meat.

“He does look weird. Never seen birds like that.”

“They're dangerous birds. And he's not any better.”

She tried to get another reading of him, but where she could see the whole crowd's auras with relative ease, his was clouded in protective darkness. Clearly he had some knowledge of mageia, or at least how to block its effects.

She sat down on a temple's stairs, the way everyone was doing, and tried to breathe for a moment. This was definitely not how she saw her last night in Gaderis going. Would she have to sleep with the knowledge that he'd try to slit her throat at any moment? It made her uneasy only thinking about it.

“I cannot wait to be back home.”, she sighed. “Away from him.”

Kardelios hesitated for a moment, before sitting down as well. 

“Do you want I keep an eye on him, your highness?”, he offered. “That is my duty, after all.”

“You are not my body guard.”, she noted. “You surely have other duties to attend.”

“The safety of Gaderi people is my main duty. And as long as you are here, you are one of our sisters. So...your safety is my duty as well.”

She blinked, looking at him for a moment. He was still a little intimidated by her presence, but Ankheru's arrival only made him more aware of the possible threat he was. His galliforme soul was on the lookout, sharpening its talons on the stones and ruffling its feathers. He really was serious in his offer, and the sheer sincerity that seeped out of his every word contrasted so much with the Falcon King's cunning, sugar-sweet lies that for a moment, she felt relieved. That man right here would never betray her, even though he barely knew her at all: it was very touching, in a sense.

“I do not know what you could do.”, she replied. “Would you be...keeping watch by my door all night long?”

“Do you want me to?”

Such innocence! Such genuine, slightly naive sincerity! She knew from a glance that he'd be ready to do it, sword in hand and armor in tow, only because she'd ask him to. 

She didn't know why, but such eagerness made her laugh. She burst out laughing, discretely at first, and then in all honesty. Kardelios blinked, a little confused, but then realized the stupidity of his offer and started chuckling along with her. He sure did feel silly in that moment, but she'd never scold him for it. Not when his actions were motivated by such kindness and worry. It was touching, and yet it made her laugh at the same time from how silly it sounded! Oh, how cruel she felt! And yet he was laughing as well, for it was all in good spirit. 

Already some worry lifted off her shoulders. It almost felt surreal, and yet it happened. She looked at him again, and his smiling face helped ease so much of what doubts remained. They stayed like this for a moment, not saying anything, before his own gaze shifted away out of humility. 

“I...I doubt you are still in the mood to dance, your highness?”

The dance! With all of Ankheru's doings, she's completely forgot about it. Yet it seemed that the party mood was already going down, for it was starting to be late; not to mention that with the Falcon King nearby, she wouldn't be able to relax as she'd have hoped to.

“I am afraid not.”, Rana sighed. “It has been a long day.”

Disappointment painted his traits a grim color, and she did not need second sight to see him completely change in attitude. His shyness returned, and it was obvious it felt like a missed opportunity. Tomorrow she would be gone, and he'd never see her again.

She couldn't so this. She wouldn't be so cruel. She hesitated for a moment, but then her hand gently touched to his shoulder, startling him in his deception.

“I would rather prefer something calmer, to ease my mind. Say, would you like to show me around the fields?”

He blinked, trying to make sense of her offer. 

“I...yes, I could.”

“I have heard that the meadow is beautiful at night. But I would need someone to watch out for me, so I do not get lost.”

Quickly, he put pieces together, and sat up some more.

“I- yes! I would watch out, yes!”

And then, he tried his best to calm down.

“I...I mean. It would be an honor, your highness.”

“Very well.”

She stood up, stretching up a little. 

“Do guide me around, would you?”

“Right. The shortest way to the meadow is...this way, if you please.”

And she followed his guidance, happy to walk out of the more crowded areas, into the silence of the night. Any excuse was good to get away from Ankheru and his mind games.

Sadly, they did not go very far, for the fields were very badly lit at night, and the dirt paths still drenched from the latest rainstorm. But it didn't matter, for it was a nice experience all the same. 

In the bend of a country path, as to not get lost in the dark, their hands naturally found a way together. And she found out with a surprise that his hand was so warm, that it warmed not only her palm but maybe her chest as well.

Tomorrow, she would be going back home. But tonight...that night, only for one night, she could afford to let her thoughts run wild. Thoughts that she'd never speak out loud, especially not to him, but that would eventually lull her to sweet dreams. Entranced in a world of maybe's and what-if's, all brought on by that man's gentle and shy touch, she allowed herself to think of one possible future where Zia's dreams were the ones to come true.


	16. Beyond the Lake will Lie

Eventually, it was time to go home. To resume her life as she knew it, and her duties as she had to. Being a princess was a hard task, and she had to give herself body and soul if she wanted to do it well.

Over the following weeks, she gradually returned to her usual rhythm, and no schedule could be too busy for her. She was used to it, trained for it, and she could devote her entire life to her duty. The autumn harvests, the winter groundwork, the spring construction; she could oversee it all. She was learning as much as she could, sharpening her skills, and following the Emperor's guidance so that one day, she might rule just as well as him. It was all going fine.

Come the new year, with the arrival of spring, Rana took part for the first time in the Assembly of Knowledges: a great gathering of all seven Circles, guided by the Sages and overseen by the Emperor. They were to state the current situation of their respective domains, share their discoveries and breakthrough, and receive instructions as per their research. 

Some of them, like the Circle of Words which took care of language and the Circle of Tomes that recorded history, were quiet and keeping things in check rather than improving them, and that was a good thing. Sometimes, a lack of breakthroughs or great moments was the best of outcomes. The Circle of Land that dealt with food production and the Circle of the Sun which took care of energy production were facing some problems every once in a while, but everything was under control, and the people of Mu have lived another year without food shortages or power outs. The Circle of Hands reported that the population was growing at a steady rate and kept satisfied with its quality of life; the Circle of Ways kept up good relationships and trade networks, and was keeping an eye on the Ash-Feather tribe as per Fisaga's request. But the most exciting part remained the reports of the Circle of Gold, to which Mu owed most of its technology.

Clearly, this circle was recruiting the most eager people it could find into its ranks. Not an Assembly would pass without they discovered something new about orichalcum, solar energy or khemeia in general. Their reports were full of energy and exciting information, and there'd always be some madman that brought along a model of whatever system they were currently researching to demonstrate how it worked, most often to the outrage of the uptight and haughty members of the Circle of Words. It never failed to be funny, or otherwise wonderful! And it made Rana proud of her land, proud of everything they've achieved so far and will in the future.

However, the excitement would be cut short. For something unusual was overshadowing the otherwise positive report: for the first time in a long while, the laboratories working on new machinery were lacking materials, without which they couldn't proceed. The Circle of Ways checked their latest trade records, thinking that to be impossible, and yet it proved true.

“Indeed, the latest exchange with Gaderis only provided us with 860 stones of chaalse, whereas they have never offered us anything below 3,200 before.”

Around the assembly hall, chalk squeaked on slate boards, abacuses clacked their beads together as calculations were made.

“That is nearly not sufficient to cover this year's production!”

“And this is a very important task! How come they are suddenly refusing to sell us chaalse? Could those cursed Gaderi become greedy?”

That didn't add up, Rana thought. They'd never do that, she knew so firsthand.

“We need to set another ship as soon as possible and acquire more chaalse. Our Circle will desperately need it to ensure all commands are adequately finished!”

“But we cannot! Our latest trade ship has barely just returned. We will not be able to send another one for a month.”

“There must be some mistake. Was there an error in the accounts?”

“Perhaps the budget is not sufficient enough?”

“The numbers are all the same as usual. There could not have been a mistake: this is deliberate.”

“They're trying to cut us short!”

“My friends, do calm down.”, the Emperor's voice sounded out. “Come on, now, we will not wrack our heads over this little mistake.”

“But Your Majesty, the production line…!”

“Will resume in due time.”

He then looked down at Rana, who was sitting next to him. Feeling all eyes on her, she tried to think of what would be best to do.

“Do...work with what you have.”, she hesitated. “Complete what parts of the production you can for now, while we get another trading ship ready.”

Trying to evade the pressure, she added:

“It might do some good to work with limited raw materials. We will have to find ways to cut down on waste, and...and use everything we have to its full efficiency.”

Not all of the Assembly was convinced by her proposition, but most found it reasonable. The anxiety of speaking up was still present, but it wasn't as bad as she'd have thought. The meeting then resumed, and soon they came back to less urgent topics, ones where her intervention wouldn't be needed.

Still, it made her curious. Trade chains have never changed in years, so why was one resource suddenly being kept from them? Surely there was something underneath, and that thought kept nagging at her until long after she left the Assembly hall.

That afternoon, as she was practicing some writing, the thought of trade ships came back to her, and she couldn't help asking.

“Meliad, what exactly is...shaalse?”

The pahicaal raised his head from the treaty he was dictating from.

“Do you mean...chaalse?”

“Yes. The Circle of Gold is growing worried about not having enough for the year.”

“Well, they have good reason to.”

He put down the book for a moment, next to a sleepy Pichu.

“Chaalse is a mineral found in graygold stone, which comes from the Gaderi mountains.”, he recited with the tone of someone who's memorized an encyclopedia by heart. “It is a brittle, golden compound from which is derived a liquid metal named lumaline, which is the main component of orichalcum matrices.”

Rana blinked.

“So, orichalcum is made from this chaalse mineral? No wonder everyone was so worried… Can we not produce it here?”

“Unfortunately, there are very few graygold stone deposits in the world. The biggest one we know of is in Gaderis; since they have no use for chaalse, they have a history of selling it to us for cheap.”

Graygold stone, a stone that when struck by sunlight, appears to the eye like solid gold. She remembered the w ay their temples shone like the sun when she first arrived on the Atlantean coast, and the disappointment she felt when it all turned out to be bleak stone. A disappointment she had also known a long time ago, in another life.

Maybe the temple on the Pachamama mountain was also made of graygold stone? She recalled the way it had seemed like her team had found the legendary City of Gold, and how disappointed they've all felt. But that day hadn't been a waste at all, for in lieu of riches, they've found something even better.

“Maybe...there are deposits where we wouldn't think so.”, she pondered. “Far inland, where our ships do not reach.”

“Unfortunately, the people of Mu are sailors at heart. No great exploration inland has ever been led.”

She thought back to that treasure they've found. A winged treasure, a shield against the world, a way to go anywhere they wanted. A trusted friend.

“Maybe...if we develop flight?”, she dared to ask. “Some sort of...winged vehicle, that could explore land from above?”

Meliad looked at her with slightly puzzled eyes.

“Flight...is a tricky way, your highness. To carry enough fuel for a full trip would make such a craft unable to take off.”

“I thought we were people of the sun?”, she scoffed. “Why not equip it with sun panes, so that it absorbs solar energy as it flies?”

He didn't believe her at first. But then, he started to think about the idea. Rana was only half-serious, knowing there was no way they'd ever do it, but something in her friend's changing expression told her that maybe she's said too much.

“That would be difficult...”, he said. “There is no room on a ship for all the sun panes it would take...”

She could see his gears turning. She could _hear_ the way they clicked and whirred in his head!

“Unless...”

He blinked, and looked up at her.

“Your Highness, would you allow me to look further into this idea? It might be just what I need for my second-year research project. Flight is a concept very few have explored before, and yet...it feels like I am onto something here.”

Rana looked at him, and for a moment, it felt as if she could see more clearly than she's ever seen. Her words have been vague enough that they did not count as a betrayal of her oath of silence; and yet, she could see they've sowed an idea into his mind. An idea that, if left to grow on its own, would eventually lead to something she knew the outcome of. Laid out in front of her, she saw the placid lake of time, with its quiet and still surface; and on the other end of it, the consequences of such a research. Maybe Meliad's work would only matter the time of a final presentation; maybe it would be picked up and worked on some more, refined, retouched, ripple in all sorts of ways to the end of the lake, until its waters rose and gave birth to the one and only bird that she was thinking of.

The stone was in her hand. The decision was hers. She thought it over, thought of all the possible ways it would go; and then, she decided it was worth a shot.

“Of course you can.”, she said. “Make sure to research it thoroughly.”

“I will, Your Highness.”

The stone was cast. The first ripples moved forward. Honestly, she did not have very high hopes, but on the off chance that her premonition turned out to be true, then she would have quite a surprise waiting for her at the end.

A golden surprise that'd help her past self in the future. Did that make sense?

~~~~~ 

A month came and went. The trade ships got dispatched again, hoping to settle this little commercial error while there was time. But once they reached the land of Gaderis, great was their disappointment. 

The Circle of Ways shared the news with the rest of the council during the next Assembly of Knowledges. Where they'd have expected an easy fix to their supply problem, they only found a greater one. For the chaalse shortage was no mistake: it was imposed by sudden competition.

“Competition! What does that mean? Whom else could be buying such a resource but us?!”

“It is virtually useless, without the right means to process it!”

“That is what I told them. And yet, they did find another market. For...”

The nacaal reading the report read on nervously.

“For out of the blue, the tribe of Ash-Feathers has started buying chaalse at a high price.”

A murmur shook the crowd. The Ash-Feathers! That primitive tribe of birdheads! What could they be doing with such a precious mineral?

Rana didn't know what to make of this information. But soon, it came to awaken something in the assembly, something that proved her right: Ankheru was up to no good, and it took this long to show it.

“They are trying to rob us, of course! This mineral is rightly ours, the Gaderi might as well give it all for free!”

“Were they trying to rob us, they would not buy it for such a high price. From what the Gaderi merchants told us, the Ash-Feather messengers were very insistent.”

“They brought in rare and valuable goods from lands we have not yet explored. That alone is a high enough price.”

“What is wrong with our goods? Do these snake-eyed liars not want our meats and linen, now?”

“I am afraid they have found better offers. Most of the stock that was meant for us got sold to the Ash-Feathers instead.”

“This cannot be! This simply cannot!”

As the hall got more and more heated, Rana couldn't help but look down at her wringing hands. There was no way it could be true, but she knew what the Falcon King was doing. Whatever quantity of lumaline he somehow got from her medallion would not be enough to start wide-scale production of orichalcum; to make more matrices, he needed more raw material. Suddenly, his presence at the Bright Star festival became less of an unpleasant memory, and more of a foreboding herald. Mu has always been entitled to whatever Gaderis had to trade with them, so much that they barely bothered paying the true value of that otherwise useless stone they'd dig up. The Falcon King would barely have to offer any more for his offer to be much more interesting. If this kept going on, then Mu's own orichalcum production would be severely hindered by this faulty supply chain. 

While the commotion was going on, Kane'Oro peacefully looked down at his daughter, keeping calm as if to say that this was a common occurrence. Some people were just about to leap at each other's throats to find out the best choice to make, and while this was very unruly of them, it made for quite a scene to watch. 

“Do you have any ideas?”, he asked her.

Rana thought about it for a moment.

“We are used to trading in a given quantity of chaalse, that our industry cannot do without. We need to get the upper hand on this market again.”

That would be hard, she thought. Who knew what tricks Ankheru would be capable of, to keep the advantage.

“Or...we could search for other deposits of graygold stone.”, she then offered. “So that we do not rely exclusively on trade.”

“Interesting.”, the Emperor replied, stroking his beard. “But that would take a lot of time.”

“Orichalcum is our most precious resource. We need to invest into better ways to make it.”

“Would that not weaken our relationship with our brethren? The trade of chaalse is what kept our friendship going.”

Again, Rana felt conflicted. If she let such a thing happen, she knew what it would eventually lead to. Their relations would weaken, they'd grow distant, and then…

But at the same time, the present was there too. Without orichalcum, the whole country would suffer. It was needed for so many aspects of their life that going without was out of the question. She could not predict what exactly would cause the war, but she knew what a faulty industry could lead to. People would lose their jobs, the economy would be halted, and so much projects that could have heralded a bright future would never come to be. 

She clenched her fists on her dress. Relations or not, she could not let such a future happen.

“...we are the people of Mu.”, she said. “We do not need anyone. If our own power demands we shed our tethers, then so be it.”

And the Emperor smiled. An eerily proud, yet sadistic smile.

“You will make a fine Empress one day, my child.”

And he calmed down the crowd to convey their plan of action. If the Ash-Feathers wanted to rely on Gaderis for orichalcum, let them! For soon, the people of Mu would be above the need for import. They had to be confident in their own power, their own skills, and learn independence the hard way. For they were all they needed.

That day, another stone was cast.


	17. A Bird with Metal Wings

“Come on, buddy.”, she cheered on. “Fly up to me.”

Pichu looked at her with hesitation, then back at Meliad. Slowly, he spread out his wings, and took off his arm; but a mere couple of flaps later, another shudder took a hold, and he froze in mid-air like he got shot down. Rana quickly moved her arm, and caught him in her mind before he hit the ground.

“Oh, my poor Pichu...”, she sighed. “It really won't go better, will it?”

She brought him to her, and the little parrot snuggled into her neck with a sad croon.

“Hurtie.”, he whine. “Hurtie, hurt.”

“I understand. You need more time, then.”

Meliad was watching this scene with disbelief, but didn't dare speak it up. Even though the apparent wounds have seemingly been healed, the damage was done: Pichu's wing was torn in ways they couldn't repair, and this brought Rana great distress.

“That cursed falcon jerk...”, she gritted between her teeth. “How dare he do this to you!”

“Falcon meanie! Meanie meanie hurt! Rrrk.”

“He's a meanie alright. A big bad meanie, hurting innocent animals.”

She sat down with a sigh, still holding Pichu close. Meliad knelt down by her seat, trying to meet eyes with her.

“Come on, Your Highness.”, he attempted. “You've done what you could.”

“I could have done more! I'm sure there's a way...”

With the pain of a bird whose talons were not meant at all for that purpose, Pichu jiggled over to Meliad, trying to find his usual perching spot in his hair. The boy had to help him out a bit, if only to indulge his need to rest in a soft, nostalgic texture.

“I know this will be hard to accept.”, he tried. “But a lack of flight will only make his life difficult. Perhaps...”

He gulped nervously.

“Perhaps you should consider...helping him out of his misery.”

Rana shot him a dark offended glare that sent him crawling back. She calmed down after a moment, at which point she turned her face away.

“I can't.”, she muttered. “I promised Tao I'd take care of him. I can't do that to him.”

“...as you wish, Your Highness.”

Meliad was left sitting on the ground, a hurting parrot on his head; the latter tried to look down at him, poke his face with his beak.

“Your highness, your highness.”, he called. 

“I am here, your Parrotness.”

Meliad raised up a hand, and Pichu waddled to perch on it.

“What would you like to do?”

“Zia.”

“Very well, your Parrotness.”

And he stood up, to bring Pichu to Rana's side. She took him on her own arm, and gave him some scritches for the sake of it. Such an innocent little thing, that the whole world was out to kill. It was unfair and horribly cruel, but she had to get used to it: the world of power was such. A fast way to hurt her would be to go through the people she loved, and sociopaths like Ankheru were well-aware of it.

“It is best I do not take you along on diplomatic visits anymore.”, Rana sighed. “Stay with Meliad, where you will be safe.”

She gazed at her friend, and he nodded.

“I will protect him with my life, if need be.”

At that, she couldn't help snorting.

“I hope we don't need to come to that...”

“Well...we never know.”

He looked away for a moment, sheepishly. How adorable of him to always be serious in his duty. In his obedient attitude, something reminded her of Kardelios; immediately, her thoughts shifted to Atlantis, and she wondered if he was alright. It was useless to dwell on it any longer than need be, but hey, she could afford to have a little secret garden of her own. A little corner of her mind where to stash some rosy-cheeked thoughts about that gentle, charming guard. He _did_ look like a grown-up Esteban, and that alone has dug up some maiden daydreaming that she's long since buried. Ah, to be young and innocent again, and think of marrying her best friend when they grow up…

Well, she'd have to think of it someday. The dynasty of Mu had to keep going one way or another, and she knew that many courtesans would be at her feet should she start looking into that market. What's an Empress without her two consorts? Honestly, she had no idea as to whom should fill these roles, and she'd rather not think of it just yet. 

She glanced at Meliad, and the thought went away as soon as it came. Nah, she didn't see him that way. He was more of a friend or a little brother, if anything; plus, he did confide in her his strict preference for men. So unless Rana ever felt like being crowned Emperor instead, there was no way he'd be interested in her. In a sense, that brought her some relief, for it could have otherwise led to very awkward things. It was nice to know that she could have a solid friendship with him, that'd never grow into a complicated mess the moment attraction comes to be.

Outside, the bell rang the hour of aibha, and a silent sigh of relief came from the whole town. Nothing like a break from all that work to take their minds off the world's problems.

“I believe we have been cooped inside for quite a long time.”, Rana said. “Let's walk in the gardens.”

“As you wish, Your Highness.”

The air was still a bit cold outside, but nature was slowly coming back. Green buds and leaves were piercing through the remaining snow, that managed to sprinkle itself despite the heated grounds of the gardens whose very purpose was to fight it off. Since the pond's water was kept at a constant temperature, the fishes and sea dragons were still happily swimming, and some resident insects provided food for what birds were awake at this time of year. The tropical climate of Mu meant that temperatures were warm all year round, but stubborn currents of both wind and water could bring forth sudden rainstorms or frost when they least expected it. Luckily, what little snow they had would fall at night, and melt away by morning. 

Rana sat down by the pond, and enjoyed the sight of sea dragons coming to greet her, attracted as they were to her mageia. She tried to touch one, but the leafy seahorse swam away, still quite intimidated. How peculiar that even the simplest of creatures could feel her intentions, and consider her a friend. 

A songbird perched nearby, and trilled at her. Pichu replied with a similar-sounding call, and the two exchanged in what Rana assumed was a very accented attempt at speaking the same language. She chuckled at such a sight, happy to see that despite everything, her little green friend still had that friendly punch.

Sitting nearby, Meliad had brought out one of these fancy bluelight slates, and was hastily scribbling on it. He'd raise his head every now and then, to look at the little bird, and Rana watched him with wonder. But then the bird flew away, and he sighed, putting down his tool.

“Are you trying to sketch it?”, she asked.

Meliad looked up, startled that she'd notice him.

“I...well...yes.”

“Oh, you just had to ask!”

And she raised a hand, focusing. She let her intentions come through, let her mind do the talking instead of her words. The little bird, from the safety of a tree branch, looked at her, and she did her best to tell it that she meant no harm. She simply wanted to take a good look at it, for it had such pretty feathers! She was not lying, and the bird trusted her; and so it took off, and landed on her hand. Very carefully, she caressed its head, and kept it still as Meliad came closer, to sketch as many details as possible while it was here. It was a pretty blue bird, the kind that were bred for their vivid colors and beautiful voices as to fill the gardens of Mu with color and music. 

But the way Meliad rendered it wasn't as charming. In fact, his style had something much less organic to it, as if he were breaking down that bird into mere shapes. She did not ask him about it, and simply let him put down the bird's body in a variety of angles. When the little bird eventually flew away, he kept on drawing, adding more to his sketch.

“I like your style.”, Rana commented. “Is that a new form of art?”

“Not exactly. I am studying avian bodies in order to prepare some blueprints.”

She blinked.

“Blueprints? As in machinery?”

“Precisely.”

And he showed her his tablet: indeed, it made more sense for these jagged shapes and sharp angles to be mechanical rather than organic. Those were still rough drafts, but she could very well see the beginnings of a machine in them.

“Those are for my research project.”, he explained. “I'm looking into the idea of a flying ship, and how to optimize it. I wondered about giving it an avian shape, to help with aerodynamics.”

Rana knew what he meant, and simply nodded. But Pichu did not hold his tongue.

“Condor! Condor!”, he called out. “The Golden Condor!”

Meliad blinked at him, and Rana bapped his beak to shut him up.

“I...am not sure of what a 'condor' is.”, he said.

“It is a...a bird from my homeland.”, Rana explained. 

Meliad seemed to accept that explanation, and resumed sketching. Already his draft was covered in annotations and scribbles, always very neatly written.

“Do you think you're onto something?”, she asked after a moment.

“Indeed. An avian shape will definitely be an improvement. However, it still might be difficult to lift off the ground.”

He looked up at the blue songbird, up in its tree.

“Perhaps...if I made it smaller? That might work...”

He noted that down, and resumed sketching and scribbling. From what she could see, Rana knew that he was working hard on it. His work tool allowed him to quickly erase mistakes, make new sketches without running out of paper, and even view a same drawing under different angles and perspectives. 

“I see that the Academy does not use chalk slates anymore.”

“Indeed. We have much more efficient tools, now, and we must learn how to use them.”

He lightly scoffed.

“Well, granted that the professors figure out how to turn them on first.”

Rana chuckled. It seemed that every day, the technology of Mu was progressing: soon it would reach the same uncanny levels that have amazed her a long time ago in the future. Progress was the way to go, such was the way of any society that wished to prosper.

Not that Mu would prosper for long. But she'd never say it out loud, now...would she?

She sighed, feeling that ages-old question nag at her again. Meliad looked up, and his brow furrowed in worry.

“Is something the matter?”

She knew she should stay silent, and not breathe a word of it to anyone. But the more events were happening, the more she could see them line up towards something unfathomable. She'd hate to see the bad future happen due to her own inaction, but what else could she do? Was there really a way out of it? She knew she shouldn't, she had an oath to uphold; but that doesn't mean she couldn't doubt her own actions.

“Meliad...if I were to tell you a deep secret, how would you keep it?”

That question surprised him.

“With all my mind, Your Highness. I would never breathe a word of it to anyone.”

“I mean it. I know you serve the Emperor, and that...”

She sighed.

“...I'd never blame you, if you were to tell him what I tell you. You can't risk it.”

“Your Highness, that isn't-!”

His own voice rose to levels that startled him.

“That...that isn't true.”, he said, softer this time. “I'd never betray your trust.”

“I know you would not. But my father tends to worry when he does not know anything.”

Her fists clenched on her dress.

“I would never blame you, if that were to happen. But this time...this time, I have to make sure that what I tell you will never reach any other ears.”

She looked at him, right in his eyes. He evaded her gaze for a time, but then did his best to hold it. She could see he felt hurt by her accusations, but the slightest twitch of his mouth told him that after all, she was right. The Emperor could be cruel when he wanted his way; softly, Meliad's hand touched to his side, where Rana knew that a lashing scar still laid its ugly head.

“I...have a duty to the Emperor.”, he said after a moment. “But my loyalty lies with you, Your Highness. For I owe you so much. If I have to suffer the Emperor's wrath to keep your secret safe, I shall. I can handle his punishments.”

Slowly, his expression softened a little.

“But I would never bear to lose your loyalty. I could never bear to lose our friendship...Zia.”

And so she smiled back at him, for this was all the proof she needed.

“Very well.”

She took a slow, deep breath. There was still some time left before the end of the aibha; she glanced around, made sure no one was listening on them. A quick reading of the garden informed her that the few people in the distance were not in hearing range.

“Let's say that...you know something bad will happen.”, she began. “You know not how, or when it will happen; but it will. Something big, destructive, some calamity that will affect everyone you know.”

Meliad listened in quietly. If he was willing to imagine such a thing, the evolution of her tone made him wonder where the hypothesis ended.

“It might happen tomorrow, or in ten years, or fifty. All you know is that it is meant to be. And even if you could stop it, you know it will affect the future and change everything in bad ways. Would you...well, what would you do?”

Meliad nodded slowly, taking it all in.

“If I am to believe your tone...this is not imagination, is it?”

“You know I come from future times. I have some knowledge of what will happen to the Empire of Mu, and it is not pleasant. But I cannot tell anyone, for I am afraid it will change things.”

If she were to stop the war from happening, the brother continents would not disappear, and the seven Cities of Gold would not come to be. The remaining descendants of Mu would not scatter throughout the world, and Zia would never be born; nor would Tao or Esteban. And while she was not sure of how it worked, she had a feeling that stopping her own birth from ever happening would also mean she'd never journey back in time to the era of Mu and stop the war, which would prevent her own existence; it would be an impossible situation, and she dreaded to think of what it would entail.

“These events are meant to happen. If history must follow the right course, then...”

She did not continue, for her chest felt too heavy to let her speak. But Meliad understood the implications of her grim silence.

“I cannot stand here and do nothing.”, she eventually said. “I cannot let the war happen. I have a duty to my people. But...at the same time, I have to let it happen. I will need to lead this fight, knowing I am meant to lose it.”

“In other words, we are meant to disappear.”

She nodded with a heavy head.

“I do not know what will cause the war. Any action I take, any day that passes might be the trigger. Even the smallest things can have unforeseen consequences.”

“That is an awful lot to worry about. Not _every last_ action will cause a war!”

Gently, and with much hesitation regarding protocols, his hand touched to her forearm, as if he were afraid she'd bite.

“You cannot spend the rest of your days worrying about the future. If this upcoming war is all that invades your thoughts, you will see it everywhere, and you will grow afraid of the slightest confrontation. Perhaps it even might be what triggers it.”

“Will it?”, she looked up. “I do not know how I should act anymore. Should I attempt to stop it, once I know the cause? Should I let it run its course, and lead my own people to slaughter?”

“It doesn't have to be that way!”

He took a moment to decide whether he should apologize for his behavior, but carried on instead. 

“There is no way to know whether or not Mu would win such a war. Even with our superior technology, nothing is set in stone. The only way to know is to be there.”

“So what do you suggest I do?”

“Well...I cannot say for sure. But you have to fight. To keep the people's interests at heart, and do all you can. If Mu is meant to lose, we will lose regardless of whether or not we fight.”

It felt so strange to search for strategies on how to lose a war instead of winning it. But the more Rana thought back on it, on the story she's heard in another lifetime, the more she thought it could work. For the decisive element was not whether or not Mu lost the war: it was the solar weapon. The solar weapon is what would bring destruction to both continents, not the war itself. 

“I still do not feel comfortable leading my people to their demise...”

“No one says you have to. It might be best to delay the inevitable as much as possible, at least until we sort out the orichalcum issue.”

“If we are to build weapons, we will need all the materials we can find. But I doubt Gaderis will sell us any chaalse once they find out we're waging war against them.”

And only now did Meliad get confused.

“...Gaderis? The friendly sun-handed simpletons? What reason do we have to wage war against them?”

“I do not know.”

She thought back to Ankheru, to how he was starting to gain the favors of Gaderi trade. 

“I really do not know. But it ought to be something terrible.”

Meliad nodded, and looked at his blueprints.

“Let's hope we do find more chaalse deposits, then. And for that, we will need to up our fleet.”

Rana started thinking.

“When is your research project due?”

“In a little over two moons.”

“Keep working on it. After you are done, I might nudge the Circle of Gold to take a closer look at it.”

That seemed to make him somewhat nervous.

“I...I doubt they would be interested in a pahicaal's research.”, he stuttered.

“Great minds know potential where they see it. And I will tell you this much: flight might just well be our way out of the old age.”

She gently pat his shoulder. 

“I believe in you, Meliaki. I know it's a lot of pressure, but you have all my support. I know you can do it.”

Then she glanced down at his sketches and blueprints.

“...the wing fold is too complex. Try a V-shape instead, it will lighten the load.”

He looked at his sketches, changed a couple lines. 

“You're right.”

The bell rang again. Break time was over, and work had to resume. Sighing, Rana stood up, making sure no one was around. 

“And remember: not a word to anyone. There is no war in Patiala.”

“I will take this secret to my grave if I need to.”

“Don't worry, you won't.”

She smiled, and took a sleepy Pichu on her arm. Then, with a heavy heart, she came back inside to resume pretending everything was fine.


	18. That Yearns to Fly Free

For a while, it felt as if Rana could pretend everything was fine. No war would slither its way under their noses without they'd see it. There would be no war at all, for if they played their cards right, they could avoiding it altogether.

Yet it wasn't as simple as that. It never was. For it wasn't a game with clear win and lose conditions, with the safety of nothing mattering in the end. This time, everything mattered, and there was no shortcut to victory. War, should it break out, was a careful balance that anything could upset and tip off into the abyss at any given moment. So much had to be taken into consideration that it was best to avoid it altogether, but Rana knew she wouldn't have the leisure to explore such a possibility.

Instead, she tried to ensure backup. Knowing the situation could get dreadful any day now, she let her father the Emperor handle the more political aspects of it while she focused on internal matters. 

Meliad kept working on his research project, and with thorough dedication, he eventually pushed through. If his research would normally never have made it past regular schoolwork, a little bit of imperial consideration helped some more powerful eyes turn to it. By the beginning of summer, his work got picked up by sciencers of higher rank, and the question of flight started to be studied in more detail. It started with improving existing flying ships, finding more efficient fuels and ways to fit orichalcum to this wholly new purpose. Such a heavy metal would never be able of flight! They already had so little to work with, since they would need to program new orichalcum matrices for that task; hence why ensuring their independence was a most urgent matter. 

Meanwhile, reports came showing that the Falcon King's domain was growing. It was expanding in size and numbers, gaining more resources and building a steady trade network. With whom? To that came the reply that more of these tribes have started to rise as well.

There were a number of small societies already forming in the world, especially in some river valleys. Most of them had yet to figure out farming or complex tools, and yet they were now growing stronger. Their own technology was developing at a fast rate, food production increased beyond what such small tribes could be able of, and it was noted that some of them have started to use the sun's energy. How could this be? Where could they get such knowledge from? Whenever Mu tried to make contact with these primitive tribes, it felt as if they were talking to whole new empires, almost of equal strength. 

But it couldn't be. No one could match Mu's might. No one! It was impossible!!

And that was exactly what Ankheru was doing. Instead of hoarding his new knowledge, he was sharing it, spreading it, wasting it; now every last little woodlands society or fishermen tribe seemed to know of solar energy and intelligent metal. Some were using it better than others, but all were figuring it out at their own pace. They were small and only beginning, but together, they would pose such a threat that it was deemed best to not try to conquer them back into line just yet. Let them make the first step, and willingly submit themselves.

Luckily, the first prototypes of flying machines were soon ready. They were small, and not shaped the same at all; but it felt strange for Rana to see the early beginnings of one of her oldest friends. The wobbly and chirping beginnings of the Golden Condor, so small and warped like baby chicks. Those were test crafts and never got to fly past reconnaissance missions over the island, but they were the first step towards something great. 

“We're doing it.”, she's confided to Meliad one day. “We're making this happen.”

And they would need it to happen. For a couple weeks later came the traditional reaping of knowledge, the recruitment of nacaals by the Gaderis people. However, by the way events turned, Rana could feel things wouldn't be as smooth as last time.

~~~~~ 

The sun didn't shine bright as their ship arrived, making it somewhat of a surprise. This was the first red flag that should have tipped her off, but she figured it was a storm day, one where the rain should not be held off. So she did her best as usual, making sure the reception was ready and the guests promptly escorted to the palace for the usual accolades and complicated discussions. It would be a little awkward, but they had to keep a good figure, and hold up what relations they still had.

It wasn't one minister that entered the throne room soon after, but three. Their faces were grim and their attitudes totally unlike what Rana knew of the cheerful Gaderi; she's never seen them so serious before. Six guards were following them, weapons sheathed yet ready to be drawn, and amongst them she recognized a very familiar face. Yet she drew her attention away, and reported it on the honored guests instead.

“Revered ministers, it is a pleasure to see you.”, she greeted, trying to stay positive. “Have you fared well?”

“We have, we have.”

The Emperor looked at them from his throne, and frowned a little. Whatever he's noticed wasn't right. Vai'Sina and Fisaga saw it too, and a moment later, Rana did as well: her father showed her his auratic vision. Instead of happy birds and frogs, the ministers had demeanors of cautious prey on full alert, escorted by dogs and roosters getting ready to lash out. They were not about to attack, she knew so; but they fully expected the royal family to be the ones to strike first. It made Rana a little wary, but she tried not to show it. 

“Right.”, she resumed. “Well, I...suppose you are here for the usual, right? You are in luck, the graduation ceremony is right tomorrow, you-”

“I am so sorry to interrupt, your Highness.”, another minister chimed in. “But we are not here for the reaping.”

“For in fact...there will be none this year.”

A murmur of worry coursed through the room. Slowly, Kane'Oro sat up, his interest perked.

“No reaping, you say?”, he asked. “Has a situation come up?”

“None of the sort, Your Majesty. But...”

“We have decided to change things a little.”

The ministers concerted with glances and fast whispers, before one stood forward. 

“There will be no reaping of knowledge this year. In fact, there will be none anymore. We...we have decided to do out with this arrangement.”

“Well, it is your decision. But what has motivated it?”

“We have stood by this agreement for generations. You gave us knowledge in return for our resources; but now, we...”

“We decided it is over! There will be no more trade!”

This time, the murmur was one of shock. Rana looked at her father, who after a quick reading of the room, decided to stand up. The ministers stood on edge, and several guard hands were brought to the hilt of their swords.

“This request is a most...uncanny one.”, Kane'Oro slowly spoke. “I thought we were on agreeable terms. Why are they not satisfying you now?”

“It was to be expected. Things are changing! We can't do the way we did. We need these resources more than you do.”

“And what will you do with them? Your own trade network is insufficient. We can give you so much more than what you can do by yourselves.”

Rana felt her father's words hurt even her. Was he trying to insult them? How would that ever work? 

“Your request is most foolish. No, you cannot do without us. It is in your best interest that you drop it.”

“Our best interest!”

The reptiles started to grow spikes. Outside, the sky darkened ever so slightly.

“Your Majesty, with all due respect, you cannot be serious. When the trade first began, you knew it was useless. We've reaped your knowledge for so long, but what good was it when we had nothing to work it with? That very same trade took all we had with it!”

“Nonsense.”, the Emperor replied calmly, stepping forward again. “Your nation has always thrived with the bare minimum. We've offered you knowledge, and you rejected it, claiming your traditions and old ways. And we have stood by your choice.”

“You mean you tried to force it upon us!”

A low rumble permeated the air, like the beginnings of thunder. A tension.

“Our traditions are what makes us Gaderis! You want to rid of them and install your ways with us, and that is what the reaping was always about! You never offered us knowledge, you held it behind a wall of false promises!”

“Minister, please.”, Rana tried to intercede. “There was no such talk-”

“Since the beginning, you've been trying to conquer us, we know it! You didn't because we could overpower you if you tried, that's all!”

“You could never do such a thing.”, Kane'Oro scoffed. “Your technology is far inferior to ours. You should be lucky we allow you to keep existing!”

Bad answer, bad answer! The rain started to fall, and golden eyes frowned in anger. The tension in the air kept growing, like static before a storm that soon filled the room and had everyone on edge. 

“The Falcon King was right. You _are_ nothing but colonizers. Since the beginning, you've used our resources for your purposes, and never shared their secrets with us!”

“And you were fine with it. You would never have done such, for you are not people of science and technology. But you can still benefit from ours, if you go back in line and leave this little matter behind.”

The minister scoffed, their face twisted in a despicable scowl.

“That's all we are to you, isn't it? Little matters?”

Rana suddenly felt echoes to her first encounter with the Falcon King. Quickly, she stepped to her father's side, ready to plead. 

“Father, please listen to them. Gaderis is our friend, and they've been our allies for so long! We have to make it fair to them!”

He looked at her, a careless brow quirked.

“Why, daughter, how strange of you to say that. Did you not claim, not too long ago, that we did not need anyone? That the power of Mu needed to be kept, even if it meant shedding our tethers?”

“I...”

She blinked. Yes, she...she _had_ said it. Regarding the trade situation, and in whole other circumstances, but she did. She glanced at the ministers, whose angry faces were now laced with shock. Right behind them, Kardelios too was appalled, and with good reason. Somehow, his face hurt her more than all the others, but she knew she had no choice.

Her fist clenched.

“I...I have.”, she admitted.

Quickly, she tried to explain herself, but Kane'Oro was faster.

“And that is the truth, revered ministers. We do not need you. We have never needed you. We only kept your friendship around because _you_ are the ones that cannot do without us. And it is in your best interest that you do so.”

“So what? You think you can insult us right to our face, call us primitive and dependent, and then expect us to walk right back into your domination!?”

“Exactly.”, the Emperor grinned. “For it was never your choice.”

Thunder roared again. 

“You are but aimless sheep, having fun on your little island and wasting resources we need more than you. We are providing you with direction and guidance, for we are meant to govern all people of this world. Rather than trying to rebel, I think you should be grateful to us, for we let Gaderis alone all this time.”

He frowned, and the mighty beast stood up.

“But we will not take kindly to insubordination. Should we need it, we will easily crush you and your sheep flock into nothing.”

As if they felt that invisible enemy towering over them, the guards drew their swords. Rain fell out in a storm of sounds that drowned out the panicked murmur of the crowd, and lightning fell over town like all that static was bursting at the seams. 

“That's where you're wrong, your Majesty.”, another minister slowly said. “You think we need you, and we have thought so for a long time. But things are changing.”

“We are _not_ aimless sheep. We deserve the same as you do, no matter how different we are. And if you cannot agree with it, then we cannot keep these relations anymore.”

“We have spent too long under your rule. Under this false alliance you passed as an advantage! No people should rule over another! We will not be your slaves anymore!”

The Emperor stood back up in a roar of the beast. Rana's never seen it so imposing before, so scary, and it managed to frighten even her as he walked to the ministers with a heavy step. Two swords pointed right at him, and he stopped before that, but he still towered over the Gaderi people like they were nothing.

For a time, nothing was said. The battle was unseen, one mighty beast against a flock of barking, cawing, hissing animals. He could easily crush them all, but they could fight back just as well, and they had the weapons to prove it. Fearing for the Emperor's safety, Muan guards stepped forward and aimed their rifles, adding to the tension present in the room. There was nothing but the howling of the rain as it fell on stone roofs, and the cracking of thunder following the blinding flashes of lightning that struck down this earth.

But then, eventually, the beast stepped back.

“Very well.”

And the Emperor returned to his throne.

“Know that by abandoning our alliance, you've made yourselves our enemies. We cannot allow you to trouble the order of things; from now on, Gaderis will be our target.”

“You can keep it. Gaderis was merely an invention of your dominion. It died the moment we opened our eyes to your selfishness.”

“From this moment on, we will form a stronger nation. One that will not be shaped by anyone's rule over us. The blind sheep of Gaderis have fallen, and from their ashes, Atlantis shall rise!”

“Atlantis shall rise!!!”

That rally cry was echoed by another flash of lightning, and Rana realized that if the children of Coyolite could control the sun, they could just as easily summon a storm. Was rain not coming from the sun's warmth as well? Everyone saw them as the cheerful, happy children of the sun, but ignored they were able of so much more. In their pride, Mu had under-estimated them, at a time where they should have relied on them instead. And now, the dreaded conclusion was coming up.

No word of war was spoken, and yet she could feel it, permeating the air like the scent of rain. The group left the hall soon after, not without some short words of farewell, for this would likely be the last time Gaderi officials- or rather, Atlantean- would ever set foot in the capital of Mu again.

Rana didn't move. She saw that as Kardelios was about to leave with the others, he turned his head ever so slightly, and stopped for a moment; but then didn't. She couldn't reach out to him, not while everyone was watching and her father was still angry, but she couldn't let him leave like that. Not while there was a chance to make things better. She needed to talk with the ministers too, and try to make up for her father's gloating pride. She needed more time!

She glanced at Meliad, who was in the assisting crowd. He caught her eye, and quickly got her meaning, nodding at her. Before anyone could notice, he slipped out of the room in the ensuing commotion. That's when she felt Vai'Sina's hand on her shoulder.

“You should go.”, she said. “Things might get ugly. But you can still arrange it.”

Rana nodded, fully intending to do so. Before the crowd of grievances could get to the Emperor, she slipped out as well.

~~~~~ 

The Atlantean ship could not leave just yet, for they were in the middle of resupplying. The Emperor has allowed them to do so, but made them fully aware that the moment they would leave port, they would not be allowed back. The celebrations that were to be held for the reaping of knowledge have obviously been canceled, to the dismay of many that have been looking up to it. The rumors as to why spread quickly, and by the evening, talk of the feud had already entered the common mind. Most people's reaction was to scoff at it with that same pride the Emperor had displayed, for these snake-eyed primitives could _never_ last in a war against Mu. They'd be crushed all too easily! Why, they'd better occupy their time worrying about what to eat for dinner! In the midst of all that boasting and self-overconfidence, Rana wondered whether she was the only one to still have all her common sense intact.

She waited anxiously in the private chamber, every footstep outside making her more and more nervous. Night had long since fallen, and she wondered whether or not her chances still existed at all. But if there was even the tiniest possibility that she could help make things better, then she _had_ to take it. It was her moral responsibility as future Empress to ensure the well-being of the world.

The door opened, and she stood up. In the faint amber light of the room, she saw Meliad coming in, followed by three people.

“This way, minister.”

“Right. Thank you, young lady.”

The latter glanced at Rana and she nodded, so he left them alone to discuss. Minister Nemasha sat down in front of the princess, her two guards keeping watch right behind. And right like a machination of fate, one of them just happened to be the one she wanted to see; that, or Meliad's insistence. 

“I am so glad you could make it, revered minister.”, Rana greeted. “I needed to talk to you.”

“I understand that. Talk, then. You, I can listen.”

After Kane'Oro's display of aggression, it would be difficult to convince anyone that they had good intentions. But Rana had to try. She had to make it up to the people of Atlantis.

“I need you to excuse my father. He did not think what he was saying. I...I too, might have said things I did not mean, but I would never want things to go the way they did.”

“We cannot stop the way of things.”, the minister dismissed with a hand gesture. “Time happens, and we follow it. If we must fight for freedom, we will.”

“It's stupid to deny us freedom.”, the blond guard added. “Freedom is our right, like air we breathe!”

Kardelios said nothing.

“I would never deny it. I have always seen Atlantis as allies of Mu, and that will not change.”

How strange that it was so easy to use their new name, even though it was but a recent change. She hoped no one noticed.

“I want what is best for our two empires. And we have more chances to reach it if we keep our alliance.”

“You have good feelings, princess. But I know the old Kane. He is stubborn, and full of pride. He refuses to think anyone can beat him.”

Rana wanted to deny it, but she knew she couldn't prove it wrong. The Emperor was the culmination of Muan pride; after all, didn't the royal lineage claim to be descended from the creator gods? Have they not hoarded the Power of Kings to themselves, a blasphemy in the sharing and compassionate hearts of Atlantis? Opposites attract, but that would be too much of a difference to ever find common grounds.

“I do not want things to be that way.”, she said. “I will do all I can to prevent conflict. Even if it involves making sacrifices.”

“No one wants conflict, little princess. No one wishes for war. I don't want it gets to war.”

Gently, the minister patted Rana's hand, like a compassionate grandmother.

“But we need to protect our people. Protect what is right. The Emperor thinks our freedom means he will lose power, because he doesn't want equals. That cannot do.”

“There's got to be another way. There's…!”

She wanted to finish her sentence, but couldn't. What could there be? What was there that could avoid conflict? What solution could make everyone happy and safe? She didn't know, and she hated herself for it. 

“...I can't bear to see us fight.”, she admitted in a weak voice.

“I can't neither, my child.”

The minister sighed.

“I will try what I can. But it takes a crown to make a decision. Not all of us will want to fight, but in the end, we will do as the people pleases. Such is our way.”

“Of course. I understand.”

Is this how it would all end? Years of suffering and fighting, right about to begin? Destruction, battles and pain, rising to the point of everything disappearing under the fire of the solar weapon?

She couldn't bear it. The mere thought of it, that echoed to the High Priests's story about the brother empires, it all got to her. She started crying, unable to keep face in such a situation. 

“I am sorry, Princess.”, the Minister said as she stood up. “You did what you could.”

She headed out of the room, followed by her guards. But then, she spoke something in their language, and one of them stopped. The door got closed, but there was still someone in the room with her. Rana raised her head, and met eyes with none other than Kardelios. 

He glanced away at first, as if he wasn't sure of what he was doing here. She did so too, for she's seen how hurt he was by what she's said. But awkwardness dissipated after a time, and he walked a little closer, slowly, until he was kneeling right by her side.

“It's going to be fine.”, he said softly.

Would it? Would it really, when she knew what would happen, and how gloomy and bleak the future of Mu was? She couldn't believe it, and made no effort to try. But just for the sake of it, she'd let him try to change her mind. 

Gently, his hand touched hers, and the sheer warmth of it brought her out of her thoughts. She looked at him, and despite his hurt, he managed to smile at her. Rana held his gaze for a moment, but didn't find the strength to make it last.

“You should be with the others. You're going back tomorrow.”, she said grimly.

“I know. But...the little lady in blue insisted I come see you.”

She blinked. Did he mean Meliad? She didn't try to correct him, not being so sure herself. All she did was sigh.

“It was a selfish request. Forgive me.”

“Hey, if there's one things Muans are known for, it's their selfishness.”

He shrugged with a smug “can't help it” grin. 

“I normally wouldn't indulge in it...especially seeing how you treated us earlier. But for some reason, well...”

He looked away in turn. 

“...I dunno. When I was told you wanted to see me, I...I kind of hurried my pace.”

She could swear his hand got slightly warmer. It made her feel...rather nice, on the moment.

“Did you really?”, she asked. “But...you barely know me. And I barely know you, yet I...I felt entitled to summon you here.”

“Yeah. Stupid, isn't it?”

He chuckled nervously. 

“I mean, we're enemies now. Kind of. Not to mention, you're a princess and all...I might have gotten carried away by the party mood during Bright Star, but now it's different.”

He went to withdraw his hand; and before she knew it, she's stopped him. Their eyes met again, and she tugged on his hand to make him stand up. Then she scooted a bit to the side, to let him sit with her and be at equal level.

“It may be different, but there is hope. And I still have hope for us.”

He blinked, and his cheeks flushed ever so slightly. She then realized her mistake, and hurriedly corrected.

“I-I mean! I have hope for us, as in, Mu and Atlantis. Not as in...us-us, you know?”

His mouth dropped, and she hurriedly corrected her hurried correction.

“Not that I-! Not that it'd be...I mean...I wouldn't mind that we...”

Her words were getting more and more fumbled the more she tried to be correct. But all that confusion seemed to amuse him, for he was very soon smiling again.

“Hey, it's...it's alright, you know?”, he attempted. “Don't make such a fuss for nothing.”

“I'm not fussing! I'd never fuss!”

“Well, it looks like you're fussing to me.”

He chuckled, and the adorable sight of his reaction calmed Rana's worry a little. But that didn't mean it was entirely gone.

“Kardelios, I...I don't know if we should.”, she admitted. “If the situation gets worse, we might never be able to meet again. Yet...”

No one was there besides them. No one would know. Forgetting conventions, she opened her garden door ajar, and let her head rest against his shoulder.

“I just really appreciate your company. I do not know why or how, but...I feel as if I could have known you in another, distant life.”

She thought he would shake her off, or otherwise show his distaste; but instead, his arm gently wrapped around her. She felt surprise at first, and then relief; she closed her eyes, and let the embrace linger. It was warm, so warm, and it faintly reminded her of distant memories from this gone, forgotten past.

Would it be right? Would it be right to be selfish, in a time where the world needed her to protect it? She knew fully well what would happen if it were to be found out, to be seen with an Atlantean of all people. She couldn't afford to indulge in it, and yet she was there, resting on his shoulder, enjoying figments of feelings. And she could tell, she could _know_ that he enjoyed it too: the way his nose nuzzled her hair, lingered in it for a moment, the way his hand gently found its way to hers. She would hate to toy with him, he who was so nice, so genuine with her. 

That should be his decision. Whatever he choose, she would accept. Gently, she held his hand in return.

“Tell me. Do you...do you want this? I need to know.”

“Do I want...what, exactly?”

“You know...”

She'd never be able to speak it up. What if she got the wrong idea? What if she read his signals wrong? She started to doubt herself, to wonder if it was worth it at all. After all, she barely knew him. Maybe he was not such a good man as he seemed.

“I would love to spend more time in your company.”, she said. “But...we come from different worlds, and we have our respective duties. Maybe it wouldn't work out.”

“Do you...want it to work out?”

“I shouldn't want to, and yet...here I am, wondering about what you could bring me, and what I could bring you.”

“You must have a lot of possible options.”, he sighed. “I doubt there is anything I could bring you, that no one can.”

“The people of Mu are all prideful jerks. You're the only one whose outlook on life is optimistic enough.”

“There are your people. They're meant to resemble you.”

“I do not resemble them. I...I'm not from here.”

She doubted that he's never noticed, what with her short stature and foreign looks. 

“Do they give you trouble because of it?”

“...not to my face, at least.”

“Hmpf! Well if they do, I'll…!”

He pretended to draw his sword.

“I'll kick their butts! No one should give you trouble just because you're different!”

“You'd do that even though I am now your enemy?”

He scoffed.

“I don't care about politics. I don't care what the Emperor says we are. I don't want to be enemies, I want to...”

He stopped mid-sentence. 

“I...I mean. If really this is forbidden, now, then...I suppose what I want doesn't matter.”

Quickly, both her hands held his own.

“Of course it does!”

Their eyes met again, and Rana felt her heart quickening the pace.

“I want to know what it is you want. And I will do my best to give it to you.”

“But...why? Why me? What do I have that struck you like that?”

“I...I don't know. It could have been anyone, that's true, but...it was you. I suppose that's just the way things are.”

Maybe it was meant to be, she thought. Maybe that resemblance that haunted her wasn't a coincidence. She didn't know in what sense, but for a moment, the idea appeared to her very clearly that maybe, _maybe_ , this could work out. 

“And...you _want_ things to be this way?”

She wasn't sure how to respond. But slowly, ever so slightly, she nodded.

“Granted...you want it too.”

Slowly, he started to understand. His face gained a few shades of red, and he turned his face away under the weight of all these feelings. 

“I...I have to admit that's a little...sudden, if anything.”

“We do not have to do anything! I was just...throwing the idea out there.”

“I know, I know, but it's still...”

He chuckled nervously.

“I mean...a princess! The Crown Princess of Mu! And...a simple sun guard! There's one of you, and yet there's hundreds of me out there!”

“You know that's not true. No one but you can be yourself, and that's as far as I care to know.”

His nervous smile started to drop, as he understood just how serious she was. She held his gaze with strength and all the force of will she could muster, enough to turn his astonishment into something closer to humility. 

“I...I guess I will need to be up to the task, then.”

“Just be yourself. That is all I ask of you.”

“But you barely know me. And...and I don't think I know you any better.”

“Then we will work on it. Granted the situation, I doubt we can do much more than that.”

He rubbed his neck nervously.

“Coyolite above, you _are_ serious...”

“Is it too soon?”

“Not at all! I just...”

He showed a little sheepish smile.

“Well, you wouldn't expect your deepest fantasies to ever come true, would you? That's...that's the kinda stuff you keep for yourself, I mean...”

“In a little garden of your own, where no one will ever get to see it but you?”

“Yeah, exactly!”

She could see it. She could feel it happen. It was imperceptible, unseen, almost nothing; and yet, she saw that slightest change take place in his expression. Gently, his thumb started rubbing over hers, and she returned the gesture. 

Slowly, to not scare her, he leaned into her in turn. His head rested on her shoulder, and she happily embraced him, feeling the softness of his uncombed hair right on her cheek. It could work out; she'd see it do so, definitely. She wanted it to be so.

“So...we're doing this?”, Kardelios asked quietly.

Rana took a moment to think, and then nodded with certitude.

“We're doing this.”

And then, with a certain audacity, she planted the softest of kisses in his hair. He giggled like a child, but did not protest, and just let it happen.

The rainstorm had barely passed, and yet the night was so warm.


	19. From the Folly of Humankind

“Father, I find you to be quite optimistic about this.”, Rana noted. “What if things do not happen the way you planned them to?”

“That would be quite surreal, my child.”, Kane'Oro chuckled. “For I always plan for everything. How else could it be?”

Still, she didn't want to believe it. Surely her father could not be _that_ foreseeing, right? How could he claim to plan all possible outcomes of what was a grave upcoming conflict? She dreaded to think about it, but had no choice. Even she had times when she would doubt her own father. 

Those were rare, of course. The Emperor was wise, and knew what he was talking about. He had more than sixty years of experience being a royal person, so he knew his topic more than an adopted princess could ever doubt of. Yet these times were coming, peeking up every now and then, and Rana would notice them more and more. Times when she thought she'd have taken a better decision, or done things differently. Moments of growth that were to be heralded as the coming of her own professional conscience, yet feared as potential outbursts of rebellion. A future Empress had to learn the ways of the current Emperor, and any straying thought could wield both hope and danger.

She was not agreeing with everything he said, of course. It was wise to have her own thoughts. And right now, she disagreed with him on the best course of action to take. Kane'Oro was bent on claiming Mu would win any war and quell any conflict before it even started, but Rana knew the truth. She knew of the future. She knew of things that Kane'Oro could never even imagine, dreadful and scary things. Things that echoed through little splinters of reminiscence that'd come up in her daily life.

A word, that reminded her of a prophecy once spoken. An illustration in a book, that had a familiar curve to its sketch. A situation, a name, a thing that'd seem mundane for everyone else but awfully familiar and out-of-place for her. Little things of no consequence on their own, but that when put together, reminded her of the upcoming threat. When it would happen, she knew not, but she knew it was but a matter of time. A matter that scared her, that dangled over her head like a threat which could strike at any moment. 

It did bring her to tears. Knowing that she could die any day, any month now, and be sure of nothing regarding how or when, brought her great sorrow. What could happen that'd tip her over the edge? Whose hand will be the one to end her life? What will cause the accident that'll send her to the other side? She hated to know, she was way too afraid. She didn't want to know, but at the same time, she desperately wanted to, if only so that she could be ready. Though she wasn't sure of which would be the best: to not know and worry about everything, or to know and live in complete fear the closer this day comes? Hence why she tried to not think about it most of the time. 

There were many things that managed to ease her mind off her own mortality. Her growing responsibilities were among those, of course; her education was taking up most of her time. While she was not a student of the Academy, she needed to know many things in order to be a refined lady of Mu. Politics, world history, the history of the Empire and the workings of the nation; why, it was complicated, but it was needed too. She's learned by heart the names of all Emperors before her, the circumstances in which Mu came to be, their relations with all other nations of the world, and a lot of general knowledge that she'd need to know as well. She already knew her way around plants, but learned of many other domains of khemeia too, such as the ways the natural world worked, why and how it was the way it was, how living beings came to exist and what made all materials of the world what they were. 

Surprisingly, her education did not include domains of religion or philosophy: the former was considered useless superstition and the latter a waste of time. The people of Mu were so matter-of-fact in everything they did, it barely surprised her. Such was the way of science, she thought. A way that was difficult to understand at times.

More difficult than the whims of her father? No, she wouldn't go as far as to say so. Few were the things that could top Kane'Oro's behavior in how confused they'd make her. 

That evening at supper proved it. Rana was trying to calmly tell him how his decisions were irrational, but he was having none of it. So in the end, she's decided to just leave it be, and instead focus on what she could control: such as repairing the mistakes he's made without he'd ever admit them. 

“Meliad, have there been any news from Atlantis?”, she asked after retiring herself for the evening. 

“None that would ease your troubles, Your Highness.”

She sighed. Still bent on keeping no contact whatsoever? What stubborn pricks they could be, those snake-eyed people! However, Meliad replied to her irritation with a slight smile.

“Yet I did receive some that could ease your mood.”

And he produced from his sleeve a silvery, winged fish. When she recognized it, Rana's heart quickened with glee. 

“Finally! Let us retreat to my chambers. I have to read it!”

“Right this way, Your Highness.”

Oh, how long it has been since she's received one of these! Once she was sat on the bed and the door thoroughly closed, she took the little fish, which was about the size of a scroll. It wasn't flesh, but a hollow metal sculpture equipped with wings of orichalcum; it was still a little worn from how far it had traveled. All the way from Atlantis, in the span of a week; when given the secret of orichalcum and solar energy, those snake-eyed fiends as many called them now sure could do some creative things!

She pressed the fish's pearlescent eyes, and the husk opened to reveal the tightly wound scroll inside. Immediately, a scent of wild flowers hit her, as proven by the little grapples of purple lamiales encased within. Carefully, she unrolled the scroll, and eagerly read the hesitant script it held.

_Sweet Princess,_

_Thank you again for your gift. Those lovely flowers now adorn a hair parure that I will definitely wear outside of my uniform; if there were no dress code at all, you can believe that I'd sure wear it every day!_

“Oh, silly you.”, she chuckled. “As if that could stop you!”

_I am most well, and so is Fasavis, thanks for asking. In a few days, we will hold a big training ceremony, and we are a little nervous; by the time you receive this maashav, it might already have passed. But feel free to still wish me luck! I can use it any day._

“I definitely will. Good luck.”

_Times are a little tough, but we manage. Winter will come, and with it, food scarcity. But this new energy of the sun might help warm up fields a little. I am still on the fence about using it, and so is most of the Crown, but we need to become independent and self-sufficient. I hope Mother Coyolite will not be angry at us for using her powers in ways that were not intended._

“If she knew what would happen of said power, farming would be the least of her worries.”

_To answer your questions: while I am not an avid reader, there are some stories that I could devour (?) again and again. Oral tales are an important tradition of ~~Gade~~ Atlantis, and some ballads are hundreds of years old! I might write down one or two if you wish to read them. Who knows if one day I will be the subject of one? :D_

“That, I would love to hear.”

_I have never tasted sheshaaga, but the way you describe it makes me want to try it! Personally, my favorite food is roasted apples; they are coated with honey or wrapped in flour dough, and they are simply delicious. I wish I could send some, but sadly there are no maashave big enough yet. Maybe in the future? They'll need to be faster, too. One day, we shall be able to send fresh food from one continent to the other, and have it still be warm when it arrives._

“That might not be a bad idea. Meliad, remind me to tell the Circle of Ways about it.”

“Reminder noted.”

_I am surprised you are older than me! I thought that I could best you, and yet you proved me wrong. Yet I do not mind, for I know that you are wise for your years. Use it to a good extent, princess. I do not know my exact day of birth, for we do not keep track; instead, we celebrate all children born within the same season. This winter will be the eighteenth I have ever lived; Fasavis is a spring child of three years my elder. I have yet to hear of any other princes of Mu; do you have any siblings?_

“How my parents would wish it.”, she sighed. “With the way they are babying me, I am almost tempted to push them to have an actual baby.”

“Are you not enjoying the attention of being an only child? Siblings also mean conflict, in such a powerful household.”

“Ah, right...well, I suppose I will need to shoulder the babying some more, for the good of the nation.”

_I am running out of space to write, so I will be brief. I love the way your words flow so freely, it is like they create a stream in my head where I come to wade my feet. You sure know how to entrance one! I can very well imagine your hands scurrying over the paper, the way your fingers are gently touching it as you write, the caress of your quill as it draws all these elegant curves and letters. Your letters are works of art that I have never seen before, and I want to keep them close to me, so I can read them again and again, and each time feel a little closer to your world than before._

“Goodness, I cannot believe this man!”, Rana squeed, hiding her face in her hands, before eagerly resuming reading.

_It is too soon for me to say just how I feel. You still are to me something distant, untouchable, akin to Mother Coyolite herself. Something I cannot quite grasp, that evades me every time I try, yet that leaves me with a strange feeling every time I get close. There is something in your dark eyes, in the softness of your hair, in the whispers of your words that catches me off-guard, and that distills a sweetness in my heart that carries all throughout my blood. I think of you with a smile, and am reminded of that evening where we spoke for what seemed like forever, and where our two worlds entwined under the stars.  
That night, I felt closer to you than I have ever been to anyone, and the more I thought it over, the more I came to realize that I loved this feeling. I have never shared such intimacy with anyone, so I might be wrong, but I choose to believe not. It is too early to say it, a little too rushed still to know for sure, but I can tell you that I will cherish these moments until all memory of my existence has disappeared from the world. What will it bloom into? I do not know. But I can't wait. For no matter how, I can't seem to stop being fond of you.   
Coyolite watch over you, Rana. May your days be warm and your nights be soft. May the light crown you with its colors._

_Kardelios_

With another squee of glee, Rana fell back on the bed, holding the letter close to her chest. What poetry! What way with words he had! Oh, could she ever get enough of him? She just loved his ways, loved how he managed to make her feel all giddy with some simple sentences! Already her heart pounded, her mind raced and her body in general reacted with happiness. 

Sitting next to her, Meliad smiled at her pleased sigh, letting her unleash all her pleased blossoming at something so simple as a letter; not even a _love_ letter, for they dared to speak the word just yet, but the effect was the same.

“You sure do like him.”, he joked.

“I do not know why. He has such a way to get to me! I cannot believe it.”

“And yet it is true.”

She sighed of pleasure, and then looked up at her friend.

“What about you?”

“...what about me, Your Highness?”

“I tasked you with receiving his messages, and then I read them in front of me. Are you sure, you are...you know…?”

“Fine with it? Why, of course I am.”

“Yes, but...are you not going to be jealous?”

Meliad blinked in stupor.

“Jealous! Why, Your Highness…!”

He acted as if she had said something so stupid it was offensive.

“I would never dare to entertain such feelings towards you! My intentions have always been those of a faithful servant, and nothing else!”

“Right, right...come on, I was joking.”

“Not to mention that...well...unfortunately, I do not eat that kind of fruit. So even if you _wanted_ me to behave such towards you...”

“You wouldn't be able to. It's alright, Meliaki, I was joking.”

She sat up. 

“But I would not like to make you feel left out. If I am to...to consider a relationship, I do not want you to think that I am leaving you out.”

“I would never, Your Highness. I understand that your need for me might vary.”

“You're not a tool. Whether I need you or not, I want to care for your own wants and needs.”

“They are well taken care off, I promise. Truthfully, I like acting as your messenger. It makes me feel part of your relationship too, instead of left out.”

He smiled gently. Still, Rana got thinking. 

“You know...if things _do_ become serious, I might have a male spouse, but no female one. You could fill that role.”

“Your Highness, please...”

“What? You know it counts. Fisaga is in your situation too, he told me so.”

“I insist, please leave it be. I...I am not comfortable with such a thought. Not with you. I have too much respect for you.”

She wanted to debate it, but knew it would only make matters uncomfortable. So she simply nodded. 

“Right. It is your choice, not my decision. Whatever you want, I will respect.”

“I am honored of it.”

And he bowed his head, to which she simply pat his hair. 

How soft, how fluffy. He was softness incarnate, and the sheer delicateness of his entire being made him look to Rana's eyes like a treasure to protect from the evils of this world. Whoever would get to capture his heart would be the luckiest man to have ever lived. 

“You're so beautiful.”, she said softly. “Like a rare flower.”

Gently, she cupped his cheek in her hand, and he let her do so. His pale blue eyes didn't look directly at her, still uneasy despite all these years. She's never seen anyone like him, and from what little he allowed himself to speak of his motherland, she knew that whatever people he was from had disappeared by Zia's distant time. In this country of dark-skinned giants, he was such an anomaly that it almost felt painful to watch. A rare flower torn away from home, as she too used to be. 

Very softly, she brought her face closer, and kissed his forehead with a sudden thrust of affection that needed to be spoken. He let it happen, knowing there was no love in that gesture, only a deep friendship that satisfied them equally. But he allowed himself to smile, for it was still such a rare treat that surprised him a little, and that did make him feel a little giddy inside, like a child rewarded by a motherly touch. 

“Kardelios may make my heart beat fast.”, she whispered. “But you're the one that makes it feel at home.”

And on that, she let him savor that hint of affection. She stood from the bed, to put the letter away and get to writing a reply, and Meliad simply sat there with a sheepish, happy smile on his face. 

~~~~~ 

The sky was growing clouded, like a storm was coming on the horizon. It would mean bad news for the preparation of the Auravis, but they'd deal with it if they had enough time. It was always a matter of time, it seemed. But it would not matter any more than that: the first tests have been very conclusive, and the flying craft was ready for the most part.

“A fine invention of the Circle of Gold!”, the proud engineer presented. “You'll never find any other like this!”

Rana stepped closer, gently touching to the landing support which could have looked like a bird's foot. 

“How fast can it fly?”

“In good sunlight, we managed to reach a speed of 25 distans per hour. Already faster than any cart can go!”

“Impressive indeed.”

She remembered the way the Golden Condor could fly so fast, it broke the barrier of sound. Such was the way her team could travel so fast across so many distances.

“But not impressive enough.”, she added. “We have to do better. Fast transportation is the way to go, and I will not accept anything less than fifty distans per hour.”

“Why that is-!”

She cast the engineer a glare that made them cower.

“...right. It shall be done as soon as we can, Your Highness.”

“Very well.”

And she walked away, leaving the members of the Circle to their circling. From his perch on some tool rack, Pichu happily waddled her way, and she extended her arm so he could climb on.

“Golden Condor, Golden Condor! Rrk!”

“We are getting there, but it is not ready yet. The Auravis is more of an ancestor, to be honest.”

“...papa?”

“A kind of papa, yes.”

She looked at it from a distance. A small craft of uncertain shape, but that showed much promise. Without a doubt, Mu was on the right track; but she had to make sure that these technologies were not used for evil purposes. And that meant keeping a firm hand in what decisions were taken regarding how they were developed. 

“Technology will be able of so much.”, she said with a certain dreamy tone. “Perhaps we can craft you a new pair of wings.”

“Flying, flying!”

Pichu flapped his wings a bit without taking off, as usual. 

“Yes. We can help everyone. We can make sure everyone is happy and safe.”

It's always been the goal. To protect the world meant to care for it. But unfortunately, some people did not see it that way, and wanted to paint her people as colonizers and controllers. But that wasn't true, that...that just wasn't. She might doubt the ways of Mu, but she knew in her heart that they were good, and had noble intentions.

Though she only had her own perspective to work with. Perhaps the Falcon King and Atlantis _did_ see things differently. But what could she do about it? How could she prove them that she was on the right side, and that her actions were good?

Maybe she couldn't. That would be her burden to carry, wouldn't it? A useless battle to fight, one she would not win, for her opponent was stubborn and ill-willed. Well then, what could she do about it? Was Ankheru's stupidity her fault? No, of course not. See, she was in the right.

She'd need to show him that there was no need to fight. As much as the upcoming war between Mu and Atlantis was worrying her, this man had made his way to the depths of her mind and corrupted something there. Something that nagged at her without any chance of relief. Something that she needed to take care of as soon as possible. Only then could her worries be alleviated.

“Mother, what should I do?”, she asked later today, during the hour of aibha. “Do you think I should try again to get to him? Or...or is that a useless pursuit?”

“No pursuit is useless.”, Vai'Sina replied, stirring her cup of siris with a bird's grace. “I too think we should send a message to this devilish man. But alas, as much as you wish it to be a peaceful message, know that it might not come through the way you intended.”

“I am ready to try. I can do it! I know what he is like now, I can try to reason him.”

“I trust your judgment. But remember, my love: there is no reasoning with madmen. Your safety comes first, no matter what.”

She looked at her daughter with grave eyes, those she'd never show unless she truly meant it. It made Rana aware of what kind of situation she was throwing herself in; but it did not matter. 

Atlantis's rebellious folly was caused by Ankheru's meddling with the natural order of things. Logically, if he were to stop, then everything would go back to normal, right? She had to try. For her people, and for their brethren of another ocean. Even if it were to fail, she knew that she had to at least attempt it.

She knew it could backfire. But she'd rather try to act and fail than do nothing and contemplate as the world tore itself apart.

~~~~~ 

The Auravis, as it actually was, wasn't the fastest craft she's ever seen. But with thorough planning and enough sunlight, it could rally Patiala and the Ash-Feather territories in a little less than three days. The obvious advantage was that it could fly over land where ships couldn't, and thus save them great amounts of foot travel; the drawback was that it could only carry a few passengers, for there was yet no way that a whole ship of people and supplies could make it airborne. But Rana didn't need much; it would be a courtesy visit, nothing more. Well, granted she still had any courtesy left for that man who loved to insult her and belittle her, but that wasn't important. She's learned some comebacks since that would well shut his hawk beak before he'd even utter a sound.

It would all be fine. How else could it go? She had to admit that, as silly as her father's boundless optimism was, it had its upsides. Perhaps she should do well to adopt it, too. It could bring good things.

This time, Meliad was coming with her. It wasn't her goal at first, but he's insisted, and she had to let him. It would do good as well to have him by her side, and his sense of diplomacy would come in handy. 

During the time it took to prepare the trip, she got to write back to Kardelios, and since it had to be delayed due to upcoming rainstorms, enough days passed for her to get a reply. In his letter, which was as usual filled with so many thoughts that'd make her gleeful as always, he did tell her what he knew of the Falcon King.

_I have yet to speak to him face to face. But he is a very charming man, with lots of ways. His words have convinced the Crown of decisions they'd never take otherwise. Please be cautious, and do not let yourself be charmed as well. And if you get charmed, then I will try my best to charm you back to reality. I'm serious, I will do it! I am armed with flowers and I will not hesitate to use them!!_

That silly boy. The thought of Kardelios watching over her in potential made her smile, and she tried to keep that smile in a corner of her heart during the journey. For she'd need it. 

Those three days passed without a hitch or a technical mistake, thanks to all the thorough testing this flying craft had gone through. But by the time they arrived in Qadan, Rana found herself to be much more nervous than before. What if that decision was wrong? What if she'd have better done to stay in her place and not give herself into the nest of this predator? Alas, it was too late to go back now, for the glimmering desert of Farafra was already showing its birds to them.

It had changed so much. What used to be a small settlement of mud and hide now looked like a flourishing village. From above, she recognized the characteristic gleam of graygold stone, that shone with the sun's might as its light passed over roofs and pillars. Sturdy houses that would withstand the test of time spread around a palace that had everything of an ancient temple: it was so big and grand that she did not recognize it at first. But without a doubt, it was the spread-eagle emblem of the Ash-Feathers that was sculpted onto its frontispiece. A thriving, flourishing kingdom that was growing out of control, all by Rana's mistake.

One that she would correct here and now.

The Auravis landed in the gardens of the castle, remarkable greeneries that she'd never have expected to see in this desertic climate. And yet here they were, trees of all sorts and all kinds, giving some shadow to the sun-scorched court. Rana immediately recognized this architecture: she's seen the same in the fifth City of Gold, the everlasting garden of Shikera. But the building's shape did not match, and the placement neither. Still, she knew they were of the same craft, and that was what worried her. The Falcon King was growing too powerful, but that would end today. It would all end very soon, one way or another.

She and her consorts were received with a certain coldness. The people in the Ash-Feather court were aware of their growing riches, and dressed in a way that proved it. Their status was obvious, and their pride just as much; even servants were decked in jewels of orichalcum. But the richest, highest and proudest person in the room was without a doubt the haughty, grinning redhead sitting on his throne, surrounded by his growing herd of hawks. 

“Sand-Rainer.”, he greeted with his usual superior coldness. “Why, what a surprise! I did not expect your surrender to happen so soon.”

Behind her, Meliad nervously held her hand, for the Falcon King's demeanor sure was impressive. She squeezed it tight, telling him to regain some courage. 

“We would never surrender so soon, Falconet.”, she replied in a similar tone to his'. “Why, why end the fun so soon? I know you will do that for us whenever you feel ready.”

Ankheru huffed, and sat up from his fancy position.

“Make it quick. I haven't got all day to chat with low-lifes like your kind.”

“And to say I still took time in my day to think of you! Why, how ungrateful. You should be honored.”

Mageia wrapped around her like a shield, and she felt his own do the same. A battle of wits and auras, as only royals in the time of Mu could fight. She stepped closer, showing that she wasn't afraid of him.

“You have to stop this, Falconet. I am here to bring you back to reason, and offer you a chance to let go. Cease your folly and I might be kind.”

“My folly! Is that how you call man's natural desire to break free from the bonds of others? You have no honor, you pathetic excuse for a tyrant.”

He stood as well, and his falcons echoed his mocking scoff.

“I am doing this for the good of my people. For the good of all people of the world! What have _you_ done for them, I wonder?”

“The secrets of Mu are secrets for a reason. The world is not yet able to handle such knowledge.”

“And what made _you_ the judge of that? Who are you to decide who can move forward or not?”

His arguments were convincing. They pried open at her doubts and tried to expose a truth she was not comfortable with. But still, she remained strong and unwavering in her goals and her mind.

“The natural order of the world is not to be messed with. By spreading our knowledge to all nations of the world, you are tipping the balance.”

“I am doing them a favor, you mean! No one should hoard such life-saving gifts outside of humanity's reach. With solar energy, I have saved too many lives to count! I have bent nature to my will! And you would like to stop me?”

He scoffed again, and the birds repeated. Mocking, jeering, frightening. Rana tried to answer to his taunts, but found herself unable to do so, for her resolve was not what she thought it'd be. Again, doubts were making their way into her mind, and she could not oppose them. She was not as strong as she'd have thought.

Meliad noticed it. In a thrust of courage, he stepped out of her shadow, and faced the Falcon King in turn.

“There is nothing noble in what you are doing!”, he called out. “Nature is not meant to be bent! Our heritage is not to be taught to carelessly!”

Only now did Ankheru notice him.

“Ah, and what made you think so, little wiseman?”, he jeered. “Could it be that the ways of Mu have already gone to your head?”

“The ways of Mu are such for a reason. If you are to oppose them, you're opposing us! And you do not want to know what happens to traitors?”

“Ah?”

He stepped forward, his aura dominating the entire room. It was like a gigantic bird had just filled all the space no one else was in, spreading its wings all around the crowd. 

“Do tell me, then: _what happens?_ What is the punishment our dear Sand-Rainer will have the pleasure to inflict upon me, who has brought the world so much?”

Rana knew she needed to intervene. She stepped forward in turn, and brought her hand up to warn him not to try anything. His aura focused on her, and it felt as if the giant bird was trying to peck her to death, but she fought it. She let her own soul roar, frighten away that mere fowl; for he was nothing but a scaredy bird, whereas she was the future Empress of a great nation. 

“I will bring you down, Ankheru.”, she warned. “I will give you the chance to peacefully surrender; but if you continue to go against our ways, I will have no choice.”

“There was never any choice. There was always a reason for everything.”

Outside, darkness flickered. The energy in the room shifted, in ways so slight yet so real, that no one could see but everyone could sense. The falcon and the feline moved again, as if they were circling each other in a display of aggression; Rana and Ankheru were almost doing the same. They were coming closer, so close that they could touch each other, but neither of them did the first step just yet. 

“There does not need to be a reason.”, she retorted. “It is how it is.”

“Really? Then, do you not know the reasons of your presence here?”

The darkness flashed like a silent lightning. 

“What are you trying to say, now?”, she hissed.

“I am saying that I know many things. Some that might explain the unexplained. I know the answers to questions you've never dared to ask!”

The fire of the torches around the room moved, like their own existence was being manipulated by some force too great to be seen.

“Why are you here, so far from your time? Far from your friends, from your home? What force of fate has brought you here, why has the cycle begun anew?”

“What are you saying!?”

She tried to roar again, but this time, the doubt was there. _How_ could he know? What exactly did he know about her?

“I can see many things, Sand-Rainer! I can see the path of time as it unveils in front of me! I know of the past, the present and future, I know it all! I know it all!!”

And he started to laugh. A maniacal, crazed laugh that scared her more than anything. She stepped back, remembering her mother's warning, and the people in her escort drew their weapons. But to that, Ankheru simply extended his arms to everything around him, like the wings of that gigantic bird.

“I know the things you do not, Rana! I see what you cannot see! And with this knowledge, even you will not be able to stop me!”

“I will stop you! I will find a way! I will never let you put the world in danger.”

“Why, too late! Have you not realized? _You have failed, failed!! Your efforts will be fruitless!! You've lost, Rana, you've lost!!!_ ”

And he kept laughing, laughing until he made her blood turn cold. For it wasn't his threat that scared her, in that moment: it was something else. For his last sentences, he has switched to Muan instead of his language, and the tone of his words has sounded overly familiar. His words that she's already heard somewhere, long ago, in a memory that their fight has dug up from the past. He repeated them again, like a crazed prophet, and this time there was no doubt.

“ _Meara sha, meara! Shevai arase sha! Rhaora sha, Rana! Rhaora sha!!!_ ”

Dark light blinded her again, and mageia sparked all around the room. In a thrust of reminiscence, she recalled that same voice, those same words breaking through the deafening collapse of the fifth City of Gold, to come jeer at her and mock her. That same voice that had accompanied the end of Shikera, was now sounding right in front of her, and it filled her with that same fear that had paralyzed her then. She found herself unable to move, to speak, until the universe decided to move forward without her. 

Meliad was the first to step forward. Moved by anger, or some similar feeling she'd never know about, he lunged towards the Falcon King and armed his fist. But Ankheru had time to snap his fingers and point, a command that his birds understood even during times of maniacal laughter. Rana's mind darted back to the time Pichu was almost killed at the talons of these same predators, and her body moved without she commanded it to. 

In a step, she put herself in front of Meliad, and her arm reached forward. The herd of falcons stopped in mid-air, struck back by the sheer force of her mind, and fell on the ground. Ankheru let out a shriek of pain when he realized what was happening to his precious pets, and this time it was his turn to lunge at her. His hands were glowing of a threatening copper light, and she knew what he would be capable of. She armed her hand with mageia, the kind of which she entirely ignored, and his fury met her wrath in an explosion of energy that sent everyone flying back. Rana fell back onto some of her people, and Ankheru crashed against a wall; she saw blood pooling, but his hand still had the strength to grab at his head and reverse the wound before it bled out too much. 

He got back up and went for another attack, and Rana knew she'd have to defend herself; she stood in turn, and met his punch with another, and another, and another. Her hands were coated with mageia, giving her every punch the strength of a spiked iron glove, and his own worked in a similar way. She managed to push him back enough to properly stand up, and preemptively went for the offensive. Ankheru got himself in a defensive stance, and prepared to meet her angry shot with a shield of his own; but at the last second, at the very last second, his angry scowl turned into a grin. At the very last second, his enhanced guard fell down, and his face was the one to welcome Rana's heavy punch.

This time, she audibly heard bone crack. 

Ankheru's body flew out under the force of her hit, and was sent back several feet away. He fell on the ground like a ragdoll, limp and unmoving. This time, no copper gleam went to revert his wounds back to normal; he stayed there for several seconds, during which no one moved. Then, when everyone finally understood the situation, panic began. 

His guards and people rushed to him, to see if he was alright. They tried to wake him up, to get his pulse, to check his wounds; but after a time, someone screamed. What was going on? Could it be that she's…? No, she couldn't! She couldn't have!

“I didn't mean to!”, she said hurriedly. “I swear, I- I didn't mean to!!”

But there was no denying it. Ankheru laid there, limp and lifeless, surrounded by a panicking crowd. They attempted to give him emergency care, to tend to the crack on his skull, but there was nothing to do. It was too late. 

The Falcon King was dead. And Rana has been the one to kill him.

“I did not mean to!! I never wanted this!!”

She was frozen, shaking in fear. Her throat and chest started hurting, and her knees got too weak to support her weight. Already some foreign eyes turned to her, and angry voices spoke out. Fingers got pointed, accusations thrown, and the tension of the room had been unleashed. Quickly, someone forced Rana back onto her feet, and pulled on her hand.

“Your Highness, we have to leave! Quick!”

She felt Meliad grab her hand and drag her out, and she followed blindly with the same shock as last time. It felt as if events were happening all over again, as if she's been thrown back to the fifth City of Gold, as if everything was but a cycle meant to torment her. She did not know how she managed to get back inside the Auravis, but she did, and the craft flew out of the angry crowd's reach. 

Once inside, Rana collapsed on her seat. She looked at her hands, and trembled as if she was seeing them coated in the blood of her enemy. An enemy she had never wanted to kill, but that she did. 

She could not control herself anymore. She screamed, a scream so loud it almost shattered the glass panes, and so full of anguish that the entire world below them echoed to it. Thunder roared and threatened to rise the sand winds, as everything around got thrown into sheer jeopardy. In trying to be composed, she's committed a mistake that would never be erased. 

And she knew she would have to pay for it.


	20. It Will Fly over Seven Lights

News of the Falcon King's death quickly spread. With technologies of fast communication, how could they not? Within the span of one month, not one civilization he's helped could ignore his passing.

And it was regarded as a tragedy. The Empire of Mu might say otherwise, but the Falcon King did help all those people. He's spread knowledge and science throughout many nations of the world, in a friendly and caring manner. He taught them the secret of orichalcum and promised them solar energy and so much more. Many accounts recalled him as someone kind, charitable, who's known hardships and wanted to help others in this situation. And even those who did not get well-acquainted with him still saw him as a fellow ruler, someone beloved by his people and many more. The loss of a life was something to mourn, and few were those that did not see it as such.

A few days later, the Emperor received a message. An official scroll, signed by all hands of the Atlantean Crown. And the words it carried were of the heaviest consequence.

_To His Imperial Majesty the Emperor of Mu,_

_We have received news of the passing of His Majesty the Falcon King of the Ash-Feathers, by word of our trade ships. Such a news gives us great sorrow, for he was a friend of our nation and a major ally. May Mother Coyolite welcome his soul within her arms.  
However, more pressing to us are the exact circumstances of his death. A rumor has been circulating, and since then confirmed by several witnesses, that the Falcon King has lost his life during a fight which involved your own daughter, the Imperial Princess of Mu. This fight has been reported as deliberate, and her hand was the one to give the lethal blow. As such, we hold her responsible for his death; and by extension, yourself.  
You must be aware of the existing relationship between the Ash-Feathers and Atlantis. In our times of need, our brethren from Qadan have come to us, and we have helped them in return. Our trade has been nothing but mutually beneficial, to the point where an alliance has been concluded between our nations. The terms of this alliance were, amongst other points, mutual aid and a solemn oath to protect one another.   
We have been generous so far in our relations with the Empire of Mu, and have decided to not bother with you at all. But these recent events, for which we hold you responsible, we cannot ignore. As per the terms of our oath with the Ash-Feathers, the death of the Falcon King by your own hands shall be avenged. You who have been so cruel as to take the life of someone who helped us so much, will pay for blood with blood.  
On this day forward, we the Crown of Atlantis declare war on the Empire of Mu. Any ship that enters our waters will be sunk down; any act you try against us or our other allies will be an offense, and answered as such. Far too long have we suffered your cruelty, and it is time you pay for all these hundreds of years.   
We will not accept any words of yours, unless they are a declaration of your surrender. All treaties that exist between us are henceforth void, and any of your people living in our land that still have not accepted the mercy of Coyolite will be imprisoned.   
We have been nothing but kind, and you have abused our kindness, to the point we cannot offer you anything but our swords. May the Sun protect you from our wrath._

That day, the Assembly was mad with worry. A cacophony of voices, shouts, cries and rustling paper, that made Rana even more upset than she already was. The sheer uproar of all these panicked sages was enough to make her want to snap, but she tried to contain herself. For after all, what happened was her fault.

“What will happen of us? We cannot sustain a war!”

“Our trade network is already weak enough!”

“We've never prepared a sufficient enough military! What are we going to do!?”

What a beautiful thing than Muan pride. So strong in times of peace, yet so quick to shatter once they were under real threat. Rana did not know how to react, what to say to calm down the audience; so she decided to let her father do the talking. He was so optimistic, after all! 

“Your Majesty, please! Please tell us your plan!”

“There _is_ a plan, right?”

To that, Kane'Oro simply chuckled. Even the threat of war would not faze him!

“If I am to be honest, I have seen this coming for a long time now. Gaderis has always been a wild card in our deck, one that we would better keep under control.”

His fingers moved through his beard, pensively.

“It is true we are unprepared for war. We have never faced any foe, for such is the drawback of our strength and might. We lack experience of the front, but we might not have to resort to that.”

“What do you mean, Your Majesty? Have you got an idea?”

“I have not one. Let us rather say I have seven.”

He grinned in a fatherly, yet mischievous way. Rana raised her head, for another part of Athanaos's story suddenly came back to her, echoing her father's words.

“For a time now, I have pondered the possibility of war.”, he spoke. “Should it happen, what would be the quickest way to win it? Gaderis might have armed forces and a growing knowledge of solar energy, but we have something they do not have: technology.”

He gestured to Fisaga, who tapped away on a tablet to show the Assembly a map of the entire known world. The Earth, which sported two extra continents that future maps would forget about.

“Our Empire is located in a lucky spot, where conditions are just right for a flourishing society to thrive. Thanks to our underground volcanic activity, we have unearthed the secrets of energy before anyone else, and our farms are flourishing due to our unique soil. There are very few spots in the world which have similar perfect conditions, but we do know them.”

Several bright spots shone up on the map, revealing places scattered all across the world.

“Thanks to the research conducted by the Circle of Gold, on behalf of my daughter the Princess Rana'Ori, we have gotten around to explore these spots in further detail. We have retained those that would benefit us most in times of war, according to what they can offer us.”

The spots gradually turned off, leaving but seven little lights in the world. Seven spots that Rana knew very well.

“Each of these seven places will offer us something Gaderis has no idea about. They might have an extensive trade network, but we have an optimized one. These places will be decisive in the fate of the war.”

“If I may, Your Majesty, how exactly will they help?”

Kane'Oro stood up, and walked to the map to demonstrate.

“They all have been chosen due to their excellent characteristics. In each of these spots, we will build a fortress that no human forces can enter. We will use them as bases for our operation, and let Gaderis believe we have no forces to speak of. We will lull them into a false sense of security, and strike when they least expect it.”

He showed one of the glowing spots; right in the middle of the Americas, between the two oceans.

“Right here, in the Strip of Chains, we have located the heart of major seismic activity, which proves the existence of underground volcanoes.”

“Which means there is bound to be geoenergy!”

“Indeed. Gaderis might know about the power of the sun, but it has never learned to use that of the earth. Should they use their snake-eyed powers to block out the sun, our machines will still run fine with geoenergy.”

The globe moved, letting him point to another spot, this time in the Asian continent. 

“Over here, we have recently excavated a deposit of graygold stone which holds the finest chaalse we have ever seen. It will be an excellent place to relocate our heavy-building operations: we will need machines to fight this war, and we will need orichalcum to build them.”

He then moved to a nearby spot, south of the isle of Yamato.

“To pilot machines, we will need capable people. On this isle will stand a training center, to initiate future pilots to the art of the mageia.”

“Your Majesty, you're not thinking seriously! Mageia!?”

“The Power of Kings belongs to the imperial dynasty, who can choose to bestow it upon people through various means. Dire times call for dire solutions, and we will need all the advantages we can get. Especially those Gaderis will never have.”

Then, he moved again, to the fourth spot. Rana's fists clenched on her dress as she recalled what it was, and she was ready to fear her father's words; but strangely, he said none such.

“Communication is an essential part of conflict. We will need a hub to centralize all our communications, as to be as efficient as possible. This place has a most exceptional geography which will be put to good use.”

Huh. Apparently, he did not foresee _that_ far. It kind of reassured Rana, in a sense, but still creeped her out. She tried to not think about it too much.

“Your Majesty, is that spot in the middle of the Ash-Feather territory?”

“You have good eyes. Yes, indeed: the Farafra desert is home to the Falcon King's little experiments, and some very unique resources. His temple still stands there, and we shall feel free to conquer it as we please. He will not miss it, and we do need it.”

What carelessness! What lack of consideration! What...Muan sentiment, that everybody thought normal.

“War requires strategy, and strategy comes with knowledge. The gift of reading the stars has been forgotten for too long, and it is time we revive it. In this mountain spot, we will form a new generations of star-seers, that will give a new life to the art of prophecies. What few we still have will not pass the test of time, and we need all the help we can get.”

To see the future. To know what would happen, when and how. Was it how the Falcon King knew why Rana was sent back through time, back to the days of Mu? Now she'd never know, alas.

“And what about the last place?”

“Ah, this one...”

The Emperor stroked his beard pensively again, looking at the frozen lands on the north of Europe.

“This spot is home to great energy deposits as well. They will not be sufficient to help us directly in the conflict, but...should the time come, we will need them.”

“What time are you talking about?”

“That, unfortunately, is a secret not yet ready to be disclosed beyond the Sages and I. Think of it as a last resort, to stop the war from lasting.”

The seventh City of Gold. Rana did not know what it was, or what kind of secret it held; but to know that even its creator shrouded it in such mystery made her a little nervous. She did not want to know, and yet she did at the same time. What did he mean by “last resort”? Could he be talking about...no, no, it couldn't be. The Cities were not meant to be used in such ways. Surely she must be mistaken. 

The Emperor the started giving out instructions as to how these fortresses would be made. The seven Sages that led the Assembly would all play a part in it, for each of their circles would be needed. The Circle of Tomes and the Circle of Words sure felt astonished, knowing they'd be on the same rank as the more active Circles for this mission!

It was a decisive step, and they were taking it. The seven Cities of Gold would soon be a reality, and not a mere figment of the future. With their construction underway, Mu was entering a decisive chapter of its history, and probably the last of them.

And Rana would be there to witness it.

~~~~~ 

All members of the Assembly of Knowledge set their minds on the Emperor's project. It was considered to be of utmost importance, and his plans were to be put into execution as soon as possible. In a matter of days, the first blueprints and schematics came in, all filled with so many ideas from so many horizons. These fortresses would need the highest level of technology known to Mu, and no expense would be spared for their construction. By the end of the week, the first teams departed to the seven designated locations, to start on building these cities and establish some groundwork.

Yet things would not be simple. Two ships that were headed to the frozen north have gotten a little too close to Atlantean waters; as such, they've been attacked and ransacked. The precious cargo they were transporting fell into the hands of these snake-eyed fiends, and preparations for this one fortress had to start over again. 

This failure meant bad news for the project as a whole, but the Emperor merely saw it as a delay. They would simply need to change their route and expect armed attacks; after all, the groundwork was already there, and parts that needed to be remade were already designed and tested. Let them have this victory; they would soon discover the bitter feeling of loss.

Mu had no proper military to speak of, but each and every able citizen has received in their youth some basic fighting training, should the day come when the Emperor needs to form an army. It seemed that this day finally came, and all that mandatory fighting practice did save some time once the army started recruiting and training soldiers. Few came at first, still filled with Muan pride and superiority; but once the matter of national emergency came up, it suddenly became a duty and an honor to serve the Empire by sword and lance. Rana did not care much for how the military forces of Mu came to be: from what she knew of them, they were a breeding ground for hatred and xenophobia, and she wanted no part of it. But they fostered skill and safety as well, and such was what mattered for the good of the Empire; a poison she couldn't do without.

More ships departed, more ships got attacked. But this time, they retaliated, using their newly-acquired defensive technologies to push back Atlantean assaults. And it proved a great success, for all fleets made it safe to their destinations. Yet that success was short-lived: the enemy's technology grew as well, at a different yet increasing rate. Atlantis knew how to make do with what little they had, and their budding knowledge of orichalcum already gave way to all sorts of traps, defenses and counter-measures scattered all across their trade network. The latter was so widespread and broad that soon, every coast and isle would hide an Atlantean group of soldiers, ready to prey on any ship that'd come close. And so were fought the first battles of the war, which was starting to become a bigger and bigger concern in people's minds. 

Yet the project grew steady. By the time winter came, the groundwork had been established, and actual construction was underway. But it was such a massive enterprise, which required immense amounts of materials; there was no way it could be completed within the year, not when the supply chain was being endangered at every turn and orichalcum so hard to come by. They've redirected what little they had left to military equipment, and to find new sources of chaalse would take time. Precious time, which in itself was a limited resource; but there was no choice. It was waiting or nothing. So all they could do for the time being was to stall some time, and ready themselves for battle with what they already had.

So be it, then. 

~~~~~ 

After a moment of hesitation, Rana's calamus touched to the paper again.

_I do not know how long these events will last. I wish I could keep optimistic about things, but sadly, there are things I know that prove my wishes wrong. The world might be living one of its last chapters, for reasons I cannot yet disclose._

She thought about it for a second, then felt necessary to ease her words a little.

_I am not trying to scare you or intimidate you. I am just as afraid as you are that things might go the wrong way. With the war begun, you might oppose that they already have, but I know it could always be worse. I have a_

Hmm. How much of it was she ready to tell him? She was still under oath, and didn't feel quite ready to reveal that she came from the future. It was best to keep it silent for now.

_hunch, that is all.  
They are already preparing the fortresses. I cannot tell you where or how, in case this maashav falls into the wrong hands, but I can tell you that they will have great power within them. It is not too late to stop, to avoid complete conflict._

She knew Kardelios was a fighter at heart. He was in the sun guard since the age of fifteen, and could very well be picked for a mission. But just in case, she had to mellow his temper and avoid losing him in something so stupid as a war.

_I know you are a fighter at heart. But please, reconsider if you can. This war will go beyond all proportions we have yet foreseen. I would hate to lose you to fires beyond our control, so even though I have little to no choice in the matter, I beg of you to not take part in this fight. I would never wish it to anyone, and especially not to you._

She sighed, looking out the window. Hints of frost were still lacing the edges of branches and stones, but would soon be melted away by the increasing solar energy used by the city. Already this fight was starting to change things, in ways slight yet unmistakeable.

_Winter arrives, and with it the uncertainty of living to see spring again. But let not my nostalgia cloud your otherwise bright days. On the contrary, do celebrate, winter child! Celebrate life while it is here, while it is going, and while we have our loved ones at our side to remember everything we've lived together so far._

A smile drew its way to her face, and she let her parting words be sprinkled with some affection.

_May you live many long, happy years, filled with joy and health. They might say you are my enemy now, yet I will never look at your face and see anything other than a dear, beloved friend. May Viracocha protect you, Kardelios._

And then, with a hint of hesitation and much pondering about the meaning of her words, she added one last line.

_Our breaths are meant to be one and the same._

Once the ink had dried, she rolled up her scroll, slipped it inside the metal maashav waiting for her, and wound up its tail. It started to flutter and come alive, at which point she let it fly out the window and towards its destination. 

Carrying a letter for her friend, as well as all her hopes for a peaceful future.


	21. And Kindle Seven Fires

The machine whirred, its blue lasers shining a bright light under its metal hinges. Several parts rotated, twisted, moved around, as countless mechanical operations took place inside. Rana watched it with anxious eyes, wondering what the goal of all of this was, for several minutes. After that, the rumbling calmed somewhat, and the pressure released enough for the door to open.

Kane'Oro picked the double medallion back up. It hadn't suffered, still as intact as before; but all that complicated operation did something to it, she knew so. He looked it over, but found no flaw to be dissatisfied over, so he simply smiled.

“There.”

And he handed it to his daughter. Rana looked at it for a moment, doubtful, before taking it in her hand. It was a little warm, but still as gleaming and magical as before.

“Will that be enough?”, she asked.

“The keys we are forging are void of any information. All we needed was the base to build them on, which the royal medallion supplied.”

The engineers surrounded the scanning machine and started to work with it some more. The scan had provided them with a base template, which had been printed onto a thin sheet of orichalcum. A brand new matrix was currently being constructed out of the purest lumaline they had, specifically saved for this purpose. Right in front of Rana's eyes, the Medallions of the Sun were starting to take shape, and she was witnessing it all.

Of course, their true purpose has not been made public yet. For the time being, they were merely activation keys for some of the most complex pieces. There were two of them for safety purposes, and no bearer has been chosen yet. No one in this facility, or in the entire continent knew of the journey these medallions would take throughout the world and ages. No one but her.

She gazed at the one she still had in hand. The Double Medallion of the Kings of Mu, the one she knew the last princess would be buried with. The one Ambrosius would eventually steal, the one this whole ordeal would be fought over. What was in there that was worth killing for? She tweaked one of the golden coins, and it slipped out of its socket with a twist of the moon. 

“Those are very precious.”, Kane'Oro warned. “For ages, they have been used to hold secrets of immense weight. The whole history of our people is saved onto this jewel.”

“I thought the Circle of Tomes already had something similar.”, she pondered. “A...a Stone of Seven, I think?”

Such was the name Mu gave to its Pyramids.

“Yes, Stones of Seven can be used to store information. But they are finite, and can only hold so much as a heavy book's worth. However, our royal key works in a different way.”

She knew he would not tell her so easily. After all, she did already divulge the secret of one of the keys. Her former medallion, whose structure had served in Ankheru's plan of spreading their knowledge. 

Her fingers tightened around the royal jewel.

“Father.”, she spoke. “I know I have acted wrong in the past. But I am keen on fixing my mistakes, any way I can.”

“I am aware, my child.”, he replied as he walked away. “But some mistakes cannot be erased so easily.”

She hurried to follow.

“This entire ordeal is my fault. And I know you resent me for it. Please, let me try to repair it!”

“You have done what you could. There is little to be done, now, and you know it. For now, we must focus on the present instead of trying to change the past.”

And he held out a hand so she give him back the medallion. But she held still, and refused.

“It sounds foolish, I know. All the events are already set in motion, and my actions will not matter in the long run. But I will not rest until I have proved to you that I can be worth again.”

Kane'Oro did not answer. She tried to look him in the eye, and attempt again.

“Father, please!”, she insisted. “Speak to me! I know you resent me for what I have done!”

“I could never. And you know it.”

She did not know. She tried to see his aura, the way he taught her to, but his own mageia clashed with hers. 

“Daughter, do not attempt that with me.”, he scolded. “My intentions are clear and you shall never try to pierce them.”

“You are still keeping secrets from me, Father. You think you know everything, that you can foresee so far into the future that you can call yourself a seer!”

He glared at her, and she realized that she's just spoke back at him. Immediately, she bowed down, bad memories of punishment coming back to her mind.

“Forgive me. I...I did not know what I was saying!”

“Then you should not speak. My plans go far beyond what you can imagine, and my reasons are my own.”

She knew she shouldn't. She knew she should shut up and be a quiet little princess, and not go against what authority decided. But she just _couldn't_ ; not when so much was at stake!

She raised her head, and met his eye again.

“It was not a coincidence.”, she insisted. “I was sent here for a reason. I know of what will happen, and I know that I _can_ try to change the past!”

The Falcon King's words have stuck with her. There was a reason, he's implied. A reason for her coming here. He might have said that to destabilize her, to make her doubt herself, but deep inside, she knew. She knew he wasn't lying. Why lie, when he's always offered everything on a platter of truthful deceit instead?

The mighty beast stared at her, and the tiny feline that she was stared back. She tried to hold her ground, to make her silent voice heard in this battle of minds, to prove him what was needed to be proven. His soul snarled, and hers snarled back, for she would not back down. She might be quiet, but if Mu had taught her anything, it was stubbornness. Determination. If she were to act, then she would act with her whole being.

And perhaps Kane'Oro already knew it. 

“What will you do to fix your mistake?”, he asked as if to test her. “Will you lead us to win the war?”

“That is not my decision to take. I alone cannot decide of two Empires' choices.”

Slowly, she stood up, still staring back at him.

“But I can decide of what I will do. I have brought us here, and I will bring us out. All I ask of you is that you trust me.”

Again, there was silence. Not a noise in the hall, save for the distant whirring of the machinery. Their battle was silent, unseen, and yet decisive.

After a moment, Kane'Oro ceded. 

“Very well.”

The mighty beast calmed down.

“I have faith in you, Rana'Ori. Your intentions are more pure than those of many I have seen. That alone might turn the tide of the war.”

He held his hand out. She gave him back the double medallion, and he stepped closer. Gently, he clasped the string around her neck, and let the pendant rest on her collar.

“I might not be a seer. That much is true.”

With that same hand, he touched to her cheek.

“But I am a father. And I do not need to see the future to know that I must have faith in my own child. Let this medallion be proof of my trust in you.”

“Thank you, Father. I will not disappoint you.”

She bowed her head, and he rested his hand on her shoulder.

“You never have.”

And he brought her into his arms. She felt a little squished in the moment, but heartily returned it. 

It was a mission, then. And she would need to accomplish it. 

~~~~~ 

Family had an important place in Muan culture. A tree can live without branches, but not without roots. Newborns were a blessing, children were a treasure, adults were pillars and elders were priceless. As for the departed, they had to be respected and honored, for their life's work was the foundation of the world as we knew it. In every home on the continent, there would be a room or a shrine dedicated to the proper worship of ancestors and deceased relatives, as to keep them part of the family. 

The imperial palace had one of such, of course. It was a glorious mausoleum of white stone, where were kept the ashes of past emperors and their families. Plates of gold and rare stone told the tales of these heroes of generations past, recounted their good deeds and noble acts; statues and effigies decorated the tombs of the most renowned names. It was a place of contemplation, of humility, and of fright as well.

The glow of the orichalcum candles gave this place an eerie, out-of-this-world gleam that refracted all around the plates and faces of stone. The scent of ash and embalming fluid permeated the air, one so unique that it was impossible to associate it with anything but death. It was a small, enclosed space which gave way to many thoughts of suffocating, here where no sunlight would pass and no draft dare disturb the manes of ancestors. Rana hated coming here, she hated this feeling of being alone yet not quite, of her breath being just short of cut, of the darkness moving and shifting in the motion of the candles that no wind could shake. But today, she felt like she needed to.

For four years now, she has been part of the royal family. Yet she felt no closer to these people buried here, to these kings and empresses and all their spouses. To her, they were nothing but stone faces, death masks and jars of ash that she's never known by anything more than a plaque on a wall. She knew their names and their deeds, she's learned the history of their lives, but it felt like they did not matter to her. 

As much as she loved Kane'Oro as her own father, it felt like there would always be some distance between their two worlds that could never quite be bridged. She almost felt ashamed of it, as if it made her any less of his daughter. She's tried to ignore this feeling, to force herself to forget it, but never could. For the answer was not to forget it, but instead, to cherish it.

She lit up one of the candles that had blown off, and its light shed onto a little wooden plaque resting against the wall. This one had nothing noble or great about it: it was merely a list of names, and what few deeds Rana could recall about them. She knelt down in front of it, letting the scent of incense come to her as it started to fill the air, and closed her eyes.

For a moment, she said nothing. There was nothing that needed to be said, anyway; she just felt like she should be here, recollecting her own thoughts. In the dim light of the mausoleum, where many princesses before her have come to pay respect to their ancestors and ask them for advice, she was doing something similar; what wrong was there about that? 

She opened her eyes after a time of thought, and was met with the names of her friends. Esteban and Tao, who have been like brothers to her during their journey; Mendoza, who despite a rocky start had taken her under his wing; Pedro and Sancho, whose silly antics she so cruelly missed. For so long, these people have been her friends, friends so dear to her that she might as well call them family. They've been through so much together, have seen incredible places and lived through mortal perils, and they've always come out victorious. What were they to her, if not family? In that sentiment, their names deserved to be here, on the same level as those of Papacamayo and Amaru who have birthed her and raised her. They deserved to be here, in the same mausoleum as all the past kings of Mu.

Of course, it was bad to speak of them as if they were dead. She knew that back in the future, back in that time she's left, they've likely survived. Four years have passed for them like they did for her, and they've carried on. But she had no way of knowing; she couldn't be sure whether they were still alive, whether they carried on with their quest. Whether they were still looking for her. For a long time, she's tried to think of what they could be doing, if they were still safe and healthy, or if other catastrophes had happened. But it all felt too strange.

She did not simply get transported to a distant place, with her friends still living alongside her. She's been brought back to a different _time_ , one where they would not be born for thousands and thousands of years. They could not be looking for her, since they did not even exist yet; but that thought was just too cruel to bear. She hated to think of it, she hated there mere idea of being all alone in this world. And yet she was, and yet she had to move on; so, to ease her worries a little, she's made them a place in the imperial shrine. Where they would exist in her thoughts and her prayers, until the day time caught back up to them. She could wait, she would wait for ten thousand years if she had to, but she would see her friends again.

Until then, may they watch over her. May they protect her, and guide her in this difficult endeavor she was going to take.

~~~~~ 

“You want to build a colony?”

Rana nodded.

“It seems only fitting, seeing the situation.”, she explained. “Atlantis has built alliances with many smaller civilizations, that can come to its aid shall we attempt anything. We need to strengthen our own network and organize back-up troops in other locations.”

Kane'Oro thoughtfully stroked his beard.

“There is sense in your reasoning. But one cannot build a colony so easily. It takes time, and resources.”

“Our military forces are already busy with keeping the Atlantean threat at bay.”, Vai'Sina added. “We cannot divert their attention to conquer more territory.”

“There will be no conquest involved, Mother. I have already pondered the question.”

She borrowed Fisaga's map, and spun the projected globe around to highlight some spots around the world.

“Meliad and I have spent some time studying the places you have not retained for building the seven fortresses. While they would not suit such a project indeed, many of them present optimal characteristics for a potential settlement.”

She pointed one in the southern part of Asia, right over the Sea of Lemures.

“This one, for instance. There are many uncharted territories that are just waiting to be built over. The conditions are perfect, and local resources are more than enough.”

“That still is risky.”, Fisaga objected. “The native people will not let you come in so easily.”

“Well, we might as well invite them.”

Rana's parents exchanged some glances.

“You cannot be talking seriously, my child!”

“I am. Father, did you not say yourself that the gifts of Mu can be bestowed upon others, should the situation require it?”

Kane'Oro rose a brow, but had to agree, for he's indeed said such. 

“I believe it is time we act along our role as guides of the world. We cannot hold everything we have in one place: we would do best to spread it in such ways that our knowledge cannot be forgotten.”

“So, you would like us to act like Atlanteans? Like the Falcon King, whose methods you so despise?”

Ah, how easy it would be to fall into that trap. But Rana knew better. Of course she did.

“The Falcon King spread our knowledge to everyone, regardless of what they did with it. As Muans, we have to act with reason and virtue. We need allies, but not just anyone: only the best people in the world can be trusted with our secrets. What matters is not how many allies we have, but how faithful they are to us. Such is what might decide the fate of the war.”

Muan pride was stubborn, problematic and capricious. But once she knew its workings, it was so easy to manipulate. By flattering it just the right way, she could achieve practically anything, and she wouldn't hesitate to use it. Such argumentation seemed to please her parents, as seen by their satisfied smiles.

“What made you decide on such a solution?”, Fisaga asked. “A Muan colony is...unheard of, to say the least. Where did you get this idea from?”

“If I am to be honest...well...”

She never knew how to say those things. Vai'Sina blinked, understanding it for her.

“Is it another one of these 'hunches', where you know something we do not and want to act accordingly?”

“It is, Mother.”

A cryptic answer for a cryptic question. Yet her oath stood true, even to her own parents. Kane'Oro knew it, and so he would not ask further; but she knew in her heart that he would try to get every bit of knowledge about the future that she held. Such was his way, and he was horribly stubborn at it. But if only to see if she was right, she knew he would give her way.

“We are indeed in unknown territory.”, Kane'Oro decided. “And I have promised that I would trust your judgment. If you have planned it so thoroughly, I suppose there is no loss in trying it out.”

He snapped his fingers, and gave his nacaals some instructions to help Rana's project. Within herself, she felt like wagging a dog's tail she didn't have, for her goal was coming closer.

“It will be hard.”, he advised. “But I trust you, and I will do my best to provide you with the right tools. I will leave you in charge of this colony, so that you may rule it as you see fit.”

“Thank you so much, Father. I will not disappoint you.”

She bowed deeply, and left the room with that excited feeling in her gut. If everything happened the way she thought it would, then a lot of things would change for the better. Until then, she had to wait, and prepare as necessary.

Back in her study, Meliad has been anxiously waiting for her. When she entered, he raised his head so quickly that his neck almost snapped.

“What did they say, Your Highness?”, he asked nervously.

To that, she simply grinned.

“Pack your bags, Meliaki. We're heading to India.”


	22. A Lotus Flower will Bloom

Sometimes, Rana worried that she was doing things just because she knew they had to happen. Just because her past/future self knew of what did come at one point, it justified her choices in this new era. She knew a temple would eventually be built in a given place, so it meant she had to build it someday. But that alone wasn't good enough justification. That would never be good enough. What kind of things happened for the sake of happening? She feared she would be trapped by her own knowledge of the past/future, and made to act in certain ways simply because she already knew she would have to, in some sort of eternal loop.

But those situations were extremely rare. Most of the time, the choices she took came along naturally. Her decisions were driven by logic and thought, not foreknowledge. She never did things for the sake of doing them, but because she had legitimate reasons; that, or things just happened without she could control them. She was not alone in taking decisions, with all the Assembly of Knowledge behind her, so her own choices would never justify the present. Most of the time, she could only predict with more or less accuracy what decisions the court would eventually come to, since she knew the end results. Yet knowing the process and thought behind it all was fascinating: it was like a history lesson happening right in front of her, and it was better than any actual lesson she could have had.

There would be a lot of work to be done here. But luckily, she'd have some time.

To build a colony, India felt like the most logical place; and the most logical region to settle in was one not too far from the river valley, but still a safe distance from it. A lush corner of jungle where they would develop efficient agriculture and industry, while keeping relatively hidden from natives of the area. That part would come later, it would all come later. But for now, she would need to focus on the task at hand.

And so she did. For a whole year, she oversaw the building of their new settlement. If at first she was tempted to stick to Muan styles and methods, it was obvious that it wouldn't last long: materials were different, sometimes insufficient, and they would have to make do with local resources. So, begrudgingly, they adapted to nature instead of the other way around. Most of the crops they've brought over from the island could not thrive in that different soil, and harvests were not as plentiful as expected; but it was only a matter of time before their farming adapted to its environment as well. 

It felt like a needed breath of fresh air. The people of Mu were so stuck in their ways that they'd try to do everything “like back home”. But they were not back home, and had to adapt to new ways whether they liked it or not. This colony experiment proved some of Rana's thoughts right: at the end of the first year, a lot of settlers have returned to Mu out of abandon, and only those that could adapt remained. Ah well, wasn't that survival of the fittest? Had these people been animals, they would long have died out of refusal to evolve.

That only brought more grim ideas to her mind, ones that she cast aside for now. Now was not the time to think of the end, when they've barely begun.

Slowly, surely, what started out as a folly became a full-on project. When the colony reached relative success, some proposals came for other ones in other parts of the world. Rana gave her thoughts on the matter, and appointed delegates to oversee them; but she found out she's grown fond of her first attempt, this little Indian settlement that was barely starting to expand. She wanted to see how it would go, how it would change, and how it would fare in the long run. Different years would bring different problems, and she had to watch out for them; who said that managing a blooming town was easy? 

It was so strange. Every morning, from the window of her castle of red stone, she would see the little wooden houses grow slightly bigger, slightly prettier. Every day, the constant motion of people, carts and goods beat the dirt into paths as firm as paved stone. Every afternoon, she'd hear of a new structure being constructed, be it more housing, a temple, an extension of the marketplace. Every evening, she'd see more solar lights turn on, as power was slowly coming to their little city. It was a constant evolution, one so slight and unseen that it could only be noticed weeks or even months after it was done, one that never failed to surprise her.

It was like watching her child grow up.

Of course, she missed her home. She missed the court of Mu, her parents, the easy-going routine that she's built up. But she knew she'd have to grow out of it soon, and make her own way into the world. Into a world she'd help building, one that had barely taken flight just yet. For she was someone important in this era, someone whose name would be remembered long after in history. Someone whose deeds would help a certain group of children centuries and centuries later, and maybe so many more people. 

This settlement, these temples, they were not only for her people: they were for the world, for the legacy of Mu. They were her way of telling her old friends that she was there, that she would come back to them in one way or another. Maybe they would not make the connection, they would only think of her as some dead royal of millenia past, and she knew it'd be the case. Yet still she would cast that stone, send that message, give them that key.

_I am here. I survived. And even from when I am, I can still help you._

~~~~~ 

What little news Rana got from the continent of Mu were rather scary. It seemed that the conflict was not about to slow down, nor would Atlantean forces rescind. The Muan army was growing stronger too, and so was its technology: the first armed versions of the Auravis were already being built. Just in case, she was told; but she knew it would not be that nice.

Letters from the other ocean got rarer and rarer as time passed. Even with the increased distance to her new home, she thought it lucky to receive one at least once per moon. It seemed that even Meliad grew lonely of not hearing the mechanical trill of the maashave as they awkwardly fluttered their way to his receiver bracelet, tired and weary after a long time of oceanic flight. 

It took until the beginning of the second year in India for Rana to receive one. The moment she opened it, the sight of Kardelios's handwriting reassured her; but along with the rather short letter encased inside, she found two other strange pieces of parchment.

“What has he invented this time?”, she pondered, picking them up.

These two bore no writing: instead, they were splotched and flecked with gilded ink all over their two sides. But the most intriguing detail was that they were each littered with tiny holes, as if someone had gone berserk with a bookbinder's needle and took their anger out on some paper.

“Meliad, can you make any sense of all of this?”

She handed them to her friend, whose hair and robes have grown quite longer during the time of their stay. He sat next to her, looking the pierced paper over, but his puzzled frown told her all she needed to know.

“I have never seen such things.”, he replied after a time. “Is this some sort of Atlantean riddle?”

Rana turned to the letter, hoping to find more clues, but all that answered her was Kardelios's usual cheer and manners.

_To my preferred Princess,_

_I am sorry that I could not have replied sooner. Things are hectic over here! The sun army has been requesting more people to fatten its ranks, and I had no choice but to join, since I was already in the guard. I know you warned me not to, but I have a duty to my people, just like you have one to yours. Sending maashave might be more difficult, since we have some stricter rules now. I hope you will find in your heart to forgive me._

_I miss the days when our empires were friends. Things were so much easier back then! If I wanted, I could visit you anytime! I could speak to you without anyone would try to assassinate me for being a spy or something! Not that Muans are like that, but in such a climate, I keep hearing things that honestly scare me._

_But that doesn't change anything, you know? Conflict or not, I still hold you in the same regard. I know you have good intentions. I know you can try to reason ~~that old beardy whinny-gooder~~ your father the Emperor into calming down. There's still hope! I know things are looking up. Maybe if they get good enough, I might get to finally come spend more time with you._

_No two things in nature or man's creation could ever hope to fit together as well as your hand in mine, Rana. And if our lips were to interlock, they would be such a perfect fit that neither you nor I would ever want to part again, in fear of breaking such a beautiful sight. I would spend an eternity in your arms, sharing your very breath, for I know I would never feel such bliss ever again once it ends. If I am to fight, I want it to be for peace, for the prospect of one day seeing a world so beautiful and perfect that I get to be by your side. That is all I ask of Mother Coyolite._

_May the light of the sun guide your eyes to the stars, Rana. May they all align and spell out what I mean to tell you._

_Kardelios_

Okay. Okay, no, she'd need a moment right here. All of that sweetness got to her, and where she thought she could put it aside for now, she found out she'd be unable to. He was just so sweet! How could he claim to not be savant, when he had such a gift for poetry? It was too much for her, and she could not hold back a squee.

“He is killing me!”, she exclaimed happily. 

“I sure hope he does not attempt anything of the sort!”, Meliad said in indignation. 

He borrowed the letter, read it over again.

“Well, he sure knows his feelings. But that does not tell us what those things are.”

Rana calmed down a little, and took the dotted papers again.

“Maybe they are simply meant to be pretty. Like...decorations?”

“Well, they sure look curious.”

She looked over the holes, ran her fingers over them. They were more packed in some places than others, yet still scattered all over like a bad attempt at making a net out of paper. She carefully compared the two, and found that they bore different holes.

“How can he include this and not tell me what it means?”, she pondered. “He could not have forgotten. He knows his words way too well.”

“He does say that sending maashave might be difficult now. Whatever he wrote to you, he thought it over for a good time, I'd say.”

That was true. She took the letter again, read it once more, but nothing came up. No mention of whatever these were.

“Maybe...he did not say it directly.”, she thought. “Our people _are_ enemies now. Kardelios and I are not supposed to be communicating.”

“What do you mean, Your Highness?”

She frowned, looking some lines over.

“I don't know. He simply seems...odd. This is not his way of speaking.”

“Well, he sure makes his feelings known.”

“No, that is not what I mean. I just...”

She paused on his parting lines. _May the light of the sun guide your eyes to the stars._

“Even for poetry, this does not make a lot of sense.”

_May they all align and spell out what I mean to tell you._

What he means to tell her…? His feelings? But she already knew them...well, neither of them had ever spoken the dreaded words, but they knew. They simply knew. What reason did he have to be so secretive about them?

Unless…

“May the light of the sun guide my eyes to the stars...that does not mean anything. That makes no sense, and he'd know it. Yet he still wrote it.”

“Ah, love. What an emotion, is it not?”

“Either that, or...he's trying to tell me something.”

The light of the sun guiding her to the stars. She looked at the holed papers, squinted a little, and then held them in front of her so that she could see the dark-colored tapestry directly facing her. Through the holes, it did appear to her like a cluster of little black stars. 

She held them up for a moment, trying to make sense of it. What was it all for? Did she have to look for meanings in the splotches of ink on the paper? She focused, held them in different ways, but nothing came up. No idea, no message, nothing. She sighed, frustrated with herself and with Kardelios's antics.

Behind the clouds of the morning sky, a ray of sun came to shine into the bedroom. Rana held the papers in its way, hoping to see the ink reveal its secrets, yet nothing happened there either. She was about to just give up and toss them away, when Meliad stood up.

She watched him, curious. He walked to the tapestry in front of her, and she tilted her head to see what got him so intrigued. That's when she saw that the sun was shining through the holes, making little dots of light on the dark backdrop of the tapestry.

What…?

“Your Highness.”, he spoke. “May I try something, please?”

She nodded, and he walked to the window to close the curtains, darkening the room; only a sliver of light was peeking through. He picked the holed papers and held them in the sunbeam, slowly walking closer to the wall until the light dots focused.

“There! I see it now. They're forming lines!”

May the light of the sun guide her eyes to the stars. She stood up, walked closer in turn to see the projection on the wall: and indeed, the little stars were now forming aligned clutters, like lines of text. But there were no letters, only bunches of dots arranged in a mess.

It felt...familiar, somehow. Where had she seen this? She knew it had come up at some point, but when…?

“It still makes no sense.”, Meliad noted. “Maybe we are doing it wrong.”

“It cannot be.”

A thought struck her, and she picked Kardelios's letter, to read his parting lines again.

_May they all align and spell out what I mean to tell you._

“Meliad. Put one of the papers over the other.”

He did so, carefully slipping one behind the other. Some of the dots disappeared, and some remained, visible through shared holes. Already some sort of design could be made out, but still nothing to be comprehended.

“I...I think we are onto something!”, he exclaimed.

“We need to align them. Here, let me try...”

She took one, and turned it the other way around, facing the ink designs in a way where they looked almost like a mirror image of each other. And when she aligned them again, most of the light dots disappeared; but those that stayed behind clearly spelled out letters.

A hidden message.

_Sun army marching to New Sun Land. Will strike during monsoon storm. Orders to kill you._

Rana's blood ran cold. Meliad's hand trembled, to the point he almost dropped the piece of paper.

“M-marching?”, he stammered. “They cannot march! They cannot be attacking us!! He must be lying!!”

But why? Why would Kardelios lie about such a thing? Why would he tell her something wrong, if he's gone so far to hide it? This didn't add up, this _couldn't_ add up!

It only made sense. The upcoming monsoon would be when the Muan settlement is at its weakest: without solar power, whatever few defenses they had would be useless. What cowardice to strike a defenseless target! But again, unfair acts cause unfair responses in turn. Had Mu never used such dirty ways to keep itself in power? She knew the answer, and she didn't like it at all.

“What should we do, Your Highness?”, asked Meliad in the beginning of a panic. “Surely this cannot be serious!”

Couldn't it? Was Kardelios trying to scare her, to trick her? Or was he willingly betraying his own people, sending out critical information to the enemy he's been ordered to kill? She did not know him enough to decide; but if she knew one thing about him, it's that he was genuine. He might be a soldier, but he was not a murderer. She knew she had to trust him.

She clenched the letter in her hand.

“We have no reason to believe it is a trick.”, she said. “We are still weak. We have poured many resources into New Sun Land. If they are to attack us now, we would be at a loss.”

“So you _do_ believe him?”

“It is best I fall victim to a cruel prank than die unprepared at the hands of soldiers.”

She opened the curtains, let light back into the room. Outside, the clouds were gathering again, announcing the upcoming stormy weather.

“Meliad, gather the other nacaals. Have them assembled at once.”

“Very well, Your Highness.”

He bowed, and left the room in a hurry. Rana took a deep breath of rainy air, and looked at the letter again.

“I am putting a lot of trust into your warnings, Kardelios. If really you are lying to me...”

Her eye caught some of his sweet words, that still sent her shivers of glee. Would he be that much of a snake, pretend to love her yet sending her to her possible death?

“...no. No, you are not like that. I choose to believe you.”

She rolled it back up with care, and went to put it with the other letters she got from him. While doing so, she caught a glance of the holed pieces of paper, that were now fallen flat on the ground.

“Quite a strange way you have of sending secret messages...holes in paper, really?”

She blinked. A thought crossed her mind, as she looked back at the tapestry on the wall; and a second later, realization hit.

“...oh, you damned little snake-eyed fiend!”, she laughed out.


	23. Under the Monsoon Rain

The monsoon rains started falling two days later.

It was not the first time it had happened, nor would it be the last. Asian winds tended to be very capricious, and could bring clouds and clouds of rain from the sea at a moment's notice. Summer was especially scary, since rivers could flood and coasts disappear under the water, but the people of Mu were used to it. Rising waters were easy to divert and control; the real threat here was the disappearance of the sun behind those black clouds.

New Sun Land had no way to store solar power as of yet. All it produced was either used immediately or wasted away, but it was no great loss either. At this point in time, they had barely managed to light up the main paths at night, so a full-fledged defense system like that of their capital city would be out of question. To stand their ground, they would have to resort to good old methods, primitive as they may be.

Kardelios's message, while informative, lacked a lot in context. Rana had no idea how big were the forces marching onto them, how far they were and what was the state of their weaponry. To have been warned at all was quite a prodigy, to be fair: she couldn't be mad at him for not including all the details on such small pieces of paper, patiently forming every letter with the poke of a needle. A technique she knew she would use herself, perhaps with a different medium; but that would come later. It could all come later. For now, she had to focus on the task at hand.

While she organized the defense of the town, she sent out scouts to try and find about the Atlantean forces coming up. Without solar weapons, their own military was useless, but Rana remembered the way she and her friends have organized all sorts of siege defenses when she was younger. Powder, light flares, simple weapons were easy to make; while unrefined and below the superior technology of Mu, time was of the matter here, so they could not afford to complain. No matter where you come from or what you're used to, a gun pellet is a gun pellet. 

Of course, she was far from comfortable with the idea of armed defense. But the council she's gathered had made it clear: if a fight were to break out here, Mu could not afford to lose. New Sun Land was too precious a place to be lost, what with all it carried; but most importantly, if an attempt were to be made on the princess's life, it would be the end of all. Rana'Ori was no mere princess: she was the Daughter of the Sands, one on which an entire prophecy was resting, and perhaps many more. Her life could not afford to be lost. Plus, she knew that however she would die could not be that way. Her hunches told her so, and she's always trusted them. So if she had to defend herself and her city with all her might, she would do just that.

She had to be a leader, and do what her people expected a leader to do.

~~~~~ 

The day the storm hit its strongest point, New Sun Land was ready for the attack. There was no telling what would happen, but they were expecting the worst from these snake-eyed fiends. How else could it go? They would never play by the rules, always with tricks up their sleeves. This was the scariest part about this conflict: whatever would happen would surely be unexpected. That made sense, of course, but it was also as frustrating as could be. 

Cooped up inside the castle, Rana was waiting. These walls might be stone and not metal, but they were safe. There were guards patrolling around the halls, the rooms, the streets of town. The rain was pouring hard outside, and there was no way to walk without upsetting a puddle or leaving a suspicious water trail. If there really were assassins coming after her, they'd be seen. There was no way they could escape her watch. 

Still, that didn't mean she wasn't anxious. She felt nervous, more nervous than she's ever felt before. Any moment now, she could be met with an assassin, a fleet of enemy soldiers, a weapon beyond all their predictions. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, how she was supposed to feel in such a moment; she figured her father the Emperor would know better, he whose life had likely been attempted on many times. Such was a difficult part of a ruler's life: one day or another, it would need to end, and many would love to play a part in bringing that day along. It was cruel, but it was how the world worked, even as far back as the era of Mu. 

She anxiously caressed Pichu's feathers, watching out the window through the rain-spattered glass. A low rumble of thunder echoed in the distance, bringing her brow to a frown as she felt it foretold of the upcoming assault. Changes in weather were never a good sign, not when she knew what, or more exactly _whom_ could be causing them. Any flash of lightning could be them preparing some onslaught to strike them with; any stray sunbeam still filtering through the storm could recharge their powers. The children of Coyolite were resourceful, and their divine blood could hide more than just snake eyes. 

She scoured the room with her mageia, and as before was met with the presences of the people she knew. Vigilant watchdogs outside the hall, busy bees in the rooms below, archer birds ready to strike around the remparts. On her lap, Pichu's own presence was small and fluttering, like the tiniest of hearthfires that brought memories of home to her mind. How nostalgic, and how lonely it made her feel too.

She allowed her mind to rest, and think of the world she's left. Of the friends she's parted from, of everything she knew and has forsworn. It has been over six years now, and the faces of her friends were starting to be but distant memories. It felt as if every day she would forget a little more about them and the adventures they've lived together, and she didn't know what to make of it. Was the past finally coming to a close, the page turning for good? She's been so busy with work these last several months, she's barely had time to think about her old life. It was so distant now, so much that it started to feel foreign even to herself. She's made new friends, lived new adventures and faced new trials, and her mind was slowly replacing everything with fresher memories. All in all, it was not a bad thing, and she's learned to stop feeling guilty about it. It'd be useless, anyway.

Another echo of lightning brought her out of her thoughts. She glanced around the room, which had darkened somewhat as the sun went down. She listened to the footsteps outside her still-locked door, to the regular pace of the guards that reassured her a little. Everything was fine. Everything would be fine. 

Best not to stay in the dark. She got up, and walked to ring a servant to bring some fire for the torches. But as she approached the door, another flash of lightning illuminated the room, and she froze in her tracks.

She turned around. For a second, a split second, she thought she'd seen something move in the corner of her eye. She stared at the window, stared at it a long moment, but nothing came. There was nothing but rain and wind that made the curtains dance in its breath. She turned to Pichu, and the bird was still sleeping on his perch. There was nothing but the two of them in this room. Sighing, she walked to the window, and shut the wooden blinds to keep the wind away. 

That's when she noticed the wet marks on the stone of the windowsill. Her heart skipped a beat, and she turned around to sweep the room with her auratic sight. There was nothing around her but a sleepy parrot, watchful guard hounds all around, and a snake hiding right behind her. 

She moved out of the way right before its fangs hit. Startled, she faced the intruder, and her eyes were met with nothing. But she heard the definitive sound of footsteps right in here, and her mageia still showed the gaping maw of a venomous serpent right about to strike. It lunged at her, and she moved her arms without thinking; her hand closed around empty air, that felt very much like an arm about to hit. She screamed, finding no other action to do, and the force of her voice was enough to blow all the wooden blinds wide open, bathing the room in thunderous light. 

As everything brightened and shifted around, she saw it. It was quick, and so easy to miss, but there was a silhouette in here. The moment her eyes adjusted again, it disappeared into nothing, and yet struck her in the gut. She fell on the cold floor, her breath cut short, and Pichu hopped around in a panic. 

“Help! Help!”, he screamed. “Alert, alert! Danger!!”

Outside, there was turmoil. She looked up at the invisible enemy, trying to gauge its next move, but even the sound of footsteps was too slight to cue her. She hurriedly stood up as quickly as she could and grabbed a dagger from her belt to defend herself, hoping it would at least scare the intruder somewhat. But still she couldn't see them: whatever magic they were using, it was effectively rendering them invisible, and the way they were walking only gave her so little direction. 

She felt the snake strike again, and she hit at random to retaliate. Her hand was met with something, showing she did hit; but at the same time, she felt a sharp pain in her gut. She yelped and fell on her knees, releasing her grip on her own weapon out of surprise. The intruder didn't stop, and she felt them going for another strike; but before they could do so, she reached her hand forward and screamed again, hitting them in what she supposed were legs. The force of her hit was enough to make them fall back, and for a moment she saw their silhouette appear like a dark cutout on the white stone floor. It flickered out of sight a second later, but that told Rana all she knew. 

She felt herself unable to move, hurt and in shock. She couldn't muster the strength to get up and strike back, no matter how hard she tried. So instead, she allowed her body to fall down, and let her mageia do the rest.

The feline lunged forward, jaw agape and claws ready to strike. It seized the snake by the throat, and its defensive hiss aligned with a painful scream coming from an unknown voice. The reptile was too taken aback to retaliate, and she used that moment of shock to her advantage: she struck, and struck again, biting and clawing and tearing at flesh and scale and skin and soul, feeling a foreign rage invade her. The venomous cobra shed its fangs back into being a harmless ringworm, but she kept going, her mind unable to think straight. She tore and tore and tore apart at the enemy until it was screaming, _pleading_ for its life, turning into nothing but a frightened and horrified creature. But the feline kept going, and closed its jaws around the creature's neck, which eventually gave up. It then dissolved into nothing, like an explosion of dust particles that eventually disappeared, and the feline's rage found no target left to pass itself on. Then and only then did Rana wake up from her trance.

The storm had quieted, to the point rain almost ceased. People were pounding at the locked door, trying to open it. Pichu was half-flying around, calling for help and hiding away. Her hand was damp and warm, and her side hurt. And on the floor, a dead body was reappearing into the light. 

The door finally gave way, and everything else happened. Fire and light were brought back into the room. Rana was laid to rest against the wall as her wound was being treated, luckily nothing of significance. But she couldn't draw her eyes away from the intruder, who now laid flat on the ground with an expression of sheer terror on their face. They looked like they came from a whole other continent, but their golden irises could not be mistaken. Their daggers and dark garb left no doubt: an assassin, sent to kill the princess in secrecy while everyone would be expecting a full-on army to march onto them. 

“How is this possible?”, a voice said in the crowd. “We were watching every entry point. We'd have seen them coming!”

They couldn't have, Rana thought. She remembered how even she had not seen them. It wasn't darkness or illusions: it was as if that person had completely turned invisible. Could this even be possible? It did happen, so there was little doubt. Yet still it felt as if she was discovering a side of things she's never expected before. If Atlanteans had invisible soldiers on their side, then things would be much, much harder for them to fight.

On that moment, it dawned on her and on everyone else just what Atlantis was capable of. As if everything they've ever known about them was but the tip of a gigantic iceberg, and that things were only just beginning.

~~~~~ 

“So it was true, then.”

There was no need to mention that the mood around the table was as tense as could be. The storm had passed, and the attack had been avoided, yet everyone was on edge and ready to blow a fuse. 

“They're attacking us upfront. They've dared doing so! And now they've attempted to kill the Princess!”

“This will not go unanswered. We have to strike on Atlantis, right now!”

At that, Rana jerked up.

“We will _not_ retaliate! Do you not see the loop of revenge it might start!?”

“But...Your Highness! They tried to kill you! Laying hands on a royal person cannot go unpunished!”

“It cannot. But we will not strike. We will apply justice in peaceful terms.”

The ministers felt enraged at such a proposition.

“We are not in times of peace anymore, Your Highness! War is right at the door! Already Gaderis is marching onto our colonies!”

“The Emperor has ordered for all rogue Atlanteans to be executed. We have to abide by his law.”

“That might be the law of Mu.”, she retorted. “But New Sun Land is my territory. Any crimes committed here will be answered by my own law. And we will _not_ send our own troops over a few assassins.”

She stood up, turned to the balcony. Outside, the city was recovering from the heavy rain, and from what little damage has been sustained. Marching upon town has never been the goal of the enemy: it was but a distraction. When news got around that the assassin has been killed, the sun army had quickly retreated like cowards. Yet Rana knew what it truly meant.

“They see me as a threat. They know what power I wield. They expect me to attack full-on, and punish them for their crime; but I will be smarter than them.”

“So what? Are we just going to wait until they come back and try again?”

“We will show them that we are not fazed by their attempts. We will keep building our city and organize its defenses; but in no way are we to retaliate. Whatever troops they send, they will not matter to us. For we are strong.”

And we are not cruel, she thought. Even though the stab wound was still real in her flesh, she did not feel the need to strike back. She could not be so cruel. She could never afford to take another life.

But even so, she already did. When faced with an assassin, she unleashed onto them something she's had no idea she could do. To kill someone, just by _wanting to..._ what other kind of cruel things could mageia do? What other secrets did the Power of Kings hide? She needed to talk to her father, as soon as possible. 

Around the assembly of ministers, Meliad's voice shyly perked up.

“Your Highness...what do you suggest we do, should more come? We might be developing our defenses, but...their own attacks are getting stronger. We are no match against invisible soldiers.”

It was true. The Children of Coyolite had extraordinary abilities, the secret of which was well-kept. She thought of a world where Esteban had unlocked the whole of his mageia, and used his entire power without a doubt: what kind of turn would their adventure have taken? Would he have grown mad with power, the same way Ambrosius had when wielding the Black Suns? No, he surely couldn't have. He was too kind for this.

However, thinking back on Ambrosius's discoveries brought some thoughts to her mind. She's always wondered why there could be such cruel tricks in the books of Mu...but it seemed that the answer was slowly coming to her.

“We might not match their natural abilities.”, she said after a moment. “But we have our own strengths. Our technology is far superior to anything they can make.”

She turned to her council.

“Nature made the Children of Coyolite into powerful mageians. But we have bent nature to our will, and forced it to give us power. We have harnessed the power of the sun to great ends. If we need to make it into our defenses, we will.”

“So you suggest we fight mageia with khemeia.”

Rana nodded. 

“It is our best option. If they understand the scope of our power, they will back away. They might be reckless, but they are not stupid.”

She turned to the minister of Gold.

“When could we start putting these plans into practice?”

“Well...it would take a bit of preparation, but we have enough materials at our disposition. What we lack in, however, is manpower...”

Another minister piped in.

“Let's capture some of the natives, and put them to work! They aren't good for anything else, anyway.”

Cruel echos flashed to Rana's mind, and she snapped at that proposition.

“I forbid you!”

And then, after she remembered her countenance:

“Angering the local people would only make our problems worse. We...we will have much more success by offering a mutually beneficial trade.”

“What do we have to offer, in return for work?”

“We are the people of Mu, we _always_ have something. Check with the Circle of Land for what agricultural goods we can trade.”

“Your Majesty, if I may, our food supply is already limited. We cannot afford to give more of it away!”

“Think of it as an investment. The locals do not know of cultivated fields: if we offer them that knowledge, they will thank us generations later. We have to make allies, even if it means literally rising them from the ground up.”

A very Muan thought for a very Muan audience. If not all of the council was on board, nobody wanted to contradict the word of the Imperial Princess.

After the reunion was over, Rana took a moment to think. How ironic was it that she was doing the exact same things that she abhorred hearing of, ten thousand years in the future? Using local populations to build weapons of war, in this very same place; what would her younger self have thought, had she known?

“Never would I ever have thought I'd side with Ambrosius.”, she sighed. “'Greater goals require cruel actions'...oh, what a fool I am!”

She hid her face in her hands, letting herself sit against the wall of her bedroom. Not far, Pichu hopped her way in that half-flight he recovered, and perched on her knee. 

“Zia...”, he crooned sadly. “Zia hurt.”

“I'm fine.”, Rana sighed. “I just...I'm just thinking of the past.”

She caressed his head, letting the softness of his feathers try to bring her out of that state. 

“Things are different, now. I'm not doing this to conquer the world or anything. I...I need to defend my people, and my own life. If we are to build weapons, it will not be for a bad purpose.”

Who was she fooling? She knew how it would all end up. She had the horrible feeling that none of this would ever end well.

“I guess that in the eyes of Atlantis, I _am_ a bad person.”

“Zia not bad! Zia...friend! Friend!!”

And he bounced around to hold his point. She smiled, letting him do so.

“I suppose so.”

Without thinking, she held the parrot against her chest, where he snuggled into a tight little ball. The warmth of his tiny body reassured her, brought her a flurry of familiar sensations that grounded her back to reality. It was a moment of respite that she cruelly needed, before the horrors of reality would catch up to her.

“If only the rest of the world could see me as a friend.”


	24. Burning with Vengeance and Love

_It is with a weary and disappoin ed heart that I tell you my life as been attempted on._

_I hav survived, of cou se. If I did not hav , you ould not be rece ving this message. Sad y, I need to inform you that such vile attempts wi l not be taken lightly. On the contrary, a most nim le retaliation is in order: w have found the locatio of y ur camp and will plan a full-on trike within he week. You have been wa ned. Those who dare nterfere with the will of our ingdom ne d to be pu ished._

_This is not against you, Kard lios. I would ne er hold you responsibl , neve , for hatever bad decisions your fr ends take. I know you we l enough to know you would not partake in their sil y maneuvers. ut you have to follow ord rs, sadly, for such is the a my. What can I do abo t it? None of my princess whi s can oppose the natural rder of hie archy._

_But I know your heart is s rong. I kn w your will is stronger even. I now your int ntions are pure, and your thoughts in the right plac . lease, stay safe. Sta healthy and in go d form. I wo ld never bear to hear you got hurt or fallen to some as ault. C n you promise me you will do it? Do it or me, pleas ._

_If you were to get hurt in this cursed conflict, know that I would cry and cry, cry until my tears flooded the very paper that got me this news. I would cry my tears until they washed all the ink away, and all that remained were my true feelings. For that is how much you mean to me._

Rana then switched pens, to fill in the blank letters with an ink of the same color yet a different composition. And then she kept it to write the last paragraph.

_Please, above all things, stay safe. No war nor politics can change what I feel for you, let it be known. If it were up to me, I would keep you safe by my side, but our allegiances will not allow it. So until that day comes, please stay alive for me, my warrior, my guardian._

She sighed, feeling the weight of her words on her shoulders. So much that laid on a single piece of paper, it made her feel odd. She thought of him for a moment, thought of his laughter and shy smile, and of how things would be better after the war. Driven by a sentimentalism safely kept hidden inside, she added one last line in unwashable ink.

_Our bodies have been sculpted from the same clay; it is only natural they seek to fuse together again._

It made her cheeks warm to write down such lines, but such were her honest thoughts. If anything, she had to brighten up the otherwise grim look of her maashav, or else poor Kardelios would think she was genuinely angry at him. But she could never: she knew he wasn't responsible. Neither he, nor Fasavis, nor any of the nice Atlanteans she's met would ever have dared try to hurt her. It was all decisions beyond personal control, decisions no one in particular could be held responsible for. Not in a system like Atlantis's, where everything was decided through popular vote. 

Of course, it could also mean most Atlanteans wanted to see her dead. But she'd rather choose to stay optimistic. Surely not everyone would think of her as the devil, and she had to cultivate that thought.

She opened the window, and let the finned messenger take flight. She watched as it awkwardly fluttered away, picking up a pace, and eventually disappeared beyond the horizon. She hoped Kardelios would pick up the secret message, but she knew he'd be smart enough. After all, if they were to communicate between the lines, they might as well keep it an entertaining challenge.

“Please don't do anything foolish.”, she breathed.

~~~~~ 

By the beginning of the next moon, the first prototypes of a solar weapon were already being made. There were small, heavy and handheld, nothing quite like the Black Suns just yet. But they were of equally dangerous potential, and could prove devastating if used incorrectly.

The first testing phases of these devices proved very successful. They were not to be messed with, for their sunrays could turn anything to ash in a matter of seconds. Just in case, the first successful blueprints got sent to other great engineers of Mu around the world; of course, these were to be kept under the greatest secret.

When she first saw the damage done by such weapons, Rana could not help but think back to Ankheru. The Falcon King had wanted to use the science of Mu to lead the whole world against their empire, and make them the enemy to be feared and vanquished. Surely he would not have denied himself such powerful weapons, had he known their secret. Surely he would have used the power of the sun to expand his own domain further, maybe conquer all nearby tribes like the predictable king he was. Or maybe it would all have been part of some greater scheme Rana still failed to understand today. 

“Is that what you wanted?”, she's asked herself. “To turn the whole world against us, so much that retaliating would label us the villains? What a convoluted plan, even for you.”

But she knew Ankheru would never let himself die in vain. His great purposes were here, waiting to be unleashed onto them like his pet falcons on the lookout for prey. And she feared to know just how well he could have planned things, or how predictable things could be for that matter. Even she and her hunches could only lead them so far; what could a seer do, with the ability to peek into the near future? She dreaded to know. She hated to think about it. She wished she could do just that, so she wouldn't have to live in agony over what would happen next.

Seers were difficult to find. They needed to have an innate gift akin to the Power of Kings, and to be raised from infancy to learn how to use it; what very few she could name were all working for the Emperor, producing prophecies that she could not make any sense of. Whatever visions they got from the stars could not be understood directly, as if the universe just _had_ to make things complicated. She recalled once asking one of her father's seers to peek into her future, to what they replied this could not be done at will; yet two days later, they've come to her with a very cryptic prophecy, whose meaning still eluded her.

“ _When the bridges that were have been torn to shreds, in their remains you will find the feathers of a copper bird, that no falcon can scare._ ”

...what was that even supposed to mean? Well, she had an idea of what or whom the falcon could be, but still no clue about the bridges and feathers. These old people were just speaking gibberish at her, and that's why they needed new seers.

Her father knew it, of course. One of the fortresses he had planned to build would be reserved for that purpose. All of them had a purpose, and she would watch their progression eagerly.

News from the mainland took some time to reach her every time, but she got the gist of it regularly enough. And little by little, she learned of how the future Cities of Gold were taking shape. 

The Temple of Treasures, the Pearl in the Shell and the Hidden Forest were progressing at a regular pace. The Mountain Star and the Nest of Birds were taking more time, since they were located on tall mountains. The northern City was never spoken of, even when she pressed the matter. As for the Voice of the Desert…

It did not even match. The fourth City as she was told of was named Ophir, and not Kumlar: it did not make sense. These names in Muan language were likely all deformations brought on by time, and she could sometimes see how their initial meaning evolved with centuries of legends, but even such a change was too far of a stretch. Why would all the Cities' names stay relatively similar to their initial meaning, say for this one? There was no way it could be...unless some big enough event were to happen, that would require the City's name to change. And she knew enough about changing names to know that it would not be a mere whim's decision.

This one, she was watching with most eagerness and unease. She had no idea of what the Cities looked like as of now, since visual communication had not yet reached the land of the New Sun. It was best they were kept a secret, anyway; still, she couldn't help wondering if that place could really be her future tomb. She had no idea of how Princess Rana'Ori had died...how she will die. How, when, why and by whose hand: so many questions that tormented her to no end. And the threat of assassins looming over her only made it worse.

Without she even noticed it, she started arming herself more. Her mageia was shielding her at all times, putting her on edge every time someone approached her a bit too close. All of her clothing got tailored with special pockets, to hide small blades in and defend herself whenever she felt the need to. When handheld weapons shrunk down to a more manageable weight and size, she very heavily considered carrying one, but her ministers strongly advised against it, for there could still be malfunctions or risks. However, her bodyguards Krata and Akis did not waste time procuring some, adorning their otherwise inconspicuous belts with the gilded handles of a sunblack beam. Even Meliad, who was a very peaceful and sweet person, was told to keep at least a dagger on him at all times, for as the princess's confidant he would be her last line of defense. And Rana did not know what to make of his perplexed face when he got told this, or his moments of hesitation mingled with cold terror whenever he felt the weapon's handle under his clothes the first few weeks. But such was how things were. War was changing everyone for the worst, and it pained her to see this. At least, she knew Atlantis would cease soon, overwhelmed by Mu's superior arsenal. They'd just have to keep scaring them some more, send some empty threats of armed strikes on their territories and hope they'd have the good sense to stop being foolish. It would all work out in the end. It had to.

It had to.

~~~~~ 

However, as optimistic as her theory was, it forgot two essential points. One, Atlanteans were known to be foolish, reckless and to rush in even when the odds were stacked against them. 

Two, she's underestimated just how their own arsenal could grow.

Just when she thought things were calming down, news came to her that an Atlantean battalion had attacked another one of Mu's colonies, this one located in the middle of the Strip of Chains. It has been an underdeveloped colony, barely just starting to take root, but a loss was a loss nonetheless. Most especially, it was located rather close to one of the future Cities of Gold, the one in Yucatan that was hosting a brand new geothermic power plant. It was supposed to house the workers of said plant and use that very energy to power their lights and machines; however, the Atlantean conquest had cut these plans short. But most curious was just _how_ they did it: from what reports came to her, Rana immediately recognized the use of solar weapons. 

It could not be. It could not! How could Atlanteans have developed such technology, they who have never built so much as a solar battery? And yet several other sources came to confirm these sightings, which soon were no more doubt in the minds of the council. Somehow, Atlantis had developed small-scale solar weapons just as Mu was starting to finish their own. 

“It makes no sense! How could they have?”

“Surely they must have stolen prototypes!”

But that couldn't be. All weapons ever produced by Muan laboratories, and all non-public machinery for that matter, were kept under close guard. Mu civilians could not come in possession of such dangerous devices, so foreigners certainly could never get anywhere close!

“To have a weapon and to use it are different things.”, Rana remarked. “I have known too many examples of people who had no idea of what they were doing with priceless Mu technology.”

They came back to mind, distant figments of a distant era. Ambrosius and his Black Suns, the Olmecs and the solar reactor… She wanted to add Ankheru to this list, but all he's ever done with the orichalcum matrix was calculated and precise. It was as if he's always known what he was doing.

Just like that battalion. They've operated with precision and force, taking the small colony over like it was nothing. 

“But these soldiers knew what they were doing. Almost like...”

She looked up from her reports.

“Could it be they have really built their own weapons?”

“How could they?”

“Perhaps they have copied ours. Or...or stolen blueprints, or simply made them up.”

“Even so, it would take a lot of power and time to create functioning sunblack beams. They could never operate factories like ours.”

“We have to be careful. These snake-eyed demons are full of deceitful tricks.”

“What if their pleasant, easy-going attitude was all a facade all along?”

That would seem too heavy a lie, Rana thought. Evil intentions could not hide for that long, not without she'd notice them. Not without the Emperor ever noticed anything, he who could see the truth of everything.

She looked at her ministers. Seven nacaals, one representing each Circle, as well as Meliad. They were looking at her expectantly, and she knew they all wanted answers to the problems that would keep piling up with the war. She struggled, she really struggled to give them what they wanted! They knew she wasn't the Emperor, that she couldn't know everything and always be fifteen steps ahead of everyone, and maybe they resented her for it. But she'd have to ignore it, and act strong. For the sake of her nation, of her people, of everything she was trying to build.

“Facade or not, they are open about their intentions.”, she said after a time. “They have developed sunblack beams, but we can develop our defenses accordingly. This technology is far from perfect, and has flaws we can exploit.”

“But if we research how to bite our own tail, they might steal these ideas as well and turn them back on us!”

“Those invisible assassins...if really they can do such things, no secret can ever be kept!”

Rana thought of it for a moment. If mechanical weapons had flaws, then surely organic ones would have too? An idea started to slither into her mind, one she wasn't sure she liked. But in times of war, all was fair.

“Then we will uncover their own secrets.”, she declared. “Their little tricks are bound to have flaws and counters as well.”

There was some whispering around the council table. 

“Do you mean...uncovering the secret of the Gold of Gaderis?”

“Your Highness, this cannot be done. Mageia...it is not meant to be researched. Such a proposition almost feels sacrilegious!”

She knew it would be met with resistance. And she wasn't sure she'd accept it herself either. But the fear of the invisible assassin hiding right behind her seemed to have imprinted something into her mind; something she was growing more and more afraid of. 

She had to discover how it worked. She had to know how it could be undone. No auratic sight could ever be enough to appease her fear of the invisible enemy, as unseen as light itself.

“We will research it within the rules.”, she said. “I will leave it to the minister of worship to ensure no sacrilege is committed against mageia.”

Again, the council whispered. It was Meliad who eventually broke the silence, looking at her with puzzled eyes.

“Your Highness...there is no such thing as the minister of worship.”

Rana blinked. There wasn't?

Quickly, she mentally tallied the council members. There was a Circle for language, history, agriculture, energy production, demographics, commerce and technology. But indeed, none of them handled anything religious or even abstract. Now that she thought on it, she's never heard of anything of the sort: there were celebrations for heroes or important events, but no gods or deities of any kind. The closest thing that resembled a temple were the monuments dedicated to great names past, and even the mausoleum where past Emperors were buried had nothing religious to it. As for mageia and anything related to it, the Emperor himself was sole able to decide what was good or not, for he was the only one possessing such a gift. 

“You mean to tell me we have _never_ tried to study mageia and its workings??”, she asked, appalled.

Again, a shocked shudder went through the crowd. Rana knew immediately her plan would never come to fruition, and that her facade of powerful ruler was starting to crumble; without thinking, she took a series of quick mental decisions, and everything assembled in her head.

“Meliad.”, she said, turning to him. “Seeing the current situation, I believe it is time to promote you. I officially name you head Sage of the Circle of...”

Her mind darted to the first thing that came to it when she thought of mageia.

“...Souls. The Circle of Souls. Congratulations.”

Everyone stared at the poor nacaal, whose face had turned completely red.

“M-me!?”, he stuttered. “But...but Your Highness, it's...I'm...I'm not even-!!”

“I know you have not completed your studies at the Academy of Knowledge, but you have trained by my side and been at the Assembly for several moons now. Plus, war times call for special measures.”

A perplexed and outraged murmur started to rise around the room, as Meliad tried to disappear into his seat.

“B-but...we've...we've never worshiped anyone!”, he protested. “There's...there's no pre...precedent! We-!!”

“From now on, you can decide of it. You are in charge of everything relating to the human soul, from its powers to its afterlife.”

He only tried to hide even further. She hated to put him on the spot, especially in such a time, but she couldn't do otherwise. She had a plan, and she needed it to go right.

“So. Now that we have a safeguard against sacrilege, are we ready to go forth?”

She would not wait for their answer, anyway.

~~~~~ 

As soon as the door closed behind him, Meliad broke down into hysterics.

“This is absolutely insane!!”, he cried out. “How could you _do this to me!?_ Put me on the spot like this, and give me a made-up title!!”

She could only recall two times in all these years when he's ever yelled at her. And he's had so many more occasions to do so, so for him to actually unleash his anger was serious.

“I thought I was going to die from shame! Have you got _no idea_ of what you've just done!?”

He got so loud that Pichu hid away in a blanket to escape his wrath. Rana's never seen him so angry: even the placid owl of his aura had changed into a monstrous mass of feathers and talons.

“I know what I did.”, she admitted, remaining calm. “But I didn't have the choice. If we want to pierce the secrets of Atlantis, we need all the help we can get.”

“But why _me?_ Why me, of all people? I don't know how to run a Circle! I'm not a Sage, I'm nowhere near a Sage!! And you just make one up and put me on top of it, like I am supposed to accept it!!”

She sighed, looking down. The stupidity of her own actions hit her in the face, so hard that even her convictions were not enough to justify them. In wanting to find a solution to everything, she's thrown her best friend under the carriage without even warning him.

She's barely noticed just how hard it has been on him too. Obsessed with her own safety, she did not see how Meliad was taking it, and how he too was growing afraid. He was not here for her when the assassin came, and she knew he was grieving over it. He who was supposed to always be by her side, to help her and protect her! He who has been her very first friend, her sole ear to confide in!

“...you're right.”, she admitted. “Meliad, I...I am terribly sorry. I've acted impulsively, and I have done you a horrible favor.”

She took his hands in hers. 

“There is still time to undo this decision. I can relieve you of your responsibilities, right here and now. And we will never speak of it again.”

“This will not be so simple.”

He freed his hands. 

“They have all heard you. Already they are spreading the news of this Circle you've made up. Already they...they are expecting me to do something. It is too late for undoing such a change, Zia!”

He sighed in turn. 

“I'm...I'm not ready.”, he admitted. “I thought I would still have many years before I could ever become a Sage. I am far from good enough for that role...I am too young!”

“Twenty-three years is not what I call young.”

“It is not a matter of age! I know too little, I…! I'm not fit for such a title!”

He drew his eyes away, but she stepped aside to make him look at her again.

“I know you are. In all my life, no one has ever been as fit for a title as you are.”

Very gently, she cupped his cheek, making him raise his head somewhat. 

“I know it is sudden, and you are unprepared. But I know you can do it. I would never choose anyone if I did not know they were the best possible option for that role.”

“You're saying this to make me give in.”, he frowned. “But I cannot just accept it like it means nothing.”

“Why, with how Mu thinks of religion, it pretty much _is_ nothing.”

Meliad looked away, but still snorted at that. True that they would be a very hard audience to ever convert. 

“A meaningless title, then. For a meaningless person.”

“Oh, don't say that, now!”

And she brought him into a solid hug. He accepted rather begrudgingly, but still did not feel convinced.

“You are full of meaning! You are the most meaningful person I have ever met!”

“Stop lying, princess. You have met so many people in your life.”

“And what about it? That does not change what I think about you and your skills.”

She hugged him so much that she ended up lifting him off the ground. He weighed so little! It was always funny to see. But she did put him down after a time, to look at him in the eye.

“You are not just a little pahicaal anymore.”, she assured. “Now, you are the one in charge. You have a whole domain to control and rule. You can do anything you want!”

“I don't know...”, he sighed. “It still feels useless. Like no work I do will ever matter, since...since no one else will believe in me.”

“Then...you know how I felt, when I first became princess.”

Meliad blinked, and their eyes met again. 

“I was there too, you know. Alone, put into a role I did not want. A role that was nothing but decoration. I was scared, scared I'd do the wrong thing...and maybe I did, several times. But...even though I had a rocky start, people did eventually start believing in me.”

She held his hand tight.

“I know they'll believe in you too. But you'll have to trust me on that one.”

He blinked again, as if he did not believe her. She thought she'd explained it wrong somehow, or that he was not convinced; but a moment later, he returned the embrace with all the solidity and might of his tiny arms.

Rana smiled, and hugged him back. His hair was so soft against her cheek, and it reminded her of all these moments they've spent playing together, when they were much younger. So many things they've shared, more than she's ever had with anyone. She could barely believe it's been so long, and yet it was. 

After a moment, the embrace ended, and Meliad kept his eyes away. But a slight smile had crept its way on his face, and Rana took it as a victory. 

“I suppose...”, he started. “I suppose that if you believe in me, well...I could...give it a try?”

“See? That's the spirit.”

She heartily patted his back, yet gently too. He might be two or three years her elder, but he was still so short and fragile compared to her.

“What can a Sage of Souls even start doing?”, he asked. “I...I've never been taught that at the Academy.”

“Well, that might be your first order of ideas.”

She let out a chuckle.

“But in all seriousness.”, she resumed. “You know me very well. You're the only person that close to me who is not part of the imperial family. You know how my mageia works, you have seen it more than anyone.”

“I...I suppose so. But the Power of Kings...no, I cannot touch such a subject. It is out of my scope.”

“You are not bound by that anymore, Meliaki. _You_ decide of the scope. What is an Emperor to a god, after all?”

“We have no such thing.”

“Then you are the closest match we have.”

She poked his cheek, and he opened wide eyes. 

“But don't you overthrow me just yet. There are many serious questions we need an answer to. As soon as you can, start recruiting nacaals and for research teams. I want you to tell me all you can about how mageia works and how we can counter its effects.”

How the Falcon King could control time like it was nothing. How come Zia was born years and years in the future, wielding a power that had disappeared for thousands of years.

“That will prove complicated. We would need live people to run tests on...and you have better things to do than answer my questions and have your blood drawn, do you, Your Highness?”

“I will do all I can...but sadly, you're right.”

She glanced out the window, towards the jungle. Towards the unknown. 

“I promised I would not harm any lives...but studying mageia requires live subjects. It would be safe.”

“What are you thinking about?”

A memory of the invisible assassin flashed back to her mind. But this time, she let a petty, vengeful thought come to her as well.

“Let us say you will have some test subjects very soon.”


	25. And Reveal the Light Within

The Emperor of Mu could be a very, very cruel man.

Back when the Falcon King had just died, and the war on Mu barely begun, Atlantis had threatened that every Muan citizen on its territory would face imprisonment, if they did not accept their goddess's grace and embrace. Indeed, reports of such arrests have then been made, and many Muan people have been imprisoned. By now, most of them had been released, with a firm order to never come back on this side of the Americas. And it was, all things considered, the most fair option.

But the Emperor did not forget this. And his retaliation was most severe.

Few were the people of Atlantean origin that lived on the isle of Mu around that time. But what few families have been established around the country have quickly disappeared, almost without a trace. Mu's superior arsenal dealt most damage in the battles that ensued during the war, but a lot of prisoners have been made too. And yet, despite the seemingly endless arrival of Atlantean captives, no prison ever felt too full. 

Mu's justice system was most fair. Overseen by the Circle of Hands, criminal punishments varied between prison and exile, with the highest sentence being forced work for the sake of the Empire. No life was ever useless, even those of criminals; but ever since the war had started, there were rumors coming that behind closed doors, one could faintly hear the constant drip of blood on stone. 

No life was ever useless, the Emperor said. No life was worth ending. Yet between his words, the cruel implications still laid: no _Muan_ life was worth ending. And as for the others, these were no souls off his empire. What worth was a serpent to a mighty beast? None at all. 

And so it had been for over a year. Any enemy life that were to be caught in Mu's grasp, would be ended just as quickly. 

Such was the way of the Emperor. A cruel, ruthless way, that showed just how committed he was to making enemies out of former allies, just for the sake of superiority. Out of pride and vanity, he shed blood that wasn't his own, in useless and excessive ways.

When Rana first discussed the matter of discovering the origins of mageia with her council, she had been met with incomprehension and shock. Her ideas have been deemed frivolous, and the thought of human experimentation deemed inhumane. But she would let them; for she knew her goal was a good one. Her intentions were good.

Through her frivolous project, she would save all these lives.

Of course, she presented it under a veil of pride and contempt for these foreign fiends. If their life was of no worth, why bother about being humane to them? Why bother keeping them above mere animals, mere cattle to tweak and experiment on at will? Atlanteans were no different than scorpions to squish, calves to slaughter or fishes to incinerate. Their lives and deaths would be of no consequence, of no weight on the conscience of Mu. And such cruelty, such sadism seemed to satisfy her father the Emperor. Of course, it tore at the heart of her mother and other father, but Rana had to deal with it. This charade would be of most benefit to her cause; she knew that her parents would never believe she'd be able of such cruelty. They knew her better than that.

And even if they didn't, that wouldn't stop her. She'd be living a lie, and living it thoroughly.

Under the walls of her castle in New Sun Land, a laboratory had been built. There, in these gigantic rooms of stone and darkness, the Circle of Souls had all the room they needed to conduct their experiments. Every week, there would be new prisoners brought in, subjected to these tests that were spoken of as torture back on the mainland. And every week, they would uncover a little more, while performing a whole other mission.

Rana watched it happen, watched as Meliad directed his apprentices around the main operation hall. About a dozen pahicaals were busying themselves around the three tables, with a body strapped to each. Of course, they were still alive: there would be no sense in experimenting on dead bodies. What could they learn by cutting flesh open, where they could watch all of these phenomenons happen live? 

“Make sure your equipment is thoroughly sterilized.”, Meliad instructed. “We cannot risk infection.”

The three Atlantean prisoners have been rather badly wounded during another assault, somewhere along the northern Fire Ocean. Their skin still showed traces of the sunblack beam that destroyed their ship: burned, blistering in parts, but nothing that couldn't be healed.

“If there are traces of necrosis on the skin, the infected flesh will need to be removed. Otherwise, treat the burned areas with gamshi paste.”

If Meliad had been very dubious at first, he came to slowly grow into his new role. He might not know about being a Sage, but he was already leading teams and planning all sorts of work that befit one. Rana knew she'd left this project in good hands, and that he'd make a good use of everything she's acquired for their purpose.

It barely felt like an experimentation room at all. The air was cold, but it smelled of herbs and plants that reminded Rana of a hospital room. In a corner, someone had lit up a Gaderi health candle whose flame was gently wavering in the air; it spread a faint scent of vinegar that while strange, would surely ring some bells in the minds of the three patients once they were to wake up. A rather odd custom, but one that would reassure them as to their fate.

So far, it has worked pretty well. It had only been a couple of weeks, and yet Rana stood most confident by her project. Normally, such a strategy would never work in war times: but Atlanteans were not like any people. Whatever decisions they took did not come from some general or commander, but from the whole of themselves. If enough people were to come by her laboratory, they would realize the truth of Rana's actions and her intentions. And maybe everything would change.

“Your Sageness, they are waking up!”

“Good. Make sure they are strapped, just in case. Stand ready.”

Very soon, one of the prisoners started waking up, and attempted to sit up. Predictably, they were rather scared by the predicament of being strapped to an operating table, surrounded by Muans; but the latter's gentle behavior and the sight of a doctor's candle seemed to turn that fright into confusion. What? Was this really a health house? Well, it was a very strange one, for sure!

“Rest assured.”, Rana spoke in accented Gaderi. “We are not here to hurt you.”

“Hurt us…? What are you doing? Where are we!?”

To that, she simply answered with a long-rehearsed reply, that she had the many opportunities to work on these past few weeks.

“You have been made a prisoner of the Empire of Mu and sent to New Sun Land. Per my will, you will not be executed nor tortured; we will tend to your wounds and run a few tests. I will then let you go and return to your people, granted that you put down your sword and instead fight for peace.”

And then, always with a smile:

“I chose to spare you out of the kindness of my heart. For even the Emperor's daughter wishes to put an end to this war. Let this gesture of good will prove to you that not all Muans are cruel.”

And most of the time, this sufficed to at least calm down the rage in their hearts. The prisoner stepped down, a little confused, and let the rest happen. Not like they had a choice, of course; but Rana wanted to make it clear that no harm would be done. It was always better to work with an understanding and calm patient. 

Mu's superior technology made no big deal of healing burns, stab wounds, broken bones and other common injuries. Even sliced-off limbs could be reattached, provided they were in good enough condition. Most of the time, the healing process was so quick that it ended before prisoners had even finished thinking Rana's words over.

“...why are you doing this?”, the captive asked, once their burns had disappeared under some balm. “Aren't we your enemy?”

“I do not think you are my enemy.”, Meliad replied in his very formal Gaderi. “I do not want to think it.”

His pahicaals finished applying some fresh bandages, and the straps finally came undone. The prisoner sat up, fearing something would come up, but nothing did. Meliad simply pat their shoulder with a warm smile.

“Your friends are still asleep.”, he said, motioning to the other two Atlanteans. “Do you want to eat? After that, you can leave.”

“...I know you Muans would never do that. There's something hiding behind your sweet words, I know it!”

And with a recovered strength, they grabbed Meliad by the collar.

“Why are you doing this!?”

“I want to help you.”, he simply replied, with the passive tone of someone who has grown long accustomed to such threats. “It is the want of the Princess. Let go.”

“We have no desire to hurt you.”, Rana stepped in. “I told you, I am doing this out of kindness to you and your people.”

They eventually let go of the unfazed Meliad, and resumed to simply being watchful and on edge. Honestly, Rana had seen worse reactions. But collaboration was key to her progress, and any consent she could get was most needed. 

Once the three Atlanteans were woken up and calmed down, they were served some food and handed civilian clothing. If they headed out of town and towards the river, they would find a small port which could lead them to the nearest Atlantean city. However, before leaving, Meliad had a slight service to ask of them; nothing much, really. Only a last caution to make sure they were fully healed. 

Honestly, it was Rana's favorite part of the process. She took place in the monitoring room, where a couple people were busy working some controls. Behind a window, she could see everything that was happening in the adjacent room, one that looked like a large antechamber. The three captives were brought here, sat down and some devices placed on their hands and chests as to measure their pulse and temperature. Then Meliad left the room, claiming to need a piece of equipment, and discretely joined the monitoring room. From the other side, the three captives wouldn't see it, for the window appeared to them like a mirror. 

In the darkened privacy of the room, Meliad's team could track everything. They could hear what conversations were taking place, which was a great spying opportunity, but their interest was scientific first and foremost. With the doors of the antechamber locked and all openings made airtight, the experiment could start. They would get to witness it in normal conditions, instead of stressful tests which could tamper with the results. The subjects would never have any clue this happened.

It was nothing, at first. But then, the pressure in the room started to build up, to the point it was noticeable. On a screen, the captives' vitals were tracked in real time, as they took notice of the annoying ringing in their ears. It felt humid, like upcoming rainy weather, and while most people's reflex would have been to bang at the doors and look for a way out, Atlanteans were known to be much more direct.

It would always happen to all of them at once. As if they were acting on a common accord, their body temperature would rise and their pulse quicken; almost immediately, the pressure started to change without any of the monitors did anything. In a matter of seconds, it had reverted back to normal, the rainy effects negated, and already it felt so much better. It'd hold on for a few seconds, then the monitors would release the artificial pressure and everything would go back to a regular state. And then entered an apologetic Meliad, who had gone out to fetch clean needles for a simple blood test.

They've done this hidden experiment dozens and dozens of times, and every time, it showed the same results. Atlanteans' control over atmospheric pressure happened naturally and casually, almost like a reflex on the same level as shivering or sweating; but it did not kick in until they _wanted_ it to. Their power over the weather was a natural occurrence, hard-coded into their body like some sort of instinct, and there was no separating it from the whole of their being.

For now, at least.

~~~~~

Through sampling of blood, skin and other tissues, Meliad's team have built up a pretty good collection of Atlantean genes, from a growing number of test subjects. The population of Atlantis was a very varied one, looking like people came from all corners of the world to populate the island, and the sheer genetic diversity of its soldiers proved just how open and heteroclite their society was. However, all of them had the same snake eyes that shone like gold, and that invariable bodily response when faced with bad weather. No matter their age, skin color, ancestry and anything else, all of Atlantis had one thing in common. 

And the Circle of Souls was _this close_ from sequencing it. 

“It has to be a genetic condition.”, Meliad declared, analyzing his samples once more. “Hereditary, widespread, transmittable under certain conditions. The Gold of Gaderis is no mere legend: it is real. It is literally written in their genes.”

“But how did it come to be?”, Rana asked. “How can genetics give one the ability to control weather?”

“It is beyond anything I have ever seen. But the wildest part of it all is that...it seems to evolve.”

“What do you mean?”

He looked over a vial of blood. It appeared red and veinous, nothing distinguishable at first sight; and yet, when he held it just right under the light, it seemed to glimmer in faint golden hues.

“We have identified the part of the Atlantean genome that seems to be tied to this power. And through comparing samples, we came to see that as we move forward in time...it seems to change. The latest ones present characteristics that were not present in our very first test subjects.”

“What does that mean for us, then? Are they growing new powers?”

“There is no way to be sure. The changes are slight, but they are fast.”

He put down the vial, and looked at some of the pictures he hung on the walls. Pictures of odd pill shapes Rana did not know, but in which Meliad saw some deep meaning. 

“If left to grow at this rate, Atlanteans could very well develop their abilities to frightening levels.”

Rana thought it over. For a while now, a thought had been mulling over in her mind, one that would please the Emperor to the highest point. One she did not want to speak, but had to.

“You said this power could be transmitted.”

“Adoption into the arms of Coyolite. Spouses or adopted children of Atlanteans can find themselves carrying the Gold within a few months...it is fully part of their culture.”

He looked at Rana.

“We could technically give it to ourselves, but it would be far from a good idea. There is still too little we know about it. There is too little we know about mageia in general.”

“This is not what I wanted to know.”

She glanced at the golden glimmers of the many blood vials in storage.

“It can be given, so...surely it can be taken away?”

Meliad blinked, puzzled. He started thinking, looking over some notes, more pictures, considering the implications of that very question.

“This...would be most tricky. I...I would first need to study how the corruption occurs, how it affects a healthy subject. It will be a slow process, too...unless repeated blood transfusions are enough to infect a patient. My first guess would be that it _is_ theoretically possible, but it will be far from easy, I can tell.”

How cruel that they were talking of it like a disease, an infection to be spread and caught. It was the treasure of a nation! The power to call the sun, which had saved Esteban's life so many times! The warmth of their hands, which led him to recognize his long-lost father! The honey sheen of their eyes, which had intrigued Zia so long ago, and which had charmed Rana'Ori even today! How odd it made her feel to see it for what it was: a mere genetic trait that could be caught, spread and passed on. It felt like a sacrilege.

But there were no such thing in Mu. Not in the Circle of Souls, which she had created for this very purpose. 

She thought about Kardelios. About the warmth of his hands, the light in his eyes, the softness of his voice that he breathed like a whisper. She could not see him as infected. She hated to think of his beauty, his kindness as a corruption. And as she thought of him, the faces of all these other friendly Atlanteans came back to her, and she remembered they were a people, a clan, that they had friends and families and that they were all kin. It could not be a corruption. It could not be purely genetic. It had to be _something more_ …

“...Your Highness, you might need to step aside.”, Meliad's gentle voice then said. “This is upsetting you.”

“I am not upset.”, she said, half-lying. “I simply...need a little time to adjust to the idea.”

He did not answer right away, simply looking at his notes.

“All this research is...still very theoretical. I could be wrong all over. Maybe there is no way to take away the Gold of Gaderis. Maybe there is no need to...yes, there are many other conditions that people live fully well with.”

“I still feel like...we are stepping into dangerous territory. That if we understand how it works, the next step will be to see how to get rid of it.”

She then felt Meliad's hand lay on hers.

“Your Highness. As a Sage of Mu and head of the Circle of Souls, I swear that I will _never_ let this happen.”

He smiled, a confident smile that she very rarely saw him with. It seems that he was starting to grow into his new role, and that made for a happy surprise.

“Our interest is scientific. Not social. We want to understand how it works, not how to make it disappear. Per your words, I will make sure our work is before all humane and kind: there will be no talk of eugenics in my Circle.”

Rana sighed a little.

“That is fine with me. But it will not be fine with the Emperor.”

She dreaded to think of what Kane'Oro would do with such knowledge. If he knew the secret of the Gold of Gaderis, and how to undo its effects, he would use it to render enemy armies completely powerless. It would b a tactical advantage for sure...but the sheer ethical implications of it made her sick to the core. The Gold was not a mere trick of Atlanteans: it was their pride, their joy, something their country was built around. It was at the heart of their national identity, a gift from the sun goddess herself. To strip Atlanteans from it would not only hinder their military success: it would be a crime, perhaps worse than stripping them from their own life. It would be torture. 

“We cannot let him find out about this.”, she shuddered. “He cannot ever know about our research.”

“You know fully well that this is impossible.”, Meliad sighed. “The Emperor knows all. If we present at the next Assembly of Knowledges and claim we have found nothing, he will know we are lying. We cannot hide anything from him.”

Rana knew it fully well. The Emperor's auratic sight was much more powerful than her own, and could see through many more layers of the human soul. There was no way any of them could manage to hide their findings, not when it made such a mark on their minds. And if Kane'Oro hated one thing more than all others, it was being lied to. 

“We cannot.”, she said. “We would need...we would need to discover something even greater. Something that will completely overshadow what we know of the Gold.”

“That would be great, but we cannot summon results out of thin air. We do not have time to run more tests.”

“Then...”

She thought about it for a moment, before pulling her sleeve back and presenting her own arm. At the mere gesture, Meliad opened wide eyes.

“Your Highness!”

“The Emperor of Mu might be stubborn and stuck in his old ways. But I know he too is curious. I know he wants to understand what makes our bloodline so powerful; is that not why he allowed your research to happen in the first place?”

It wasn't _her_ bloodline, she knew so. And yet, she had benefited from the same power. The same abilities, that came back ten millenia after the death of the last Emperor of Mu. The same abilities that the first Emperor had, ten thousand years before this day, when he founded their dynasty. The same powers Ankheru had, the same powers Coyolite had: was there not a link? Was there not a logic to all of this, some sort of order, some sort of...of _pattern?_

“He will want to know.”, she insisted. “And I want to know too. I will do all I can to make it happen.”

Meliad took a moment to let his heart calm down. 

“This is...this is stepping into unknown territory, Your Highness. We have many Atlantean subjects to go around, which sped up our research...but the Power of Kings is different! Even with your full collaboration, we can only try so much!”

He was right, sadly. What could they compare her blood to? There were only so few people with a power like her. Slowly, she let her arm down in defeat. 

“Then...our last option will be to lie to his face.”, she said. “To claim we have not found anything yet.”

“This is still very risky. Even if he believes us, he might put an end to our Circle if we are not making any progress.”

“I will make sure it does not happen.”

She thought of it for a moment.

“You control the domain of everything that regards the human soul. Make up a team dedicated to researching the afterlife and other phenomenons. That should buy you some time.”

“Or have us deemed as a useless institution...but I see your point. I will get on it right away.”

He chuckled a little, and added:

“We really are doing this… Hiding war sabotage efforts under the guide of spiritualism?”

“Well, we have to do all we can to stop the war. Even if it means helping our enemies.”

“Perhaps this research will benefit both sides. When all of this is over, I will send a copy of my findings to the Council of Ministers in Atlantis. They might want to see it.”

Such optimism, such altruism. Rana let his words make her smile a little.

“If only everyone could be like you. Understanding and kind.”

“There might not be a lot of people like me, but putting them in charge is how we will change things.”

She nodded, trying to keep up hope with such ease too.

“We will indeed.”

Outside, the sky started to darken with more premises of rain. There was no need for strange powers for Rana to feel it happen, all around in the air. It would be a very cloudy weather.

She did not like this. Not one second. But still, she resumed what she had to do, and kept going.


	26. The Grieving Sandstorm will Mute the Desert

As months went on, the war kept happening. From what remained something external, as the two continents had no way to meet on common ground to fight like classic wars, it slowly evolved. It seemed that there was no stopping the expansion of their respective arsenals, and the speed at which they upgraded their weapons was utterly frightening.

Mu had the upper hand in technology. Their slight breakthroughs in transportation and weaponry got refined and refined with use and time: ships became faster, aircrafts more resilient, weapons deadlier. Within a year, gone was the Auravis and its clunky shapes: the new vessels of war were faster, able to cross the ocean in a matter of hours, and the weapons they were equipped with also benefited from this race of arms. The handheld sunblack beams got refined to the point they were more of cannons, and the damage they dealt was too good to pass up on. Not an aircraft would be built without some sort of terrible death ray or bomb launcher, and the success of the orichalcum factories only made the whole operation easier. 

The Cities of Gold were progressing, to the point they could be put to use for the war. It seemed that their construction had opened the way to a new age, one where Mu got the chance to shine as a hub of technology and prowess. The Circle of Gold had outdone itself, once again: but the Circle of Sun were the true heroes of the hour. With the increasing need for solar-powered weapons and vehicles and Cities, they have found new ways to use the power of the sun, effectively forging something close to everlasting energy. It was with tremendous applause and praise that the solar reactor came to be, built in a gigantic tower in the heart of the capital, heralded as the future of Mu and its people. Gone were the days where sunlight had to be caught on panels and painstakingly gathered into batteries: with this new form of energy, they could harness all of it and fuel the entire world if they desired to! Nobody would ever be able to stop their expansion! And as if echoing to these promises, technology started to advance exponentially, for the solar reactor opened so many new possibilities.

But such energy could not come from empty air. With time, as the crystal tower in Patiala started to harness more and more light, it felt as if it were sucking it right out of the sky. The weather became gray, the wind stronger. The next summer was unusually cold, the following winter had more snow, and no one could explain why. Rana did not know either, but she felt like there were people that could explain it. People that were not happy at all.

On the other side of the world, things were getting hectic as well. With time, Meliad's ongoing studies of the Gold of Gaderis revealed rather worrying changes taking place among the Atlantean population. As if triggered by the continuous changes in weather, the constantly colder atmosphere and bleaker skies, something within their power started to change, like they were adapting to the situation. Prisoners caught on the battlefields or sent to the New Sun Land laboratory all seemed to exhibit traces of it. Like bears storing up on fat before the winter, the people of Atlantis have started to accumulate warmth and energy within their own bodies, as if to palliate to the sun's weakening shine. And such energy could be stored for survival; but it could also be _released_. And that made for a whole new battle tactic, that Mu knew it could never copy. 

Where they had weapons, firearms and ships, Atlanteans had the power of releasing massive blasts of solar energy from their own bodies. They could focus it into destructive beams, or unleash it all at once in a pulse wave, without it harmed them too deeply in the process. Mu might have technology, but Atlantis had a weapon that surpassed even guns: the human body. And the end result proved the same, for with each new generation of technological weapons, they would be faced with a new biological adaptation. Science and nature clashed and clashed again, endlessly, but neither could win, for they were equally matched. And so, life after life would be lost on both sides, without either could have the upper hand.

Yet Rana kept her efforts going. Stubbornly, perhaps even pointlessly, she kept her operations going. In her underground laboratory, she would save Atlantean prisoners from execution and release them back to their kin, to give them a chance to join in her efforts. Very few did, and she knew she could not force them to: but what little gratitude she was given in return, she made sure to cherish. A piece of information, a spared life, a missed shot were so many ways to thank her for her efforts of peace, which could perhaps bear fruit someday. But she knew she should not count on it: for whatever alliance she managed to build in secret, the Emperor was undoing tenfold. 

She started to recognize him less and less. It felt as if power had made him mad, hidden under layers of stoic contempt. He started to care less about internal affairs, focusing entirely on the war: for the mere act of Atlantis resisting to Mu's ongoing assaults tickled his pride, and there would be no rest until these pests were all squished under his iron fist. No efforts were good enough; no technology was advanced enough. He started to demand more, more and more still: more powerful, more fast, more destructive. Mu was at the apex of the world, and needed to stay that way! To be matched in strength was humiliating! There was no pride, no goal in being equals; what he wanted, what he _ordered_ was immediate and pure annihilation of these snake-eyed fiends! And no one dared to say otherwise, for his anger and cruelty were known all-around to be more destructive even than the solar reactor's power.

She felt responsible for it. In wanting to keep her true intentions a secret, she had played her role so well that she had enabled this. She had given into her father's ideals of conquest, racism and hatred, so much that he thought she was entirely on board with the war. There was no taking back her word, there was no saying she's pretended it all. There was no erasing the things she had said to others, to entire crowds, all for the sake of her secret goals. There was no undoing the actions she had allowed to be done, the ones that have caused so much pain and suffering.

Rana was ready to go to great ends to defend peace. But she could not fight her own father. Not when he had been so kind with her, her first hope going into the world of Mu. So she said nothing, and pretended to still be on board with his ideals of conquest and extermination, while trying to mellow his burning desires with more reasonable options.

She and Kardelios kept their correspondence going. With time and urgency, words of affection gave way to sheer warnings and strictly technical information; for there was no time for poetry when the world was at stake. It could wait, it would all wait, but for now they had to work together. Rana gave away coordinates and locations to avoid as to not be wiped out; Kardelios informed her of future strikes and attempts of the sun army. If her peace efforts were met with confused gratitude, the main mood of the Atlantean forces remained one of conquest and retaliation. Ever since the creation of the solar reactor, it felt to them as if their heavenly mother has been outraged and weakened, so much that their whole population could feel it. There was no care for alliances now, nor even politics: to them, it was a war against those that had defiled the gods, those who claimed to be above their power. Mu was going too far, and they had to be stopped; sadly, this included brutal and violent ways, far from the usual placid behavior of the Children of the Sun. 

Both sides suffered. As time went on, as weapons grew on both sides, it felt as if the two of them had been caught in this war since the beginning of time. The Circle of Tomes had turned into a recollection of military wins and losses, with anything outside of battle feeling unworthy and uninteresting. Atlantean songs that Rana had found so charming now gave way to bloody ballads calling for revenge, that even young children knew by heart. Year after year, war shaped their continents into nothing but travesties of their former, glorious selves. Hundreds, thousands of people died or got wounded for life. And it felt like unending torture to watch it all happen in real time, for every day seemed to bring yet another bad news. 

The war had been going on for four years when she received the news of her mother's passing. The everlasting gray weather and the stress of war have caused a great toll on her health, which had already been weakening for a long time. When an especially cold winter came, she did not have the strength to live through it. And with a heavy heart, Rana returned to the mainland to pay her homage as it was needed.

This war could not be any more cursed! Why of all people did it take Vai'Sina, maybe the most gentle and caring woman in the whole world? She who's welcomed a lost and confused little girl into their family as if she were her own, who's helped her and guided her into the world, who has been a mother to her for even longer than Zia's blood mother? She felt guilty, ashamed of having been away for so long when she should have been at her parents' side, taking care of them and watching over them. It dawned on her way too hard that even partners of the Emperor were but mortal humans, and could be subject to the death of one: Vai'Sina might have been queen, but she remained a creature of flesh and bone. And now she was gone, and Rana felt like something had disappeared along with her. Something that could never be recovered, and that she missed on seeing ever again. 

As cruel as this time was, it was one where she could try to speak to her father face to face, and talk some sense into him. However, right after his public appearance, Kane'Oro locked himself into his apartments, and Rana could not get a word to him at all. Hurt and confused, she remained with Fisaga instead, wishing she could try to do something. But there was nothing to be done in such dire times.

“You have to forgive him.”, Fisaga had said. “He is hurt too, you know. But he is too stubborn to show it.”

Such stubbornness could very well be the undoing of their nation, she thought. But she did not feel like talking of it: she was too tired, all strength and courage drained from her. Instead she listened to her father talking, to the stories he would recall about her mother and their life together; for even if the two of them have not been officially married, he considered her like a true companion and wife, and did not hide his own tears. Nor did Rana, for lying would be completely useless.

But sadly, work had to resume. There was no time to grieve when the whole nation was at war. Even the death of a royal person was not supposed to draw attention away from the conflict, for such was Kane'Oro's obsession now. If anything, the death of his wife gave him more reasons even to despise the enemy, that he somehow held responsible for this. Under the mask of self-righteousness, grief and pain were turning to hatred, and Rana could not handle to see it.

Little by little, the mighty beast was mutating into a giant monster. 

As dreadful as this event was, it made Rana think. Her mother's death only meant that her own was coming closer, and could happen at any time. No one was safe, no one was protected, and it would come for her sooner or later. Perhaps it was her way to work through her grief; perhaps it was an old obsession rekindled. But with time, she started to wonder what would become of her after she died. What she would leave to the world, what people would remember her for. Why people would even _bother_ to remember her. 

What has she done so far? She's built New Sun Land, watched it thrive for years and grow into a prosperous fortified city. She's expanded her network of humane actions, tried to instigate the Circle of Souls as a protector of all people, regardless of the color of their eyes. She's done all she could to help stop the war, even though her actions have quickly been undone by her father's decisions. In the end, it was nothing much; nothing fitting the last Princess of Mu. She was going onto her twenty-fourth year of life, and yet she hadn't done anything worth remembering her for. 

That needed to change. That needed to change right now, or else she would never find peace. And so, with a grieving heart and pointless resolve, she did what she knew she would have to do.

~~~~~ 

The City of Ophir, in the heart of the Arabian desert, was the core of a big experiment. Using the technology of radio waves, it could send and receive messages to and from anywhere in the world, linking people and places together. It thus acted at the center of a vast network of communications between military outposts, and was crucial in relaying information from one corner of the globe to another very fast and without any Atlantean spies could catch it. 

Of course, its shape had nothing to do with what Rana remembered of the Arabian City. No giant statue surrounded in feather-like formations; it rather reminded her of a gigantic lion, whose mane was extending into towers and wave catchers used in relaying messages. Built entirely out of orichalcum sand, this City had finished its construction rather early on, for there were no heavy bricks to move or complicated parts to assemble together. And so, the Voice of the Desert was standing tall between the dunes, making the air tremble all around with the vibration of all the waves it was sending.

She hated to do this, she really did. Each of these Cities had taken years to build, and each was putting hundreds if not thousands of people in a job. They were the seven treasures of Mu, the seven fortresses meant to help them in the war and crush their enemies. Yet as such, they were highly dangerous weapons, and high places of interest. Especially this one.

Why this one, they've asked her? And to that she could not provide an answer. Nothing designated the Voice of the Desert as more dangerous than any other City, especially not on the objective side. It was nothing but a glorified relay post, a way to keep communications going. But it was also the object of her obsessions, and that alone was justification enough in her eyes. 

It just made sense. If they were to target the power plant, the factory, the schools of mageia or the laboratory, they would hinder Mu's efforts but not outright stop them. But the communications hub could deal much more damage, and cripple the army around all corners of the world. Mu had sent its garrisons all over the globe, forming outposts and lines of defense all around its possessions. New Sun Land was one such outpost. Yet they all took orders from the mainland, where the head officers were staying. Everything was centralized, and everything passed through Ophir to be sorted out. That was how she could strike. 

During her few years of ruling on a province of her own, Rana had earned the trust and loyalty of many more than she'd first have thought. She's done her best to rule in a kind and just way, to make her little colony prosper without ever giving into her father's cruel ways. She had opened trade and forged bonds with the local populations, teaching them the secrets of agriculture and irrigation, and their gratitude was one that could not be matched. It was in no small part thanks to them that her colony had grown, both in size and in strength. All in all, she had garnered quite an assembly around her, and today they would get to help her.

It was with a small yet potent delegation that she arrived by the desert outpost. She had followed an old merchant route to stay out of sight, and while it did take longer than usual to go around, it was for the best. That way, no one would see her coming, and no one would be the wiser. Such an operation would be risky, after all. 

As the small caravan approached the dorm city that surrounded the mighty sand lion, Rana took note of the surroundings. Erosion and wind had not yet shaped the terrain into the way she remembered, and the deep and intricate Gorges of the Four Winds did not yet come to be. It would be but a matter of centuries, she thought, but she would do best to look deeper into it. She knew she would have to, if she were to claim this place. 

To the eyes of the settlers, her group were nothing but foreign merchants that came by to rest before resuming their journey. With her small stature and Inca traits, Rana easily blended in with them; she had traded her rich clothing for something more simple, more earthly. She feigned to only know some words of the language of Mu, as to humbly request shelter for the night, and was met with contempt and judging glares. How easy it was for people to speak their true feelings about her, when she had nothing of a princess anymore! She was not surprised by their reactions, not did she confront them, for she did not come here with that goal in mind. She carried on with her role and stayed with her caravan, a little away from the settlement, until night fell over the desert. When the moon was at its highest, she shed her traveler's cloak and faced the giant lion.

“The time has come.”, she told her comrades.

And so her group made their way forward, staying hidden in the darkness and sand. By such cold nights in such an empty place, there would be almost no patrols around, and approaching the City would be easy enough. But actually entering it would be different, and she knew it could get them in trouble. However, she came prepared.

The double medallion peeked out from under her rags, and its keys quickly opened the door to the City. The sand started shifting all in front of her, an opening digging itself into the lion's chest. Everywhere under her feet, she could feel the slight pulse of orichalcum as all the little grains moved and rearranged themselves like so many cells of a living creature, shifting and adapting with every breath and every whim. And she also felt so many footsteps and motions from within, which confirmed her doubts: the City was not empty. How could it be, when communications were constant at all hours of the day? Even in the middle of the night, it would be bursting with activity; but she had planned it. Of course she had.

“You all know what you have to do.”, she instructed her companions. “As soon as the door closes behind us, we will have about ten minutes to act.”

She was met with prepared nods. They've been preparing this heist for weeks, it could not fail. Not when she already had a hunch it would succeed. Not when she's put so much effort into its success. And so, everyone headed where they had to, which meant Rana headed up.

There were still people in the City, working the various communications channels and linking outposts together. A complicated operation that required many hands on deck at all times, for each and every linking had to be done by hand. A well-oiled clockwork that sadly would have to take a little break. 

From the blind spot of a hallway, Rana watched it going on for a moment, impressed by what speed it required and what dexterity to connect all the stations together by the click of a cable. Deep in the working zone as they were, these people appeared to her like a beehive of busy bees. With souls so deep in work as theirs were, it only took a lion's stealthy roar to freeze them all in their tracks, and cause all these people to stop in fear. They stopped moving, as if stunned by some invisible force, and that let enough time for Rana's accomplices to move through the room without even being noticed. Then she released her hold and left the scene before they could all recover and try to make sense of what happened.

She hated to think of it. To think about this day, when she had killed the Atlantean assassin with the sheer force of her mind. Yet driven by the desire to know more, and to serve Meliad's research, she started experimenting. Finding out more about the true nature of auratic sight, and about auras in general. If she could end a life out of wrath and self-preservation, mellower emotions would have mellower effects, right? She just had to let her commandeering aura tower over all the others to overwhelm them, in whatever way she wished. And if she hated to think of all the possible applications of this power, she had to admit some of them were pretty useful.

On her left, more people. This time, it would be easier: she moved a handful of sand with her mind to create some noise in the opposite direction, and attract their attention just long enough for her to sneak by. She had to move upstairs, where the heart of the City was. Where she needed to act. 

Her ever-standing defenses warned her that someone was approaching from behind. She froze in her tracks, before holding herself against a wall and raising sand from beneath her feet to wrap around her. It formed a solid barrier spread between two decorative columns, that shielded her from view. The sound of footsteps came closer, right in front of her, and kept walking without even noticing her. When they disappeared, she slowly let the false wall down, and resumed going. 

A quick reading of the energy pulses told her she was close. The central unit was right in one of these chambers in front of her. Very carefully, trying to be as silent as possible, she stepped towards one of the doors and listened closely to a conversation going on.

“...from the north that everything was going smoothly.”, a female voice spoke. “The solar stone experiment has already proved successful, and the solarbeam is reaching completion.”

Slightly garbled by connection echo, it was the Emperor's voice that answered her.

“Very well.”, he said with satisfaction. “The success of this operation is most crucial. I will not allow all our efforts to go to waste. When will the Lohikaarm be completed?”

“If I am to believe the report I was transmitted...it will only take a couple more months before it is able to take off.”

“A couple months! Do you have _any idea_ of everything I have put into this construction!? We have already wasted too much time with tests and experiments! Lohikaarm needs to be completed as soon as possible!”

“Your Majesty, this cannot-”

“I care not for what you think! Make my orders known. Are we clear?”

“...we are, Your Majesty.”

The communication then cut, and the very tired Sage called some other stations to inquire more about this operation. Meanwhile, Rana could not believe her ears.

Lohikaarm. Is that what her father had wanted to build in such secret? She pondered over it a moment, slowly detaching each syllable of the word in her mind. _Lo Hie Kaa Ar Me_...bird, reptile, fight, death, man. It did not make any sense, although… No, it couldn't be…

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, and she suddenly found herself face to face with the Sage of the Circle of Words. 

“...excuse me, what are you doing here?”, the latter asked. “And- who even are-”

Caught like a deer in the frontlights, Rana acted without thinking. A hand of sand rose from the ground and wrapped around the Sage's face, effectively shutting her up; another came and bound her hands behind her back, stopping her escape. The poor old woman tried to squirm free, and all Rana could do in the moment was show a sorry face.

“I apologize for such manners.”, she said, barely hiding her identity at this point. “I have nothing against you or your work, but...I will need you to show me the heart of the hub, else I will have to hurt you.”

Without any heart to it, she showed the safety dagger she always kept in her sleeve. And yet the poor woman whined in absolute terror, almost fainting from the mere sight of a blade. Rana tried to calm her down, looking behind her to see if anyone was coming, but that's when the poor old lady fainted from fight, falling limp in Rana's sand binds.

“...curses.”, she sighed, putting her down.

Well, guess she'd have to do it on her own. She looked around the other doors; some were locked, but they were no match for her sand-manipulating mageia. Quickly, she found out what she was looking for, and that already brought some hope back to her.

Most communications were dealt with in the lower rooms, operated by busy bee workers and manual cable connections. But in case of emergency, the heart of the hub allowed for instant communication to all outposts at once, making it very useful to relay orders very fast. Rana sat at the control post and tried to make sense of it, for it all seemed very complex to her. But luckily, whoever had built this city had left some instructions in folders nearby, likely so that anyone could pass on emergency messages in case of accidents. Smart move.

Following the sheet of instructions, she pressed a few buttons, and the situation of the City appeared on a screen. Some communications were still going on, but less and less connections were being made, which showed that her team was making progress below. Soon all disappeared from sight, leaving only notifications of people put on hold: now was her time to shine.

She removed both moons of her medallion, and stuck them into slots on the worktable. Immediately, extra controls and options appeared to her, and she opened an emergency broadcast channel. She cleared her voice, taking a moment to recall the lines she had rehearsed, and pressed the recording button as she leaned into the microphone.

“Hear me, all of you. This is your ruler, the Imperial Princess Rana'Ori speaking. I carry a message of the highest importance, and need you all to listen to me.”

Her heart was beating fast as she realized this was truly happening. She feared nervousness would show in her voice and betray her uncertainty, but she did her best to not let it seem. She kept a straight attitude, as she had been taught, and carried on.

“The war you have been fighting was a noble one. You have all shown bravery and courage on the battlefield, and your loyalty to the Empire of Mu is to be heralded. But today, you will have a new occasion to prove your loyalty, one that does not require bloodshed and destruction.”

She could do this. She could do this! Now was her chance to spread her message, and she would do it!!

“The enemy you are fighting against is relentless and strong. They are so strong that they have managed to match our own power. As long as we try to fight them, they will retaliate with as much force, and we will waste our own trying to surpass an enemy that is our absolute equal. This is not a loyal fight. This is not a fight that will lead us anywhere. This is a waste of lives and resources, and I will not allow it to go further any longer!”

She felt her soul tremble more than her voice, but she tried to keep it steady. She tried to let the lion stand in all of its glory, let its roar echo all throughout the world like a pulse of new blood in a weakened body. She stood up, holding onto the microphone, and kept going with determination.

“People of Mu, listen to me! Today, the order is not to crush our enemy, but to preserve our own lives! Our Empire has been slowly bleeding out everything it could give during this war, and we have lost too many lives to count! I cannot stand there and watch my own homeland tear itself to shreds! I cannot allow this fight to continue, when it is obvious we cannot win! People of Mu, soldiers and civilians, if you believe in our strength, you know that it cannot be squandered like this!”

She could feel it. She could feel it in her own blood, beating like the waves of orichalcum all around her. 

“All of you that have been sent away to fight in this war are to return home. Return to the mainland, return to your families. Return while you still have your life to preserve. Do not waste any more of your efforts fighting a battle that cannot be won. It will not be cowardice or forfeiture, it will be loyalty and wisdom. Be loyal to your Princess and the orders she gives you, and be wise enough to know they are good. From today on, each and everyone of you will actively work to spread peace and stop this useless fighting.”

She knew she was already in deep trouble. Whatever would stem from this heist would be the peak of imperial cruelty. But she was ready to accept it.

“My father the Emperor Kane'Oro has been foolish enough to declare war on our greatest allies. I have been foolish enough to let him do so without acting. My silence and complacency have led you all to your doom, and I truly am sorry for all I have done. But today, I will fix my mistakes.”

 _I alone cannot decide of two Empires' choices_ , she had once told her father. _But I can decide of what I will do._

“Today, the Emperor's folly will cease. From today on, I will do my best to bring peace, even if I have to fight him.”

_I have brought us here, and I will bring us out._

“People of Mu, I will not let you suffer any longer. From this point forward, the Imperial Army is disbanded. Everyone, return to your home and leave your station. This is an imperial order, and I will take no objections. There is no objection to be given against the greater good.”

She put down the microphone, and let her trembling breath be heard for a single moment. But she tried to keep it together for one last sentence, just enough.

“Together, we can achieve peace. This is the only way we can win.”

And she stopped the recording. With trembling hands, she went through with the emergency broadcast, connecting to every single outpost at once. Her body felt cold, her fingers shaking as she input commands, and she felt like she could pass out any moment now. Hesitation struck at the last second, while there was still a chance to abandon it all; but she recalled all she had done to come here, all she had already done to try to help peace. She could not keep playing this two-faced game forever: if she wanted to achieve anything, she needed to come out into the open, and make it clear that she would not support her father's actions. 

It was what her mother would have wanted her to do.

Her shaking finger pressed the last button, and the message sent. Hundreds of confirmation icons popped up one after the other, showing that it was too late to turn back. She recovered her medallions and left the room, still shaking a little.

On her way out, she was met with her bodyguards, who were tending to the fainted Sage. They met eyes with her, and she nodded.

“Evacuate everyone.”, she ordered. “Everyone needs to be outside the outer ring in five minutes. Spread the word.”

They nodded and left, running downstairs where she could already feel some activity. She looked at the console behind her, which was still bursting with notifications; it would display her message in a loop if nothing else were to interrupt it. She let her heart calm down a little, taking deep breaths of dry, sandy air; and then, four minutes after she gave the order to evacuate, she produced a dagger from her sleeve and threw it at the heart of the hub, where it planted straight into a screen.

Immediately the City started to panic, and sand crumbled from all around her. Rana kept calm, knowing fully well today would not be her end. Instead, she opened a way through a wall, and calmly made her way out into the night. She willed the coins of her medallions back to her, and simply let Ophir destroy itself behind her as she casually walked to the large crowd gathered outside. They were witnessing the very first destruction of a City of Gold that ever happened, with great turmoil and distress. But Rana knew better, as always, and simply kept walking as calmly as she felt like.

By the time the City would be rebuilt, it would be nothing alike. It would have a new name, a new appearance. It would have a whole new purpose, that no one but her would have foreseen. And by that time, Rana would have won her battle.

But for now, she needed to win the war.


	27. Turn the Beast into a Mirror of its Hate

Naturally, Rana's little coup did not go unnoticed. Neither did her return to Patiala.

There were not a hundred ways to stop an Emperor's actions. She knew no soldier of the former army would ever dare stand against him, he who knew everything and could do anything. He who had the power of hundreds of others that came before him, he who commanded the elements and the minds of his people. He who surpassed everyone, even Atlantis, even the Falcon King, even Rana. 

So the only logical conclusion was that she would need to match him. 

When the Orichaquile landed down in the outer court of the palace, a small crowd gathered around it, completely surprised to see a warship on civilian grounds. Rana did not come here with warmongering intentions, of course; but that alone would send the message pretty well. She knew that from the high towers of the palace, he would see her coming, and know what she was here to do. Not like she was keeping it a secret, anyway.

She made her way down the ship's beak, letting the crowd salute her and bow to her. The Imperial Princess, already back home! What a pleasure, what a delight to bask in her company! Yet she made nothing of it, and walked straight ahead, followed by her small cohort. She needed to keep a clear mind if she wanted to succeed, and had to stay focused. Yet even so, she tried to make herself as big and imposing as possible, to make noise as the doors slammed open for her one after the other, to make it known to all that would see it that she meant business. To let it known that she would not back down, not for the sake of peace.

He was waiting for her. As usual, he had foreseen it again. Was it word from his old seers, was it something he could do without he's ever taught her? She didn't know, and she didn't care either. Now was not the time for caring: now was time to make her intentions known. Now, or never.

She stood in front of his throne, straight and steady, and her stance alone told all the words she could not speak. To that, Kane'Oro replied with the most casual of postures, something that had nothing of the seriousness she was throwing at him. He barely even looked at her, as if the ceiling was more interesting than her arrival. It had to be Fisaga's intervention that broke the silence, which would otherwise have kept going forever.

“My daughter, how pleased we are to see you again!”, he smiled, trying to be as sincere as possible. “As promised, you have come back.”

She allowed herself to nod. As angry and serious as she was, none of her ill feelings were targeted towards Fisaga. He was too good a man to ever support Kane'Oro's endeavors, even out of marital obligation. He was kind and understanding, unlike him. 

“I have returned.”, she said. “But my visit is sadly far from a courtesy.”

She stepped closer. Immediately, a feeling like a dog's barking stopped her in her tracks. Right behind the placid Emperor, the mighty monster was warning her with its fangs, growling at her. Rana tried to not be fazed, and let her own aura growl in return.

“Father.”, she spoke, looking straight at the Emperor. “You and I have to talk. And you know it.”

Kane'Oro didn't react right away, busy looking unbothered.

“There is nothing to talk about, my child.”, he replied in a calm tone. “Everything has already been said.”

“We have to talk. Right now.”

A gust of wind shook the room and made the tapestries slam back against their walls, causing some noise. He barely even reacted, practically ignoring her at this point.

“I _said_ , we have to talk! Will you list-”

Kane'Oro rose his hand, and Rana's voice stopped on its own. The mighty monster had its fangs curled around the lion's throat, stopping her from speaking.

“Why, my dear child, you are acting out of line.”, he said, still as placid. “I thought you were better than that. I have raised you better than that, have I not?”

Rana tried to react, to protest, but her forcefully muted words could not leave her throat. It did not physically hurt, but the more she tried and failed, the more she started to panic. Kane'Oro sat up, his hand still raised.

“I have welcomed you into our family, into our Empire. I have raised you like my own flesh and blood. I have given you everything.”

His fingers clenched, and Rana felt the grip tightening. 

“I have given you everything, and this is what you make of it? This is how you repay me for all that I did!?”

She felt herself start to suffocate, as if his hand was grabbing on her throat. Fisaga looked between the two of them, and his hands grasped Kane'Oro's arm.

“Stop it!”, he pleaded. “You're hurting her!”

“Has she not hurt me enough!? I have done everything I could for her, ever since that day I saved her from that desert! And in return, she dares ruin all that I have been fighting for?!”

“I told you to stop!”

He jerked his husband's arm aside, and the grip released. Rana fell on her knees, taking a deep breath of air like her throat's been released. Meanwhile, Kane'Oro stood up, and pushed Fisaga back into his chair, which dangerously wobbled.

“I do not understand how you can still side with her, after what she has done! My precious fortress, gone and disappeared! My efforts made in vain! I did all I could to save her from the influence of those savages, and yet she proved to be no more than unfit!”

_He doesn't know_ , Rana thought. _He doesn't know the Cities are eternal._ Kane'Oro glared at her, who looked back at him. She tried to stand up, but something stopped her, as if she had suddenly lost all strength to rise. 

“My own daughter, betraying me! Striking me when we are at our most vulnerable! What else have you done, you snake-sider, what else have you done to oppose me!?”

Suddenly, his hand grabbed her face, and forced her to meet eyes with him. The placid sky blue of his eyes had nothing calm to it anymore, and in the sharp and piercing force of his glare, she felt just everything she's wanted to keep to herself slip away from her grasp.

_“I_ will _be going home. Why are you acting like I'm going to stay here, anyway? You know I won't.”  
If it ever made its way to the Emperor's ears, it could put the future in jeopardy; and she'd never allow it.   
“With this, you will have part of our secrets.”  
“Kardelios, were you...were you about to ask me for a dance?”  
“I have some knowledge of what will happen to the Empire of Mu, and it is not pleasant. But I cannot tell anyone, for I am afraid it will change things.”  
“I will do all I can to prevent conflict. Even if it involves making sacrifices.”  
“I do not know why or how, but...I feel as if I could have known you in another, distant life.”  
Kane'Oro was bent on claiming Mu would win any war and quell any conflict before it even started, but Rana knew the truth. She knew of the future.  
“I will stop you! I will find a way! I will never let you put the world in danger!”  
Apparently, he did not foresee _that _far.  
No one in this facility, or in the entire continent knew of the journey these medallions would take throughout the world and ages. No one but her.  
Muan pride was stubborn, problematic and capricious. But once she knew its workings, it was so easy to manipulate.  
“Quite a strange way you have of sending secret messages...”  
“What is an Emperor to a god, after all?”  
She'd be living a lie, and living it thoroughly.  
“I chose to spare you out of the kindness of my heart. For even the Emperor's daughter wishes to put an end to this war.”  
“We cannot let him find out about this. He cannot ever know about our research.”  
“My father the Emperor Kane'Oro has been foolish enough to declare war on our greatest allies. I have been foolish enough to let him do so without acting.”  
“I have brought us here, and I will bring us out.”_

His grasp on her soul released, and Rana tried to not fall back down. She met eyes with him again, and his expression was one of sheer wrath like she's never seen before.

“I cannot _believe_ it!”, he roared, so loud that the entire room seemed to shake. “All this time, you have been conspiring against me, and helping our enemy! And yet you _dare_ stand in my presence, and claim to be my daughter!?”

Painfully, Rana managed to get up, her legs trembling. Her entire body felt like a book whose pages have been torn-up by a crazy hand.

“They're not our enemy.”, she said in a weak voice. “Atlantis...was our ally. And you squandered it all.”

“I have done what needed to be done! All of those that oppose the will of Mu are to be eliminated!”

“The will of Mu is wrong! All this time, we've been fighting because of your whims! Because you cannot stand anyone besting you!”

The Emperor huffed, and raised his hand again; but this time, Rana raised hers, and the beast's assault was met with the feline's resistance. They clashed in a way that sent a shiver through everyone's soul, like a powerful gust of wind.

“There cannot be anyone besting the Empire!”, he claimed, full of pride. “We are the leaders of the world, meant to rule it!”

“The world does not need a ruler! It never needed one, and you cannot force it to!!”

“Enough!!!”

The beast attacked, with such power that she could almost _see_ it lunge at her and try to bite. But big and mighty as it was, it was slow and clumsy; she avoided its attack easily, keeping nimble and light on her feet. She then retaliated, attacking in turn, and her claws met with fur and aura for the first time. Immediately, the sensation of what happened with that assassin came back to mind, and she stopped dead in her tracks. She would not do this. She could not risk it!

But the Emperor was not so kind. He stood back up, slowly recovering from his missed shot, and glared at her.

“Why, you have started this fight. It is only fair you finish it!”

And the beast charged again, mouth agape and ready to bite. Rana could not avoid it fast enough, and the force of her father's selfish pride and hatred hit her right in the soul. She tried to push it away, to recall the kind and gentle man that he was, to think of how all he was throwing at her was unjustified, and already it eased a little. She must not let his emotions get to her and corrupt her own. For she knew he was wrong, and he would have to admit it sooner or later.

But already it felt like an impossible battle. Kane'Oro was stubborn, and set too deep in his tracks. To prove him wrong and show him the error of his ways would be like convincing a lion to stop eating meat; and Rana felt she would have more luck trying with the lion. It felt like a lost cause, but she could not flee from it. For even if she knew she was meant to lose this fight, she would do her best to carry through it all. 

She let it all come to her. The kindness of all the Atlanteans she has met, the tightness of the bonds she had formed with them. Memories of their alliances, of their friendship, of everything they had shared for centuries. This war was but a mere fleck on a history of amity and generosity, a mistake that could and _would_ be corrected. This war was wrong, and she knew it. This was was pointless, and she would end it.

The lion of her soul roared back in return, not backing down. She set it forward, and its fangs bit into the monster's hide; but it was too thick to even acknowledge her thoughts. Quickly she got away before it could retaliate, and tried again. She might not have her father's strength, but she too was stubborn and vindicative. She would try to show him, again and again, until she had no more soul to do so. She would show him that his pride and selfishness were a danger to the whole world, and that she had to put an end to it, by force if need be. 

The beast bit into her, and she felt it again. Hate, deep and sulking hate for those snake-eyed fiends and their stupid beliefs. 

“ _They are nothing, they have never amounted to anything. While they're searching for their destinies behind stones, our people have invented so many great things! We have bent the world to our will, and we are meant to claim it!_ ”

But it was a lie. She knew it was a lie. She fought it, and bit down in turn, trying to pierce through that thick hide of stubbornness. 

“ _The world is not a prize to be claimed! If you tried to look down from your pedestal for once, you would see that we are not worth more than anyone else!_

Another barrage of fangs hit her, the beast's maw feeling like an inescapable trap.

“ _We have come before everyone else for a reason! Where would these savages be, if not for our intervention?! We are meant to guide the world, and this means it all belongs to us!_ ”

But her own fangs were sharp, too. For she knew the things that Kane'Oro could never know.

“ _All these lives are not your possession! If you try to ensnare them, you'll end up killing them! You cannot shape the world into a twisted mirror of yourself!_ ”

She freed herself, out of breath, and felt her feet move along with the lion's paws.

“ _And you will not shape_ me _either!!_ ”

Her hands pushed just as her soul bit down. And this time, it was Kane'Oro's physical body that fell down.

Mighty as he was, he remained an old man. His aura staggered as he fell, and Rana broke out of the trance. She saw the throne room all around her, the shocked crowd that remained paralyzed by what it was seeing, and recalled her surroundings all in a flash. She looked around in a fright, and met eyes with Fisaga, who could not have done anything to help either of them. 

She felt the dog rush to the lion's side, lick its wounds with a whimper as his physical body moved to the fallen Emperor. He tried to lean down, to see if he was alright, but there was no harm done: old as he was, Kane'Oro was still sturdy. The latter managed to stand up and glared daggers at his own daughter, just as the mighty beast was recovering as well. But Fisaga suddenly grabbed his arm tight, and the dog stood between the two of them, growling and defending.

“Enough!”, Fisaga shouted. “I will not have my own family fight like this! Can you not see what harm you are causing!?”

“Let me go.”, Kane'Oro warned. “I do not want to hurt you, but know that I can!”

“Have you stepped so low that you would _actually_ hurt me? What pride is there in fighting someone who cannot fight back!?”

The dog barked, and Rana saw the hesitation in Kane'Oro's soul. Rana has been trained in the arts of mageia, and was fully able of leading such a fight; but Fisaga had no such ability. Plus, there was the obvious immorality of attacking a handicapped person, and they both were fully aware of it. 

“I said, let go of me!”, Kane'Oro repeated. “You are stepping out of line!”

“You have stepped way beyond it a long time ago! Did you really think that your behavior would be acceptable in any way?!”

Fisaga let go of his arm, and rolled to put himself between the Emperor and his daughter. His aura barked even stronger, even if he had no means to see it; yet he was not going to attack. He opened his arms as if to shield his daughter from her own father's fury.

“Your loyalty lies on the wrong side.”, Kane'Oro warned. “She is a traitor to our bloodline!”

“And what about it!? She is our daughter, and nothing that you may think will ever change it! Have you gone so out of your mind that this cursed war made you forget about your own family?!”

All around, the crowd was whispering. They could not have seen anything of this auratic fight, but the words and actions of the royals still held true to their eyes. Rana might have physically assaulted her father, but he had hurt her way before, on the basis of actions he's extorted from her. 

“It is for you that I am fighting this very war.”, he said with a frightening calm. “So that we may live in a world we can rule in peace.”

“How can you say that? How can you look at me in the eyes and _dare_ say that you did it all for us!? Your own family is standing against you, for you've torn us apart!!”

His voice was trembling. Rana could not see his face, but she knew from his tone that he was crying.

“You've torn us apart, Kane! Have you forgotten Vai'Sina's words? Have you forgotten what she told you, and how you dismissed her like it meant nothing? And now she's gone, Kane, she's _gone!!_ This war was too much for her, and it killed her!! _You_ have killed her!!”

A shocked gasp ran through the crowd, and Rana did not escape it either. Fisaga's soul howled in pain, crying out in despair to a moon that wasn't there anymore. His arms were too weak to keep standing, and Rana could not help but come at his side and hold his hand. His grasp was trembling, seeking the solidity of her own hand, and in that moment she understood just how painful it has been for him. 

Kane'Oro had not moved. All around him, the mighty beast was still standing, unwavering and still. She could not see his face, it felt as if it were obscured by something she did not recognize. But slowly he spoke, and his tone was the coldest she had ever heard from him.

“I am not the one that killed her.”

His fist clenched, so hard it trembled. Rana's grasp on her father's hand tightened ever so slightly.

“You cannot accuse me for her death!!”, he suddenly shouted. “You know very well these fiends are responsible for it!!”

Faced with such delusion, Fisaga did not know what to answer. Even Rana could not fathom the sheer stubbornness of this man. It was as if pride had twisted him into something she could not recognize anymore.

“But her death will not be in vain. I will never allow so!”

The beast stood straighter up, and its already-impressive body seemed to flex under the force of some new determination.

“I will punish those who are responsible! I will punish their affront once and for all!! And then...and then you will see, that it was all for the best.”

In a slight second's span, Rana saw the mighty beast tremble. It curled on itself, as if it were in pain, as if something was attacking it. But Kane'Oro did not move, did not show a single sign of unease. With bated breath, she watched and watched as something started to take place, as the beast's form started to change.

Its paws seemed to burst, its claws growing at an alarming rate. Its tail swiped the air, growing in length and girth, as thorns appeared all over its spine. Fur fell away, revealing sharp skin underneath. And then its back split apart, letting two growths bloom with rage and unfold into what seemed very well like wings. 

The beast had nothing more of a dog or a lion. Instead, domineering the room and standing all around the Emperor of Mu, was a creature that Rana had never seen in her entire lives, yet recognized all the same. 

“I will avenge her death, and all of the others. I will make Atlantis pay for what they did to us! What they did to _me!!_ ”

The creature flapped its wings, taking flight like a bird of prey. It roared, a monstrous and distorted roar that sounded like nothing that could ever have existed. Its appearance had nothing organic to it anymore, as if that gigantic reptile was not made of blood, but of metal. And looking into its empty eyes of glass, Rana suddenly understood what it was.

Bird Reptile Fight Death Man. The winged reptile that fought to kill.

Lohikaarm. The Wardragon.

Fisaga suddenly turned to her, and his hand squeezed hers tight. The dog of his soul ran towards her lion, and when the two met, she felt like she could _hear_ what he was thinking. 

“ _I will hold him back. Get out of Patiala, hide if you need be, but put an end to this! He will not stop there._ ”

She blinked, unsure of whether he was truly talking to her, or if she was just picturing it. She knelt to his level, holding his hand with both of hers.

“ _What about you? I cannot leave you here!_ ”

To her surprise, he smiled, as if he's heard her.

“ _I will be fine. Trust me. But for now, my hope rests on you, Rana._ ”

He tugged on her hand to bring her closer, and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting his actions do the talking; and when they parted, she nodded.

She let go of his hand, just as Kane'Oro stepped forward. But before he could reach her, she ran out of the throne room, through the flabbergasted crowd. Her companions were waiting for her outside, and they knew from her hasted pace just what was going on. In a thrust of wings, the Orichaquile took off as quickly as it had landed, and disappeared before the Emperor's dragon could catch up to it. 

“Your Highness, is everything alright?”, they asked, once they were out of sight. “What happened?”

“A lot. A lot happened.”

She sat down on her seat, let her breath catch up. Her heart was beating fast, too fast for her own linking, but she knew it was but the beginning. 

“The Emperor will not let me get away so easily. But I care not for what he thinks. I _will_ put an end to the war, whether he wants it or not.”

She looked at the horizon ahead, full of determination. It would only be the beginning, alright.


	28. And Leave the Lions for the Serpents

With all communications down and all military forces gone back to Mu in a confused recall, there was no way the Empire could recover what ground it had lost. Abandoned outposts got quickly reconquered by Atlantean scouts, and territories that have been the object of merciless battles have suddenly been vacated. Months, years of efforts were coming undone following Rana's message. She knew the Emperor would order his soldiers back to the frontlines, back to the fight and back into the flames. But she hoped at at least some of them would be wise enough to know why she did this in the first place. This war had caused many horrors, so much that the Imperial Princess was openly voicing against it; and she hoped with all her heart that it would spark something amongst her people. Something that could grow into insubordination, into refusal of fighting, and maybe into peace. It was all wishful thinking, but there was little else she could do. 

Might as well do all she could, with all her might.

The fourth City of Gold would not be so easily reconquered. It was still nothing but a pond of sand, closely guarded by people whose loyalty she had earned with time. Maybe one day it would reform, or be built again, and she did not know in what exact circumstances that would come to be; but by then, it would be too late. What would have been done would be far behind, and she counted on it. Still, she did her best to keep a close watch on it, as close as could be with all communications shut down. Without fast messages, they'd have to resort to more archaic methods to keep in touch with one another, and wait painstakingly long for answers to their most burning questions.

But patience was a virtue. It was Vai'Sina who had taught her that. The queen has always been so patient, so slow in everything she did, to the point it was almost infuriating; but good things took time. One does not turn the tides of a war overnight. One does not mourn a lost mother in a week and then call it done. One had to be patient, to wait for the right moment, and to let things run their course. Birds made their strong nests one twig at a time; rain crumbled mountains away one droplet after the other. One thread after the other, gentle hands gave shape to something delicate and refined, with the grace of a spider patiently building the intricate lace of its web.

Maybe it was to teach herself patience that Rana picked up her old harp loom again. Maybe it was to feel closer to her mother's words and ways, to recall these moments they would spend crafting beautiful items together when she was younger. Back when Vai'Sina was healthy, smiling, and still a certainty in her daughter's eyes. With the finest threads of orichalcum she could obtain, Rana slowly set to work, shaping them into something of unknown use. And she made use of all the patience she could garner, for perhaps it would be the last cloth she would ever weave.

They would be a gift to her. They would be beautiful, not because she knew they would be; but because she would make it happen. The future barely meant anything now, for what mattered was the present. What mattered was the gesture, the action, the thought put into it, everything it carried and everything it meant. She detached herself from the end result, and simply worked on curling and knotting each and every single thread, all finer than a hair, for hours and hours on end. 

She knew they would be beautiful, but it felt so much better to know all the effort they've needed.

~~~~~ 

Now that there was no way to capture more prisoners, Meliad's experiments felt like they were coming to an end. He's already gathered more than enough samples to try and conduct an extensive research on the Atlantean genome, so it did not hinder him in any way; yet Rana felt sorry that she would not be able to conduct her healing efforts. At least, no more fighting meant no more wounded; but there were still those that had already died or otherwise fallen victim to the war. Despite all her best intentions, she would never be able to atone for all of these lives, all of this calamity that had happened because of her. She knew the Emperor had been the one fighting this war, but she still had been the trigger that started it all, that justified his wrathful revenge. She's been the one to harm their ally, one they considered a close friend.

How cruel that said friend was still tormenting her beyond the grave! She wanted to accuse him, she wanted to blame it all on him somehow. But she knew Ankheru was not responsible for this either. He simply did what he had to do to survive and let his people thrive, like any ruler would have.

She had to remember that under his stone cold facade and demeanor, there had to be some grief too. After all, he too had lost his mother. Perhaps Rana would have acted the same, searched for someone to blame and some way to get back at them. Ankheru has always been a jerk to her, and he was far from a good person; but in a sense, she could understand him. Perhaps she should have made more efforts to be his ally, and allowed him to use the matrix in the first place instead of opposing it like a daughter of the Emperor would do. 

She was blaming Kane'Oro for actions she's done as well. How cruel of an irony, and how bitter too! But unlike the Emperor, she would learn from her mistakes. She would make sure to not commit them ever again. She would grow, as an Empress and as a person.

She could not atone for all the mistakes she's done, but she would do her best to make the future better. She would act before it was too late, and stop this war. And if they were meant to lose, she'd still try to save all the lives she could. Wasn't that what a guardian of the world was supposed to do? 

However, will alone wasn't enough. While she waited, pondered and waited again, things were still happening outside of New Sun Land. The unusually bleak weather had reached India, and what should have been a placid spring warmth felt closer to a blizzard of rain. The last harvest had been especially bad, and this year would be the same if nothing changed. But most striking was the solar appliances they had: even when left for days out to charge in full sunlight, it would barely suffice. A lot of work had to be cut down to save energy, and not even the nacaals of the Sun could explain what was going on.

“Solar energy is supposed to be unlimited, like the sun's light itself! All our devices are working fine, this is not an internal error. It feels as if...as if the sun itself was out of energy.”

It could not be. The very idea felt stupid! The sun was a glorified fusion reactor which produced so much energy that it could power the Earth millions of distans away! How could it just _run out!?_

This was not logical. It was not how khemeia worked. It was not supposed to happen! And it puzzled her to no end, for what solution could they find to such a problem? What answer could be given to such an illogical riddle?

No Muan one, she thought. And soon, she was proved right.

Her peace healing efforts have not gone unnoticed in the Atlantean crowd. Word had been spread of the few places in the world where being captured by the Muan enemy was a good sign, albeit a dangerous gamble. Yet some were ready to take that risk, if only to have a chance at being sent to New Sun Land. For some people were just that desperate.

Not every captive of Meliad's laboratory was a soldier. Some were civilians, that have heard of the Princess's actions and her message. That still trusted her, despite the war and everything her father did, for there were such people in the world. And never had Meliad's nacaals turned them away, for peace and health were the natural right of all humans.

Mu's technology was known to be the best in all the world. The inhabitants of New Sun Land never wanted for anything in regards to their health, for anything could be prevented, cured or accommodated for. Such a reputation is what led them to welcome not only wounded soldiers, but also civilians with grave conditions, life-threatening illnesses or serious problems that their own medicine couldn't cure. These were few, all things considered, but every time it would give Rana some insight of the situation in Atlantis, and how maybe she could help it. 

But her greatest insight did not come from a civilian seeking help. It came from one of the last war prisoners that got caught before the recall.

When she first saw their face, Rana's heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be! No, please, anyone but him!! Her worst doubts had been proved true, and the nightmare was happening! He woke up as he was being strapped to the operating table, and started to fight back maniacally, cursing the pahicaals in crude...wait. That wasn't Kardelios's voice! Despite the warnings, Rana came to see from closer, and her thoughts got confirmed.

“Unhand me at once, you barbarians!”, the young woman protested. “You're not aware of what I can-!”

The lion's maw closed around the pheasant's throat, but its teeth were kept away. It was but a warning graze, one meant to get her attention. The snake-eyed woman looked up at Rana, who recognized her indeed.

“You are...Fasavis, right? I know you!”

The latter blinked, as the grasp on her soul released. She looked at Rana strangely, like she could not recognize her, but did a second later.

“And you're the Imperial Princess.”, she replied in the world's language. 

She stopped wringing about, but that angry glare did not leave her face.

“What do you _want_ from me? To torture me?”

“I would never! It is the truth. We are here to help you.”

The scent of the health candle then hit the soldier's nose, who looked around to find the source of it. When she saw the flame flickering in a corner, she glared at Rana with even more anger.

“You've got guts to trick us with our own customs! Have you lost your mind!?”

“It is not a trick! You are hurt, and we want to help you.”

“I'm not!!”

What quick tests could be led despite her resistance confirmed that indeed, she did not get hurt besides a few concussions. Rana was relieved to know it; she dismissed the pahicaals, and sat down at Fasavis's side.

“I want to talk to you.”, she said. “I will undo those binds, if you promise to keep calm.”

“I will stay as calm as I want to!!!”

Rana sighed, knowing this would not be easy. She's faced worse threats, honestly, but this time it was from someone she knew. And it felt very strange.

“Well, trust me if you want.”, she decided. “Whatever you choose, I will still trust you.”

And she went to undo the binds. Fasavis cringed away, fearing some trick; but none such happened, and the leather strips simply came undone. She sat up on the table, rubbing at her forearms, waiting for an attack that never came.

“I know you would not hurt me.”, Rana continued. “And I thank you for it.”

“Wh- I totally could if I wanted to!!”

“But you do not want to. For you know Kardelios would never forgive you.”

A moment of silence stalled between the two of them, after which Fasavis turned her eyes away in defeated admittance. 

“...I don't agree with that relationship. But it makes him happy, so...”

She sighed.

“So I'll allow it. But don't test my patience either, Muan.”

“You can call me Rana'Ori. We are practically friends, you and I. Do you not remember the Bright Star festival?”

“That was years ago!”

And then, a mischievous blink crossed her face.

“You could even say it's... _ranalenri_?”

And she snorted from a pun Rana needed a moment to understand. Ah, _ranalenri_ , Atlantean word for “what happened in the past”. She had to admit that, once the linguistic barrier down, it was rather funny.

Well, if she still had her national sense of humor, then not all hope was lost.

“So...how have you been?”, Rana asked, trying to be polite.

“Eh, been here and there.”, Fasavis shrugged. “Trying to not get killed. Did a pretty good job so far, I'd say.”

“How is Atlantis faring? I did not get a lot of news.”

She responded with a weird hand gesture.

“Well...since our new Ministers are kind of loose arrows, pretty much all we've been doing is fighting. War's not easy, but we're not bad either. And now, all of Mu's forces have been driven away! That's a super lucky strike.”

“I know. I recalled each and everyone of my soldiers.”

Fasavis blinked in disbelief.

“You can do that??”

“Well, I did, so it shows I can. But it might not be for too long.”

And she took a serious expression yet again.

“The Emperor will stop at nothing to win, even though it is obvious neither of our sides can triumph over the other. Reason will not work, neither will appealing to his mercy.”

“Why should we be worried? Just keep giving out intel like you've done so far. Thanks for that, by the way, you've saved my butt a lot of times.”

“No. This time, intel will not suffice.”

She held Fasavis by the hands, looking into her eyes with deep concern. Visions of the Wardragon flashed to her eyes yet again, the terrifying construct hidden in the frozen north, that only wanted to break free.

“The Emperor is planning something dangerous. Something destructive. Something that will cause damage even I cannot undo. If he is left unchecked, both our continents will suffer, for they will be no more!”

The lion touched to the pheasant, and shared with it memories of the frightening stories that she had been told. Echoes of the solarbeam, the almighty weapon of Mu, destroying everything and leaving nothing behind. And Fasavis understood what it meant, for her people and all the people of the world.

“I have studied your people for a long time now. I know the recent events have been exhausting your power. If this weapon fires, there will be consequences beyond anything imaginable!”

Her gaze was met with understanding.

“Mother Coyolite...she is angry. Your Emperor has hurt her, and she fled the world. She abandoned her children, because she had no other choice.”

“But we can make her come back. We can...we can stop it all!”

“Rana'Ori, do you understand not? Mother Coyolite is _gone_.”

And to prove it, she stood up, and raised her arms as if to call for the sun. But nothing happened; the weather outside the lab's openings remained gray and bleak, the pressure did not change. Nothing happened at all. Rana stood in turn, watching her with shocked eyes as she understood just what it meant.

“It has been happening more and more.”, Fasavis said. “We're...we're losing our golden gift. Our loved ones have lost the warmth of their hands. As if something was stopping us!”

The possibility of the Gold of Gaderis disappearing hit Rana like a falling hourglass. Could it really be caused by their use of solar power?

“I...I do not understand.”, she said, confused. “Solar energy is unlimited. We are taking what we receive, we cannot...we literally _cannot_ suck it all out of the air! It makes no sense!”

“Does it need to? Mother Coyolite saw what you made of this power, and she became angry. You've hoarded the solar power all to yourselves, and you've used it to power instruments of destruction! She disappeared from the world, and made it so that your reactor would never work. Even if it means...hurting her own children.”

“This should not be. We could...we could share it with you! We can all share the peace and wisdom of the Cities of Gold.”

To that, Fasavis huffed sarcastically.

“Muans do not share. They take all, kill all and show no mercy.”

And Rana could not find any way to prove her wrong. So instead, she sighed, and looked up again.

“Then we will do what we can to change. For we too will adapt, just like you do.”

“Trust me, I would love to believe you. But I'm not the one that needs convincing.”

Rana blinked.

“What are you suggesting?”

“Look, I do not know of headquarters' thoughts. Do they see your recall as cowardice or as reason? I don't know. I don't trust these new ministers, and it's likely they won't trust you either. But maybe you still have a chance at diplomacy.”

“Meet up with the Crown. Yes, that sounds most reasonable. But...how will I be able to do that without getting killed? If I send a messenger, they might be executed.”

That did sound risky. Fasavis thought about it for a moment, and then suggested:

“I don't mind playing the part. After all, I have a family to return to. But if they see I'm siding with you, they might execute me instead.”

“They would not dare to do that, would they?”

Fasavis simply shrugged.

“Wouldn't be the first time.”

A cold shudder ran through the room.

“What if...I were to send them a mashaav? That way no one gets executed.”

“Where will you find a receiver tuned to their own? You can't just make one up.”

She couldn't. She had only one of these, and it was already tuned. Unless Kardelios were to use his own and then relay her message? No, that would put him in danger. They'd ask him where he got a link to the Princess of Mu, and this time he'd be the one they'll execute. There was no way around this issue. 

“Then I have no choice.”, she said after a moment. “I will go to Atlantis myself.”

Several voices around the room gasped in shock, and even Fasavis raised her brows.

“Well, good luck with that.”, she said. “They won't let you step in.”

“I have to try! There has got to be _some way_ to tell them I mean no harm, is there? Some sort of...of blue candle of peace?”

“Don't think that exists. Guess you'll just have to go in and hope they believe you.”

“And what if they do not believe me?”

“You'd have tried.”

She'd have, indeed. But that solution was nowhere near good enough. Yet it was the only one she had, and as such, she could not afford to be picky.

“Alright.”, she said after a time. “We are headed to Atlantis, then.”

Fasavis nodded and stood from the table, took her clothes and stuff back from where they were kept. As preparations were beginning and her first few orders carried out, however, Rana came back to her.

“How is Kardelios doing?”, she asked with a hint of worry.

Fasavis looked back at her. It was uncanny, and yet logical, but from up close Rana could see that she too bore some resemblance to Esteban. A distant and blurry one, but it still was jarring to see.

“Well, he...he's seen better days. But I think you should save your questions for when you see him in person.”

Something in Rana's attitude must have betrayed her thoughts, for Fasavis smiled a bit. 

“Eager, huh? Don't think I've never seen your letters. You've got a penmanship that'd put a wedding bard to shame.”

“I tend to...embellish my prose a little.”, she justified herself.

“Well, don't bother embellishing your attire too much before you come. It'll all come undone the moment you two are alone in a room.”

It took all of Rana's will to resist blushing like a maiden and slapping her in the face. Instead, she simply smiled, and resumed her preparations.

A bringer of sand, of peace, and maybe of love too. Seems she had many things to pack for this venture!


	29. Making Them Both into One

Rana hadn't been to Atlantis ever since the Bright Star festival six years ago, the one Ankheru had attended. The last one before his influence started to spread over the Crown, either corrupting or freeing the people, depending on whom you asked. How it seemed so far, so distant! She knew the land she was going to visit today had nothing more of the bright citadel of graygold stone and cheer that she remembered. And still, she wasn't prepared for such a whiplash.

Gone was the illusion of high towers of gold, for sunlight was too weak to pierce through the thick clouds. Gone was the aura of cheer all over the streets, for everything felt heavy and bleak. Gone was the lightness of the air that made her so joyous before, for now even the air itself felt like it wanted to suffocate her. 

The changes she had seen happening within the Atlantean population were not deliberate. They were but an attempt to adapt to such a desperate environment; one that the war had caused. One that _she_ had caused. These people were not thriving anymore, they were merely trying to survive.

From the small Atlantean ship that she's boarded on, Rana watched the shore grow closer with a heart. This land, so sunny and happy, reduced to nothing but a shadow of its former self! She felt like she's never known guilt until that moment, for it were her actions that brought such sadness to these people, even indirectly. There was no way she could ever repair that mistake she's made.

But there was no way she wouldn't try.

“Princess, we're approaching.”, Fasavis warned, getting on the deck as well. “You should return below.”

“What good is there in hiding?”, she protested. “I will only seem like a coward.”

Still, she tucked her hair back in her hood. Maybe it was stress, maybe it was Kane'Oro's inflicted violence; but these days, her hair had started to pale out, some of it already turned a snow white color. She had no idea what could have caused it, neither had Meliad's tests, but she figured it did not matter. It would all get sorted out in the end, anyway.

“Well, if the sun guards see you, they'll kill you on sight.”, Fasavis reminded. “So stay stealthy.”

“Sadly, unlike you, I cannot yet turn invisible.”

She glanced at her, brow quirked.

“How do you even do that? How do you turn yourselves invisible?”

To that, Fasavis simply put a finger on her lips.

“Trade secret, your highness. Kardelios may love to give you info, but I don't.”

Rana sighed, knowing her fears would not find their relief anytime soon. She would be entering the snakes' nest any minute now, and invisible assassins could strike out at any moment. But she had to have faith: Fasavis would be with her, along with a few other people that, while not entirely trusting of Rana'Ori, trusted a high-accomplished soldier. 

Maybe it would all be fine.

The boat was approaching port, now. It was a small-scale fishing vessel, which was not meant for such long journeys but still pulled it off. No one would expect the enemy leader to arrive in such a puny craft, would they? And with a good disguise on, no one would suspect her. It'd be a perfect plan.

“How do I look?”, she wondered, once she was done griming her face with some dust.

“Well, you look the part.”, Fasavis shrugged. “But you're not behaving it. You're too straight, too tall. Like a princess.”

“Is this better?”, she asked after slumping some. 

“I...I don't know. There's something about you that just feels wrong. Artificial.”

Artificial, huh. Well, if she wanted to blend in a crowd of snakes, she had to do her best to appear as one. She took some deep breaths, thought calming thoughts, and let her guard down despite all corners of her mind warning her not to. Already the lion felt less menacing, and closer to something like an iguana. Something of sharp bite, yet mellow at first approach.

“And how about now?”

“...huh. You'll have to explain how you did it.”

To that, she simply smiled.

“Trade secret.”

Fasavis snorted, and resumed steering the boat.

They made it to port, a small team of about five people bringing back some goods. Rana held the net of fish she was handed, and carried it on her shoulder as they disembarked. No one paid her any mind, for everyone had more pressing thoughts in mind. She made her way to a warehouse with surprising ease, and retreated away from others while pretending to put fish away.

“We've got to sneak you into the capital.”, Fasavis whispered as she played along. “I've already warned Kardelios, he's on his way. He'll bring some help too.”

Her heart started beating a little faster in excitement. She hadn't seen him in so long! But now was not the time for sweet thoughts: she had a mission to do. 

“And then, what happens?”

“The House of Magistrate is open for public audiences. We can't go now, it'd close by the time we get there; we'd have to wait tomorrow morning. There, you'll get to meet them.”

“How can I be sure they will not shoot me on the spot?”

“They would not. But just in case, you'll show them proof of your good will. Kardelios will give it to you.”

That made Rana wonder.

“What sort of proof…?”

“He'll tell you better than I can. Don't have time to explain.”

A slight whistle sounded out, and Fasavis rose her head, looking behind their hideout of crates and barrels.

“Your ride's here. Time to go, Princess. I'll be there by morning.”

Rana stood up, and went to head out. But before that, she turned to Fasavis.

“I have to thank you for your help and your trust. I could not have done this without you.”

The young woman blinked, head slightly tilted. But then she snorted again.

“Bah, save the noble words for later. Don't get me wrong, it's an honor to fight for my country...but it's a big hassle too. I'm saving your butt so you can save mine.”

“I promise. I will save everyone.”

Fasavis kept glaring at her, at which Rana shyly turned her eyes away.

“...everyone's butt.”

“See? That's what I'm talking about.”

She heartily pat her back, and Rana headed out to meet with the small group that had gestured to her. Three people, some faces she very vaguely recognized, and one she did right away.

He's grown so much.

“Hurry.”, they said. “We have to make it to town before nightfall, cause they'll close the doors.”

A small horse-drawn cart was waiting for them. They got in, and headed out onto the beaten dirt road, towards the capital. The sun was starting to set, and she wondered if they could really do the trail by nightfall; but they knew the land better than her, so she did not voice her concern. She allowed herself to lower her hood, letting the fresh air of the countryside cool her face. She did not remember this country being so cold; another sign that things were wrong.

As if to echo her worries, she felt a warm hand lay on hers.

Their eyes met, and she barely felt like believing it was real. It still felt too strange, too out of a fantasy of hers to be believable. She tried to say something, but the circumstances and company were not best, so she didn't. But he understood that, and simply kept her silent company all during their ride to town. Yet she did notice the way his thumb was gently grazing hers, as if he too had trouble believing it.

They arrived before the doors closed, luckily. Rana did her best to stay low as the group moved through the streets, in a direction she was not familiar with. They led her to some small stone house, where a few other people were waiting; and when she entered, all heads turned to her.

“Guys, you remember the Princess of Mu.”, one of her escorts said. “Well, we got her now.”

That eager phrase was followed with some joyful chattering. Rana could feel all the emotions in the room, which were for most very positive; were these people expecting her? She looked around, wondering where exactly she's ended up. The walls were for some covered with maps, various papers and pages torn from books. It felt like some sort of...operations base?

“Not everyone in Atlantis wishes for the fall of Mu.”, Kardelios explained, seeing her confusion. “Many think the same way you do. Many are willing to put a stop to the war.”

“It's just that...well, how can we do? The majority wants war, so that's what we do as a country. Our voices get drowned out.”

Rana stepped closer to one of the walls, read some of the pieces of paper stuck there. She recognized them: her letters! All the coded messages that she's sent over the years, telling of Mu's plans, carefully decoded and transcribed. A strange feeling hit her, and a very mixed one too; but she saw that bits and parts have been torn off. Her words of love and private thoughts have been removed, only leaving the strictly tactical information. She turned to Kardelios, and her questioning glare made him turn his face away in embarrassment. 

“And that's when you came.”, someone said. “An important figure, already liked by our community. Out of the blue, you give us hints at survival and allow us to avoid getting killed in Muan blasts. I mean, how can we not appreciate the thought?”

“And then there's all of those that did not get executed. Big kudos, lady.”

“We don't really have folk heroes. It's everyone or no one, here. But you? You're a breath of fresh air.”

Rana felt a little confused by such praise, and quite embarrassed as well, but she had to admit they were right. She's done what she thought was right, and that was the gist of it. But for the people she's helped, it _did_ mean a lot. 

“I...I feel honored of such praise, my friends.”, she replied after a moment. “But I have to thank you all as well. For you were the ones to show me just how wrong I was. Just how wrong were the ways of Mu.”

She smiled, and then deeply bowed, the way many countries in the world showed their gratitude. The Atlanteans exchanged some glances, shrugged, and bowed as well in return. 

“Tomorrow, as soon as the House of Magistrate opens, I will propose lasting peace to the Ministers. It will be the perfect occasion.”

“You'll need support. We've got others that can be there.”

“You do not have to. I would not want to put you in danger...”

“What danger? We'll get a rise out of the crowd. Make them move from complacency, you know? That's how we do things.”

“Yeah, it's not the smartest thing ever. We thought the war was a revolutionary idea too.”

“We were all wrong.”, Rana assured. “But now, we can turn over a new leaf and correct the past.”

And she had to admit that support would be most welcome. Even with the power of a princess, she would not get far if she did not have the support of the people.

~~~~~ 

“You can't sleep either, can you?”

Rana turned her head, surprised at the voice that came to follow her. She didn't even notice him, her guard still being down. A fatal mistake, that this time luckily did not cost her life.

“Hard to find sleep when my life can be attempted on.”, she said.

Kardelios sat down with her, making sure to not slip on the stone roof. From here, they could have had a wonderful view of town, if it had been illuminated in the same way as a Muan skyine. So for the time being, the light of the stars and pale moon was their only sight to gaze upon.

“Fear not. I will defend you with every breath I have, Your Highness.”

“You sound so grim when you say it...”

“Grim? Why, are you not the one who spoke of assassins first?”

He tried to make her chuckle, but Rana did not have the right mind for it in the moment. An awkward silence thus followed, during which he tried to think of what to say.

It was so strange. For a long time, she'd wanted to see him in person, and finally speak face to face; and now that they had the perfect opportunity, she did not know of what to say. She barely recognized him anymore: it's as if she was facing a stranger. Was that how Esteban felt, the day he met his father again? Was that how her own father Papacamayo felt, when he met with Zia again for the first time in five years? Had everything twisted their loving memories into something distant and blurry, that it all felt like talking to a complete stranger?

He's grown a lot. He was still young, but it was obvious he's fought in this war. His face was really standing out from Esteban's now, his traits sharper and a bit harder. His hair's grown the most, his ponytail reaching his waist now. A strange scar barred part of his cheek and jawline, and she wondered who dared hurt him such; but it did not look too bad. It made him look more mature, hardened by years and years of battle. And as always, he was very handsome, with a gentle smile that'd fuel so many of her maiden fantasies. 

She wondered how he thought about her. Was he still finding her as charming, with her tired face and streaked hair? She knew she had eyebags, and her face was still grimed with dust and coal ash to hide her flawless princess skin. She was far from a pretty sight, she knew so.

“...I did not want to make you uneasy, Princess.”, Kardelios said after a time. “I...I know you don't like our humor.”

“It's not that I do not like it. It simply feels...a little rough, at times.”

“I apologize for my behavior.”

“No, do not… I mean...there is nothing wrong with wanting to make me laugh.”

And to prove it, she tried to smile. He must have known it wasn't very honest, for his own expression didn't change. He looked away, at the ocean of almost complete darkness in front of them, and after a moment she did the same. Silence could speak volumes, after all; she did not want to break this peace. One of the rare moments she would get to feel it, before havoc would be wrought tomorrow.

“You should try to rest.”, he said, as if he read her thoughts. “Tomorrow is a big day. We will overthrow the warmongering government.”

“I wish I could. But I cannot find it in me to sleep. I feel...restless.”

“Staying alone with your thoughts doesn't feel like the best solution.”

“Well, now you are here to keep me company, right?”

Kardelios gently smiled in turn.

“That is why I came, yes.”

They kept looking ahead, listening to the gentle murmur of the winds and the insects of the night. It was cold, but less cold than she'd have expected; still, she inched a little closer to him, to slyly mooch off the heat in his body. And he felt her intent, for he very gently embraced her, his arms still full of comfort and warmth. She held his hands and kept them there, let his fingers warm up her own, like only a Child of the Sun could. She would _hate_ for such a good and kind gift to disappear from the world, and she would fight to it thrived and carried on for many generations to come.

“Princess, how do you feel? I did not get the occasion to ask you.”

Rana shrugged, not knowing what to answer.

“I suppose I could be better. But now is not the time for worrying about how I feel.”

“It is exactly that time. I failed to care about you in my last mashaave, and...it doesn't feel right with me.”

“We did not have the time to care. War does not allow for tenderness.”

“But the night does.”

Gently, his embrace tightened. In the faint squeeze of his arms, Rana felt a breath of possessiveness getting a hold of her. His emotions were obviously restrained, but they were there: he had wanted to feel this for a long time, and he was not missing out. He was so much more direct than she'd ever be, or maybe she was just that tight on protocol. But in that moment, she got the idea; after all, who cares about protocol when war already threw out all decency? She leaned into his embrace, enjoyed every little moment of it, every little sensation procured by the solid and comforting touch. Even Meliad never hugged her like this! She had to admit that there was something very nice about this kind of contact, outside the frame of parental love. His hands were warm, so warm, and she would be lying if she claimed they never gave her thoughts that a well-behaved young lady should not have. She would be completely dishonest if she were to affirm she's never acted on these thoughts, in the eagerness of her maidenhood and the privacy of her bedroom. 

To be alone, with him, where no one could stop them...oh, how it made her heart beat. How it made it flutter, only thinking of all the possibilities… She did not know why, she did not know how it happened, but one thing was sure: she's waited for this long, and she's held on against all odds, so that now she could reap the rewards.

It just felt natural. There was no other way to say it. She fell in love, and was not afraid to say it. Well, perhaps to his face, of all people's; but she'd savor that irony. She'd wait for the right moment, for it would have to come sometime soon. 

Very gently, his face nuzzled against her neck, and she felt the slightest murmur of a kiss grazing her skin. She shivered a little, feeling goosebumps tickling at her, and met eyes with him. He was a little hesitant, judging by her reaction, yet she knew he'd be ready to do it again. And honestly...she would not mind. But still, she felt so nervous about it. Give her...give her a moment.

“So...Fasavis mentioned you would show me a proof of my good will.”, she said to stall some time. 

“Ah. Well...she did mention it, yes.”

“What could that be? She did not explain it to me.”

Kardelios drew her eyes away, and she thought she had offended him. But then he breathed in deep, and looked at her again.

“It just is that...if the Crown sees that you of all people is ready to help us, to the point you'd accept Coyolite's embrace, they would be more likely to trust you.”

Rana blinked.

“Accept Coyolite's embrace? Do you mean…?”

“Become Atlantean.”

Oh. _Oh._ Well, that would _definitely_ be a proof of good will, but…

“I...I mean, I would be...honored, yes. But...is that not a little too...well...too much…?”

“I know what you mean.”, Kardelios nodded. “You might want to help us, but you remain the Princess of Mu.”

It felt a bit too simple summarized as such, but it was the essence of it. She nodded, hoping she was not committing a horrendous faux-pas.

“I understand. But you know, it does not have to be permanent.”

He grinned a little.

“I think you already know that.”

She did. Meliad's research wasn't that great a secret to his captives; most knew he was researching their bodies, but so far no biological weapon had been constructed, so perhaps it was not for war applications. Over the years, the Circle of Souls had managed to sequence a good part of the genes making up the Gold of Gaderis, helping them understand it. Once the condition was “caught”, reversing it was very complicated, but not impossible. So the idea of a temporary ethnicity change did not seem too out of line to her.

“Will they not see through it, if it is only temporary?”, she asked, worried.

“Why would they care? Once the word spreads, it remains. By the time you leave our mother's arms, the war might be over.”

It might. She allowed that thought to bring her some hope.

“Will...Mother Coyolite not be offended, that I use her gift like this? To political means?”

Six years ago, she would never have asked such a question. Perhaps that got to account for something.

“Mother Coyolite knows your heart.”, Kardelios reassured. “She too wants this war to end. Even if you do not find a place in her arms in the end, you can let her kiss you on the forehead.”

That image was pretty cute. Atlantean religion was maybe the most wholesome of all, and she loved it.

“If she holds all the population of Atlantis in her arms, they have got to be pretty big...”, she teased.

“I think it is a metaphor. For the actual embracing, we can take care of it ourselves.”

And he let his head rest on Rana's shoulder. She chuckled, genuinely this time.

“So...to become Atlantean for a few days, then. How exactly do I…?”

She realized she already knew the answer to that question. To obtain the Gold of Gaderis herself, she would have to either be born with it, either sustain prolonged contact to an Atlantean's touch and body fluids. She felt her cheeks heat up, for she wasn't sure she liked where this was going. Luckily, in the near-darkness, Kardelios didn't see that.

“If you are willing to, it will simply happen.”, he said. “Yet for that to happen overnight...you might need a little help.”

Oh boy. _Oooooh boy._

“What...kind of help?”

She felt his hand wrap gently around hers. He moved a bit, so they were facing each other. Very gently, his other hand cupped her cheek, and their eyes met. She let it happen, her heart beating fast, her thoughts a complete mess, and her mind racing in so many directions at once.

“Rana. Do you trust me?”, Kardelios asked in a whisper.

She nodded. If this were to happen, now and here...she would be far from ready, but she would do it. For the sake of peace, of their alliance, and of the future. She closed her eyes, leaned forward, and let it happen as he did the same.

Even his lips were the warmest she'd ever feel.

It felt...good. It felt nice. It felt like a gentle warmth was spreading all across her face, getting a slight shudder out of her. His hand grazed her cheek, caressed it gently, before descending her arm to hold both of her hands. It lasted only one instant, one that she felt both too short and too long; and when they parted, her only desire was that he'd come back and warm her up again.

“There.”

Rana opened confused eyes. She looked at him, and he was smiling bashfully, his own cheeks a little heated. She waited one moment, two, unsure of what she should say, but then broke the silence.

“...that's it?”

Kardelios looked at her.

“It will last you a few days, yes.”

“I-I mean...that's all we need? A kiss?”

“Well...”

It was Kardelios's turn to blink in confusion.

“What...what did you think it would take?”

“I...I don't know, I… I thought we would need to go the whole way, as in...”

Oh Great Sages, _oh Great Sages_ , someone please put her out of her misery.

“...as in...you know?”

And she made an awkward attempt at conveying it with her hands, rubbing them together slightly, which Kardelios did not understand until after a long moment of very uneasy silence.

“Wh- I- what the-!?”, were the only words she got out of the noises he made.

His embarrassment was so adorable, all things considered. Look at him getting all bashful over the mere idea! It made Rana feel a little better, because she knew it would have been stupid anyway.

“And to say I was getting ready...”, she chuckled. “As in, here and there, all the way.”

“All the-?! Wh- Rana, that is…! Here and there?! On the rooftop!?”

This time, she did not help it. She started laughing, falling into his arms and snorting against his chest. He stood confused for a moment, before accepting his silliness and laughing with her, returning her embrace even tighter. Their eyes met again after a time of laughter, and Rana did not control herself. She sat up and kissed him again, bringing his face closer, and he returned it eagerly. 

All her love poetry was justified. It felt just right, like two pieces of a same puzzle finally fitting together. If accepting Coyolite's embrace felt this good, then she'd happily renounce her entire heritage in a heartbeat and welcome the serpent's blood as her own.

~~~~~ 

By the time morning came, her eyes had turned the color of amber.

It was not pure gold. She knew it did not mean anything real, but still she wondered if the temporary aspect of her mutation had something to do with it. Her hands did not feel especially warm, and she did not feel any new power start to surge within her. Perhaps it was because the transformation was not complete, or that the Gold of Gaderis in general was weaker due to the environment. 

She did not feel herself to be different, be it in body or in mind, and she doubted it would suffice to convince anyone that she had good intentions. Perhaps there was something to it that could not be seen or felt, and simply _known_. Her research failed to show anything of the sort: all they've had to work with were samples, and no long-term contact with subjects. Either way, that would prove to be an interesting experiment. She'd make sure to take notes for Meliad, who'd be most eager to study this very rare case. A royal of Mu turning into an Atlantean! How uncanny, how strange, how…

How...symbolic, maybe. She knew it would only be temporary, but she let that carry some hope for the future.

That morning, along with her meager escort, she made her way into the crowd that was waiting for the House of Magistrate to open. Gathered into the court gardens, they would then make their way into the hall and be seated in front of the ministers; one at a time, they would come up to them and speak what they meant to speak, to be assessed by the Crown but the crowd as well. The latter could voice their agreement or disapproval, providing support to requests and thoughts, and showing the voice of the people. Coming in as whole groups to let one's idea look popular was a common practice, but the ministers were not stupid either. To get the crowd's approval was tricky, but it could be done. And Rana was ready to gamble.

Still disguised as a farmer, she entered the hall when the doors opened, and followed the others to sit around the room, against the walls, while the ministers took place on their seats. She did not recognize any of them; she was tempted to read their auras, but doing so would betray her presence. So she stayed quiet, and watched the audience happen.

Those that wanted to speak rose their hands when prompted, and were then chosen at seemingly random. Most of their requests were reasonable enough: repair a hole in the road that endangered carts, plant trees in some empty patch of dirt to add fresh air to the city, obtain seeds to start a new field. Some of them were private affairs, such as neighbors fighting over joint property or merchants over the price of goods, and the Crown's decision was judgment. A lot of suggestions related to war came up, and Rana found that a good part of the crowd was favorable to keep fighting. Her endeavor did not start on a right foot, but she'd turn the tables. She'd turn them all.

A good hour passed, during which the most urgent cases were treated and left the mood a little less pressing. It was now or never. Her heart started beating nervously, her hands shaking. She knew she would get noticed, but figured most people would simply think she was afraid of speaking up. She took a few deep breaths, readied her lines; and when she felt ready, she raised her hand as well. Luckily, the ministers had not looked her way in a good while, and decided to do so for their next pick, as to keep fair.

“Next, we will call...ah, the lady in the gray robe, please.”

She stood up, carefully making her way between those seated in front of her. She stood in front of the room, keeping her head lowered and her posture modest. There were guards around the room, and they had weapons.

“Do tell, what is your name?”

She spoke in a humble voice, trying to sound a little shy.

“I am Ranasenra, good shekae.”

“Speak your issue, and we listen. Be not afraid.”

She was afraid. Not from speaking in front of a crowd, or even speaking her mind. But she had no reason to not take that advice.

“I come from far.”, she said slowly. “I have...witnessed by myself the horrors of the war between Mu and Atlantis. And I have come to propose something.”

“Let me guess.”, another minister spoke. “More weapons? More stolen technology? Do speak your mind, we listen, we listen...”

“None such, good shekae.”

She raised her head, and looked them up in the eye.

“I came to offer peace.”

And she shed both her hood and the illusion.

Her long, silky hair flowed out freely, falling to her waist. The square spirals of protection painted on her cheeks appeared from under the dust. The double medallion appeared on her chest, peeking from under the fabric. The iguana's hide fell away, revealing the majestic lion underneath. And her shyness led way to determination, that she was not afraid to show. In a movement of her hand, it was as if she had become a whole new person.

She might not know of invisibility, but this was just as good.

The crowd was shocked. Not everyone knew who she was, of course, but she counted on it. There was uproar and surprise all around, and when the ministers understood just what was going on, their reaction was quite the same. 

“Good people of Atlantis, I am pleased to meet you.”, she spoke, sounding so much certain now. “My name is Rana'Ori, and I am the Imperial Princess of Mu. I came here in the name of peace, to offer you something you have all interest in accepting.”

She turned around as she spoke, facing the crowd and showing them the whole extent of herself. She was not a fake or a joke, she was the real deal! A real princess of Mu, here in the flesh! And from all the faces she glanced at, she did not know whether horror or amused astonishment was the mood. She faced the ministers' seats again, and found that for them, it was mostly horror.

“How did you get here!?”, they hissed. “How-?! We have patrols everywhere!!”

“That is not of the concern. But know that I came here as a friend, and as one of your sisters. I bear no weapons at all, believe my word.”

As painful as it as been to shed all her means of defense, she's had no choice. Better safe than sorry, and better friendly than safe.

“To prove my good will, I have turned to Mother Coyolite, and she has accepted me as one of her own. Look at me in the eyes, and dare turn me away like she did!”

There were whispers all around. Coyolite, accepting a Muan into her arms? But the truth was there, felt more than seen. 

“...there is no way that is happening. There is no way that you are telling the truth!”

The minister sitting in front of the others clapped his hands, and sun guards came forward, weapons in hand. Already Rana started to fear, for she was defenseless; but then other swords barred the way. With great relief, she saw that her allies had surrounded her, defending her with their own weapons. Fasavis and Kardelios were among them, as well as the other renegades she had met yesterday. And that alone was enough to send more confusion.

“What are you doing!?”, the minister said. “You are pointing your weapons the wrong way! The enemy is there, seize her!”

“She is a child of Coyolite as well as we are!”, Kardelios spoke. “She came here under the rules of the Magistrate, you have to listen to her!”

The shekae concerted, but they all knew he was telling the truth. Yet the one in the middle was still not happy with this.

“I said, seize her! Rules or not, she is our enemy!!”

“Enough, sheka Kukulkan.”, another minister spoke. “The rules of the Magistrate are law in our hall: she has the right to speak. Lower your swords, everyone.”

The guards did so, still a little confused. Kukulkan did not seem that eased, however. But Rana ignored him, and tried to resume her thinking.

“Shekae, the time is of essence. This war has to stop before it causes any more damage. The actions of my father are unforgivable, and I have taken it upon myself to stop his misdeeds. I come to you so we can find a way to achieve peace, and resume the alliance that our forefathers have had generations before.”

There were more whispers around. If the crowd was still very shocked to see her here, they were only beginning to get her words.

“Our empires are of equal strength, and none can win over the other. If this keeps on, we will fight to our mutual destruction, and nothing will come of it. This can only mean we are not meant to be enemies! Mu and Atlantis are the brother continents, they have been for centuries! Please, work with me to end the fighting, and everything will return to normal.”

The ministers exchanged some words, and one of them spoke.

“How can we be sure this is not a trick? Muans are liars, and their words are coated with honey.”

“I am not lying. I offer you the truth, whole and untouched. My intentions are good, and my heart is true.”

“Your intentions might be good, but your actions less so.”, Kukulkan then jeered. “Do you not recall what you did to the Falcon King? Our good ally who showed us the secret to your power?”

The whispers suddenly rose in volume. Rana knew she'd have to face her past, and there was no choice. She decided honesty was the best option.

“...yes. I remember the Falcon King. I...I have hurt him, and hurt you all.”

“Hurt him? Have you already forgotten you have _killed_ him!?”

The whispers turned into gasps.

“...I have. We have fought, and I killed him in the fight. His life did not deserve to end this way, and I am truly sorry for what I have done to him, to his people. To you.”

Many disapproving eyes were turning her way, she knew so. But she had to turn the tide. She had to!

“I have matured since! What I have done was wrong, and I will atone for it in all the ways you choose. But please, do not let our peoples suffer because of my actions. Accept peace, and I will surrender to your justice.”

“You come too late. Five years too late! Already the war has ripped our families apart, and destroyed our population!”

“It is still not too late to act! We can stop things before they escalate even further! Before more lives are lost!”

“And what do you make of those that have already perished!? Have their deaths been in vain? Have our brethren died out on the battlefield out of your whims, for you were taking your sweet time!?”

It felt like the appeal had turned into a battle of accusations between sheka Kukulkan and herself. Where ministers usually acted as a group, this guy was taking up all the discussion, and all the space as well. It felt wrong, it felt like she was back in the Falcon King's court, and she had to keep a straight face while he threw all sorts of despicable words at her.

“I could not stop this war by myself!”, she argued. “My father the Emperor was the one in command! But now I can change things, I have ordered all Muan forces to withdraw from the frontlines!”

“How can we know this is not a trick!? You've tricked us since the start, have you not? Coming into the House of Magistrate in a disguise, like a liar!”

“It was the only way to make you listen to my offer of peace. An offer that many others support!”

She was still surrounded by the renegades. But at that, many more came, rising from the crowd to stand besides her. About thirty Atlanteans or so, all looking at the ministers with determination.

“She is telling the truth!”, one of them said. “We've got to stop this!”

“We cannot lose any more of our friends and family to battle!”

“Now is our chance! Mu forces are sent away, we can act now and end this!”

The whispers have turned into a full-on noise that made such a ruckus in the background, so loud that the group had to shout to make their voices heard. There were arguments, there was shock, there was uproar, so much that one of the ministers had to stand up and ring a small bell to try to get quiet again.

“Keep it together!”, they called. “The audience is still going on!”

“How can this even be an audience?”, Kukulkan scoffed. “Her proposition is absurd! Peace, after everything that was done to us!! Why, if the Emperor wants peace, he can come here by himself, can he?”

“I will deal with my father by myself. For now, _I am_ the one who is here today, and you will listen to me.”

“Ah, so you are giving me orders, now? Who are you to tell me what to do!? Who made you the leader?!”

“One can ask the same thing of you, sheka!”

“Wh- who said that!?!”

More uproar, more ringing of the bell. Rana felt her head was about to explode, but she tried to keep it together. Now was not the time to show weakness!

“Sheka Kukulkan, you are not the only minister of this council! Stand down and wait for your turn to speak!”

“Sheka Ramialis, there is no time to stand down! She is trying to bring our ruin, and trick us into doing the wrong thing!”

“She's not tricking you, you dimwit! Listen to someone else, for once!”

“You there, I saw you! Take those words back!!”

Everything was about to come down to hands. People were standing up, ready to solve it with their fists and swords, and Rana felt it all come down. She acted quickly, focused, and let out a tremendous unsound roar that calmed everyone in the blink of an eye.

“I thought you were a wise assembly!”, she called out. “I see nothing but unruliness here! Is that how you fight? Is that how you decide of anything!? What would your mother, _our_ mother think of, seeing her children fighting?!”

And she knew she hit a sensitive cord. Things stopped right before they escalated, and the court tried to regain a sense of seriousness. But Rana knew that sheka Kukulkan was ready for more.

What a strange name that this one. It did not sound Atlantean...now that she looked at him, he did seem rather tall. 

“I apologize for resorting to such measures.”, she said. “But we need to take a decision. If you agree to work with me, we can stop the Emperor of Mu and end this war.”

“This will be...very risky. Fighting your father is not a simple task. He will stop at nothing to crush us.”

“I am well aware of it. But I will offer my help. I have forces of my own. Together, we will be able to win.”

“And then, what do you plan to do? Take his stead on the throne of Mu? What guarantees us you will not fall into his ways?”

“If I have to rule my country, then so be it. I will take on this duty to my people. But I would very well allow for a new dynasty to take my place...or maybe a whole new system altogether. With your help, we will see to it.”

“Have you got any plans as to how you will proceed?”

“I have some that I want to discuss with you. Your input is most needed, for your way of thinking is one that keeps surprising me.”

There was some murmuring in the crowd, and concerting of the ministers. It seemed her logical reasoning had its merits. But one remained wholly unconvinced by her plea.

“That is a load of lies and deceit.”, he jeered.

Rana frowned. Seriously, what was with him? Was he doing this on purpose?

“Muans are not able of compassion.”, Kukulkan snided. “They are liars, cruel liars that take and destroy everything. When all of this is over, you will stab us in the back and conquer all of our lands!”

“I told you, I have _no_ such plans!”, Rana replied, exasperated. “What will it take for you to understand it!?”

“I understand what I see. I have seen none of your so-called good actions so far; only that you have been constructing secret fortresses all over the world.”

She figured the Cities of Gold would not stay a secret forever. Well, what use in hiding it now?

“They are merely tools.”, she said. “Once all of this is over, they can be repurposed for good. They can help both of our nations, I will make it so.”

“Help us! Why, tell us exactly how we could receive help from a reactor-powered _destruction beam_ , hm!?”

“I…!”

She paused in her thoughts, as the crowd all around gasped. Even the other ministers did not know of this; yet Kukulkan was grinning like a fiend, like he had just exposed a deep secret.

“How...how did you know about the solarbeam!?”, she asked, appalled. “It was meant to be secret!”

“And there you have it, everyone! The royals of Mu, claiming to come to us for peace, and yet building weapons of mass destruction behind our backs!!”

This time, Rana knew she could not save face. The shock she felt from all around the room was just too great to be changed. Shock that turned to horror, that turned to fear, that rekindled the old flames of hatred. 

“It is not true!”, she claimed. “We would never use it against you!!”

“And yet you built it. Now, do we need any more proof that this woman is evil!? Everyone, _seize her!!_ ”

And the sun guards stepped forward. The renegades drew their weapons as well, ready to defend Rana nonetheless. She was standing there, completely lost, not knowing what was happening or what to do anymore. Kardelios met eyes with her, saw just what was going on in her face; and then he turned to Kukulkan, who was still enjoyed at the prospect of being right. 

And he pointed his sword.

“You there! You pathetic excuse of a minister! Have you got no sense of what is right anymore!?”

“I have a sense of what is good for our people.”, he replied with condescension. “You will thank me later.”

“I will never thank someone who sees such joy in allowing the war to go on! You've just condemned millions of our brethren to their deaths!!”

To that, Kukulkan's grin dropped. 

“I have brought this country more progress and power than it ever had! The least I deserve is to be obeyed!”

“Coyolite curse you! I would rather die than ever obey a devil like you!!”

Rana felt the feathered reptile turn into a fanged demon, as he gave a new order.

“Then die you shall. Guards, kill this traitor!!”

Blades pointed to Kardelios, their metal shine not hiding the faint traces of blood. He stepped back, trying to avoid them, but another one caught him from behind and pinned him down to the ground. One of the blades rose up, dangerously ready to slice, and at the sight of it, Rana panicked.

“No!!!”

Her hand moved on its own. The sword flung all the way across the hall, landing in an empty corner. Kukulkan angrily glared at her, fuming with rage.

“Who are you to decide in my stead!? Are you trying to overthrow us, now?!”

“I _forbid you_ to lay a hand on him! Don't you dare!”

“As a minister of the Crown, I decide what I do with my subjects! Do you not know we have a right of life or death on all people of Atlantis!? This traitor dared oppose me, and he shall pay the price!!”

“You will _not_ hurt him!!”

“What weigh does your mere word have against the law of Atlantis, hm? Your title means nothing here!”

“Well…!”

She needed to come up with something. She did not know the law of Atlantis, especially not since it might have changed. With such a tyrant amongst the ministers, it might be expected. She needed to think of a way to save Kardelios, and quickly. She looked at him, and their eyes met again. She could never afford to lose him!

A thought suddenly crossed her mind, and- no, it could never work. It would never work! But...what if it did? Everything so far has been a gamble, and she needed...hey wait, Kukulkan was from Mu as well, right? This could work!

“Because...because if you hurt him, you would be hurting a person of the royal family of Mu!”

Several _very_ confused gazes turned to her. 

“That is right. Kardelios and I...have promised our lives and our fates to one another. He is now a partner of a royal of Mu, and as such, his life is under my protection! If you dare hurt him, the consequences will be terrible!!”

“You mean...you two got _married!?!_ ”

She nodded proudly. Kardelios looked as confused as can be, before looking up at the ministers.

“That's...that's right! It happened yesterday, when she arrived here! It was my...our...our _wedding night_ that led her to be accepted into the arms of our mother!”

Now there was very confused shock all around. A Muan and an Atlantean, wedded? And not just anyone, but the _Imperial Princess!?_ It felt as if everyone had forgot they were supposed to be angry at her, for they were too busy being disgusted, awestruck, or simply at a loss for words. And even Kukulkan had to recall his respect for the royal person, that no child of Mu could ever forget. 

“I cannot believe it.”, he hissed between his teeth. “How low have you been stooping!? What kind of sick joke is this?!”

“Sheka Kukulkan, enough!”, another minister intervened. “Have you not done enough for now!? You are not the only one meant to decide!”

“You have been taking a lot of liberties with our protocols. It might be time to revise your participation.”

They then turned to her.

“Your Highness Rana'Ori, we have decided. And we found that we simply cannot help you in your endeavors.”

“These have been quite frightful news we have been brought...a weapon of mass destruction is no little thing. We simply cannot trust one who speaks from two different mouths.”

“Your intentions might be good. But in the end, if this weapon is aimed at us, what will they bring us? We cannot allow more losses. We need to fight.”

Rana knew it would have happened. It was all going fine, until Kukulkan came and ruined it all with the reveal of secret plans. Plans that he would have had no way of knowing…

“I understand.”, she said. “But I am still glad you heard me in peace.”

Well, relative peace. It was good to dream while she lasted.

“...that doesn't mean you'll be alone, princess!”

She looked up. One of the renegades had spoken up.

“You might not have the vote of the majority, but you have mine. It's...it's not much, but I want to help.”

“Yeah, and me too! I mean, we can try, yeah?”

“And...and I want to help too.”

Slowly, more voices spoke up. Those that have been with her today, of course; but then there were some others. People she did not know, that she's barely seen, but that her words have convinced all the same. From the dozen or so that came with her, she got to count thirty heads, forty, fifty gathering around her. And she felt something strange happen, like some sort of warmth growing within her chest. Some sensation, something...weird, but so pleasant. Like she was being _accepted_ into something great.

She turned to the ministers, wondering what it meant. And after more glances, they nodded.

“If our people want to follow you, it will be their decision. It will always be.”

Kukulkan was fuming, but closely watched. At least he'd have revenge in knowing Rana would not get governmental support. Still, to have bested him in some way felt bittersweet.

“I will take them in.”, she assured. “Like our mother once had.”

Heh, that way of speaking was kinda growing on her.

Soon later, when they left the House of Magistrate, she felt a warm hand wrap around hers. She looked up and met Kardelios's flushed gaze, his face sheepishly smiling.

“So...was that all a play?”, he asked. “What you...claimed earlier.”

Ah. She knew he wouldn't simply stay there. In all honesty, had it been the other way around, she'd have reacted the same too.

“I mean...it does not have to be.”, she answered. “If you...if you would like.”

“I'd be honored, really...”

He snorted.

“An Atlantean and a Muan together, really? Has that ever happened?”

“It is bound to have happened. Are we really so different from one another?”

“To some people, yeah.”

She did not answer to that. 

“Feels symbolic.”, he added after a moment. “Like...a union of our countries.”

“It is a noble goal to fight towards.”

She squeezed his hand a little tighter.

“Let's return to my home. We will...we will discuss it in more detail. See what we can do.”

“Your home…?”

“You are in Kukulkan's bad eye. He let you get away because he thinks we are married, but if he finds out the truth, you will be executed. I...I am so sorry, but I think it is best you leave Atlantis.”

She hated to sadden him, but it would be true. His life would be in danger if he were to stay here.

“...guess there's no choice.”, he shrugged.

“I will show you New Sun Land. It is a beautiful place, trust me.”

“Any place is beautiful if you live there.”

She chuckled, and playfully touched her nose to his cheek. It felt too nice to be real, and yet it was.

But sadly, so was the war.


	30. Fear the Day She Embraces the Sun Within Her!

“Some of you have already been here as patients. But today, I welcome you all as my guests.”

It would be euphemistic to say that Rana's new friends were impressed. Most of them have never seen such a palace! It did give Rana some pride, for she did put a lot of effort into this place. The castle of red stone overlooked town watchfully, like a jewel in the heart of the colony. A labyrinth of stoneworks, tapestries and mosaic walls, that beautifully shone while it could. With the wonders of solar energy, they could heat up the rooms and benefit from some warmth even during this unusually cold weather, and that was very much welcome.

“I have to admit that Muans can do pretty cool things.”, Fasavis admitted while visiting.

It sure felt odd to come back home with over fifty guests in tow. More than one member of Rana's staff was fearing some sort of coup or Atlantean trick. But it was none such, only hospitality: she's found people to help her beyond the ocean, and they deserved all the means to do so. And if it could fill up these empty halls and rooms, why not? 

She thought that they would be more reluctant to leave their home, maybe to never come back. But the majority of Atlanteans were very chill with it. After all, what was home if not where friends were? Some of them didn't even pack a bag, and followed her like it was any other excursion. Such casualty impressed her, honestly, but it also scared her a little. Could she trust the loyalty of these people, that had none for their own homeland? She knew she shouldn't think such things, it was doing her new allies wrong. She was better than that, and she would prove it.

There was more than enough room to house everyone. She could have directed them to the town itself, so they could become citizens of New Sun Land, but she still feared bad reactions from her people. The Emperor's propaganda did warn them of the people with snake eyes, that were said to bring all sorts of evil into the world. So while she was breaking out the news, it was best to keep everyone safe in palace grounds, where at least she could keep a close eye on them. It felt more polite, too. More worthy of the alliance she was trying to rekindle.

Overall, it went pretty well. She told her guests to feel at home, and they happily did so, binging already some ambiance in the otherwise boring halls of the palace. That's what she got for inviting people known for their love of parties! It made for a bit of a happy mood, anyway. Her own people needed it. There'd be so much they'd have to learn from one another…

“Rrrk, Rana, Rana!!”

Rana turned her head from contemplating the gardens, where most of her guests were, and was welcomed with the happy flutters of a green featherball. She took him on her arm, giving him a few scritches as he snuggled against her.

“Nice to see you again, Pichu.”, she cooed. “I hope you did not grow lonely without me?”

“I made sure he did not.”, Meliad reassured, following behind. “I see that your journey has been successful, Your Highness?”

She sighed, recalling the events of the House of Magistrate.

“Less so than I would have hoped. I did not get the support I needed. But I did find a few allies that were willing to lend us a hand.”

And what allies, she thought as she watched them playing about, like children that were not done growing up. A few days ago, she'd have joined them; but that strange euphoria had disappeared from her mind during the journey home. Traveling by ship, it took so much time that her body had now returned to normal, the effects of Kardelios's kiss dissipated. Just in case, they did not come into that kind of contact again for the time being, in case it would trigger it again.

“Will that be enough?”, Meliad asked, doubtful.

“Nothing is never enough. But we have to content ourselves with what we have. With enough luck, we might be able to create some sort of peace coalition, even if all we have to start with is a runaway princess and a few renegades.”

She shrugged.

“I have seen battles waged with even less than that. Perhaps we still stand a chance...but I need to put every asset we have on our side.”

“Why, seems kinda rude of you to see us as assets.”

They both turned around, and saw that Kardelios had made his way to the balcony where they were.

“I'm kidding, of course. I'd love to help you, any way I can.”

“Rrrk! Esteban, Esteban!!”

Pichu fluttered to him, spooking him a little. Kardelios held out a hesitant hand, letting him perch and croon, before eventually chuckling.

“That's one funny-looking creature.”

“Esteban! Missed you, missed you!! Rrrr!”

“I, uh...missed you too, lil guy?”

He pet the parrot a little, slowly growing into it. 

“You have to excuse him.” Rana said. “You...you look a lot like someone he has known.”

“Huh. Well, I'm glad he's not afraid of me, at least.”

He then turned to Meliad, as if he's just noticed him.

“My my, who's the charming lady? You didn't tell me you had a twin sister, Princess. Between the two of you, I'm not sure which one is my crush again.”

He held Meliad's hand and kissed his fingers, making the other chortle.

“Well if that's how you've seduced Her Highness, I have no doubt it worked!”

“Nah, that's different. I only flirt with those I know are out of my league.”

He winked at him, making him snort again.

“Where did you find such a person!?”, Meliad asked between two huffs of laughter.

“I sure wonder.”, Rana replied. “Meliad, meet Kardelios, the charming Atlantean I told you about. Kardelios, meet Meliad, my...I don't think you have a word for it, so let's say 'best friend'.”

“Oh, so you're the smarty guy she keeps telling me about in her letters.”, Kardelios noted. “Or is it smarty lady?”

“Both. Either is fine.”, Meliad reassured.

“Your Highness is pretty lady, rrk. Pretty boy, pretty lady.”

It felt a bit strange to see them both in the same place. Rana never thought this day would ever come, but she was very glad it did. She had the very sudden urge to hug them both and keep flirting about, but she managed to fight it for the time being. There were more pressing matters at hand.

“Well. Now that we're here, what do we do?”, Kardelios asked, as if to remind her. “Do we storm Patiala and take the Emperor hostage?”

“I have fought against him. He is not as weak and old as he seems. He will kill you all in a heartbeat.”

“We will need to be stealthy.”, Meliad added. “The only operations that have worked so far are the secret ones. The Emperor does not know of everything.”

“He has a lot of seers at his disposal. That might be more complicated than it seems. I cannot help but shake the feeling he has known everything all along, because everything was always part of some prophecy.”

“Well, let's take the seers hostage.”

“New ones will come from the Mountain Star. The City that teaches the new generation of seers.”

“Well, let's take the Mountain Star hostage!”

“You sure love hostages, do you not?”

“I don't like killing. Plus, who knows? You did say we need every asset we can get. So, if we can take some seers from ourselves...”

Rana raised her head, thinking about this. 

“It...might work.”, she said after a moment. “Not the seers themselves, but...taking the Cities for ourselves. Claiming them as our own, like we have done with the Voice of the Desert. They are an important factor of the war, and the Empire's most-kept treasure.”

“That is right.”, Meliad said. “Taking down the communications hub has crippled Mu's efforts in large proportions. Perhaps if we controlled the factory in the same way...ah, but we will have trouble using it, without sufficient energy...”

“Then we take a hold of the power plant as well. There we will find energy.”

She glanced at Kardelios, who did not seem that eager anymore. Right...solar energy did not fare very well with Atlanteans. On the contrary, it has harmed them beyond recall, and forced their own bodies into a sunless state.

“Or we could...find alternative sources.”, she offered. “Disable the solar reactor and let energy return to the world.”

He glanced at her in turn, and she knew from his expression and his way of petting Pichu that he was just as thoughtful. Yet it was Meliad that voiced his worries first.

“The solar reactor...does not only give power to the military, Your Highness. The whole continent of Mu depends on its energy. To disable the Patiala tower would condemning everyone.”

He was right. The progress of the war had thrown their country into a new era of technology, that many civilians benefited from. Would it be fair to deny them the right to efficient energy, and to all the appliances and advantages that came with it? 

“I don't see what's so fancy about it.”, Kardelios sighed. “Progress is all fine and good, but you know that you can do without all that sun-powered machinery? Use your hands and your brains. That's why you have them.”

“A rather rough insight, Kardelios, but a very interesting one.”

She turned to him.

“Atlanteans are good at finding solutions to such problems, are they not? You make do with everything you have, and adapt so quickly. We have never been able of such resilience and resourcefulness!”

Kardelios looked away bashfully.

“Well...that's how we do with what we have.”

“Would you be interested in bringing your ideas over to my council? Together, we can try to find practical solutions to our dilemmas!”

“M-me, to the council!? Whoah, slow down there, princess!”

He raised his hands in defense, making the parrot fly back to her.

“I'm super bad at talking to officials. You can't ask this of me!”

“Well...if you do not want, I cannot force you. I understand.”

She sighed, feeling it to be a wasted opportunity. But after a moment, Kardelios's anxiety calmed a little.

“You know...I know some people that are good with that. Maybe you could bring them instead? We all have the same ideas in mind, after all...”

“That seems like it could work.”, Meliad commented. “You could concert amongst yourselves first, and then send delegates to the council that would present your collective ideas.”

“Wouldn't it be faster to just ask everyone's advice?”

“We would love to, but the situation is one of emergency. We need to take important decisions, and quickly. I know it is not part of your customs, but you will need to elect delegates to represent everyone's voice.”

Kardelios sighed in defeat. 

“If emergency requires it.”, he shrugged. “Do you have some room where we can all assemble and discuss?”

“I think...the audience hall in the west wing should be big enough. Meliad will show you. The weekly council will be held in two days, that should give you enough time to discuss with your compatriots.”

“Thought they were also yours, now? Y'know, with marriage and all.”

At that, Meliad quirked a brow.

“Have I...missed something?”

Rana felt put right on the spot. But Kardelios spoke first.

“Oh, nothing. Just a...a bit of jest between us.”

“...Rana, Esteban, love?”

Well, no use hiding it. After all, what weight did her words even have? It's been but a trick to save Kardelios's life, nothing official or anything.

“I...kind of claimed I had married him.”, she admitted. “It was for a good reason! But...now, the Crown of Atlantis believes it.”

Meliad raised his brows so high they almost flew off.

“What a bold statement! Are you seeking your father's ire at all cost?”

“I...well, I did not have that goal in mind, far from it. It was really a spur of the moment.”

“That did not come from nowhere either.”, Kardelios added. “I mean...not that we premeditated it either, but...I suppose it's always been kind of a maybe in the air?”

Meliad nodded, slowly taking it all in. Well, the Empress would have to find herself some lovers one day, after all...it's not like he never expected it. Not with such a poetic correspondence, that held on all these years.

“Yet now, there is no way that can be done.”, Rana sighed. “I would better do not to show my face in Atlantis again anytime soon; and finding someone from Mu to officiate it would definitely put my father in a murderous rage. So...I suppose it will never be.”

“Aww, sad, Rana?”

She let Pichu snuggle up to her, and Kardelios's arm wrap around her shoulders. It is true she would have wanted to give her dreams a follow-through, her life some happiness. It pained her to know that she's never given her mother the chance to see her only daughter getting married, something she knew all mothers would want. She was far from her family, and it hurt her to be alone: maybe that's why part of her wanted to found one of her own. To turn to the future, turn to hope, and allow herself to be happy instead of staying in the same place. 

To have someone to support her, more than a confidant ever could. To try to soothe that need to build something, to create something, that was eating at her. Perhaps even to give her a sense of purpose, one where she would not be a mere tool of war and politics.

“Would you...want this marriage to happen, Your Highness?”, Meliad shyly asked. 

She sighed. She turned to Kardelios, and met with his saddened gaze, one so beautiful and mysterious. She thought of it for a moment, thought of all they've lived so far. She knew him rather well, for he's opened himself to her through their years of correspondence. And he knew her just as well, too. 

It did not feel like a first love, one full of butterflies and sparkles. It felt like some sort of deep companionship, where she knew he would have her back no matter what. He was ready to protect her, to lay his life for her if things came to that. He would defend her, against his own kin if need be, and protect her from all the invisible threats that could stab her in the back at a moment's notice; for he too knew the secret of the invisible assassin that kept tormenting her. If she had him at her side...perhaps she would not be so afraid anymore.

She nodded confidently. Immediately, the proud rooster of his soul crowed in happiness, feathers spread and heart beating fast, as his own thoughts raced and his face flushed ever so slightly. She felt his hand warm up, and she held it tight, for that warmth felt like a treasure she needed to protect in return. 

“I know it would be right.”, she admitted. “With you...I feel safe, no matter what happens. And I will do all my best to make you feel just as safe.”

Kardelios smiled, and brought her closer to kiss her hair. It felt so warm! Pichu happily trilled, watching the love happen, and Meliad couldn't help smiling either. It was so endearing to witness!

“And I will do my best to help you.”, Meliad said. “I think I know just how.”

The lovers looked at him, surprised.

“You might need to give me a few days, however. I would have to take care of some details, but rest assured that I will make it happen.”

“You do not have to, Meliaki.”

“Oh, but I can. And I will.”

He grinned mischievously.

“After all, I am the Sage of Souls. I control all religion and worship in Mu. Which means that I can establish religious marriage and have it officially recognized by the Empire.”

Rana opened wide eyes.

“You can do that!?”

“You said it yourself: I control what is sacrilegious or not. I decide what is right or wrong. And seeing you two, I cannot deem your union wrong in any way.”

“That's insane!”, Kardelios chuckled. “So what, are we...officially married now?”

“As I said, give me some days to put everything together. It will be but a matter of time.”

Rana could not help a squee, as she embraced Meliad very tight.

“You really are the best! What would I do without you?”

“Oh, certainly much more than you give me credit for.”

He did return the hug, though. Kardelios joined in, seeing no reason not to, and Pichu perched on top of it all.

“For now, take care of the matters at hand, Your Highness. I will have everything ready.”

“Thank you again, for everything.”

Meliad smiled, always in that humble manner, and then got going. Rana watched him depart with a delighted sigh, and resumed embracing her very warm lover. 

“So...what's the plan for now?”, the latter asked. “I wouldn't mind staying here and cuddle, but I doubt there's time for that.”

“I doubt so as well, sadly...”

Just a few more moments. She knew she'd have to let go, but she wanted to savor it while it lasted.

While everything lasted, including her own life. Including the entire world. 

~~~~~ 

“As you can see, the situation is not in our favor. We have managed to reach a consensus of peace, but it will not last. Not with the obvious threat still at hand.”

The delegate then showed another image on the projection board. Blueprints, that dated from the beginning of the war: they showed some sort of cannon, equipped with a solar reactor of its own, that weighed several hundred tons and was as tall as a crystal tower, if they were to believe the markings.

“During the first expeditions against the Muan fleet, we have...obtained these blueprints from one of their ships. These are not final, and could not lead to anything feasible, but we knew they were only a first step. And the Princess's revelations only came to confirm that the solarbeam is indeed a reality.”

There was a worried chatter among the ministers. It sure sounded like some sort of propaganda, but the circumstances all fit too well. There was still too little they knew about the solarbeam, besides the information stolen by Atlantean spies in the early days of the war. Even Rana's hunches could not be of any help this time, for she did not discover this City of Gold in her old life.

“She confided that it uses something called a 'solar stone'. Does any of you have any idea what it is?”

“I have read a thesis on the matter.”, one of the nacaals answered. “It was very theoretical, but it presented these stones as a source of limitless energy. Once powered up, they would loop their charge over and over to create even more energy, through complex chemical reactions. It would then rise exponentially, perhaps to infinity.”

“Infinite energy is not possible! Mathematically, it makes no sense at all!”

“But what if it was?”, another Atlantean delegate asked. “What if somehow, this was possible? Khemeia can't explain everything, after all.”

“That still is far from ideal. Energy might be produced in near-infinite quantities, but storing it is way harder. No battery could ever handle it. The solar stone would eventually destroy itself under its own force.”

“Unless...”, Rana pondered. “Unless all that energy was immediately released. Imagine we kept a solar stone going until it was right about to destroy itself, and then let it all out. It could produce a gigantic explosion!”

“Or be focused into an energy beam. That is what Lohikaarm is.”

Endless energy, that could only be meant to destroy and hurt. Rana dreaded to think of just how destructive this weapon could be; she was no physicist, but she knew that near-infinite solar power could never mean any good.

“We only have a few months to act before Lohikaarm is ready.”, she said. “I suggest we go to the north and capture it, or destroy it.”

“But there is still too little we know about it! We do not even know its exact location!”

“The Sage of Sun might now. They are the one in charge of this project.”

“And they'll be onsite with the Wardragon. Someplace we do not know. It might take years to search all possible locations of this fortress!”

And they definitely did not have that much time. There _had_ to be a way to locate it!

“Maybe...if we were to analyze the communications records of the Voice of the Desert? They have got to be stored somewhere!”

“The City was destroyed, Your Highness. These records are long gone.”

“But there might be traces left of them! Or- or maybe the Circle of Ways kept logs of the ships headed there! There has _got_ to be traces!”

“I doubt the old Assembly back in Patiala would allow us to search their logs.”

They would never, indeed. Rana huffed, feeling her plans meeting all sorts of obstacles. How frustrating!

“They would never allow our existence, anyway.”, Meliad sighed. “Or that of my Circle.”

“They will have to, once we restore peace.”, Rana assured. “We will rework the Assembly of Knowledges and bring forth new Sages of Mu.”

She looked around the meeting table. Among the gazes that met hers, there were some golden ones, which quickly reminded her that this notion of Sages of Mu was a little archaic now.

“Well. Sages of Mu _and_ Atlantis. That has a nice ring to it, does it not?”

“It sounds a little...clunky, if I may say.”

“We will find a better name. But I think this is a step in the right direction already.”

The Atlantean delegates exchanged some looks.

“I mean...are you sure about it? We don't know how to be sages.”

“But you know how to make decisions. How to discuss matters and reach conclusions. And your foreign input might be of the most critical matter, in these times of unsteady alliances.”

That wasn't entirely wrong. If they wanted to build a new, stronger nation, they needed to be more than the sum of their parts. The war had shown her one thing at least, and it was to fully appreciate someone's strength.

“It feels right.”, she said. “Atlantis is an enemy we cannot beat; we have all reasons in the world to be their friend. With both our strengths combined, we will go so much further.”

And that simply sounded true, so it had to be. She knew it. All around the room, she felt that her feelings were shared for the most part. It would be an uneasy cohabitation, she knew that too, but she was ready to try. Maybe it would be better than she thought, after all.

“So, if we have to take a decision...”, someone said. “What do we decide on?”

There were some discussions, some arguments, some concerting. On a random suggestion, the various ideas brought up were put to vote: eight out of the twelve participants were willing to seize or destroy the Wardragon, whichever was available first. Five out of twelve were ready to see the solar reactors destroyed, so that idea was dropped. Only two out of twelve considered directly attacking the Emperor, although many of them did not vote on this one. Finally, seven out of twelve showed interest in taking back the five remaining Cities of Gold, for the advantages they offered would also be a great asset to have. 

It was decided, then. The fate of the war would rest on that of the Wardragon, and its mighty solarbeam. Whose hand would pull the trigger, would be the one winning it all.

~~~~~ 

The wedding took place about a week later. 

Meliad had planned it all. He's taken care of everything, consulted with local priests and Atlantean minds, researched all he could, before eventually coming up with just the perfect rites. In this new era that was about to begin, everything had to be perfect, as to allow for a new world to bloom and thrive once everything would end. 

Whether it grew from their branches or rose from their ashes.

The afternoon was warm, unusually warm for this supernatural weather. For once, the sun was shining of pretty colors, as if Coyolite herself had come to witness this very strange occurrence; one that Rana hoped would be the first of many. She was but setting the example, by allowing her world to meet and intertwine with a completely different one, one that she would accept without a single doubt. For it was everything she's ever wanted: peace, love and acceptance.

Everyone had come. She would have wanted something discret, perhaps even secret, but there was no missing such an event. Not when it was her, she who had helped all the people present today. She who had tried since the start to be a peaceful, gentle force in this world of strength and betrayal. She who would be ready to do so much more, so that the world could live in peace.

Rana had known the life of a princess, of a rich daughter of a rich family. She's had servants, chambermaids, all the clothes and jewels her heart could desire. But never until now had she felt truly _beautiful_ : it was not a matter of riches or rarity, but of just how meaningful everything was. Her dress was humble, and far from some embroidered luxury garments she had seen in the court of Mu, but it felt to her like the pinnacle of beauty. Her jewels were not gemstones or precious metals, but they have been gifted to her for good luck and prosperity, and it made them worth so much more than the rarest crystals in the world. She had nothing elegant or luxurious to herself, but it did not matter: she felt like a princess, like a queen even, and maybe so much more. She felt like nothing was impossible, like nothing could stop her, for her chest felt so light and her heart so free. And when her friends finally saw her completed attire, their squees of admiration and words of cheer were better even than any sort of praise she's ever received in the Court.

The time came to shine, and she walked down the aisle as all eyes turned to her. The flowers that ornamented almost all of her garb gave her something of a nature goddess, that came to grace the earth with her presence. She walked slowly, savoring this moment, wanting to imprint it all in her memory: the warmth of the sun, the music in the air, the admiring whispers of the crowd, the glee of their auras that felt the importance of this moment just as well as she did. But that walk had to end some time; she opened her eyes, and was met with a sight as equally beautiful, one that made her heart beat fast with excitement.

If she were a goddess of nature, he looked like a god of the oceans. Everything about him breathed freedom, beauty, a living invitation to some great journey that awaited her. His aura was coated in that warmth, that inviting warmth that made her stop closer, until their hands touched and laced together, until their gazes met again and she could see in his eyes just how happy he was. This face, this smile, she wanted to etch them all into her soul, to remember them forever, until they became part of her being. This is what she wanted, what she fought for! Oh, how she had longed for this moment, during all these years of waiting! 

The music quieted down, and Meliad's voice took over. His words were full of love, of congratulations, spoken in the language of the world. The one everyone shared, as if everything had been leading them to unity all along. Everyone, be they Muan, Atlantean, Indian or anything else, shared the same emotion and feelings in this moment, in that very moment that would make history. For today would be the first recorded wedding between Mu and Atlantis: a union that bore its symbolism pretty heavily.

Now was her turn to speak. She took a deep breath, to try to calm her excited heart, and recited slowly these words that she had whispered herself to sleep with so many times.

“Kardelios whose heart shines like the sun, I come to you now to ask for your love. I will give you my soul, body and mind until the end of times, until there is nothing left of me but my memory, for you and I have been bound together by fate. You who have been so kind, so protective of me, whose arm has shielded me and whose blade has defended me, I implore of you to stay with me; as a companion, as a partner, as a spouse. I, Rana'Ori the Imperial Princess of Mu, pledge myself to you on this day, so that we two can build our future together.”

It was a little much, she knew it, but it was what Meliad had advised her. And he was head of the Muan religion, so who was she to contradict him? She smiled at Kardelios, whose voice trembled a little as he spoke in turn.

“Rana'Ori who calls forth the sandstorm, I come to you now to ask for your love. I will give you my soul, mind and body until the end of times, until there is nothing left of me but my memory, for you and I have been bound together by fate. You who's always fought for peace, who never saw an enemy in me and saved my life and those of my companions, I implore of you to stay with me; as a companion, as a partner, as a spouse. I, Kardelios the former sun guard, pledge myself to you on this day, so that...so that we two can build our future together.”

His voice had trembled a little on the end, for emotion was starting to overcome him. She saw beads of light form around his eyes; the sun was glistening on his tears, as if his feelings were so pure that he was crying diamonds. And honestly, she could very well believe it: for this man was so pure of heart, so gentle, and so full of surprises. She would love to discover more of him, of his world, of everything he wanted to show her.

For they would live a happy married life, one that would last many, many years. They would bring peace to the world, and then found a family, have many children and watch them grow up. There was no other way. There was no other choice.

Meliad tied the ribbon around their joined hands, and brought the two of them closer together. In the soft scent of incense that floated in the air, Rana was feeling a little hazy, as if this were all a dream. But the warmth on her hands reassured her that this was real, this was really happening, this was not a fantasy. This was real, and it would be real for many, many years to come.

Their lips met, sealing their union for good. Now, it was even more real; Rana felt that surge of warmth caress her face again, make her feel all light and jolly, like nothing else mattered. And indeed, for a while, nothing did: only cheer and celebration were on her mind. The war, the solarbeam, she could afford to forget everything, if only for one day. She needed to forget it, and so did her people; the least she could do was to give them the perfect occasion.

There was music, there was dancing, there were congratulations. There was so much happiness in the air, that it barely felt real at all. She felt on top of the world, unstoppable and mighty, as if she could beat the Emperor himself. And her aura was so bright and joyful that she thought she might as well triumph of his hate, and of all the hate in the world. This was just how happy she was.

She met with Meliad during the ensuing party, and could not help but embrace him again. Oh, how happy she felt! How she wanted to spread that happiness, to all people and all corners of the world!

“You have done such amazing work, Meliaki!”, she cheered. “You've made it all possible!”

“I just did what I had to do.”, he replied bashfully. “It was worth it, Zia.”

“It was so worth it.”

And she kissed his cheek, feeling drunk with all that joy. And maybe the milk wine too.

“One of these days, you might know just how happy I feel. And I wish it for you, with all my heart.”

“You are too kind for me, you know...”, he chuckled.

“But I mean it! Here.”

And she undid some of the flowers at her forearm, gathering them in a little bouquet that she gave him.

“May this be a token of luck for your own love life.”, she swore. “The promise of a happy marriage of your own. It is the least the deserve, for everything you did.”

Meliad smiled, still so bashful. But still, he accepted the gift, and the promise that came with it.

“Maybe one day.”, he simply said.

And he returned to the crowd.

Kardelios joined Rana a little later, after having had some fun with his Atlantean friends. He embraced her plenty, kissing her face without holding back, for his own joy was so much it was outright bubbling out of him. And she felt happy to see him in such a mood, for it too felt like a promise for the future. One she would do her best to keep.

The celebration kept going until nightfall, where the two spouses decided to retire for the night. Alone in the halls, away from the music and noise of the party, Rana could almost _hear_ her own heartbeat from how fast and loud it felt. From warm, Kardelios's hands were starting to feel hot, and she knew from all that research that it meant his own heart was feeling the same. Guess she wasn't the only one to be nervous, here. But it would be alright, she thought. It would all be alright. 

She showed him the way to her apartments. To her chambers, where no one but herself was ever allowed to enter. But from now on, there would be one loving exception, one that made her heart so eager that she did not feel it in her chest only.

His warm hands undressed her like the sun's light slowly opened a flower's petals. His touch was gentle, careful, and she knew he would never dare to hurt her in any way. But behind his anxiety, there was love, the kind that slowly made him hungry for more, and she allowed it all. She allowed it, and she soon returned it, for she too could feel it growing within her, that need to just let go of her inhibitions and let love follow its course. Everything was becoming real, including her fantasies, and she would not be afraid to give them a form. She has waited years for this moment, and she would make sure it was worth it.

That night, their bodies came to know one another like they've never done before. And as they met, and touched and merged in ways they'd never have thought possible, it felt as if their souls were slowly imprinting onto each other as well. That night, Rana felt on top of the world, even more so than before, and she felt so glad she had someone to share it with. Someone she could fully open to, pour so much of her trust in, and receive the very same intimacy and trust in return. She gave him all she could, all she wanted to give, and yet he still managed to give her so much more.

That night, as she laid in her husband's arms and savored their warmth, exhausted from showing him all the extent of her love, she felt ready to change the world by her sole determination. And it felt reassuring to know that she would not be alone.


	31. Fear the Time She Becomes Akin to the Moon!

According to the conversation Rana had heard between the Sage of Words and the Emperor in Ophir, Lohikaarm would be ready to take off within a couple of months. It would prove much easier to fight off this threat while it was still grounded and vulnerable, for Rana doubted their own aircrafts could match a gigantic fortress, or even catch up to it. 

Meliad's knowledge of flying machines was of most help. Since he started studying them at Rana's request all those years ago, the needs of war made that he never truly ceased. When it was time for New Sun Land to start building their own machines, his research on aerodynamics and engines had helped a lot. Since then, he's become a bit of the resident expert in aircrafts, and as such would know the most about the Wardragon.

“According to these blueprints, if the solarbeam cannon is this large, it requires a gigantic structure to make it fully airborne. Much, much larger than our biggest Potemaska crafts. We might be looking at something the size of the capital city!”

“How can something so big be concealed so well? Would we not find it?”

“I would suggest that it is already airborne, but that cannot be. It is not operational yet.”

Fasavis looked at the map on display, at the possible spots where such a construct could hide. 

“A giant golden dragon, that can produce limitless energy...that ought to leave traces, right? Can't you detect energy in the air, and just trace it back to the source?”

“It is not that simple...but there is good insight in your idea. Even if the cannon is not yet functional, they have to test the solar stone at some point, right? If it really is that powerful, we can detect the fluctuations of energy that it produces!”

“But how would we do that?”

“Sadly, there is too little we know to figure out what the solar stone even _is_ , or what it is made of...”

Meliad thought some more, looking at the map in turn. 

“There are many factories that can produce orichalcum items. But a solar stone has got to be special military equipment. It would never be suited for civilian use. And the only factory secure enough to produce such weaponry is none other than the Nest of Birds, in the Snow Dwelling.”

He pointed the mountain region that would one day become Tibet.

“Due to their history of creating...'suspicious' machinery, the Circle of Gold is made to keep tight and exact logs of everything that comes into or out of their hands. If we take over the facility, we might learn more about this solar stone; from there on, it will be easy to craft a beacon as to locate it.”

A beacon that would take them right to the Emperor's treasure. To the weapon that was meant to destroy the world.

“And...then?”, Rana asked anxiously. “What do we do, once we find it? It will not be so easy to take over. It has got to be closely guarded.”

“We'll see about that!”, Fasavis smirked. “Leave it to us. After all, we're matching against Mu soldiers. We'll have no trouble sneaking in.”

Right. Still, it felt so strange to plan a heist against her own people, but once again, this was for a good purpose. This weapon had to be stopped, at any and all costs.

“When will be able to head for the Nest of Birds?”

“If we only bring a small team, we will be ready in two days. However this time, the caravan ruse might not be enough to come close.”

“Maybe not.”, Rana pondered. “But I think I know a nearby village where you can start from. You will simply have to follow the trail, it is bound to be fresh enough.”

“A village? Your Highness, this region is uninhabited. There is nothing but mountains.”

“For the time being.”

She went to open a cache in the wall of the meeting room, from where she produced a little wooden box. There she took two silvery disks, shaped like her own medallions. Her team had salvaged them from the site of Ophir, thinking they could prove useful.

“You will need the engineer keys to open the City.”, she said. “These are not as powerful as the royal medallion, but they will grant you access to all main parts of the factory.”

She put both pendants in Fasavis's hand. 

“I want you to find everything you can: blueprints, materials, anything that can tell us more about Lohikaarm.”

“Wait. Me?”

“You are good at infiltration tasks, I can feel it. Take one or two of my engineers with you, those that have studied with the Circle of Gold. They will know how to operate the City's systems.”

“Wouldn't it be easier to directly bring back an orichalcum thingy here? A...a mattress?”

“We do need matrices. But those in the City have to stay there, otherwise it will...well. It is hard to explain, but please do not touch them.”

“However, feel free to bring back a machine or two.”, Meliad added. “I have heard they are working on a latest model of Avis aircraft, one that can fly even with this weakened sunlight.”

Rana had been following the evolution of Avis-class aircrafts for a long time now. From the clunky Auravis and its tiny wings, to the crescent-shaped Titania, to the bulky Orichaquile, to the one and only metal bird that everything would eventually lead to. No aircraft she had ever been in had been able to compare to this one, which only meant one thing.

“Do bring one back.”, she said with barely-hidden enthusiasm.

The rest of the trail started to assemble itself in her mind. It would only be a matter of time, she thought. Anything that could bring an end to this war would be most welcome progress.

~~~~~ 

The Snow Dwelling mission was a near-complete success. 

Atop the mountains, where the air was scarce but the sunlight was plenty, it was easy for a team of trained Atlanteans to take over the place. The trail might not have been opened yet, but Rana's indications have been of a great help. From there on, it was easy to find the location of such a high energy source, hidden on top of the tallest mountain.

The heist itself has been easy enough. Thinking themselves safe at such altitude, the crew had not bothered with keeping up security. Infiltrating the facility has been little work, even if at Rana's explicit order, no life was to be lost. Though she never said anything about keeping hostages, so the team _did_ allow themselves some liberty. Oh well, that's what she gets for not being specific, right?

The factory had been running at full power, crafting the first prototypes of these odd new machines. However, accessing the fabrication logs was locked behind administrator privileges that their low-level keys did not grant: no way to know if a solar stone has been built here. The beacon would remain a dream, sadly. Ah well, no big loss either: they still had a whole City of Gold in their control! The blueprints and other instructions they found were of greatest help as well; if there was no trace of the solar stone here either, they did find some for other weapons, devices and miscellaneous appliances that could help their cause, or just benefit Rana's people. They would not be very easy to craft, especially without fresh matrices, but it was still a great breakthrough.

Especially now that they've gotten their hands on Lohikaarm's blueprints.

Well, part of them at least. Seems the Wardragon hadn't been built here, only some parts of it. The engine, exhaust pipes and other core components have been made in the Nest of Birds and then shipped out, but there was no knowing where. But that still was precious intel, and worth its weight in orichalcum.

From the parts and pieces they discovered, they determined that the completed Wardragon would be about a hundred bodies in length, and up to twice as long in wingspan. It had the thrust power of a thousand Potemaskon, and reach speeds twice enough to break the wall of sound. 

A fearsome weapon, that was definitely not to be reckoned with.

The infiltration team returned a few weeks later, after having disabled the City's systems. At Rana's request, they did not force it to close and self-destroy, but simply locked it away by restricting its access to a permission level that did not exist yet. It had felt like a brilliant idea, one that would prove useful in the future, but she kept to herself as to why.

They've forced the crew out of the premises, but did bring back some that were interested in helping Rana's endeavors. Engineers that have feel betrayed by the Emperor's promises, for they had wanted to build machines to help the people of Mu, not aid in war and chaos. As always, everyone was welcome to join her efforts, such has always been her promise.

And the last thing they've brought back was one of the new aircrafts. One whose shape was not an imitation, but the real deal: the one that had haunted her memories ever since the start of Muan aviation. The one and only great golden bird.

It felt like a blast to the past, or perhaps to the future.

How funny that this time, she would be the one to teach her engineers how to fly it! By merely touching the commands, she felt a flurry of familiar sensations come back to her, like she's never truly forgot the thrill of flight and the rush of adrenalin that came with every movement of the Condor. 

Her old friend, born as a weapon of war. But it would be alright, now. She would make it better.

On a whim, she took Kardelios with her for a ride. He has been so kind and gentle with her these days, so much more than before their wedding. The stress of fighting against a war was hard on her, and he wanted to help palliate it somewhat. His little attentions and thousand thoughtfulnesses have been so much for her, that she wanted to pay him back somehow. And what better way for that than to show him the wonders of flight?

It felt amazing. It felt like an eye-opening experience. If at first he stayed huddled up to her, due to a fear of heights that he was just now discovering, he soon allowed his eyes to open again and take in the beautiful sights below. From here, the jungle, the castle, the town around all felt so small, so distant. In the immensity of the sky, it was difficult to keep thinking of earthly problems, for one just felt entirely detached from everything. It was like a whole new world, that he was slowly discovering as she showed it to her.

She invited him to take her seat. One hand at a time, he relayed her as the pilot, and after a few hesitations, found how to keep the Condor going. And he quickly found out just how easy it was, how a mere twitch of the snake gear shaft would turn the beast in a whole other direction, how he could control this mighty craft with just a tip of his finger. Rana opened the glass windshield, and Kardelios closed his eyes, feeling the rush of speed and the wind whistling and whipping at him as he went. And in his delighted smile, she saw it happen, that new feeling that he was slowly learning to love. There was no going back after such an experience, and Rana wondered if it could mark his soul so deeply that he wouldn't be the only one affected. Perhaps if they…

...no, that would be silly. Best not to think of it, anyway. Not now, not while the fate of the world was still on the table.

For now, she simply watched him learn to fly, and slowly grow into his new element.

~~~~~ 

The scouting operation had yet to prove its success.

Feeling it better than to stay here and wait for info that might never come, Rana's team had decided to send some ships up north to find the possible location of the Wardragon. It was something quite hard, for the fleet of Mu had never set foot in the cold waters of the northern Serpentine, much less explored its coasts. Even Atlantean sailors usually didn't go that up north, for the climate could be harsh and the waters full of ice. Their best bet would be to wait for Muan ships to come by, and then ransack them to find where they were headed. But Rana did not want to go that low, it would only bring a bad image of her actions. She was helping Atlantis, true, but she was not fighting her own people. She did not change sides, and wouldn't want her people to think so. So for now, all the scouts did was investigate the trade routes taken bu what few ships were headed full north, and hope to find one that'd lead them to the beast. Yet there was no guarantee of how long it would take.

Delivery instructions found in the Nest of Birds told them that the City had been required to produce some specific components which now awaited shipping. With the shutdown of the orichalcum factory, those deliveries would never happen, which meant that Lohikaarm's construction would be slowed down. At least it delayed the urgency a little, but pushing back a catastrophe was no certainty. The day the Emperor's crews solved this problem, there would be nothing left they could do. So they had to use this time wisely, to find a permanent solution.

And for a couple months, it went on. Time flew by, and they waited for a new occasion to strike. Still no news from the mainland, from the Emperor's plans or the other Cities. They could stay weeks without anything happened, and it was both anxiety-inducing and pointlessly boring. It felt like a waste of time, but Rana tried to use it as well as she could. She took care of her colony, of everything that wasn't the war, for she needed to be better than her father. She needed to remember that people depended on her, and that she could not abandon it all for the sake of some miserable conflict.

She kept on weaving. It felt pointless, too, nothing happening despite how many threads she used and how many loops she made. But she knew that it mattered: with each and each pass of her thread, she built up the length of her work a little more. She might not see it now, but she knew it was true: every little thing was another step towards completion, another brick added to the temple. In a few weeks or months, she would look back and notice the difference that days could not bring on their own, and it would feel like so long ago when her veils started out as nothing but lined-up threads on a harp loom.

As time passed, she did notice the changes. She did see the pattern that was starting to take shape, little by little. She did see all the hairs on her head that had turned white with time, and some reason she could not explain. It felt like she was getting old, even though she was barely a quarter of a century old. Ugh, it felt weird to say it like this. 

She did notice other things, too. But she paid them no mind, simply carrying on with her duty as usual. She put everything on the back of stress, for this war was taking so much of her life that it could very well take it altogether. It did take her mother's, after all; why should _she_ be spared a slow and painful death too? It felt horrible to think of, and it made her cry more than once, for there were times when her impeccable control was slipping out of her hands. Luckily, her spouse was here for her, to love her and support her like he has promised. And some days, it would feel absolutely wonderful, it would feel like nothing was impossible. How it made her feel alive! She could not give herself up to death. She could not renounce, not when she had so much to do. So she'd carry on, and he'd carry her if need be, for he was just that kind of person.

He loved her so much. Maybe a _little bit_ too much, as further signs came to prove a little later. But once again, Rana made nothing of it, and simply carried on.

Maybe she wouldn't even be alive by then.

~~~~~ 

The conquest of the Temple of Treasures was a failure.

To craft such a power source as the solar stone, one needed an already enormous amount of power. Scouting missions eventually noticed very strange energy signals coming out of the area in the Strip of Chains where the Temple of Treasures was supposed to be built. A third City under their control would be most welcome, but this one had proved more trouble that it was worth. 

There were already several signs of Atlantean conquests in the area. A lot of what would eventually become the Mayan land has been taken from Mu, and the scouts found they have built several structures and temples all over the area. Yet they were not very friendly towards a mixed scouting team, that they recognized as renegades. The team had to leave in a hurry, abandoning the Golden Condor behind; it was reportedly seized by the Atlantean settlers, and taken into one of their cities.

They would not be able to make it fly. So they would offer it instead, and leave it somewhere no one would find it. That is, until ten thousand years later; Rana did not know if this one Condor was the very same that had brought her all over the world in a past life, but she thought that it might as well happen. Everything fit perfectly, after all.

Up north, the team had managed to rally friendlier territories. They found out that the power plant was already besieged by Atlantean forces, that were not any more likely to help their cause. While they did find some sympathizers, working for the Princess of Mu felt like too big a stretch, so they did not recruit anyone here either. They painfully made their way home, empty-handed and demoralized. 

All in all, this conquest felt like a lost cause. They knew they wouldn't win every battle, but their first great loss still hit them like a brick. They would need to do better, to salvage what they could and recover from the loss of one of their aircrafts. Still, it inflicted a great deal of pain to her people, and they needed to help boost it up before trying anything again. 

Winter had been rough, but spring was coming again, and so was warmth. Maybe it was the Atlantean presence in New Sun Land; maybe it was something related to their war efforts. The harvest would fare better this year, especially with the improved irrigation techniques that they've worked on these past few months. Maybe they could finally start a rice paddy, like they've been eagerly discussing about. Maybe they could try to breed cattle. Maybe everything would go well.

She wished it would. As more time passed, it became difficult to hide what afflicted her. She could not keep it a secret, especially not to her husband who knew every last inch of her like the lines of a map. Not to her confidant who could read her better than the Emperor of Mu himself could ever read anyone. She admitted that she was worried, that it felt a bit too much to handle, that things were not going the way she'd have wanted them too. But perhaps, _perhaps_ this would be a good thing instead. Kardelios would make sure of it: he'd win this war all by himself if need be, but he'd secure a good future for her. For their family, the one they were building without they even thought of it. 

She almost felt desensitized to it. She did not feel the immediate affection she's thought, nor did her body start feeling like a haven of bliss. It just...happened, that's all. It felt to her like another thing that just simply happened while everything else was going on. She wanted to feel love and affection, she really did; but in that state of mind, she just couldn't. Kardelios reassured her all he could: it would come with time, she didn't have to force it. For now, he could take care of all the love. And she had to admit that it felt awfully good, curling up in bed with him and feeling his hands lovingly rest on her abdomen, patiently seeking the first signs of activity. Of _life_.

It did give her a pleasant tingle in the gut. Maybe this could work out...maybe she would grow to like it. 

But for now on, the war was still going on. And until it stopped for good, there would be no time for family.

~~~~~ 

About a year after she had started them, Rana's veils finally came to be complete.

And they were beautiful. One bore a lion, the symbol of her power: a mighty creature, yet a kind one, that watched over its pride with care. One bore a serpent, a golden-eyed creature of mystery: dangerous and threatening, yet so gentle and docile when tamed. They were facing each other, looking each other in the eye, for they were equals and had to be represented as such. Woven in indestructible orichalcum, they would stay equals until the end of time, never fading nor undoing, and keeping within them the secret no one but her knew. 

They were so beautiful. They were as beautiful as she promised her mother they would be. Laid in front of her, they were shining of a beautiful gleam, under the pale light of the summer sun. 

“You outdid yourself.”, Kardelios praised, gently feeling the fabric under his fingers. “They're so thin! And- look at that weave, it's so packed!”

“Indeed.”, Rana nodded. “My mother would make prettier ones, though. They were so thin that they could fit through a ring.”

“No way. No way there's anything prettier than these!”

He stood up to sit by her, gazing at her with his only remaining eye. 

“Except for you, of course. My lovely snow princess.”

And he kissed her in the neck, where the very last black hairs of her scalp could still be seen. She allowed him to go on, for such moments of peace were rare these days. 

They've done all they could. They've hijacked ships, cut communications, tried to overtake settlements on the way, but there was only so much they could do. They could only hinder progress, not fully stop it: little by little, Lohikaarm was taking shape. 

Everything they've done was starting to fall behind, like it did not matter at all. Like their efforts have been a little game that was now coming to an end, as work was resuming. Slowly but surely, the Imperial Army has been remade anew, disregarding Rana's order to disband it, and forces were getting deployed out. In various corners of the world, the war was starting again, like it never stopped in the first place. The peace that Rana had managed to bring was coming apart, crumbling into pieces, and all she could do was watch it happen.

She's tried. She's tried for months on end to destroy, hijack, dismantle, steal the solarbeam; but she's never been able to do as much as _find_ it. There was no way that any of the plans they've tried so far could ever work. And now, they were running out of time, of possibilities, which meant there were only a few options left. A few dreadful, frightening options. 

Slowly, yet certainly, she's started to accept what would come. As her term was approaching its end, as the lion of her soul became more of a lioness, she realized that she's been held back. She knew her life could end at any moment, and it never fazed her much more than the certitude that everyone needed to die someday. She felt happy enough with her husband, with her life, to know that if she were to suddenly die, she would not have regrets.

But now...now that she had to share her body with a growing new soul, to bear this responsibility of keeping it safe, she realized it could not go on. What justice was it in bringing someone new into the world, when said world was a chaos of war and destruction? How could she give it a home, when it could at any moment be destroyed by the fire of the sun itself? She didn't want to face it, she wanted to ignore the problem and let it sleep forever; but when this child would be born, she would have no choice but to look the matter in the eyes. 

She would not be able to put an end to the war. She's wanted to deny it, to try endlessly, to pour her whole body and soul into it, but she'd never be able to. Which meant there was only one way this all could end, and that would be what she would prepare. For after all...she knew how it was meant to happen.

She crouched down with difficulty, and picked up the veils. Kardelios helped her fold them up, even though he still had a little trouble with half-sight. It pained her to gaze at his face, a good quarter of which was now left red and scarred by a sunblack beam. She couldn't help but somehow feel responsible for it, even though she had already done all she could to get him treated in time. Sunblackburns were easy to treat, but that did not mean the damage they did was any less real. And sadly, functioning eye prosthetics were a luxury unavailable outside of the mainland, which now might as well be enemy territory.

One that she might have to enter again soon.

She put the veils away in the gilded casket, which she handed to one of the three young nacaals who's entered the room. They were ready to depart, mounting on whatever flying crafts they had managed to build without orichalcum.

“Head west.”, she instructed. “Fly over the mountain, follow the coast. At the dawn of the third day, you will come across a chain of mountains that hides a vast desert. Find the city of Akkad, and get acquainted with its people. They know the language of Mu, for we have met them in the past.”

She felt like she was betraying her oath of silence, by telling them things they should not have the means to know. But it did not matter. Not anymore. This mission _had_ to succeed, and she would make sure it did, even if it meant cheating.

“You will find the head priests in their tall pyramid, and you will give them this.”, she said, mentioning to the casket. “Tell them it is an offering from the Daughter of the Sands, to the goddess of the moon. Then...then stay in that land, for I fear that if you return here, great danger might befall you.”

She hated to part with her friends. Over time, she's gotten to know almost everyone that worked in touch with her. She knew the names of her people, their occupations, their families. These three she was sending away were some of her best scouts, and great pilots as well; but good talent had to be preserved. Even if it meant sending it away.

“Your Highness...”, one of them attempted.

“Please, do not. It is a good land, and you will find yourselves prosper there. I like you too much to let you come back.”

She fought back the urge to cry.

“I...I hope you will forgive me.”

Gently, Kardelios hugged her from the side, trying to appease her. The nacaals saw her great distress, and saw well to take their leave; not before one last salute, one that came from the heart. 

It would be for the best.

“Kardelios...”, she hesitated. “If I sent you away for your sake, would you be angry at me?”

She saw the hesitation in his face. He turned his eyes away, staying silent for a moment.

“I...I'd understand, of course. But I guess...I wouldn't want to lose you.”

His arms wrapped around her, tight and warm. What few sunlight had come back to the land wasn't anywhere near enough to bring back the true warmth of his body, and it pained her like nothing else.

“I don't want to think about what would happen to you, away from me… And there's the baby, too; if you send me away now, how will I know everything is fine? How will I know that...that you...”

“I will not do it, silly.”, she reassured. “It was...just a thought.”

She returned his embrace, burying her face in his neck. 

“But it might come to be real. It might...I might have to do that. You, Meliad, Fasavis, everyone...I cannot afford to see you all lost.”

“But why? New Sun Land is safe from danger. The Emperor would never dare attack you!”

“Would he? He attacked his greatest allies, his friends for years! Why would he not hurt his daughter? Once she proves...once _I_ prove useless to him, he...”

She felt a sob crawl its way up her throat.

“He will...he will...”

“He won't. I'd never let him, sunshine! I'd never let him hurt you!”

“I have to protect you. I have to protect you all, all those I love. There is no way I could ever lose you.”

“Neither could I.”

He kissed her head, her hair that had completely whited out from this unknown affliction. She dared to think what this might mean for the baby's health, but this was the least of her concerns now. There was always so much more pressing at hand, always more urgent, always...always something that would hold her back, something that would stop her from truly feeling at peace. And until she dealt with it, it would stay in the shadows like a viper about to strike, like an unseen assassin waiting for the perfect opportunity to lunge at her and end her life in a single thrust of their fangs.

Eventually, she calmed down. Kardelios's arms were so warm and soft that she had no other choice. But she knew it would only be temporary, and that her worries would come back very soon. 

There could only be one way out, and she was this close from accepting it at last. But for now...for now, just a little longer, she would need to be in denial.


	32. For the Skyfire and the Shattered Earth will Rest in her Hands.

By the end of summer, two major events happened.

They've tried to delay the first one as much as possible. To stop it, to hinder it in any way possible. But they've done all they could, and there was no stopping the inevitable. By the end of summer, Lohikaarm the Wardragon, the seventh City of Gold, had been completed.

It was a frightening beast of orichalcum and glass, a fortress of destruction and death shaped like a mythical creature. When it first took off, carrying a city of a thousand people on its back, the sonic boom it caused could be heard from the other side of the ocean. The trail of its solar energy was unmistakeable, and that was how they knew it was too late to stop it.

Its heavy wings bore enough solar panes to power up an entire kingdom. Its tail could catch radio waves from the other side of the Earth, with more efficiency than Ophir ever could have. Its legs could crush towers and temples if they were to land in the middle of a city. But the scariest part was its maw, which held the power of the sun's very core, and could unleash it all in a single breath.

And the orders were no mistake: it was to be headed for Atlantis, and strike the whole island with its fire. This time, there would be no recovering from this. If it truly were to target the continent, the force of the solar stone it held would melt rock and crack stone open, turn the vegetation to ash and the creatures to scorched carcasses. Even the people of Atlantis, who were born from the sun goddess herself, would not be able to handle its wrath. It would be the end of the war, and the end of a civilization.

But such a fortress needed a lot of power. To fully charge its death ray, it first needed to fly south, where there was more sun, and stay in altitude as to not miss any of it. From several outposts around the world, it could be seen hovering above the clouds, following the sun every day without fail, as if to remind the people below that the end was coming. It was hard to estimate from below, but Rana's engineers calculated that at this rate, it would be powered up in a matter of days, and that it would strike before the end of the week.

In a few days, the world as she's known it would be gone. Everything would change for the worst, and there was no hope. Or at least that's what she'd have thought.

The order to fire still hadn't been given. There was still a chance the beast would land without striking at all. A small, ridiculously slim chance, but one nonetheless. And she knew the only way it could happen was if the Emperor were to somehow be incapacitated. Who else but him would claim the honor of destroying Atlantis with a single word? She knew his pride too well. Which meant that she still had a chance to stop him, and stop all of this chaos from happening.

It was delusional, and contradicted everything she's been trying to accept in defeat, but she couldn't help it. For the second major event had rekindled this flame of battle within her, this desire to fight and emerge triumphant. By the end of the summer, Asterion of Mu, heir to the imperial throne, had been born.

What had to happen, happened without Rana even worried about it. One moment, she was giving out orders, carrying out an emergency evacuation plan; the next, she was done giving birth, and now holding a little baby in her arms. Perhaps it was best that her troubled mind had forgotten the details, but in either way, she was glad it was over. She couldn't say she hadn't suffered, but looking at the face of her child, she knew it had been worth it.

It felt to her like the most beautiful baby in the world. A little bundle of joy, so tiny she could hold it in one arm. A squishy face with round cheeks and sparse tufts of brown hair, tiny hands with minuscule fingers that endeared her beyond reason, adorable little feet like baby ducklings, and a hearty voice that sang more than it cried. She's wanted to think of something else, to stay in denial, but there was no doubt: this child was a treasure, someone worth fighting for. And she would make sure they had the brightest future she could ever create with her own hands.

However, she felt worried. She did not feel the unconditional, bursting love that new mothers were so eagerly talking about. She was happy that her child was finally born, of course, but it wasn't the all-encompassing and blissful feeling she's been expecting. She felt like something was wrong, like maybe she's been broken somehow; to be a mother for the first time, and not feel anything! She felt so ashamed of herself, like she was failing at the most basic of tasks! Why couldn't Asterion be the solution to all her anxiety and fear?

Still quite shaken from the experience of a first birth, she had to take some time to recover and restore her emotions. Luckily, she was not short of attending hands and helpers, many of which were or have been mothers as well. It felt good to not be alone, to have answers to her most pressing doubts. And as her body recovered from the trial of motherhood, her mind did as well. She shouldn't have to force herself; love would come as she bonded with her little one. She just had to give it time.

She would love to. But unfortunately, time was running out every day, as the dragon in the sky kept reminding them. One day it would disappear from its course, and that's when they'd know it was too late.

How she wished her mother was here. How she wished she could see her first grandchild, and reassure Rana's worries. Vai'Sina had seen her daughter become a woman; but she would never get to see her become a mother. All because of this stupid, cursed conflict.

Rana was always busy, for the duty of princess could not wait. Kardelios had been assigned to a protection mission, helping evacuate town in case the solarbeam were to strike here as well. Research on souls and Atlantean genes being halted by emergency, it was Meliad who became Asterion's main caretaker. It simply felt logical; and it was such a joy to see them together. He worked his task with duty and reverence, and always took great care of the baby, for he was a naturally soft person. Since the start, he's grown completely endeared of the royal child, and one who did not know better could have sworn it was his own. Perhaps caring for Pichu for all these years had shaped him into the perfect nurse.

It reassured Rana a great deal, for she knew that if she were to disappear, her baby would be in good hands. She hated to think this way, but with the situation at hand, she had no other choice. She knew she would not be here forever, and that her child would maybe never know their mother. But at least, their life would be spared.

Maybe that too, had been meant to happen since the start.

~~~~~

She tied her snowy hair in a tight bun, keeping it out of her eyes. In her sleeves, the hidden daggers were ready, and in her shins as well. Gone were the appealing dresses and shimmering fabrics: this time, she was here to act, not to stay passive and show off her status. She needed to merge with her fellow team members, for their fight was hers as well. So far she's stayed behind, given orders and made things happen through others, but if she wanted this war to end, she needed to put a stop to it by herself.

“Your Highness, you do not have to do this.”, Meliad insisted again. “You'll put yourself in unnecessary danger!”

“Whether I go or not, the entire world will be in danger.”, she said, strapping her belt on. “So I might as well make sure to save you all.”

“This is madness! What if...what if something happened to you?”

“He's right, you know.”, Kardelios hesitated, sheathing his sword. “We might...we might not return from this.”

He turned to her, gently held her hand.

“I mean, I'm always ready for action, but...now that we have Asterion, I'm not so sure I want to do this anymore. Let's stay behind, just this once!”

She could see the worry in his eyes. She could feel the restlessness of his soul. She sighed, and squeezed his hands tight in return.

“You do not have to come.”, she said, deadpan. “But I don't have the choice. I have to face my father, for no one else can.”

“You know that if you're coming, I'm coming too! What I'm asking you, is that you _don't_ risk your life! You're still weak, you have to stay!”

Feeling irritated, she withdrew her hands.

“I cannot afford such a luxury. Time is of the essence: every minute I stay inactive, is one minute closer to our doom. My body might be recovering, but my soul is strong.”

To prove it, she tried to show off her aura, to make them all feel just how powerful it was. But the lioness was indeed shaking on its paws, even though its roar wanted to be as tremendous and mighty as before. There was just too much hesitation in her soul, and it afflicted her a great deal. But what could she do about it, besides facing her demons and fighting them face-on?

It was what the world needed her to do.

She turned to Meliad, who felt right about to cry. She could see it in his eyes, even if he tried to hide it. Gently, she stepped closer, and held his hand in hers.

“It will be fine. I promise.”

“I...I am not so sure anymore. Everything feels like it is coming to an end, and I cannot do anything to help you.”

She tried to reply, but a flurry of green feathers cut her.

“Rana, Rana, don't go!”, Pichu cried out. “Don't go!!”

“I'm sorry, old friend. But my duty calls me.”

She held the parrot on her hand, letting him snuggle up to her. Her only piece of her old life, the only thing left from everything she had been through. She had no idea of how old Pichu was when she first met Tao, but those last ten years since she's arrived in the times of Mu definitely showed in his sad plumage. Parrots could live long, but their life was still so short compared to that of humans. And it was horrible to know.

“Thank you for being there with me all these years, my Pichu. My little featherball. Now, I want you to stay with Meliad, and Asterion. Be their friend too, and you'll make me very happy.”

“Rana...sad.”

He still allowed himself to be perched back on Meliad's shoulder, to stay grounded there. Rana turned to him next, he whose sad puppy eyes still tugged at her heartstrings.

“You have a purpose too. The world needs you as much as it needs me. For it is you that will accomplish one of the greatest tasks of all.”

She took off her royal medallion, and handed it to him. It did not blacken in his hand, of course. She made it so. She took care of everything.

“Go to the Voice of the Desert.”, she instructed. “There will be a small team waiting for you. Give them my medallion, and they will rebuild the City anew. It contains all of the data we have salvaged, and so much more.”

The history of her people, of her fight for peace, that has been recorded in the Temple of Memories as well. Her legacy to the world: the knowledge that even in the heart of the war, there have been people that opposed it. That fought against the conflict itself. With this knowledge, history would be made right once again.

“The City will be reborn.”, she continued. “It will become even greater than before. It will become the _Kûm Laa Ar_.”

“...the Tomb of the Royal.”, Meliad whispered.

In a thrust of thought, he understood what it all meant. What did she plan this time? Had she gone so mad that she's planned her own burial in advance!?

“Let me come with you!”, he pleaded. “I will help you, I...I will...”

“Your concern is good, Meliaki. But you are not a fighter. You will have more luck staying behind, where you can oversee everything. I left you all the instructions you need.”

“But...but I have to protect you! This is what I am meant to do!!”

She smiled. A sad, endeared, devastated smile.

“You will protect the medallion.”, she said. “But you will also keep the most precious part of me. The one I leave to the future.”

She leaned down, to look at the baby he was holding. _Her_ baby, her little treasure, that she was putting so much hope into. In a sense, it felt right that she did not grow attached to this child; maybe she's felt since the start that she wouldn't be staying with it. But still, it pained her to go and leave it alone and orphaned. She tried to quell her heart's cries as she planted a kiss on their tiny forehead, maybe the last one they would ever get from their mother.

“Goodbye, Asterion. I wish I could have known you more. But I know you will grow into someone great.”

She looked up at Meliad, and saw he was indeed crying. Gently, she kissed his cheek in turn, to ease his tears of pain. Kardelios walked closer, to hold his baby's hand a last time, see its happy and peaceful little face, and cried a little in turn. Unlike his wife, he had no intent of hiding his feelings, and perhaps it hurt more to know than anything else.

“Goodbye, little buddy.”, he whispered. “I'll wait for you, I promise. Grow strong, and...and be happy.”

He wiped his eyes, trying to stay strong and keep face. Meliad gently cupped his cheek, brushing his tears away, and Kardelios forced a smile at his attempt.

“They don't make 'em anywhere like you, little nymph.”, he teased. “It's been a pleasure knowing ya.”

And then, in a thrust of playfulness, he leaned in and touched his lips to the nymph's, who let out a little surprised squeak. Pichu whistled on an amused tone, not helping the situation at all.

“That's a promise.”, Kardelios said once they parted. “When the Princess and I come back from this, we'll both marry you. Cause with all you've done for us, that's the least you deserve.”

Meliad simply blinked, still confused and red-faced. Rana chuckled at that scene, thinking that such an arrangement could work out indeed. Even in dire times, Kardelios knew how to stay optimistic, and that would be of the greatest help.

“I...okay.”, is all Meliad managed to speak. “…be careful.”

“We will, Meliaki. Good luck.”

“Rana be good, rrk!”

They exchanged a last smile, a last glance; and then, it was time to go. Rana and Kardelios headed outside, to join the rest of the team that had gathered in the landing court.

“Time is running out, my friends.”, she spoke. “Sharias, you and your team head to Atlantis this instant and help evacuate the island. Threaten them if needed, but have everyone ready to depart.”

“Right on it, Your Highness.”

“Rodon, help spread the word that Mu is in danger as well. This strike will call for retaliation, and no one is safe. Use the communications channeler and set it on 99 to reach as many outposts as you can.”

“It will be done.”

“Krata and Akis, keep the evacuation of New Sun Land going. Head inland, keep away from the coast.”

They nodded in unison.

“Fasavis, you're coming with me. If everything else fails, we'll need you.”

“Hope it doesn't come to that. But a task is a task.”

“Then it is said. Everyone to their station, and pick up the pace! We have a war to end! Bring down the dragon!”

“Bring down the dragon!!”

And everyone moved forward. Rana looked at them deploy, get to where they were needed, watched the vehicles take off and fly away. Then, it was time for her to follow. She turned to Kardelios, and he opened the beak of a Golden Condor for the three of them.

“We might never come back home.”, she said. “But we will not leave in vain.”

~~~~~

“If only you could see things the way I see them, darling.”, he slowly spoke, looking out the window. “If only you could see the beauty of my actions.”

The Emperor took another step, watching the majestic dragon slowly fly high in the sky. Was there ever a sight as beautiful as this one? The symbol of the power of Mu, the jewel of the seven fortresses. The protector watching over them, hiding out the sun out of love for their people.

Truly, a magnificent invention.

“Beauty, huh.”, a voice smirked behind him. “I fail to see how death and destruction can bring out beauty.”

Fisaga turned his chair away, refusing to gaze at this wonder in flight. His hand touched to his chest, scratching nervously at it.

“Your heart has been darkened, Kane. Your mind has been lost for too long. Do you not see that this is tearing us apart?”

“This is for the greater good.”, Kane'Oro answered. “My methods may seem cruel, but they come from a place of love. With everything I have done, I can build the world anew, and make it better! I can get rid of the corruption that took a hold of it!”

“Corruption!? Is that how you call our old allies?”

“They were nothing but a nuisance. At the first occasion, they turned their loyalty away from us. They were not deserving of everything we had to offer!”

Fisaga suddenly swiveled around.

“You have gone completely insane!”, he called out. “Is that your solution to everything you dislike? Just because our alliance came to an end, they now deserve death and destruction!?”

“There is no place in my world for a civilization of snakes and backstabbers.”, Kane'Oro replied sternly. “And the time has come to prove it. Far too long have I allowed their follies to go on, yet now there is no other choice but to destroy them. Destroy everything that stands in my way, and shape the world as I see fit!”

“You speak like a tyrant! Is that what you make of your power!? Is that what you have sworn your life to??”

Kane'Oro simply shook his head in disappointment.

“And you speak like a child. You are too fond of those below us, for you have too much pity for them! Have you never thought of being more, of going beyond what is right or wrong?”

It seemed that only _he_ knew the truth. And that is why he was the Emperor of Mu, the leader of the most powerful nation that had ever existed. Why, he might as well be the ruler of the world! He saw no difference at all. To him, the world was his birthright, his playing field. He who had power beyond anything known, why should he not use it to do what he wanted? He was the only one not to be hindered by morals and reason; those were distractions to keep people obedient and in place. But he was beyond rules. He _made_ the rules!

“I understand how you feel.”, he said after a time. “I know how pity can make one feel. Have I not felt pity for you, when we first met? Have I not felt pity for this poor child, lost in the desert?”

“You are lying to yourself. I know you are better than that. You love me, don't you?”

The Emperor simply chuckled.

“Why, I do. Do you not see how everything I have ever done was made out of love? Perhaps you cannot. Perhaps you will never love me the way I do.”

“Your way is twisted. You pretend to love our daughter, and yet you chased her away!”

“She was growing too powerful for her own good. She was not ready to succeed to me yet. When I learned that she was sneaking with snake-eyes, I knew she was as good as gone.”

“You're a psychopath. You and your twisted mind games, I hate you! I hate this monster you have become!!”

He heard Fisaga start to cry, but made nothing of it. He was past such reactions. Tearing his eyes away from his creation, he stepped away from the windows; but that is when he felt something. He raised his head, letting mageia flow all around the room, the palace, the city, until he located it.

“Ah, will you be happy, my dear!”, he cheered with a smile. “Our lovely daughter has come to pay us a visit.”

Fisaga suddenly sat up.

“Rana!? She's here?!”

“Right on time, right on time. And- oooh, she is not alone. It feels like we will have some sunny company very soon!”

He grinned, feeling it all like a stupid joke. She might try, of course, but she would only come to face the cruel truth. Ah, well, he could entertain her for a time, if that is what she wanted! But the result would be the same.

It could only go one way: his way, and none other.

~~~~~

“Rana. We're here.”

Shook by a gentle hand, she woke up from her half-trance, and saw the houses and streets of Patiala below her. How it felt strange to come back here...

“...right.”

She sat up, recalling the steps of the plan. They only had one chance to do this, and perhaps they've already flubbed it; but she had to try. She had to at least try to stop the catastrophe from happening. Even if she failed, she could say she's done all she could.

Not that she would be able to say much anymore.

“You'll be alright?”, Fasavis asked, switching seats with her brother to pilot in turn.

“We will try. And if we fail, well, why bother? That is the last thing we will ever feel.”

Kardelios blinked at that.

“I thought you didn't like our sense of humor.”

“I got it from you and your endless jokes. Your wedding present to me.”

“Out of all the things I've given you...”

She chuckled, patting his cheek.

“You'll still have time to give me more. Maybe another child, even.”

“Wow, eager, aren't you, Princess?”

“It must be some animal instinct. If you cannot preserve yourself, preserve your species.”

“By sending them away...”

It was cruel, she knew. But it was that or death for all.

Here they were. The Emperor's palace, in the heart of the city. So far, no one had seen them, disguised in the Condor's cloaking mechanism. A technique they have refined, learned from the masters of invisibility.

Fasavis pressed a button, and the windshield opened. Carefully, Rana climbed out onto the bird's head, followed by Kardelios who held her hand very very tight.

“If in twenty minutes the dragon is still airborne, use your inner sun to detonate the tower.”, Rana told Fasavis.

“Princess, I...I'm not sure I can pull it off. That's a lot you're asking of me...”

“If Lohikaarm strikes, Atlantis is as good as gone. Let that fuel your gesture.”

She knew it was a sensitive cord to be tugged at, but now was not the time for sensibility. Now was the time for action!

“...alright.”, she eventually conceded. “Well, see you at mom's place, you two.”

“See you at mom's place, buttface.”

The siblings exchanged a last salute, before it was time to go. Rana breathed in, held her spouse's hand tight, and ran towards the edge of the beak to leap right out of it.

Roosters were not meant to fly, but that did not mean they couldn't. Rana held tight onto him, focused her mageia, and let it wrap around them to carry them into their descent. Her feet flipped forward, and she let it happen as the two of them were brought down, eventually touching to the roof of the castle. Rana then gestured to Fasavis, and she saw the disguised Condor fly away.

Now was their time to shine.

“Promise me to never do that again.”, Kardelios said, voice shaking.

“There will be no other occasion, anyway.”

She's spent her teenage years in this palace; she knew the ins and out very well. This way, they could reach a loose window they could sneak in through. It landed them in a hall in some tower, which seemed deserted. Rana stood carefully, sensing the air for any presence.

“Guards on our right. Let's take this way.”

Kardelios followed diligently. His sight might be half of what it used to be, but he still had very good ears.

“Footsteps. Come close.”

Rana huddled up to him, and Kardelios focused. His body became all warm, his breathing changed its pace. She felt something strange wrap all around her, like a form of mageia, and her sight got all warped like she was surrounded with a bubble. She stayed as still as possible, trying to make no noise at all. Two guards on patrol came this way, and kept going without even seeing them. Once they turned a corner, Kardelios released the illusion, and the invisibility effect shed away.

Distorted light. It slipped right off their bodies and kept going off into nothing, rendering them effectively invisible. At least, Rana got to learn how it worked while she was still alive.

The throne room was this way. Something told her the Emperor would be there. How could it be any other way? He had a flair for the dramatic, and so had she, in a sense. If a fight were to take place, it would be here. She dreaded to think about it, but there was no turning back now.

The door was locked, with a lock so simple it might as well be open. She made nothing of it, and the two of them entered the throne room. It was empty, for now was not the time for audiences. No court members to witness was was going on, no guards to come hinder them, nothing.

No one but Fisaga, sitting by the throne.

When she entered in, he opened wide eyes. She sensed around, and felt nothing but him in here.

“Father!”

She ran to him, to see if he was alright; he seemed shaken by something. Kardelios stayed behind, watching for any upcoming threats, but there were none in sight.

“Rana…?”, Fisaga hesitated, as if he had trouble speaking. “What...what are you doing here!?”

“Father, there is no time. We have to get you out of here. Where is the Emperor?”

“Rana, you have to leave! It's dangerous, you should not be here!”

“I know, but I had to come back. I had to.”

His eyes then darted to her companion.

“Who's that? What is- what is he doing here!?”

“It is a very long story. I will explain everything, but you can trust him. I know I trust him with my life.”

“You have to go! Now! Please!!”

She blinked, not getting what he meant. She sensed the dog barking, irritated and angry. Something...something was holding it in place, and it was trying to warn them. Immediately, she felt something else in the room with them.

She moved just in time to avoid it. One second too late, and the reptile would have struck her right in the soul.

Kardelios drew his sword, pointing at where that came from. From the shadows of the room, the Emperor himself slowly walked out, his aura slithering and hissing as it came back to curl around him. The dragon was still mighty and fearsome, like a tamed animal he'd carry around and caress to intimidate his enemies. In that moment, he appeared to her no different than Ankheru the Falcon King.

“Look who came back to greet us.”, he snided. “Welcome home, Rana'Ori. Finally, you have recovered your sense of loyalty.”

He grinned at her. A grin that meant nothing good, she knew it.

“Or maybe you did not come here to rejoin me? I see by your...entourage that you still hold beliefs I cannot accept.”

Kardelios held his sword in a defensive position. Rana had warned him plenty about what exactly Kane'Oro was able to do, and he would not fall for his traps.

“I admit, this is not the situation in which I hoped to meet my father-in-law.”, he joked despite his serious attitude. “Though I fully understand why you'd want to kill me.”

“Keep your pleasantries to yourself, snake. They would make pitiful words for your epitaph.”

“What does he mean?”, Fisaga asked. “'Father-in-law'? Do you...do you mean…?”

“Yes.”, Rana nodded, seeing no point in hiding it. “Kardelios is my lawfully wedded husband, for a year now.”

Kane'Oro smirked. A cruel face that betrayed his disgust pretty well.

“And to think I once considered you my own daughter. Why, if you are so keen to come back on your own words, what care do I have for mine?”

The dragon hissed and stood up, taking most of the space as usual. Rana tried to stand tall, to not let herself be impressed. This was not a real dragon, it was merely a projection. It could not hurt her, she would not allow it to!

“Father.”, she spoke slowly, but with certainty. “You know why we have come here.”

“Of course I know. I know everything, you should be aware of it by now. You want to force me to stop the solarbeam strike, and save all your Atlantean friends. I know you too well, my child!”

“Then you already know how it will end.”, she warned. “I will give you one last chance to surrender, bef-”

Her voice was suddenly caught in her throat, and she fell on her knees. She didn't even notice the dragon catching the lioness in its maw, almost biting into it whole.

“Please.”, Kane'Oro scoffed. “Spare yourself the trouble. Why should I surrender to _you!?_ ”

Kardelios gasped, seeing his love in sudden and invisible pain. He rushed forward and attempted to strike, but was stopped with the same ease, suddenly falling to the ground like his body refused to obey.

“Do not even attempt to lay a hand on me, you serpent! You have never matched us and never will. Your strength is merely an illusion.”

And he took pleasure in bringing a cry out of him, holding Kardelios's aura so tight in his claws that it inflicted physical pain. Rana screamed, recovering the use of her voice, and tried to evade her father's control, to fight it and stand back up.

“You fight in vain, all of you. Have you not understood that your only chance to live is to surrender?”

His tone was awfully calm, as if he was not currently holding his daughter's and her husband's souls hostage. Rana tried to fight it, to struggle, to writhe out of it, and managed to free her arm. Despite the pain and paralysis, she aimed her hand and flicked her wrist; a dagger shot out, and Kane'Oro noticed it a moment too late. He stepped out of the way, the dagger ripping at his sleeve, and his control released.

Quickly, Rana got back on her feet, and Kardelios followed. He did not hesitate; in that instant of stupor, he went to strike at the Emperor, his sword tracing a silvery trail in the air. But Kane'Oro managed to block it with his armguards, pushing back the blade. Rana used that moment to strike in turn, biting at the dragon's flank and distracting him, so that Kardelios could try to get a slice in from the other side. He was pushed away with mageia, but did not evade another thrown dagger, this one hitting him in the leg. He stumbled a little, his control already weakening, and Rana got to deal yet another bite.

Kane'Oro fell on one knee, and his aura roared at them to keep them away. It took off and dove like a hawk to catch Rana's, but she held tight onto Kardelios's arm and his own soul pushed the beast away. She showed him the way, and together they went for a combined auratic assault, with a practiced synchronicity that took the Emperor aback for a moment. Their combined strike had more force, for their kindred auras echoed back to one another. Then they parted, each taking in a different direction, and the dragon stayed disoriented, not knowing which to chase. Rana tried to strike at Kane'Oro again, and he pushed her away with his arm, throwing her to the ground. A dart hit him from behind, shot from Kardelios's wrist crossbow, but got slowed by his thick clothing. He shot again, and again, but focused as he was on aiming, he did not sense the dragon attacking him from above. He fell on the ground, feeling his strength suddenly leave him, and Rana screamed; then it was her turn to be pinned down by a solid hand, so hard she felt something break.

“Enough!”, the Emperor roared, so loud that his voice echoed all around the room. “You have lost, I tell you! There is no way I will let you win!!”

“Kane, stop it!!”, Fisaga pleaded, unable to help. “You're hurting them!!”

“I will hurt anyone I please! I will hurt the entire world if it means succeeding!!”

Rana tried to fight back, but her own forces were leaving her, bleeding out from the dragon's assaults. Kardelios laid on the ground, as if he got knocked unconscious. Kane'Oro's hand clenched around her throat, and she felt her pulse grow dangerously high.

“You could never understand.”, he growled. “That is why you will always be weak.”

He clenched, and Rana felt her eyes start to hurt. She clawed her hands at his', tried to push him back, but her body felt weakened. She's barely recovered from childbirth, she could not handle such a fight!

Suddenly, Kane'Oro's grip released, and he fell to the side. There was a loud noise, and Rana breathed in a large gulp of air. She stood up in a hurry, and took a moment to assess what happened. With horror, she saw that Fisaga had fallen out of his chair; he's ran into his husband as fast as he could, enough to make him fall. Before Kane'Oro could stand, Fisaga got on top of him and pinned him to the ground with all the strength of his upper body.

“Get off me!”, the Emperor roared. “Let me go!”

“When will you stop!?”, Fisaga barked. “You've gone too far, Kane! You've gone insane! Have you got no sense at all!?”

“Let me go!!”

And he pushed him away. Rana yelped, and immediately went to his aid, helping him sit up. Kardelios was also wobbling back onto his feet; when he saw what was happening, he rushed to stand behind Rana and the Emperor, sword shakingly pointed at the him. The latter stepped back, looking at the three of them with disgusted, yet tired eyes.

“You make me sick. All of you! When will you understand that I am doing all of this for you!?”

“You're not!!”, Fisaga shouted. “You think you are, but you're deluding yourself! You cannot justify your cruel actions with love!!”

“I can justify anything I want. For I am unstoppable! Soon, my creation will be complete, and no one will oppose me ever again!”

“With all due respect, Your Majesty, you _are_ the epitome of insane.”, Kardelios intervened, panting. “You can't achieve peace by eliminating all those who oppose you. You can't rule the world with fear!”

“What would _you_ know about ruling?! Who are you to tell me about peace, you who soon will be landless!”

To that, Kardelios smirked, his voice sounding as tired as ever.

“As if that could happen. My land is everywhere, you know. And that's why your attempt is useless.”

He lowered his sword, his arms weakening.

“You can wipe Atlantis off the map. Every last bit of it. But you'll never kill us. For we'll always be there, ready to defend the world!”

“You will be nowhere! You are nothing, you hear me!? Nothing!!”

“Then why are you so afraid of us? If we're nothing, why do you want to get rid of us? Or maybe you know that we do match you, and that's what scares you?”

Rana sensed the dragon twitch. Had Kardelios tugged at something she did not foresee?

“I will never be afraid of you! I will kill you all, and erase your pathetic kind from my world!!”

“Yeah, right.”

Kardelios stood straight, and sheathed his sword. He then casually walked to Rana's side, and let Fisaga hold onto him to stand up.

“Look, Your Majesty. Kill me if you want. I'm just a person, I'm meant to die someday. But what I stand for? You'll never be able to kill. Not with fear, not with giant wardragons. It's just too much for you.”

That's when Rana felt it. It wrapped around her, shielding her from the world. It felt...warm, and soft, like a feeling of happiness. Her hands felt very warm, and Fisaga felt it too. That's when she noticed that outside, the light had changed.

Slowly, the sun was coming back into the bleak skies. She smiled, and she invited it in as well, let it shine through the windows. It should not be possible, and yet...she just _knew_ how to do. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, and that was great.

“ _This_ is Atlantis.”, Kardelios grinned. “This is who we are. This is what you'll never conquer.”

Kane'Oro was fuming with rage. He tried to fight back, to impose himself back in, but there was no fighting it. His own feelings have been wounded during the battle, and he could not order darkness back inside.

“Pathetic.”, he scoffed. “You are so pathetic, believing in folk tales. But it is only fitting that the very thing you believe in will be your undoing.”

And he smiled. Rana did not know what he meant, and it frightened her, but that is when he showed her. His own memory, his own knowledge.

_The sun had come back to shine bright, and its light was enveloping the city. But in doing so, it also covered Lohikaarm's wings. The Wardragon had finally ended its charging cycle, and its systems were operative. It beat its wings, and deviated from its week-long course, starting to head to its destination. In its core, the solar stone was whirring._

Rana did not control herself. Her feet moved on her own, her fingers clenched, her mageia sparked. Her voice screamed, and her fist met with Kane'Oro's chest, punching him with all the force of an enraged and betrayed daughter.

He might be powerful and prideful; but even with all his powers, his bones remained old. His back hit a pillar, and gave way like nothing. Then Rana fell on her knees, and screamed out all her tears.

Nothing. She's done all of that for nothing!! It was too late to stop Lohikaarm, it was too late!!

Kardelios sat Fisaga in his chair and rushed to her, trying to hold her. But she kept crying, screaming out all that weighed on her. She's failed everyone! She was a failure, a failure!! Now everything would be gone, like nothing ever mattered!!

“What are we going to do!?”, she asked, in tears. “Are we going to stand here and watch it all disappear?!”

“We won't! There...there's got to be a way!”

He looked around, panicked. Then he turned to Fisaga, who was still under the shock of what had just happened.

“There _is_ a way, right? We can...we can still stop it?”

Fisaga looked like he knew the answer, but did not want to say it. Rana knew that it was too late, that nothing could be done now. And it tore her apart, it tore at her more than knowing she would soon die.

“...there is one.”

She felt her breath cut short. She looked up, and almost crawled to her father's side, looking him in the eyes.

“There is? What is it?? Oh, father, I beg you to tell me!! We need to stop it!!”

Fisaga looked away, as if it weighed on his heart to say it. His fists clenched on his robe, and the dog whined with its ears down.

“Kane'Oro...knew you would try to stop the solarbeam.”, he said in a small voice. “It is automated: once it has launched, there is no stopping it...unless you enter the emergency code.”

From his pocket, he produced some small device with a keyboard input. He handed it to her, and she took it with shaking hands.

“...what is the code?”, she asked.

“I do not know it. Neither did Kane. The only ones who know are dead. And the only place to find it...”

He then put his hands to his chest, and slowly undid his shirt. Rana did not understand what he was doing, but she saw something intriguing.

Fisaga's torso bore some scars. There were those of his chest surgery, healed lines right under where his breasts used to be; Rana has heard him speak of it. But in-between, right in the middle of his ribcage, was one that looked much more recent. One that made her very nervous.

“What...what is this?”, she asked in a small voice.

“The Emperor can be very cruel.”, he said like it was a proverb. “He knew you would be the one to try to stop him. So he hid the emergency code where...where you would have to get it by yourself.”

“You mean…?”

Fisaga nodded. Then, he spoke in a grim voice.

“He has implanted the code in my heart. If you want to stop Lohikaarm, you will need to tear it from my chest and cut it open.”

Rana's breath simply stopped. Kardelios made a disgusted noise.

“What kind of freak even _thinks_ such things!?”

“One with a lot of power, I am afraid.”

He took a deep breath. Rana didn't notice it, but he looked so tired, as if he's aged a whole decade in just a few years.

“Sweetheart.”, he said softly. “Only you can decide of what to do. If you want to save everyone, I will not stop you.”

“But...but what about you?”

“I guess I will die. But I know that my sacrifice will not have been in vain.”

He smiled weakly.

“I have lived a good life, Rana. I will leave no regrets.”

“No!”, she said, shaking her head. “I...I can't do that! I just can't!”

“There is no other option. Lohikaarm is already on its way to destroy Atlantis. I know you want to save them, and I cannot stop you. I will not be angry at you, I promise.”

And he held her hand, to point her hidden dagger at his chest. This sight horrified her to no end; she withdrew her hand, removed her dagger and threw it away.

“I cannot!!”, she protested. “I will not let you die! I have already lost too many people I cared about!!”

“But what about all of those that will perish? What about-”

His words were cut short by the strength of Rana's embrace. She's fallen on her knees, holding him by the waist, head on his lap. He sighed, and simply caressed her head, letting her cry all she needed. Kardelios knelt as well, patting her back gently.

“We were ready to sacrifice ourselves too, you know.”, he said quietly. “For the good of the world.”

“But this is different! He is my father, Kardelios! How can you expect me to kill him!?”

He sighed.

“How can you expect me to let you run away to your death? Rana, you feel in this instant the same way all of your people feel for you.”

He embraced her tight, letting her cry on his shoulder.

“You are loved, you know. By me, by Meliad, by everyone. And we feel that hurt when you speak of letting yourself die for peace.”

“But...but that's what I'm meant to do.”, she sobbed. “I knew since the start I would die, does that mean nothing?”

“We all know that! We're not immortal.”

He gently kissed her tears away.

“But that's what makes life beautiful. That's why we fight to preserve it.”

She sniffled, taking a moment to wipe her eyes. She felt Fisaga's hand on her shoulders, gently soothing her. It did not feel in this moment that everything would come to an end; it felt...oddly peaceful.

“So...we do nothing?”, she asked. “We're really doing nothing? Just...letting everything happen?”

“Well, that's up to you. I have no way of contacting Fasavis. Everything is already set in motion.”

One step after the other, he invited her to stand. Fisaga held her other hand, and the three of them made their way to the window. How the city looked so beautiful, minutes away from its destruction…

“Atlantis will cease to exist.”, she said. “But so will Mu. No one will hear of them for ten thousand years.”

“A country that puts itself above all others does not deserve to exist.”, Fisaga said. “Mu has grown into a twisted parody of itself. Perhaps...perhaps it is for the best.”

“Perhaps indeed.”

She leaned into Kardelios, rested her head on his shoulder. He felt his lips in her hair, and her heart started to beat fast. She felt...weird. She felt like doom was about to strike at any moment, an impending feeling of devastation; and yet, she did not move. She did not want to move from here. It would break the peace of this moment, and she'd hate it.

“This isn't such a bad way to go.”, Kardelios said. “At least, I got to be with you till the end.”

“Me too. I...I am glad we got to live what we've had.”

Their hands naturally found their way together. She held onto him tight, so tight that there would be no mistake as to who they were. For tens, hundreds of years, their bones would stay interlocked together, two lovers sharing a last embrace before the end, until they vanished into dust, carried away by the sea. And then she would be reborn, and...and perhaps he would be reborn too, and they would meet again. Perhaps his resemblance to Esteban was not a coincidence. Perhaps it was meant to be, perhaps it has _always_ been meant to be.

She felt the earth start to shudder. She heard the ringing of the emergency alarm. In town, there was activity, and she was witnessing it. Perhaps on the other side of the world, Lohikaarm was getting ready too. She closed her eyes, savored the last instant of peace she could get, and just held on closer.

“You met me at a very strange time in my life.”, she said.

Kardelios chuckled, returning her touch. She couldn't help but think of Asterion, of Meliad and Pichu. They would be far, by now, they would be in a whole other country. Perhaps he'd return to his homeland, perhaps they'd be a family. The baby did not have golden eyes, and maybe no one else ever would anymore. But that would not last forever. She had a hunch it'd come back someday. 

The time has come. She opened her eyes, and saw the light flare shine seconds before thunder rumbled all over the earth, and everything took place in a heartbeat. She did not even feel it, only felt this welcoming warmth that took a hold of everything, as if to hold the entire city in its arms. 

_I'm coming, mother._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Isle of Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136492) by [Machiner6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiner6/pseuds/Machiner6)




End file.
